Finn the Warlock
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: Co-op story with me and TME. After the events of Fir and Ice, Finn decides to relearn magic and among other things. If you wish to find out more, then read along. Harem like always.
1. A Secret Book

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME watching Negima on the flat screen.**

"**You know, I always did wonder why the ladies like Negi, granted he's a good guy but he's like what… 10-13?, need to look up how old he is at the start but pretty sure he's much younger then all the ladies in the classroom… still a funny anime in my book." TME said while he summoned a book that had the words, TME's favorite anime, on it.**

"**Yeah probably the younger brother thing that they love the most." Atomsk said while chuckling at Negi's predicaments.**

"**Yeah, though it doesn't help that Negi practically locks lips with virtually every lady in the classroom to power them up and what not, thankfully nothing really serious happens or this comedy would turn into something that would make me feel weirded out to watch." TME said before shuddering at some of the implications… especially with how the student council president practically drools when she sees Negi and all the stuff that she could make thanks to how rich she was. **

"**No kidding." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hey everyone. Welcome to a new story called Finn the Warlock, as always I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my great pal and best co-host TME."**

**TME waved at the readers before he grins at them.**

"**Thanks Atomsk, anyway dear readers, this, like Atomsk said, is Finn the Warlock, its a story that tells about Finn delving into magic after his break up with Phoebe and his loneliness from Jake spending more and more time with Lady and possibly living with her which fully sends Finn down the rabbit hole called Magic." TME said while he chuckles a bit when Negi got ran over by a few ladies on screen when they were trying to get into the school.**

**Atomsk chuckles when he saw that before looking at the readers.**

"**Yup. Let's hope Finn stays strong and doesn't end up like that donk Ash who was so consumed on magic eh?"**

"**Hehe, yeah… or we could have Finn turn Ash into Ashley and maybe do things to her or give her to someone to use as a fucktoy… hehe… so many dark lemon ideas… hehehe." TME said before he momentarily went into DME mode… looks like there would be some dark lemons here or there in the story now.**

"**Hehe… yes indeed. Oh yeah, we hoped you all saw TME's latest story with the Legend of Zelda. Sorry if if was long people. TME and I were in the zone." Atomsk said.**

"**Oh yeah… still feeling a bit sore from that chapter but no worries people, we won't go as long as we did with that chapter… still going to be around 100 doc pages or so, so no worries to anyone who likes a long ass chapter, were still going strong no matter what anyone says… but I will say this, this story will contain Light and Dark Lemons, for those who don't know, Light Lemons are consensual, loving, and caring sex scenes in lemons, Dark Lemons are opposite of Light lemons so expect forced, dominating, and very rough sex scenes, to any flamers out there, I did warn you so read at your own peril." TME said before getting a serious look on his face.**

"**You have been warned." Atomsk said with a serious look before looking at TME.**

"**Wanna end this intro so we can get started?"**

"**Works for me, though got any final words to say before we get into the story?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Yeah, we hope you people enjoy what we put and like we said before any negative guest reviews or critics will be removed immediately so don't bother and if any of you try to force me and TME to quit writing… well dream on because it ain't happening and you people should be ashamed of yourselves for actually doing that. We have rights." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but like Atomsk said, just like we have rights, you have rights as well… just don't be surprised if negative guest reviews are taken down since its our right to do that… anyway this story starts out… say… 3 months after Finn and Phoebe's breakup.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene now showed Finn while he was laying on his back and he had a slightly swollen right cheek from when Marceline hit him there hard enough to cause it, but she held back to not break Finn's jaw.

The main reason for it was because of how Finn tried to keep what he did between Phoebe and the Ice king a secret and long story short, when she first saw the melted ice kingdom, she worried greatly for the Ice king since he was technically Simon Petrikov, the man who helped raise Marceline before he went insane thanks to the Crown of ice, and had to wait a few months for Guntur to rebuild the ice Kingdom thanks to the Crown of ice while Simon chilled at Finn's place for those few months.

The reason she found out was because of the Ice King talking with a few unlucky ladies who were tied up in chains of ice in his reinforced ice cell when he started to go back into his old kidnapping habits and the Ice King was talking about how he had redecorated everything after Finn caused everything to melt.

Granted Marceline freed the ladies after knocking the crown of ice off of the Ice Kings head and all the ladies told Marceline was that Simon kept talking about his new cool pad, but instead of getting mad with the ice king since it sounded like he wasn't trying to romance them badly… yet... all she asked is what Simon meant when she heard that Finn caused the kingdom to melt.

All in all, when Marceline got the Ice king's side of the story, she went to Finn to demand an explanation and when he tried to hide some info from her for some reason, like as to why he went through with it in the first place, she slugged him in the cheek hard enough to make him crash into his gold pile at the entrance and told Finn that unless he was willing to tell the entire truth… he shouldn't show his face to her for a good long while since she looked pissed off beyond belief before she flew away before she could harm Finn further while he was recovering from the hit.

The scene then went back to Finn who was laying on the bed after what happened and was thinking about how mad Marceline looked and couldn't fault her for hitting him… honestly she could have done much worse to him… but she didn't which showed that even after everything that happened, Marceline did care for Finn enough to hold back her rage and anger on the Human.

Finn however, was crying as he still remembers the betrayal he caused to Phoebe and Marceline along with the part of getting an innocent Ice King hurt all because of a dream made by the Cosmic Owl and of course one of Jake's advice.

But even Finn knew that this was all his fault all the way.

"I blew it." He said as he remembered what the Cosmic Owl said in the last dream while crying more.

Time then went to much much later with Finn hearing some people muttering about Finn and the Ice Kingdom thanks to the Ice King talking about his rebuilt ice kingdom and some wondered if Finn actually did it while some just pushed it off as Ice king being crazed like usual, some even said stuff like this.

"Oh come on, this is Finn were talking about, even if it is true, I'm sure he had a good reason for getting the ice kingdom melted, maybe Ice king was doing something crazy like using a new spell and Finn interrupts it and caused a magical ice and snow melting explosion… then again he did have his girlfriend battle the ice king but that's just a fire VS ice thing... I mean considering all the times Ice King caused trouble by attacking us, it feels like Glob is giving the Ice King some kind of payback for us again and again." A Candy citizen said with an amused tone to his voice which showed that he didn't think that Finn had a malicious bone in his body while not noticing the look on Finn's face.

However, what no one knew was that whenever Finn was outside, he would be in disguise so he knew would recognised him. Although, even though he was surprised that some people would defend him, he's stills feels pain for doing a terrible thing.

'_If only that were true man.' _He thought before he starts leaving_._

Finn would hear other people saying the same stuff so he tries to avoid that along with any of the royals that heard this especially both the Candy Kingdom and Fire Kingdom knowing that Finn could be hunted by Phoebe's relatives, if she told them, if he set foot there and also seeing how angry Bubblegum would get is something Finn didn't want to see. Especially if Marceline told her.

Unfortunately for Finn, Marceline did talk with Bubblegum about what happened, but instead of getting mad with Finn, Bubblegum just sighs since she knew that unless Finn got some bad advice, there was a very low chance of Finn actually going through with this and even told Marceline of this when that possibility crossed her genius level mind.

Though even though Marceline considered that, it still didn't make her feel better since Finn went through with it in the end and left by telling Bubblegum that even if Finn did get some bad advice, if things went horribly wrong, Finn would have caused the deaths of Phoebe and Simon if they really tried to kill one another and flew away before Bubblegum could stop her.

Meanwhile as Finn tries to be distant, Jake, whenever he's with Lady and the kids, would hear rumors of Finn causing the Ice Kingdom to be melted but would shrug it off as rumors and nothing more.

Unfortunately for Finn and Jake, thanks to the internet getting more advanced to allow full color videos instead of the simple varying levels of pink for the Hologems, still a good source of communication since it could be worn as a necklace, many had tuned in to see a breaking news alert to tell that the Flame King was dethroned by his daughter and now she was the new Flame Queen and many people, some not even Flame people who wore flame shields, were all standing under the balcony of the Fire Kingdom place and saw Phoebe exit the building to talk with her subjects and answer questions after many stopped cheerin for Phoebe who waved back at the people.

"Greetings everyone in the Fire Kingdom, I am the Flame King now or as some would say Flame Queen, I normally kept my name a secret but I would like to formally introduce myself as Phoebe the Flame Queen... but that doesn't really matter to me since I am the Ruler of the Fire Kingdom from this day forth, and I am willing to answer any and all questions you may have and do not worry about lies… I have the Honesty policy in effect and for those who do not know, it is a policy where one is to not tell lies in my Kingdom…" Phoebe said while many people were watching the news and heard Phoebe say her name for the first time, many tuning in were Finn in the treefort, Marceline while she laid in the air over her bed, Bubblegum in her lab, Jake who was with Lady at Lady's place, in fact many were viewing and pretty much had all of Ooo watching what was going on to see how the new Flame Queen would answer questions.

That's when the one of the people asked this.

"Miss Flame Queen. We heard stories that you dated Ooo's Hero, Finn the Human, but also there were rumors going on regarding the incident at the Ice Kingdom. Are they all true?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful before she looks at the reporter.

"Its true that I used to date Finn the Human, but may I ask for a clarification on what you mean by rumors regarding the the ice kingdom please?" Phoebe said while she had a patient look on her face while many mutter when they looked a little surprise that Phoebe was dating Finn, granted many saw them together but for some, they could have been just hanging out, while others had surprised looks when it was true and wrote down the info on their notepads.

"Well I heard from other people that Finn could be a bad guy but others don't believe that and think whatever happened to Ice King was considered karma for the trouble he caused." The reporter said.

Phoebe hummed before she took a moment to think on her answer.

"Well while it would be true that some would think that Finn is a bad guy, but make no mistake, he is still and to many the Hero of Ooo, but… it is true, thanks to Finn, the Ice King and I fought and the ice Kingdom was melted as a result, however I want to clarify that the Ice King and I had fought once before and that was him making the first move, making fun of us on our date and because of Finn not being able to fly, I fought the donk in his place and gave him some scorched buns as a parting gift… however while I'm not sure why, because of various letters that Finn used, the Ice King and I fought a second time and I nearly killed him, so it's true, if it wasn't for Finn, then the Ice Kingdom would still be standing and I regret my actions since while it's true the Ice King is just a powerful ice user and rules mainly over golems of ice and snow and penguins… however there were many ice and snow based creatures and people in the Ice Kingdom that have lost their homes for a short time and I cannot apologize enough since in the end the Ice King and I fought and caused the destruction… however I want to clarify one thing since I had time to calm down… while I'm still mad at Finn somewhat I know that he wouldn't do something like that unless an outside source influenced him, so Finn… if you are watching, know that you are welcome here in the Fire Kingdom… but… only on the condition that you are willing to fully explain as to why you did what you did, otherwise I will have my guards keep you out of the fire kingdom entirely, granted if I do need help from a large scale incident and you do help me or do something to try and make up for what you did, I will take back that faux banishment of sorts, but until then… **You may want to think on what to do from here on out… considering the situation I may, as in may give you a second chance… but only if you tell the honest truth and tell me WHY you did this and if there was a outsider influencing you… I want their name so I can punish them for manipulating you like that." **Phoebe said while her body flared a bit as a result while everyone on the other side of the screen looked surprised by that, and everyone in the fire Kingdom looked surprised as well.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that till one female reporter asked this.

"Um… Excuse me your majesty. I may have heard this wrong but… were you serious on taking the human back after everything he did?"

Phoebe looks at the female reporter and crossed her arms under her armored chest.

"Indeed, however make no mistake, I'm a ruler first and foremost and have my people's safety and happiness is a main point for me... unless the reason is good and Finn makes up for what he did, he is not welcome here, but if he is willing to explain everything and if I find the reason good, then I may take him back… however I want to be clear, I'm not just saying that for past feelings, current Ice Kingdom incident aside, do you think Finn would actually pull a stupid move like this again?, I may not know Finn's brain like others do, but I'm sure Finn won't ever cause issues like this again after such a backlash and he's probably wracked with guilt, besides, he is one of the strongest fighters in Ooo and the Fire Kingdom normally trives on strength and power so if the situation was different, no one would complain if Finn is still my boyfriend or not, granted I'm taking this kingdom into a less lying and more peaceful path, but we are still one of the powerful species of Humanoids in terms of strength and war in Ooo, so I highly doubt Finn would try anything to this kingdom knowing that everyone here will be watching him like a hawk for a good long while, and while I'm talking about romances, in order to make sure that I'm officially recognized as Queen, I'll be having various suitors visit me when I turn 21 to test them to see if they have what it takes to be Flame King, it doesn't matter if they are fire elementals or not, just as long as they are strong, powerful, and determined enough to rule a kingdom alongside me, I'll accept anyone and of any gender as a suitor since I know many women can shapeshift either naturally or by spells, any more questions about Finn and I or have any comments?" Phoebe said while she looks at the crowd again while Finn, Jake, Lady, Bubblegum, Marceline, and pretty much everyone watching the news on screen had dropped jaws when they heard all of that.

Jake however was the most shocked after hearing what his brother did before he realized why.

'_Oh Glob… this was my fault.'_

Finn, who was at the tree fort, watched the reporters shook their heads before the human let out some tears.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe. I let you and everyone down. But you don't have to worry about me showing up because… I won't be coming their forever."

Finn the turned the phone off after he saw a few more questions being asked that dealt with the Honesty policy and other things that didn't interest Finn and he went to lay on the bed for now before he got on it and starts to drift off… however thanks to him moving at a bit of a fast pace, a photo that was carelessly set on a nearby shelf fell off the shelf which got Finn's attention when he turned to get ready to sit on the bed.

"Huh?" Finn said before he walked to pick up the photo and saw to some surprise him and Jake while they wore the Wizard robes and Jake had used a spell to give him a yellow Afro and mustache for the heck of it and the two were laughing a bit when some floating feathers tickles them.

Finn lightly chuckled when he remembered a certain day.

"Oh yeah. That was the day that Jake and I became wizards in training. Talk about fun… despite Bufo tricking me and stuff."

However it did bring to mind how much fun Finn had with magic… before the whole ultimate Wizard being just a way to hold back a meteor… granted the robe he wore was pretty much atomized from the meteor impacting with the school of Wizardry… but maybe there were other robes or something there, granted it would be a long shot considering how powerful the impact was, but knowing Bufo a little, he must have had some kind of contingency plan just in case but because of how unpredictable Finn was he could have not used it… and using magic could help distract Finn from the pain that he felt… besides what the worst that could happen if Finn learned a bit of magic?

"Time for me to relearn some magic." Finn said before he grab some essentials and his disguise before stepping out of the tree fort but not before leaving Jake a note saying how he'll be gone for a bit and not to worry.

A bit later after making sure that BMO wouldn't worry for Finn, he left the treefort and starts his treck to where the impact site was, thankfully for Finn, he knew where it was since he and Jake had to walk all the way back home in the nude thanks to their outfits being destroyed, every day moment for Jake but a really interesting experience for Finn since he did get some people to look his way back then and many ladies blushed since well… for obvious reasons…

Finn blushed as he remembered some ladies looking at him as he kept walking.

It took quite a number of hours and a few breaks to rest, but Finn managed to get to where the impact site was and sets up camp so he could take his time with looking around since it seems he would be here for a few days.

"Alright… time to see if there is anything left after that mondo blast." Finn said before he starts to search the area carefully after setting up a small hut thanks to all the turned over wood around him.

It took about 7 to 8 days of searching, hunting for food, and looking for clean water and slight digging, but on one part of the Impact crater, Finn managed to stumble on a very old tunnel that looked like some kind of shelter after pulling a large number of rocks out of the way which told Finn that he was right about Bufo having some kind of backup plan in case things went south.

Finn becomes cautious as he enters the tunnel with his demon blood sword ready incase of anything.

Thankfully for Finn, while he did come upon some traps and what not, many of them were busted thanks to some of the damage from the impact getting here so all Finn had to worry about were pitfalls that could be seen thanks to the floor parts hiding them being busted and Finn could jump them easily, all in all Finn managed to get to a large metal door that had a handle on it that looked like some kind of valve.

Finn sheathes his weapon before he starts trying to open it.

Thankfully he was able to turn it but when he tried to open it… the door and Finn comically fell into the room thanks to the hinges being busted and Finn groans when he lands on the door handle and it gave him a good hit to his chest.

"G-Grob… I should've just kicked it down." Finn said while groaning more.

After a few minutes to recover and regret a long of things… Finn managed to get up before he looks around the room, and while the area around the door was damaged, the rest of the room was intact and Finn saw many things that wowed him like various styles of Wizard robes, some cauldrons, ingredients, and various spell books and what not, however there was one spell book that seemed to have some kind of chain and lock on it while it looked… slightly demonic.

Finn had an intrigued look on his face before he approaches the object in question.

However he did see a note on the book that showed that only those who were 18 and older could unlock it with the spell to unlock the book was on another note next to the note on the book, the book had the title showing on the front though and Finn was confused when he read the title a few times.

"_The Sex demons and the deals they make." _The book read which confused Finn on what a Sex demon was, granted he knew about some demons… but sex demons?...

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he noticed a very small notepad was next to the book that read do's and don'ts of using the book and when Finn managed to recover, he took the small notebook and read a few things.

The very first page read as so.

"_To any who read this if they find this place, either by accident and somehow didn't die because of the traps or because I the grandmaster Wizard of the School of Wizardry in this Area, Bufo, am willing to show you this room and its secrets… first off this book on Sex demons, and for those who do not know in the unlikely event are demons that feed off the sexual energy from their summoner to do their bidding, and in the very very unlikely event that the person who is reading this doesn't know about sex and shouldn't be looking at this as a result because they are younger than 18, Sex Demons are tier 15 Demons and in exchange for having sex with the summoner or making a deal like an offering, AKA, a living substitute, or something of equal value the summoner will gain the sex demon as a familiar, this book as you may have read has a simple title, but the power a sex demon can give you if you follow these steps is worth it since the more sex that a sex demon has, the stronger the power they can give to their summoner if they need the energy… however for those 17 or younger… ignore this book for now, there are various spells on the lock and chain that only a 18 year old can unlock it by pure touch, to anyone else it will be impossible to remove, keeping the book sealed for safety reasons that will be explained if you read further in this notebook since unless you are summoning a pretty patient sex demon, which is rare in of itself like trying to figure out which of the tadpoles that are in this body are female vs the male tadpoles, and an unprepared wizard making the summoning can be taken by the sex demon as a slave to be fed upon, think of vampires in a sense, but instead of the color red like the Vampire Queen or blood like the old school vampires, think of Sex demons as vampires of tiers, and an unprepared Wizard can be drained to death if they are not careful in the ingredients, the safety instructions, and the how tos of making deals with Sex demons… please read on if you want to know more and to find out how to safely deal with them or just to know more about them, this notebook is a tutorial of sorts so feel free to look at it again if you need a reminder… after all… it could be your last if you mess this summoning up but at least it's a interesting way to go since I've heard the full draining is surprisingly painless hehe." _The front page said and cuts off after the hehe part.

Though Finn was bummed that he won't be able to open it until he was 18, he was excited as he wanted to read more.

And he felt really excited that if he followed everything right… he could have a Sex demon teach him about tiers since Jake never did.

He then turned the page quickly and starts to read more, starting with basic descriptions about sex demons.

"_First and foremost, hello and thank you for continuing to listen to me Bufo, the Grandmaster of this School of Wizardry… anyway Sex demons come in two genders male and female, the male's are called incubuses... they are physically stronger than their female counterparts, look like the most handsome men you will ever meet and the females are more magically powered of the genders, and look like Globbesses incarnate from their raw beauty and how revealing their outfits are... but they still have a strong mastery of magics all around and are notorious of going after the most beautiful of women around in the Incubuses case and many men and women in the succubuses case and normally try and make harems and sex slaves… harems in a nutshell are when one man or woman who can shapeshift a penis goes after multiple women, and the reverse can happen with Succubus's who also feed via sex and can have multiple man service her as once, all in all, unless you are careful and can't hold up your end of the pact which I will explain later, then you may have to deal with a out of control Sex demon because if you can't keep the deal intact, what's to stop the Sex demon from going around and doing their own thing?, in their defense, most sex demons normally require a bit of magic that they gather to stay in this plain of reality but once they lose too much, they go back to recover, the pact is still in effect but you will need to use the summoning ritual in the main book to summon them again and that will take time to prepare since it requires various hard to gather ingredients and the full moon where the magic is at its strongest, thankfully I have in stock here with special preserves and methods that will keep the ingredients fresh however make no mistake, mess this ritual up and you will get a random sex demon or possibly… and horrifyingly multiple ones, if dealing with one sex demon is hard then dealing with two or more would be a nightmare, just make sure to NOT screw up in the prepwork or you can kiss your life goodbye when the sex demon drains your again and again till you are a withered husk and the sex demons can go around and do their own thing thanks to the energy gathered from your freshly drained corpse." _The page read while cutting off when there was no more room on the page.

Finn blinks a few times as he reread this a few times since he still doesn't know what sex is.

A moment later, Finn turned the page to the next one and blushed a bit when he saw Diagrams of nude sex demons and pretty much saw how the normal Incubus looked like his body was toned to hell and back and had a dick that pretty much made Finn mistake it for a club for a moment while the Succubuses normally were shapely beyond belief and some had gravity defying busts that went all the way up to G cup in size while some took a lesser route and went C to D in some cases followed by notes that detailed some traits.

"_First off, Sex demons have bat like wings on their backs and demonic tails, but they are able to shapeshift their entire bodies to suit their lovers wants and needs, for example say that you summon a female sex demon, but you are crushing big time on a girl or two, the succubus will transform to shapeshift into a sexy version of said crush and try and seduce you, but don't be fooled no matter how teasing or tempting they look, unless a pact is made then they can and Will drain you dry unless you get one of the rare Sex Demon royals who have enough power to not really require a pact to stay in Ooo for a long period of time and if they do make a pact… you better make sure to hold that end of the deal otherwise… well… they may not drain you dry but for an Incubus, he may and have a high chance of succeeding in stealing the heart of the women you love as revenge for backing out of the deal and the same could be said for the Succubus Royals… however they may just make you their sex slaves and pretty much drain you to the limit and let you rest to repeat the process since they won't need the energy to stay in Ooo since they have massive reserves of energy that they gained over the years." _The note said before showing a PS.

"_P.S…. for the love of Glob and all magic, DO NOT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL OR TIER BASED WITH A SEX DEMON UNLESS YOU HAVE A PACT IN EFFECT TO KEEP THEM IN LINE!" _The P.S. read before it cuts off.

Finn was again confused by this.

"Okay… I still don't get it. Though at least I know what they… look like." He said while blushing.

He even blushed more when he remembered the part with a Sex demon transforming into what the summoner most desired… and to some surprise, Finn starts to think of Phoebe, Marceline, and Bubblegum with succubus like traits and trying to tease him into doing tier based stuff to them… though since Finn didn't know what tiers were… it… didn't cause him to have much of a reaction but he did blush more when he realized what he was thinking and for some reason felt his pants shift and since he was told to stay away from tiers, he normally had to calm down by thinking of nothing to calm down.

Finn took a moment to relax before he looks at the book again.

The next few pages pretty much went over the iconic strengths and weaknesses of a sex demon in detail and even some of the spells that they used, however after Finn read that he wound up on a page that had two people on the pages in detail and bios describing them and looked at the names and was surprised at what he saw.

"_For the male Incubus here, his name is Emerald the Sex Demon King, he is the strongest Sex demon in existance and mastered every spell and ability a sex demon can learn, however he is reasonable so if you accidentally get him, you can talk him into a pact as long as you offer him beautiful women that you know, and unless he is very interested in a mortal woman and makes a deal with her to convert her into a succubus which he and a small few can only do, he can and most likely will go after that woman to seduce her with every trick in the book of romance and then some." _The note read before the image of Emerald was seen followed by other bits of bio.

For example, he normally favored long brown hair which trailed down his well toned body, and like most Incubus's he had a massive dick which was recorded at around 11 to 13 inches for his… *Small* size when dealing with regular sized woman but could have it grow many times to have fun with giant sized women as well.

And his wings on his back were pretty large and he had a long strong tail that had multiple accessories which showed his status as a royal.

The other bio now showed the Succubus that seemed to rival Emerald.

"_Next ups is most likely the most beautiful, most kinky, most desireable demonic woman, in all of demon kind, her name is Lillum the Succubus Queen, and her magical prowess is so high that even the Grand Gaster Wizard in Wizard city fears angering her, and the way she tries to tease and work her way to have her fun with or without a pact would make any regular mortal break and just become her sex slave then and there so come prepared with a will of the strongest iron… but make no mistake, for the man or woman reading this, Lillum will sooner or later seduce you into doing what she wants and if a pact is not made, she WILL have her way with you… so if you summon her, beward that behind her beauty lies a deadly manipulator who knows what she wants." _The note read before going into details about her.

She was a bit shorter than Emerald but her body looked absolutely perfect, and she could shapeshift her form to anything she wants to suit her lovers needs and her default form had long hair that was braided and it went down her back, her hair normally changed colors day by day to keep it fresh looking, she had wide hips, a nice round ass, and breasts that looked massive at a full G cup and could shrink or grow it more to giant proportions for giant sized lovers but she seemed to be able to support her body with ease thanks to how much power she had at her disposal.

Finn was blushing a bit brightly when he saw Lillum's picture.

In fact it could have been how detailed it was but did Lillum pose for this picture because she had her hands behind her head and had one leg raised a little to have her toes on the left foot touch the ground and Finn… pretty much saw everything downstairs…

"Whoa." Was all Finn said as he continues to look.

A moment later his pants got very tight this time when he had trouble looking away and even when he looks up to the ceiling, thanks to the pattern… all he could see was Lillum's image burned into his eyes and when he looked back, he saw some weird kind of side note in a different handwriting.

"_Hi, Lillum here and in case you are a complete virgin, just listen to these simple steps and I can help you get rid of that boner that you have… a shame since I would do it for you gladly… hehe… anyway you'll either need to go outside or find a toilet since I doubt you would want to do this indoors where you walk…." _the note from Lillum wrote before she… went very much into detail about masturbation and how it could help a man calm down, and even went into detail about how women masturbate in case a woman was reading this.

Finn blinked a few times before he check if this place had a bathroom.

Thankfully for Finn, he did see a toilet that surprisingly looked liked it worked before he entered the bathroom with the notepad and after he closed the door, the camera went outside of the closed off toilet and heard Finn mutter this.

"Alright, first off remove pants, sit on the toilet, and… use my hand to do what!?" Finn said after he rechecked the instruction before he muttered this.

"Well… alright…" Finn said before shuffling was heard and a minute of silence was heard before Finn's muttering could be heard.

"O-Oh… g-glob…. T-this f-feels… f-funny..." Finn muttered but the silence went on for another minute before a loud yell was heard in the bathroom.

"O-OH GLOB!" Finn yelled before grunting and groaning was heard in the bathroom for a bit before panting was heard inside of it.

Finn pants a few times as he felt his boner go down.

"O-Oh… Wow… T-That felt… awesome."

Finn then took a moment to flush the toilet and was surprised at what came out of him and how much that came out and washed his hands and dried them before he got the notebook and saw one last note from Lillum.

"_Hehe, bet it felt nice huh?, well I would go into detail about more on tiers, but Bufo is looking for this notebook and I don't want this to be erased, anyway try and summon me and mention this notebook and I.. will… teach… you…. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g…. Anyway see you later whoever you are and good luck… I'll be waiting…" _The note from Lillum teased before a kiss mark was seen on the page thanks to some lipstick.

Finn blinked before blushing when he saw that.

"To bad I'm not 18."

Then again Finn could wait till he's 18 and summon Lillum and she could teach him everything, and if masturbating felt that good, then how good with the other tiers feel?

"I better make sure to keep this book with me. And maybe grab whatever items here that are useful. Wonder if there's a spell that can help me pack everything here." He said before had an idea.

"Although… this place was strong enough to survive the meteor and since no one else knows this place… I can make it to my own personal workshop." Finn said with an excited look.

Finn then had one idea… so crazy that it could get him in some serious trouble, but learning how to use these things from scratch is one thing, but learning from a master is another…

"Hmmm… maybe I should talk with Bufo since he did write most of this and helped make this place…" Finn said before he starts to grab some things, first was a robe and it mainly had a blue and white coloring which caused Finn's arms to light up with magic and thanks to a spellbook nearby that showed the 100 star spells, he had a good reminder of what he could do right now from the hand sword spell to the beauteous wings… all in all, when Finn exits the shelter, he had the 100 star spell book, the sex demon summoning book, and the notebook so he can get a reminder of the sex demons… and mainly about Lillum so he could remind himself of his goals of learning on to how to summon a succubus before he summoned the wings… before he starts to fly to Wizard city after he placed the books inside of a satchel he found that was enchanted to hold more than it normally could and finished things off by using a spell from the 100 star book to make some rocks form a wall in front of the shelter entrance just in case.

"There, now it's like I was never even here…" Finn said before he flies towards Wizard City, thanks to a few notes, he knew of the password so it would be easy to get inside of the city.

A few hours later, Finn flew towards the illusionary wall before he said this.

"Wizards rule!" Finn said before the wall vanished and he lands in front of the gate to Wizard City while a couple guards ran up to Finn with their stick turning wands at the ready.

"Halt!, who are you and what are you doing here!?, Wizard's only Fool!" The guard said while Finn looks at the guards.

"I'm… not a Wizard… yet... I'm looking to learn on how to be a Wizard and I'm hoping to find a teacher here, know of a guy named Bufo?, he used to own a Wizarding school before it got blown up, I even learned some things but I can only use it with this Robe equipped." Finn said before he transformed his hand into a sword and back a few times while the guards looked thoughtful.

"Ah… then you are a Warlock, if you learned from Bufo of all people... very well you may enter Wizard City, but be warned apprentice in training, find a new master and don't break the rules or you will be turned into a stick for some time, did it before with rule breakers, will do it again, read up on them on this brochure." A guard said while he summoned a list of Wizard City rules and passed them to Finn.

Finn was a bit confused on the Warlock part before taking the brochure.

"Okay. Thanks." He said before he enters the city before reading the brochure.

For the most part, Finn saw that many of the rules mainly dealt with keeping the secrets of wizard City from non magic users and that he would either be imprisoned or turned into inanimate objects, aside from the secrecy issues, there was others like acting in a manner that best suited a wizard and not cause trouble in the city, basic stuff… all in all as long as Finn didn't harbor any non magic users in Wizard City or spill the secrets here, he would be find since many Wizards walking around him seemed pretty relaxed.

Finn made sure to memorize the rules before putting the brochure away.

"Okay. Now I need to find Bufo."

Unfortunately for Finn, no matter where he looked in the city, he couldn't seem to find the frog based wizard and had to sit in front of some kind of shop that dealt with potions before he moved to sit against the wall.

"O-Oh wow this place is massive… really makes it hard to find Bufo…" Finn said before he heard a woman's voice near him.

"Bufo?, why are you looking for that Warlock?" A female voice said before Finn looks over and saw a woman with green skin, antlers on her head, a mask on her face and a brown cloak and Finn thought she looked familiar.

"Uh… yeah… err… who are you?, my name's Finn, I'm looking for Bufo since I need his help with something… but… why call him a warlock?, isn't he a Wizard?" Finn said while the woman rolled her eyes.

"Newbie… guess your an accidental Warlock then… Warlocks are normally classified as evil Wizards, the only thing going for them is that they have a knack for casting spells and complex magical rituals, so getting involved with one is a bad move for the most part since those guys are normally evil, name's Huntress Wizard by the way, I mainly deal with wood and earth based spells." The woman said before she crossed her arms under her breasts and they were pushed up a bit to show that Huntress was stacked.

Finn blushes when he saw that but was surprised when he heard Huntress Wizard spoke about Warlocks.

"Whoa Whoa. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just interested in learning magic. And I'm hoping Bufo can teach me once I show him this book." Finn said before he shows the wood nymph the Sex Demon boom.

Huntress's eyes widen at that before she looks at Finn.

"Where in the Nightosphere did you get a grimoire like that, something like that is normally reserved for high ranking wizards." Huntress said when she actually sounded surprised and even looked surprised.

"I found it in a secret room underground where Bufo had his Wizard school after it was destroyed by a meteor. I applied there once only to figure out that he need me and other people to keep the meteor at bay. I had suspected that he had a backup plan, which I was right when I found place which I'm now making it as my workshop." Finn said.

Huntress blinked a few times at that before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course… well I won't stop you from using that thing but you should know summoning a Sex demon is a lengthy and complex process, make one wrong move and you are pretty much screwed to death… literally." Huntress said before she looks at Finn.

"Yeah… I got the warning. I have to wait till I'm 18 before summoning them. Though what is sex?" He asked.

Huntress blinked a few times before she gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Are you kidding me?, how old are you anyway?" Huntress said when she gave Finn a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 14." Finn replies.

Huntress blinked a few times before she shook her head.

"Well I don't mind teaching about sex but how much do you know exactly?, can't tell you much if you don't tell me what you do know." Huntress said while she crossed her arms again.

Finn blushes in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm… well… the only thing I know, thanks to this note by this Lillum woman, is that if my… boy parts grow big… I need to be in the bathroom before… doing something."

Huntress blinks again before she sighs.

"So you know absolutely nothing aside from making sure you masturbate to get your dick soft huh?" Huntress bluntly said when she wanted to get through this conversation already.

Finn blushed more before nodding his head at the wood nymph.

Huntress just shook her head before she turned away from Finn.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the library here, they have details about the anatomy and have books detailing sex for sex ed classes, pretty sure you should study up on that first before you deal with sex demons who would get you pretty much down in one shot." Huntress said before she gestured for Finn to follow her.

Finn gulps a bit before he bags the book and follows Huntress Wizard to the library.

A bit later, after Huntress showed Finn where the books on tiers were, she set it in front of Finn before she starts to leave the building.

"I'll see you later Finn, though hopefully not too soon since you barely seem to know much about magic aside from looking in spell books." Huntress bluntly said while she keeps walking.

However Finn did want to say something.

"Um, Huntress wait."

Huntress stopped in her tracks before she looks at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Huntress asked when she wondered what Finn would ask.

"Umm… I was wondering that if you can… teach me."

"Teach you?, about what?" Huntress said when she had a raised eyebrow on her masked face while she crossed her arms again which made her breasts bounce a little under her shirt.

Finn blushed again when he saw that before speaking.

"Well, I was thinking of some spells and I was also wondering if you can show me what the tiers are."

Huntress blinks at that and took a moment to register what Finn just said before she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Just to be clear… your asking me to help you learn magic… and sex… right after we just met?" Huntress said while she had a serious look on her face.

"Wait what? I don't get it. You're showing books about sex. I'm just wondering if you know about the tiers." Finn said.

Huntress blinks at that before she sighs.

"Well first off, reading from a book is different then actual experience and I do have some experience with tiers, I mean would you know how to use a spell just because you read it from a book, or saw a person who trained for years to fight hand to hand and tried to mimic them?, most of the time people try and take advantage of me because I'm a wood Nymph so my apologize for overreacting a bit." Huntress said while she looked calmer now that she got what was going on… Finn was just straight up naive, forget books for the most part, unless he got someone to teach him be may just end up getting the info wrong unless he got actual experience.

"Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that." Finn said.

"No worries, though considering how you don't know pretty much anything… I'll personally teach you spells and on tiers but only on my terms, I don't want to hear complaints if you find my training to hard." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face while she looks at Finn.

Finn had a determined look on his face.

"I never back down from a challenge. Not even when my brother used my body to embarrass me in front of my… girlfriend and her relatives."

Huntress just had a raised eyebrow and used a hand for a one arm shrug.

"Did… you really need to tell me that?... no matter, come on, before we do any spell stuff, I'll make sure you at least know all of the tiers before the day is over, tomorrow is when we start training, you can crash at my place but I'm not doing this for free, you will help me with ingredient gathering and anything else that I need when you are in Wizard City, understood?" Huntress said with a serious tone to her voice.

"I do, milady." Finn said before bowing.

Huntress just knocked Finn upside the head which made him hold his head in pain.

"None of that regal crap, I'm no Royal, I'm a Wood Nymph wizard who can get down and dirty in battle, the only thing I want to hear is you calling me master since you are now my student, now follow me, we got work to do if something like this makes you recoil in pain." Huntress said before she starts walking away from Finn.

Finn rubbed his head a bit before muttering.

"Damn, at least she doesn't hit like Marceline." He said before he follows Huntress Wizard.

When they got to her place in the City, Finn saw it was mainly wood themed and a large tree went through the middle of the house before Huntress enters and Finn followed suit.

He saw that the place looked… homey while Huntress just ripped off her cloak and it turned into a leave before she looks at Finn as she tossed the leaf to the ground.

"Well get comfortable Finn, after I get my bedroom set up, I'll personally teach you about tiers then you can help me get ingredients so we can start your first lesson on potions… I'm going to drill the basics of everything into you so you better get ready." Huntress said before she walked towards her bedroom and her well toned ass swayed too and fro in Finn's view.

Finn blushes a bit as he looked at the wood nymph's ass.

Huntress looked back and just rolled her eyes when she saw Finn staring at her ass before she spoke up loudly when she keeps walking away.

"Do well during the lessons and I'll reward you with tier 15 as a reward, should be good incentive to see how you do with that kind of prize." Huntress said while she went into her room and starts cleaning.

Finn blushes a bit seeing that he was caught staring but was feeling excited when he heard about reward part.

A few minutes later, Huntress opened the door and gestured for Finn to enter the room.

"Come on in Finn, time to teach you about tiers now." Huntress said before Finn rushed into the room which made Huntress roll her eyes before she shut the door when she entered and time passed months later with events happening in between for key moments of Finn's growth.

First off and most importantly, Finn, thanks to Huntress, had finally learned everything she knew about tiers, and thanks to her nature, and with a spell, Finn couldn't knock her up no matter how many times he filled her.

There was also the spells, potions, and other magical things, even though Huntress's main forte was earth, wood, and shapeshifting into various animals, she was able to teach Finn plenty about magic from simple incantations all the way to complex but long spells and how important it was for him to be prepared… however she also told Finn that delving too deep into magic can make him go insane and used Ash as a pretty good example, she heard that the guy was actually pretty decent but he delved way too much into Magic and as a result became what he was today and hoped Ash served as a good lesson for Finn so he wouldn't end up like him.

Finn did frown as he remembered Ash but promised Huntress that he would not end up like that donk.

Huntress in turn had a small smile on her face when she was pleased by that before she told Finn that they would get into the more serious stuff though, mainly spells that would suit Finn's style.

Thankfully after some work of searching, Finn had found a book on making conjured swords that would respond to his will and while he and Huntress worked to help Finn cast the spell, it was slow going since Huntress did warned him that stuff like this would take time but it would be worth it in the end and after half a month of training, Finn could make a conjured sword that was pretty good in battle, and while he worked on that, he worked on a side project of enchanting various swords that he had to give them various effects.

For example, his steel sword got an enchantment that would call the sword to his hand similar to Nothung, but unlike Nothung, the sword would teleport into Finn's hand so there was no risk of getting his hand cut off.

Huntress at this time was proud of her student and rewarded him well as time went on with more and more tier based stuff and even the more… intense side of tier 15 that would help Finn withstand a succubus if he was still determined to summon one to this world.

Finn worked real hard to impress Huntress as he learned whatever spell or potion the wood nymph gave him and when it came to the reward, Finn was able to do 110% to wow Huntress Wizard in the bedroom.

Though while Huntress was impressed with Finn during his reward time, calling him a fast learning magnificent beast a few times... she made it a point to tell him during their lessons that she was not looking for romance of any kind at this time and even if she was, she would have to wait till Finn was 18 first before anything serious happened for moral reasons, their lessons were fun but Huntress made it a point to not let things like love get in the way of her Wizardry.

Finn understood and respect Huntress's wishes as the human wasn't actually looking for love for the time being after his breakup with Phoebe. Even though Finn starts to care for Huntress but made sure it was hidden as he gave the wood nymph nothing but respect and admiration.

Huntress in turn chuckles before she surprised Finn when she moved to kiss him on his forehead.

"Hehe, then again you never know years from now, but for now, let's get ready to get some ingredients, you got that new sword you've been making after all and wanted to test it out." Huntress said before she walked away from the Human/ Warlock in training while her ass sways to and fro in Finn's view again while Huntress got a leaf from the tree and used it as her cloak when she had it altered to do that.

Finn blushes when he saw that before looking at Huntress.

"Right behind you Master." Finn said as he follows her outside.

Time then passed to much much later with other things happening outside of Ooo while Finn took his time training with Huntress.

For starters some people noticed Finn leaving his place every now and then and not returning till a few weeks pass each time and while he did his heroing duties… some were shocked when Finn was actually using magic in his fights and Finn even used some of those fights to impress the candy citizens when Finn was fighting some kind of fruit based monster while Huntress, who wondered what was taking Finn, managed to find him using the fruit based monster as some kind of way to make the candy people cheer, seems every time the fruit based monster tossed parts of its body, Finn would slice them down with various tricks and blade based spells while some people cheered and Huntress just sat on the candy kingdom wall to watch how her student would do, especially when the fruit based monster charged at Finn with a roar and Huntress grins when she saw Finn getting ready to use his best attack against plant based enemies.

To some shock, Finn summoned an energy based elemental that was an incarnation of grass and it looked like a very shapely humanoid female, and the grass woman just winked at the fruit monster in a seductive way.

The fruit monsters eyes turned into hearts as it comically pop out of its eyes before it starts chasing the grass woman.

The Grass woman just giggles before she ran off while the Fruit based monster gave chase while Finn looks at the Candy citizens.

"And that everyone is a pretty good way of getting rid of a fruit monster, just have a grass elemental summoned and bam hehehe." Finn said before he starts to laugh with a few others before Huntress spoke up to get Finn's attention.

"Oh really?, maybe I should have got that monster's attention then since I'm technically made of grass and plants." Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice when she dropped down from the wall and used a root from the ground to catch her before the root went back in the ground like it never appeared.

Finn jolts before seeing Huntress Wizard.

"O-Oh hey Master. Didn't you know you were here." He said.

Meanwhile Bubblegum was rushing from the castle while Finn and Huntress were unaware of her approach.

"Yeah well when you didn't appear for our scheduled lessons, I figured something was up so I came to see if you got in over your head or something, looks like I didn't have to worry though, but we should get going so you can continue your lessons, we have to get that ingredient for that new sword that your making since it only appears at the end of a rainbow once a year." Huntress said before she gestured for Finn to start walking.

"Oh yeah you're right. Sorry Master." Finn said before he starts to the wood nymph.

Before the duo can get far, they heard a voice.

"Finn!"

Finn and Huntress stopped in their tracks before they looked back to see a panting Bubblegum and it looked like she had ran here so Finn and Huntress wait for her to catch her breath… though Finn nervously waved his hand while he looks at Bubblegum.

"H-Hey PB… everything alright?, I'm pretty sure I got rid of the Fruit monster pretty safely." Finn said when he wondered what Bubblegum wanted.

"I can... see that. Just wanted to say thank you. Though it feels like I haven't seen you for awhile." Bubblegum said.

Finn nervously chuckles a bit before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah well since I'm taking my time with learning things at Wizard City I haven't been able to leave for a bit since some lessons can be hard but Master here really makes them pretty easy to understand." Finn said while he looks at Huntress.

"Her name is Huntress Wizard and she helped me learn how to do stuff like this…" Finn said while he summoned a conjured energy blade.

"And this after introducing me to this Wizard who focuses on grass…" Finn said when he summoned another Grass elemental who waved at Bubblegum and winked at her cutely.

Bubblegum, who actually blushed from that, blinked when she heard the story.

"So all this time you were at that place learning their _magic _Finn?" She asked though the tone of her voice changed when she said magic.

Huntress blinked before she calmly said this.

"Pardon me but is it really any of your business on what I teach my student?, I'm pretty sure he made things less of a fruit based mess with a elemental like this to aid him, not only that I've had to teach him about tiers when no one else would so I'm pretty sure that aside from your famous disdain of Wizards and how the operate, you have no real reason to hate me or magic… even if it is unexplained science to you." Huntress said while she got a bit on edge which Finn noticed but it was mainly a stance that was subtle in case Huntress needed to get ready to run since Bubblegum can be unpredictable when it came to Wizards.

"Wait what?" Bubblegum said as she was shocked that the wood nymph explained the tiers to Finn.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about the tier thing… yes I taught Finn and I don't regret it, he has a talent for spells and tiers it seems, but his brother pretty much held him back and things would have gotten very bad if I didn't teach Finn about the tiers… all the way up to tier 15…" Huntress said while she had a slight smirk on her face when she saw the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum was again shocked while Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, Master? Don't we still have to get the ingredients?"

"Indeed, let's get going before Bubblegum here tries to stop us in case she is thinking I or the Wizard City is corrupting you, you already remember Ash and know to not delve too deep into magic so I have no worries you'll be the same you be much stronger after the training." Huntress said before she starts walking again and gestured for Finn to follow her.

Finn looks at Bubblegum for a moment.

"Catch you later PB." He said before he quickly runs after Huntress Wizard.

The Grass elemental woman giggles a bit before she followed after Finn and Huntress which left a surprise Bubblegum at the gates of the city since she didn't expect Finn to just be so… following to Huntress and remembered about the tier things… was he following her orders because of Huntress…. Doing tier 15 with him?

"Oh Finn… what has that city or woman have done to you?" Bubblegum asked with a worried look.

A moment later, she quickly starts to jog back to the castle while making sure to jot down a note for some kind of transportation from her castle to the gates of the city since running to and fro, though good for the legs, did make Bubblegum sweat up a storm.

Meanwhile at Marceline's place.….

In Marceline's home, she was strumming her guitar while she hummed a bit as a song was being made in her head before she heard her phone slug ringing near her.

"Who could that be?" She asked before floats over and picks up the phone before answering.

"Yo, this is Marceline, the awesome Vampire Queen." She said with a grin.

"_**Marceline, it's me, we have a serious situation on our hands and I figured I should personally tell you but it happened just now so I couldn't rush over and had to use a phone." **_Bubblegum said over the phone while she sounded greatly worried.

Marceline blinked when she heard Bubblegum spoke.

"Geeze Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"_**Finn learning magic from Wizard City, that's what." **_Bubblegum said on her end.

Marceline, though blinked when she heard the human's name after so long, felt her eye twitched.

"Seriously Bonnie? That's the problem? I get you and magic don't mix but you can't make everyone appreciate science like you do." She said even though the Vampire Queen was surprised to hear that Finn was learning magic.

"_**Well if you think that even with donks like Ash and what happened with Simon with the crown then I guess hearing that Finn is getting tier lessons from a Wizard named Huntress doesn't seem to much of an issue then even if he is younger than 18." **_Bubblegum said before she held her phone away from her ear and counts down from 3...2...1…

"Are you shitting me?" Marceline said with wide eyes.

Bubblegum was surprised at the lack of yelling before she brought her phone to her ear.

"_**Nope, got plenty of candy citizens who witness Finn using blade like magic and summoning grass like elemental women, one was summoned which seduced and led a fruit based monster away and another was summoned in front of me as an example and they even heard Finn say Master to this Huntress, even heard about the tier stuff as well which shocked many." **_Bubblegum said while she waits for Marceline's response.

Marceline was again shock at the story.

"As shocking as that is, you worried that the weenie is being corrupted?"

"_**Well after what happened with the Ice Kingdom incident, Phoebe pretty much telling everyone in Ooo what Finn did and you telling me you slugging Finn in the face, I'm pretty sure my worry is legit since Finn has been gone from his home for long periods of time, I mean do you want to risk another Ash or some kind of spell experiment going wrong and making Finn into something like Simon?, I mean I get that you maybe a pretty relaxed woman but even you should remember how angry you are and how you described how you slugged Finn into a pile of solid gold…. And after what happened with the news, I'm just worried that may have pushed Finn over the edge, I mean granted some stuff isn't excusable but he is 14 Marceline, impressionable, and if there was a outsider influencing Finn, we could have been focusing our anger on the wrong person… you know Finn right?, I mean would he do a stupid stunt like this that would endanger his ex?" **_Bubblegum said with some worry in her voice.

Marceline was silent for a moment after that but Bubblegum has brought some points since the Vampire Queen was feeling slightly worried for the human.

"_**Anyway Marceline, I know that while you may still have your anger, but I'm sure were both in agreement that we just want what's best for Finn, do you think you can talk with him?, granted I would do it myself but I have to wait here and considering my… track record with Wizards… Finn may just think I'm just hating on Wizards and while he may be a bit nervous around you… well you're one of the wisest people I know… granted you sometimes infuriate me to no end when you sneak up on me during my experiments… but you do make some good company when you are pretty calm." **_Bubblegum said while she blushed lightly near the end.

Marceline blushes for a bit after hearing that.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do Bonnie. Know where Finn and this… Huntress woman is at?"

"_**Unfortunately no, all this Huntress said was that they were going after some kind of material at the end of the rainbow and for some reason it has to be soon or they would have to go after it again next year, unless you have an idea what that Huntress meant, you may want to wait at Finn's place until he gets back, I can also let you know when he is on his way back but that would be a couple weeks from now." **_Bubblegum said while she sat against her desk.

Marceline had a thoughtful look on her face after hearing that.

"Actually Bonnie, I think I know where they're going. I'll call you after my talk with Finn."

"_**Alright… just… do me a favor and try and not tick Finn off, not saying you're weak Marceline, but I don't want Finn to fly off the handle right now and do something stupid, he did learn… magic… after all and my issues with it aside, he is learning stuff that could make him mentally unstable so we don't know what would happen if he was pissed off… goodbye Marceline and good luck." **_Bubblegum warned before she hung the phone on her end.

Marceline hung up her phone before putting it away before sighing.

"Finn… even though I'm still mad for what happened to Simon… doesn't mean I still don't care. Though you better be ready, I'm gonna get those answers one way or the other." She said before grabbing some sun based gear and grabbed her bass before stepping outside.

Time then went to a few hours later to show that Marceline had flown pretty far from her home and after going over a mountain, she saw a massive rainbow in the distance and could see some kind of festival going on there which showed that Marceline would make it in time to see if Finn was there or not.

Marceline then got close before she did see Finn dancing a bit with some leprechauns around a large pot of gold where the rainbow hit and the gold seemed to have some kind of mystical glow as the dance went on while Huntress sat nearby while she was talking with a few leprechauns over a few drinks.

Marceline blinks when she saw what was happening.

'_Huh, so Simon was right. Leprechauns do exist. But what is Finn and that wood nymph chick doing? Clearly they're not trying to catch them to get their gold like Simon told me.'_

A moment later, she flew down and after she lands, she looks at Finn while he was distracted and called out to him.

"Yo Weenie!" Marceline called out which… ironically caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the the sun geared Vampire Queen.

Finn jolts before he did his high pitch scream for a second till he noticed Marceline.

"M-Marceline? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing… what are you doing here?, from what Simon told me, unless you have a connection with them, Leprechauns are normally pretty skittish and don't come out of hiding." Marceline said when she saw how nervous some looked, they were pretty short humanoids around 3 to 4 feet tall, normally dressed in green, but unlike the stereotypical Leprechauns, these ones dressed more or less in a relaxed way but still had the mainly green theme going on, some wore some green colored biker outfits, some wore some toga like robes, and even some wore some kind of martial arts gi, so maybe this once a year thing was some kind of get together for many cultured leprechauns.

Huntress in turn sighs before she got up from near a few leprechauns and walked near Marceline.

"That connection would be me, I helped a few leprechauns here and they invited me to this place, and as for why we are here, as long as we go with their customs, they will give us a bit of their magical gold so Finn can use it for a new sword he is making before he enchants it, also getting some for myself since leprechaun golds is a prime magical ingredient in some spells." Huntress said while she went to help calm the leprechauns, even a few hid behind Finn and a lady leprechaun hugged his arm, she looked a bit shapely and looked pretty cute as well, and she wore a simple green tanktop and shorts with some sandals so her body could be seen pretty well.

She had green hair and surprisingly ebony skin as well and aside from some freckles on her cheeks, she looked pretty adorable.

Finn blushes from that before he made sure to calm the leprechauns down.

Marceline chuckles when she saw how the Leprechaun hugged his arm.

"Wow, guess you can be pretty smooth if you could get a leprechaun lady to do that, heard that they are a pretty shy species." Marceline said which Huntress roll her eyes at that.

"For good reason, most want to either capture them for sick reasons or for their gold so they stay hidden, when we got here, Finn and I had to help a few of them when some monster was after a few and Apricot there was one of them so she's been explaining things to Finn like their culture and stuff." Huntress said while she points a thumb at the lady Leprechaun who seemed a bit calmer than earlier thanks to Finn.

Marceline sees that before looking at Huntress Wizard.

"So if I have to guess, you're this Huntress woman that's been teaching the weenie here some magic am I right?"

Huntress in turn hums before she got to her feet.

"Indeed... I'm Huntress Wizard, and you must be Marceline the Vampire Queen I take it?, Hard to tell with the gear on you but that weenie nickname helps tell who you are thanks to Finn telling me about that." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face.

Marceline did blink at the stoic look before chuckling.

"That would be me alright. I take it that Finn here has told you a lot about me huh?"

"Pretty much, even about that incident with the wolves and him dressing up as a bard thanks to you which went badly to the part where you slugged him into a pile of gold… bit hypocritical of you for obvious reasons." Huntress said to get to the heart of the matter since she knew Marceline wasn't here to play music or anything fun with the leprechauns.

Marceline did frown when she heard that.

"Coming from the woman that's showing a 14 year old about tier 15." She said with crossed arms.

"Then who would explain it to him then?, his brother won't and no one else will...Besides since he's planning to summon sex Demons it would be best for him to get some experience so he won't be overwhelmed, I mean what do you want… a drained and dead Finn, or one who could have a pretty good chance of living, besides unless a bonding ritual is made between Finn and I, nothing would come out of it, I mean he had to learn from a notebook on how to masturbate, so tell me who is more messed up, the ones not explaining things about tiers to possibly the last human on this planet at all, or me for at least showing him what to do… I will say he is a quick learner though, wait till he is 18 and he may be good enough to please any lady easily." Huntress said without looking embarrassed at all at what she just said.

Marceline was shocked when she heard that but the sex demon part was what through her off.

"Whoa wait a minute… did you say sex demon summoning?"

"Indeed, Finn found a rare copy of a demon summoning book and it's been sealed so that it won't open unless an 18 year old touches it and Finn is the one who has a hold on it constantly, found in some kind of shelter of Bufo's, a toad like Warlock, granted I didn't ask where the shelter was since I have my own workplace and Finn uses his own, though if he needs help with anything I did let him know I'm willing to help, anyway I don't see how it's any of your business on what Finn does, I mean seriously, can you really stop Finn from doing the summoning?, because he seems pretty adamant about keeping that book." Huntress said while she kept quiet about the location, obviously Finn told her about it so Huntress could help repair things and make sure things were safe to use and it got the green light from Huntress long ago.

Marceline frowns as she looks at Huntress before sighing.

"Well I can't stop him. And for the record, I had a reason to punch Finn since you may have heard about that incident with Ice King and the Queen of Flames."

"Oh I heard of it, but still hypocritical since you didn't give Finn a hard time since he pretty much followed your advice of sicking wolves on Bubblegum, so maybe he could have been following by example or something when he had his ex attack the Ice King again." Huntress said while she starts to walk by Marceline without any fear on her face.

Marceline frowns at the wood nymph.

"Hey that's different. And besides if Finn was following someone else's advice then all he has to do is spill it. No reason to cover the jerk if it's their fault."

"True, but maybe Finn is hiding their identity for a reason, for all you know it could be someone you know already and they don't want them to pay painfully since you look like you could attack me right now… won't stop me from defending myself though." Huntress said when she saw Marceline's flsts clinch in her gloves subconsciously.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Not really, would be too easy to keep you here for a few hours... especially considering I came prepared since it would be logical to have some kind of defense if you attack… just saying that I won't do anything to you as long as you don't cause trouble since I'm sure Finn wouldn't want the two of us to fight." Huntress said before she points a thumb at a worried looking Finn when he looked at Huntress and Marceline.

Marceline did look before sighing.

"Fair enough. Though I hope you're careful when training the hero here. I'm sure no one would want to see Finn lost it on all that magic bizz."

Huntress rolled her eyes for a moment before she crossed her arms.

"If you are talking about Ash or Ass as I like to call him, you have no worries, I had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting him a few times in Wizard City and pinned him to the walls with some arrows after he copped a feel of my ass… had to hold Finn back from gutting the guy then and there since murdering someone in the city would be an issue, though I did tell that Ass that Finn was much better then him in every way and did well in his training, besides better to train under Wizards like me then Bufo, not sure if you know but Finn learned magic from Bufo or more like pale imitation of sorts… Bufo was tricking people into learning 100 spells and using the title of *Ultimate* Wizard to get some poor saps into using their magic to hold back a meteor… pretty stupid in a sense but Finn got free of it and the school was destroyed, and Finn was trying to look for Bufo to figure out more about that sex demon spell book, but after hearing about how a Warlock is an evil Wizard in a sense, Finn decided to ask me for lessons, granted thanks to Bufo Finn is technically a Warlock, but Finn is a good one." Huntress said while she frowned at the memory of Ash… er ass… Ash… yeah… that's right Ash…

Marceline did frown when the donk's name was mentioned.

"Damn that Ash. Well sorry if you had… met him. Then again I'm sorry for any woman that associated with him. Dating the donk was one of the mistakes that I made."

"I see, well if you want to talk with Finn, I won't stop you, just know that Finn is doing well and not going insane since the main stuff he likes to deal with are sword based spells, elemental magic, and enchanting swords." Huntress said before she moved away from Marceline to give a nervous look Finn and Marceline a chance to talk.

Finn gulped as the duo were now facing each other.

"So…"

Marceline took a moment to think of what to say.

"So… doing well Finn?, that… Huntress didn't do anything to force you into this?, just checking since well… Bonnie sounded worried so I just want to ask that for Bonnie's sake." Marceline said while she took a moment to look at Finn and saw that he was wearing a blue and white wizard robe at the moment.

"Yeah… I'm doing fine. And no. Master didn't force me since I asked her to teach me. And believe me, I learning a lot of great things from her." Finn said.

Marceline just shook her head before she tried to reason with Finn.

"But Finn, you know how Bonnie is with magic and you know how risky it is, and not only that, you are 14 Finn, not saying your too young for a relationship, but you are way too young to know what tier 15 is." Marceline said which caused Finn's eyes to narrow a bit.

"Oh like how Jake kept me from learning ANYTHING about tiers and I had to learn how to masturbate from a notebook that I found or you with you messing with my head and getting PB attacked by Wolves and she thought it was my fault at first… at least Master is straight up with me and is willing to teach me things slowly, everyone else either messes with me, tries to keep me from doing things, or keeps secrets from me because I'm TOO YOUNG and I'm sick of it, yes I screwed up and caused Phoebe and Ice king to fight, I regret that action the moment I saw them fighting practically to the death and I nearly got myself killed from stopping them and you punching me into a mountain of gold in my place just rang it home that no matter what I do, I'll just screw up someone's life so guess what Marcy, you win, you and everyone else wins, for now I'm just focusing on magic and actually learning to do some things that I can use years from now if I ever want my own family… but guess what, not you… not Jake… not even PB can stop me from going after a lady that likes me again." Finn said while he looked to get angrier and angrier as he spoke to Marceline.

Marceline was a bit taken back by that before frowning at the human/warlock.

"This isn't about winning you doofus. I'm not here to control your love life or what's left of it. I just to know the name of the person that caused you to make your ex fight Simon. Because I know you're not dumb enough to do that."

Finn frowned at that before he looks down a bit while his hood covered his head.

"And what would you do if you know who it was… we may have not hanged out in a long time… but I still know you enough that you would probably put them in the hospital if you know who it was… and I can't do that even if it means you hating me till my dying days." Finn said while some anger boiled in him at what Marceline could do to Jake if Marceline found out… and other things like Marceline's *Advice* messing with Finn plus all the secrets and too young thing… all in all, everything that everyone did to him was starting to bubble over even if he was trying to keep calm and it was slowly causing him to snap.

"Is this person really worth it Finn? Because to me, that dumbass needs to be in prison for doing this." Marceline said with crossed arms.

That however caused Finn to grit his teeth and with a royally pissed off look, and even shocking Huntress who watched… Finn used a magically charged punch and slugged Marceline in the gut which launched her back before Finn growls this at Marceline with the mother of all pissed off looks on his face.

"Damn straight he's worth it… unlike him I got nothing else to lose… everyone is either trying to tell me what to do because THEY think it's the best for me… Everyone thinks that I'm just a fucking kid… **Everyone thinks that I would do a fucking mistake with getting Phoebe to do what she did without a good reason… AND I'M FUCKING TIRED OF IT ALL!" **Finn growled out before he roars when magical energy bursts from him and his eyes glow with raw rage showing in his eyes.

Marceline was shocked at the punch before seeing Finn powering up.

A moment later, he charged Marceline again with another attack coming her way and to Marceline's surprise, his limbs were powered up greatly so instead of a simple run, it was like he vanished with a burst of speed and appeared next to her with the attack at the ready and she had to use her own speed to dodge it and Finn looks at her with a face that showed raw fury right now.

"Finn stop! There's no reason to do this!" Marceline said as she tried to reason.

"**No reason… NO REASON!?" **Finn yelled out while he got a more pissed off look on his face.

"**Even if I ignore the past about you going after Jake, are you telling me I have no reason for this!?, everytime I try and be more than friends with you, PB, or any girl that I have a connection with… EVERYONE ALWAYS SEEMS TO TRY AND EITHER BREAK US UP OR HAVE A FUCKING STUPID REASON FOR WHY THEY WON'T GIVE ME A CHANCE!, I'VE WORKED FOR PB FOR SO MANY YEARS EXPECTING AT LEAST SOME CHANCE AND WHEN IT HAPPENED SHE WAS TEMPORARILY THE SAME AGE AS I WAS AND WHEN SHE RETURNED TO NORMAL SHE PRETTY MUCH SHRUGGED THAT OFF!, YOU KEEP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD WITH YOUR TEASING AND EVERYTHING!, AND JAKE'S ADVICE CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" **Finn growled out before he charged Marceline with another attack, if he was calm he would have realized what he just did but with everything coming out at once he wasn't thinking fully.

Marceline did dodge the attack but was shocked when she heard that.

"Wait… Jake's the reason?"

However it seems Finn was way to consumed by his rage to notice what Marceline said, more so when he hit the ground and caused a small crack in the ground which was pretty audible before he charged Marceline again, this time with his hands glowing with some kind of green magic and a with a quick sweeping motion, roots came from the ground and wrapped around Marceline's ankles which kept her in place for a few seconds, but that few seconds was enough to let Finn slug her again and she got sent flying when the roots let her go to prevent them from breaking, this time in her masked face making the mask crack, thankfully there was plenty of trees for Marceline to get some shade from the sun if needed.

"Finn stop! I'm sorry!" Marceline said.

Finn stopped for a moment from that before he got a more enraged look on his face.

"**Sorry?... SORRY!?... AFTER WHAT YOU ALL DID TO FUCK MY HEAD UP YOU THINK A SIMPLE SORRY WILL WORK!?" **Finn roars out but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see a calm Huntress looking at him while she didn't have fear on her face.

"Finn… I think she gets it… calm down alright, you proved your point and I got the materials so let's get going alright?" Huntress said while she tried to calm Finn down herself.

Finn however still had an enraged look on his face while he points to Marceline while he looks at Huntress.

"**But she's one of the people who did this to me!, I can admit my mistakes but do you think anyone cares!?, no I-!" **Finn said with an angered tone before Huntress surprised him when she hugged him and gently rubs his back in a soothing way.

"It's alright… you can vent or do whatever you want, but just remember that you are still a hero Finn, prove them wrong by being the man you want to be instead of letting others tell you what to do." Huntress said while she keeps petting Finn's back to help calm him down, he was a 14 year old and all this stress would have piled up greatly so Huntress knew that Finn would have to vent sooner or later, she didn't expect all of this to explode out all at once though.

Marceline pants as she hid behind the tree. However deep inside, she knew she fucked up badly now.

Marceline decides to just fly away out of the area despite the slight burning she felt before tears start to leak a bit as they fall from her mask.

Meanwhile with Huntress and Finn, Huntress continues to pet Finn's back while she waits for him to calm down silently.

It took a bit of time but Finn was able to calm down.

"Sorry Master." He said as he lowered his head a bit.

Huntress however shook her head while she keeps patting and rubbing Finn's back.

"Nothing to apologize for, you needed to vent and she just did something to make everything boil over, but you may have an issue since you blurt out who gave you the bad advice in your rage." Huntress said while she knew being straight up with Finn was the best for now while a look of horrified realization hit him like a truck… especially with how Marceline mentioning about prison and what not.

Finn's eyes widen in realization.

"OH NO JAKE!"

Huntress however moved to rub the back of Finn's head before she surprisingly says this.

"Don't worry Finn, you take the ingredients to my place and I'll deal with this, not saying you can't but you don't want to go into another rage filled moment right?" Huntress said while she offered to help Finn with this and Huntress has never steered him wrong yet and when Huntress told Finn why he couldn't do things, she had a pretty good reason for them and in this case, Finn getting out of control would be a good one.

Finn would think of something but, he knew that the wood nymph was right.

"N-No I don't."

"Right, besides we didn't get to your shapeshifting lessons so I'm the only one here with a flying form, anyway even if I did rush Marceline would have most likely called Bubblegum by now so I'll head to where Jake is, you head on to my home and wait there alright?" Huntress said when she lets go of Finn and passed him the small pile of gold that she got from the Leprechauns.

Finn grabs the items before nodding at Huntress before the human/warlock heads for the wood nymph's home.

Huntress in turn nods before she looks at the greatly surprised Leprechauns before she bowed to them.

"I'm sorry for Finn and what happened here, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us and give us one chance next year to make things right if we can come here, Finn has a lot going on and all of that rage just spilled out as you all could see." Huntress said before she looks at the leprechauns with a stoic look on her face.

The leprechauns were still spooked about Finn and his rage before a female leprechaun spoke up.

"We will consider it."

"Very well, I'll wait a year and come here a few days before the festival to see what your answer is, if no then Finn and I will stay away, so thanks for the gold that we got, and if we are allowed to come back, we will do everything that we can to make up for this transgression, now please go back to the festivities, I got somewhere to be." Huntress said before she turned into a Hawk and flies away at a fast pace which left the leprechauns alone.

The leprechauns did talk whether or not they should forgive Finn for what he did and Huntress for bringing him here in the first place.

As they talk, Huntress would think that Marceline went to either Jake or Bubblegum, but surprisingly she didn't except going to her cave.

She enters her home before she starts to remove her mask and starts to cry.

"Oh Glob Finn. I'm so sorry."

However she knew she had to call Bubblegum so she went to her phone and starts to dial the candy princess...

Meanwhile with Bubblegum…

She was working in her lab before Peppermint butler came in with a phone in hand.

"Milady, it's Marceline on the phone." Peppermint Butler said while he held the phone up so Bubblegum could take it.

Bubblegum blinked after hearing that.

"Thank you Peppermint." She said before she takes the phone from the candy butler before answering.

"Hello? Marceline?"

Bubblegum heard Marceline sniff a few times on her end which worried the candy Royal a bit.

"**H-Hey Bonnie… found out who helped Finn do what he did to cause the Ice Kingdom incident." **Marceline said before she sniffed a few more times.

"Marceline? You okay?" Bubblegum asked with a worried look.

"H-Huh… oh yeah… fine… totally… didn't get… I… did make things bad Bonnie… I said some things that pissed Finn off and he attacked me a couple times before Huntress managed to stop him…" Marceline said while she sniffed a few more times and felt like crying again.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that.

"He did what?!" She said before getting mad.

"Oh I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and I'm gonna make sure that Huntress Wizard stays away from Finn."

"**Bonnie… I wouldn't recommend that… especially considering you and I and Jake are the main reasons for his anger, if you get onto him right now and piss him off, forget being able to piece yourself together, you'd be flat out splattered on a wall, I got hit hard twice and its only thanks to my regeneration that I'm even talking normally, the amount of power that Finn used caused some of my ribs to flat out break and he busted through that sun mask thing that you made me and broke my nose and you said it was made of pretty tough stuff."** Marceline warned since unlike her, Bubblegum had lesser methods of regeneration then she did.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard this info.

"Mein Glob… are you okay? Do you need me to come over?"

"**I… I don't know… just… mind if I come over and tell you who caused Finn to do what he did during the ice kingdom thing?, my phone is running low on power and needs to rest right now… besides I need to talk with you in detail on how Finn fought since its not like any Wizard I know of."** Marceline said while she looks at her sun mask in her hand which fell further apart to show how damaged it was and barely held together when Marceline got to her cave.

Bubblegum was thoughtful before speaking.

"Actually, stay there. I'm gonna come over."

"Alright… sorry if there is a mess… not in a mood to clean after what just happened, see you when you get here Bonnie." Marceline said before she hung up the phone before Bubblegum could say anything.

Bubblegum hanged up sighing.

"Glob Finn… what did you do?" She asked before looking at Peppermint Butler.

"Peppermint I'm going to see Marceline. If Finn comes by don't let him in unless I say so."

"Very well Milady, but what did Master Finn do exactly?, you sure I shouldn't have him wait here for your return?" Peppermint Butler said when he was confused as to why Bubblegum didn't want Finn here.

"Let's just say Finn did something to hurt Marceline thanks to all that training in magic." Bubblegum said before frowning at the human's name being mentioned.

"Err… pardon me Milady but what do you mean?, even if Master Finn did learn some magic, I doubt it would cause such a rapid change, I mean most Wizards take years to go insane if they are not careful and Finn has like… nearly half a year or a year of Magical training?" Pepperming Butler said since it was a bit debatable on when Finn left and when he actually started magical training.

"I don't know but according to Huntress Wizard, who happens to be Finn's master for some months, Finn happens to be a fast learner." Bubblegum said.

"I see, well remember what you always say Milady, get both sides of the story, I mean what caused Finn to act the way he did with Marceline?, normally even if Finn did try anything, Marceline could shrug it off thanks to her augmented strength and durability and you know how she feels about the human since he's been friends with her for years… even if the Ice Kingdom incident did happen, I highly doubt Finn would do anything to harm anyone without some form of reason… even in the madness of magic, his heart is too strong for that." Peppermint Butler said to try and help Finn a bit by helping Bubblegum see some reason.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, maybe you're right. But until I'm calm down at least… I can't face Finn until further notice."

"Very well, want me to at least get some of your weapons or some Banana guards to guard you while you are out?" Peppermint Butler said with a patient look on his face.

"No. I'll be using the Morrow." Bubblegum said.

"Very well, may I at least recommend you bring a blaster or something in case the Ice King tries to kidnap you?, for the most part he's been showing off his newly rebuilt kingdom to princesses and some are mainly kidnapped it seemed, though I guess in retrospect he hasn't flirted with any of them yet since he just lets them go for now, but couldn't hurt to be prepared right?" Peppermint Butler said before he pulled out one of Bubblegum's blasters from his pocket, guess he had a habit of holding onto one to pass to Bubblegum for emergencies or something.

Bubblegum did shudder before taking the blaster.

"Might as well. Thanks Pep."

"No problem Milady, I'll have the Morrow prepped and ready in 20 minutes." Peppermint Butler said before he ran out of the room which left Bubblegum alone with her thoughts.

'_Could Marceline be right? Did we make Finn feel this way?'_

30 minutes later….

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum had appeared at Marceline's house and knocked on her door before Marceline answered it but she still looked pretty bummed out right now.

"Oh… hey Bonnie, come in and sorry if the place is a mess." Marceline said when she gestured for Bubblegum to enter.

As the Candy Monarch enters Marceline wasn't kidding on the mess as she looks around.

She saw a few containers for food here and there while parts of the Sun mask were on the floor in a pile while Marceline's shirt had some blood on it when she got a good look at the Vampire Queen and Marceline just floats by Bubblegum with a hard to read expression on her face.

"Oh Marceline." She said before giving the Vampire Queen a comforting hug.

Marceline surprisingly didn't turn Bubblegum away and cried a little on Bubblegum's shoulder for a few minutes and she and Bubblegum jolt when they heard knocking on the door.

"_You expecting anyone else?"_ Bubblegum whispered.

Marceline in turn just shook her head showing that she wasn't and looked confused as well before more knocking was heard, and after a minute it repeats, whoever was at the door really seemed to want to get in but seemed pretty patient as well.

Bubblegum went to the window before she opens the curtain a bit to see who's at the door.

To her shock, she saw Huntress Wizard of all people at the door and knocks again right before she looks at Bubblegum without saying anything with her cat like eyes.

Bubblegum jolts before backings up.

"_Dang… it's Huntress Wizard. And she saw me." _She whispers to Marceline.

Marceline blinks at that before she got narrowed eyes and floats to her door and opened it and with demonically red eyes went to try and slug Huntress but was stopped when a floating arrow was at her throat while Huntress said this with a calm tone to her voice.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not going to do anything unless attacked, I came here to talk in peace and hopefully prevent my student from getting on Ooo's most wanted list from the one person who hates Wizards with a passion and the Vampire Queen… may I come in so I can just talk?, I'll lower the arrow if you pull your first away… you can attack but better get ready for a neurotoxin that can paralyze even giants for a short time." Huntress said before she waits for Marceline's response.

Marceline was hesitant before she lowers her fists.

Huntress recalled her arrow before she was let in and saw a pissed off Bubblegum in front of her but just said this with a wave of her hand.

"Yo… nice to see you again that's not in a Wizard battle for a kiss, then again I doubt you would remember me being there." Huntress said while she had a stoic look on her face.

Marceline blinked after hearing that making Bubblegum blush a bit.

"No I remember."

"I see, well hopefully things could go peacefully if you remember that you would have willingly kissed a Wizard if Finn hadn't snuck into the matches, then again if Finn participated now, I doubt you would complain since you did kiss him… anyway did Marceline tell you who the person was on who caused Finn to start the Ice Kingdom incident?" Huntress said while she keeps the stoic look on her face.

Marceline blinked a few times as she looks at her friend while Bubblegum blushed a bit more.

"Well no… not yet since I was trying to comfort her from the beating I heard Finn caused." She said with crossed arms.

"Beating?, more like just two hits, and can't she regenerate?, logically speaking it seems more like Marceline is having mental than physical stuff, in fact it mainly dealt with how Marceline messed with his head, you using Finn for free labor and just brushing Finn's feelings off the moment you regained your fully adult form and Jake for his advice that caused the Ice Kingdom incident and for his lack of teaching Finn on tiers and Finn having to learn it from an old Notebook of Bufo's, and yes I'm saying it because she would have sooner or later." Huntress said while she gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow of sorts.

Bubblegum however had her eyes widen when she heard the part about Jake.

"Wait, it was Jake and his advice that caused the Ice Kingdom to melt?!"

"Seems so, but you don't know the advice nor will you arrest him for two reasons, mind hearing me out before you object?" Huntress said with a stoic look on her face.

"Alright." Bubblegum said with narrowed eyes.

"Very well and since you have a bias against Wizard's I'll be brief so I can get out of your hair, but first Jake only gave the advice, we don't know if he fully knew what he was doing so unless there is a legit reason, then instantly going to arrest him would be pretty much be an abuse of your authority and would make you look bad if you arrest Jake before his crime is proven, and I highly doubt Finn would admit anything to you after what I heard." Huntress said while she explained her first point to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this and even she knew that arresting Jake now would be be bad if people think she was abusing her power. Plus she also knew that Finn wouldn't turn his brother in for anything.

"Now for the second reason, Aside from melting the ice kingdom, we don't know WHY Finn himself went to Jake in the first place, you know more about Jake then I do so aside from being his brother, is there any reason you can think of that would caused Finn to go to Jake of all people for advice, like a certain kind of advice that only he would know to give or interpet?" Huntress said while trying to think logically about this while Marceline did look a bit thoughtful at that… why would Finn go to Jake about this kind of advice in the first place?

Bubblegum was thoughtful as well after thinking about it.

'_Could there have been another source that made Finn do this?'_

Huntress saw she was getting somewhere before she gave another idea.

"Well think more like this if it helps, what are each of your strengths and weaknesses in terms of advice?, obviously Marceline's strength would be her street smarts and wisdom but her weakness is her immaturity even though she's older then 1000 years, your strengths are your intelligence with all things on this mortal coil but mainly focus on tech stuff, but your weakness… aside from your bias against Wizards, is your recklessness, so what would Jake's strengths and weaknesses be… you know him better than I but I know from Finn that aside from iffy romantic advice, he's a good cook, a religious nut when it comes to the cosmic owl and knows how to make a mean sandwich, though his weakness is most likely his laziness." Huntress said while she did look a bit thoughtful on what Jake could have said to Finn.

Bubblegum and Marceline did look thoughtful about Jake's weakness but the part about the dog's beliefs about the Cosmic Owl did got their attention.

Huntress then spoke up after she crossed her arms.

"If it helps, Finn did mention that he had some strange dreams with the cosmic owl in them but never told me why, says that the Owl said *You blew it*, in Finn's dreams, I didn't ask details and I didn't come here just to play detective and throw theories around, I came here to make up for what my student did to Marceline… granted all the crap he had to deal with did boil over because of her and everyone's mind games, but attacking a person that is not in self defense isn't a good point in my book and there is a pretty good chance Finn just got us kicked out of the Leprechaun festivities… and I'm not telling the location and I hope Marceline here can give them the same respect since she did barge in uninvited." Huntress said bluntly while she looks at Marceline.

Marceline was bummed for a bit.

"I do owe them an apology. But nothing can be fixed with me and Finn. He was right. This was my fault." She said as a couple tears leaked down.

Huntress in turn surprised Marceline when she walked over and used a hand to wipe her tears away.

"Oh come on, where is the normally strong Vampire Queen at, you going to let a temper tantrum from a 14 year old bum you out?, personally I thought you would bounce back from this and try and make up with Finn, aside from that hit and the messed up stuff, you, Bubblegum, and the Queen of flames are all he talks about for the most part aside from some moments of his past adventures with his brother and Lady." Huntress said while actually smiling a bit at Marceline… was she actually trying to console her?

Bubblegum didn't know why… but she was feeling a bit off when she saw Huntress do that.

'_Why does this bother me?' _She thought while Marceline blinked at the Wood nymph's kindness.

"Why are you trying to help me? I'm the reason your student went full on rage. Even if he does talk about, he probably just hates me now."

Huntress just lightly chuckles before she said this.

"I don't know… after I taught him everything about tier 15, he sometimes had… very interesting dreams and he had to clean his bed sheets every now and then, they normally stared you, me, Bubblegum, and Phoebe… apparently he read about sex demons one and admitted to thinking of us in more shapely forms with demonic traits, then again 3 out of the 4 of us could shapeshift naturally so…" Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice while she enjoyed the looks on the ladies faces.

Marceline and Bubblegum was shocked when they heard that before blushing very brightly at this info.

"Then again, I can see why he would have dreams like that, you two are pretty beautiful after all." Huntress said with a small smirk on her face… wait… why did she say it like that?...

The duo blushed again after hearing that.

"W-Why say it like that?" Bubblegum asked.

Huntress blinked at that before she gave Bubblegum a stoic look.

"Oh, you don't know?, well guess there is a first… well Wood Nymphs are purely female, we have some shapeshifting naturally so if we want to get with a woman, we can naturally form a penis from our bodies, we are also not picky about lovers unless it involves a bond mate and they can be of any species, Wood Nymphs are naturally able to get impregnated by anyone with a cock after all, though unless its with a bond mate, that chance is very low… so low that Marceline here would have a better shot at getting knocked up or knock someone up and she is undead so thats saying something, main reason why I teach Finn personally with tiers, nothing will come out of it since he can't get me knocked up and it's mainly a learning experience." Huntress said without sounding embarrassed at all.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that.

'_How good can Finn be?' _They both thought.

Huntress blinked before she had a smirk on her face.

"You two just thought how good Finn can be right?" Huntress said before she chuckles when Marceline and Bubblegum jolt when she was right.

"Hehe, interesting, guess for the 1000 year old women, a 14 year old isn't that bad once he's fully trained and hits 18… then again that too young thing really shouldn't matter since you would pretty much outlive most here." Huntress said before she crossed her arms.

Bubblegum and Marceline both blushed though Marceline was a bit bummed since being a Vampire, she outlives some of her friends she made in the past… though after her confrontation with Finn, the Vampire Queen had some doubt that things won't be okay with her and Finn now.

Huntress saw the bummed look before she said this to get Marceline's attention.

"Hey Marceline, remember that I owe you one right now, just give Finn some time to cool off and I'm sure he will listen to me on reason later, for now I know a pretty good way of cheering you up." Huntress said before she starts to walk towards Marceline with a slight sway of her hips.

Marceline blinked when she saw that.

"What are you gonna do?"

Huntress just smirked before she surprised Marceline and shocked Bubblegum when Huntress moved her right hand to grip the back of Marceline's head and pulled her in for a kiss that quickly got intense when Huntress already had her tongue explore Marceline's mouth.

Bubblegum and Marceline's eyes widen to comical proportions while before a moment pass and Marceline ends up returning it much to Bubblegum's shock.

Bubblegum blushes brightly while at the same time, that same feeling from earlier came back.

'_Why am I feeling this way. Am I… actually feeling jealous by this?'_

A moment later, Huntress pulled away from the kiss and spoke up with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Since I can't give much to you since I'm sure you can just find it easily on Ooo… why not just get to the fun repayment and I can let you do anything you want to this body of mine in the bedroom… your call if you want to back out if you are still down in the gloomy dumps." Huntress said before she starts to let go of Marceline.

Marceline blushes more for a bit.

"Well… I guess I can take this as your payment."

"Alright… though if you want, you can have the princess here join us if she is interested… lets just say it wasn't purely to test my skills in battle as to why I took part in that Wizard battle." Huntress said before she gave Bubblegum a lustful look.

"W-Wait what?" Bubblegum said as she was surprised by this.

"What?, you remember what I said about being able to grow a penis right?, I swing both ways as you can see and I wanted to see if you were prime bond mate material but that went out the window since Finn got that honor of kissing you." Huntress teasingly said while she grins at the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum was shocked as she couldn't believe that's why Huntress joined the fight.

Huntress saw Bubblegum being quiet even though she was shocked and shrugged.

"Oh well, looks like its just pure one on one time between you and me Marceline, let's get to your bedroom so I can repay you again… and again… and again… Wood Nymph's when turned on had some serious stamina after all." Huntress said before she turned to walk towards Marceline's bedroom when she saw that the only room here was the kitchen and the ladder was the most likely part that let to the bedroom.

Marceline blinked before she looks at Bubblegum.

"If you want to join Bonnie it's your call. I'm not forcing you."

Bubblegum blushed more from that and when she saw Marceline floating after Huntress… the feeling came back harder then ever before she managed to get this out.

"W-Wait!" Bubblegum said while Marceline and Huntress look at her.

"Yes?" Huntress said before Bubblegum gulps and after a moment looks at the Wood Nymph with a blush.

"I-I'll… join in… if Marceline is really alright with it since… it is her getting repaid after all." Bubblegum said which made Huntress chuckle a few times.

"Fair enough, but consider this an you owe me one, maybe go easy on Finn if I manage to bring him in for a civil conversation." Huntress said before she walked to the ladder again and starts to climb up it while her ass shook a few times as a result.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes from that before they followed Huntress Wizard upstairs.

To their surprise, she was already mostly in the nude and just wore leaves that seem to stick to her breasts and a leave covered her pussy while she sat on the bed and some leaves were next to her and not her clothing, though she did have her mask still equipped and thanks to the lack of the hood, the duo saw her leafy hair and antlers.

"So… mind if I can get a good look at who's going to dominate me?" Huntress said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Both royals blush before they start to remove their clothes.

Huntress grins at that before she looked at Marceline to see what her figure was first.

The Vampire Queen had a nice looking body that you would see in a modeling magazine.

Her arms and legs look slender and she had a nicely shaped ass that looked a bit big. Her breasts were at least D-E size.

Huntress licks her lips before she looks at Bubblegum, unlike Marceline, Bubblegum seemed to have A to B sized breasts but had an ass that looked very inviting in all the right reasons, she looked more on the petite side but was still shapely before Huntress removed the leafs on her body to show her fully nude self.

Huntress had C to D sized breasts, well toned hips, a 8 pack of all things shockingly enough, well toned arms and legs, and various parts of her body looked sensual, guess Wood Nymphs were breed for sex if they looked this good, though she still kept the mask on for some reason.

Though Bubblegum and Marceline blushed when they stare at Huntress's figure, they were confused about the mask.

"Why do you still have your mask on?" Bubblegum asked.

"Wood Nymph culture, only my parents or Bond mate gets to see my face, sorry but if you try and remove it… well… l**ets just say the last person who tried to remove my mask by force didn't see tomorrow… nuff said." **Huntress said before she said that last part with a cold tone and look to the duo which showed that this was very important among her people it seems.

Bubblegum and Marceline did jolt after hearing that.

"Okay just chill girl. We won't do that."

"Fair enough, though to give a good comparison, what would you feel or do if you knew a person who destroyed your Guitar or stole it?, and Bubblegum… hmmm… not sure what you would consider important item wise but what if someone stole your latest project that you worked so hard on that would make life for your citizens better?, just saying that the mask isn't important, its from seeing my face is the key thing, Wood Nymphs normally use these masks to hide their beauty and not trying to boast but many among my kind call me one of the most beautiful in this area and long story short, many jerkwads have tried to go after my mask, though Finn was curious I pretty much told him not to go looking under my mask… or he would lose a very important part of his body down the line or he would have to take responsibility when he turns 18, I mean it would be like seeing me naked in a sense, granted if I was a different species, it would mean getting married or something, but wood Nymph's don't have that same mindset and its the face that is the real hot button… this should be a good learning experience just in case you run into another Wood Nymph, and sorry for the long speech, its just I wanted to be sure we don't have issues or anything as you two rock my world." Huntress teased while she opened her legs a bit to show her folds and Marceline and Bubblegum saw a small patch of hair above her pussy, though it looked more like grass somewhat.

Bubblegum and Marceline blushes a bit brightly when they saw that.

"Y-Yeah… we'll make sure to remember that." Marceline said while still looking at Huntress's folds and bush.

Huntress chuckles before she gave the two a single finger gesture to approach.

"Well then, before you two shapeshift cocks or anything… why not get some fun as full females for a bit?" Huntress teased while she used a hand to spread her folds for a moment and aside from the lighter green coloring, her pussy looked like any other woman's pussy.

Both royals blushed brightly before they lightly nod their heads.

The scene then went to a few minutes later to show that while Bubblegum laid on her side on the bed for a moment, she watched Hunteress who was between Marceline's legs as she licked and sucked at various parts of her pussy while she used her thumbs to hold her folds open.

Marceline let out a pleased moan from this action while Bubblegum blushes brightly each time she watches.

Huntress in turn got an amused look on her face while she moved a bit to lick and suck at Marceline's bud while giving Bubblegum a perfect view to watch everything while Huntress starts to gently finger Marceline's pussy with a couple fingers, in fact she was so gentle that Marceline felt no discomfort at all as a result.

Marceline moans more as Bubblegum watches. If you look at her folds, it's started to leak out a bit of her juices without Bubblegum realizing it.

Huntress noticed and used a spell to make her leafs that she dropped turned into roots before they stealthy creeped on Bubblegum from behind and then gently poke and prod her asshole while she used her free hand on Marceline's ass by using two fingers to finger her ass.

Marceline jolts while Bubblegum did the same before Bubblegum looked at her ass before she was surprised when she saw the roots there.

Huntress giggles before she pulled her mouth away as a root wrapped around Bubblegum's left hip and slowly raised it a bit before various leafs grew on one root before it starts to gently rub Bubblegum's folds.

"Don't worry, not only are those plants safe, there won't be a risk of splinters so just enjoy some unexplained wood science at work." Huntress said when she gave an amused tone when she mentioned the unexplained science part as the leafs moved on their own to rub against Bubblegum's folds.

Bubblegum would've said something but shudders a bit from the feeling.

Huntress just smirks before she went back to gently sucking and nipping at Marceline's bud while Marceline could see the leafs pleasing Bubblegum while the bare root keeps holding her hip up and apart from her other leg.

Bubblegum and Marceline had blushes on their faces as they moan a bit in unison.

Huntress giggles at that before she keeps on pleasing Marceline and Bubblegum for a bit while waiting for them to get really wet for what she had in mind, and when they were, Huntress moved Marceline so that she was on her back before her ass was raised in the air in front of Huntresses face and Huntress opened her mouth before her tongue seemed to lengthen and it slowly pushed its way into her folds and wiggles around while Huntress used a few fingers to please Marceline's bud.

Marceline jolts as she blushes brightly from that action before she resumes moaning and groaning.

Huntress then glanced at Bubblegum before she had the root holding Bubblegum's hips move her onto her back before the root with the leafs actually shifts so that the end near Bubblegum looked like a large smooth dildo with bumps on it and it looked to be around 7 inches in length and 2 in width before it rubbed the head of the dildo on Bubblegum's folds.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw that before shuddering more.

A moment later, the dildo slowly entered Bubblegum's pussy and to Bubblegum's surprise, it was so smooth that it was able to glide into her with ease once it was lubed up.

Bubblegum was surprised when she felt how smooth the dildo was before groaning.

A moment later it slowly entered and exits her pussy while Huntress used one of the roots to come to her and form a similar dildo before she pulled her tongue free of Marceline's pussy and used the dildo to rub the vampire Queen's folds while she used her long tongue to lick Marceline's asshole a few times to show what would happen next.

Marceline was a bit surprised by that before she groans and shudders a bit from that feeling while Bubblegum moans.

A moment later, Huntress pushed her tongue deep into Marceline's asshole while she pushed the dildo into Marceline's pussy and wondered what the two were thinking as time went by with her pleasing them for quite a bit.

'_D-Damn… hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Never did had fun with a wood nymph before. I can see why Finn enjoys her company.' _Marceline thought.

Bubblegum had similar thoughts while she bit her lower lips as Huntress keeps on having the root with the dildo enter and exit her pussy at a quick but careful pace.

"_M-Mein g-glob!, I-I forgot how good this could feel s-since I'm normally experimenting in my lab… s-should do this more often if I can get the chance… most likely alone but I can make something to help." _Bubblegum thought before she opened her mouth and groans loudly before gritting her teeth and surprisingly starts to play with her own breasts while Marceline watched the sexy sight.

Marceline, though a bit surprised, felt very turned on before moaning louder.

A few minutes pass while Huntress keeps pleasing the duo and thanks to Huntress's experience and from how close she was, she controlled how fast and hard the orgasm would be and made it so that Bubblegum and Marceline would cum as one until…

Both royals moan in unison as they climaxed at the same time and their bodies shudder and shake while their juices squirt hard in the air while Huntress keeps using her dildos and tongue to make their orgasms stronger.

It took about 15 or 20 seconds before Bubblegum and Marceline taps off.

Huntress chuckles when she stopped using her tongue and dildo's but only removed her tongue and left the dildo's inside of the Royal's pussies while Huntress moved to sit between Marceline and Bubblegum while Huntress helped set Marceline on the bed to recover.

"So your majesty's… how was that for a first round?" Huntress teased while she smiles a bit at the royals, though it was a pretty small one, considering she was just simply smiling and not smirking did speak volumes about Huntress right now.

Bubblegum pants for a bit.

"I-It was… i-interesting."

"Y-Yeah… b-been awhile s-since I h-had a g-good orgasm." Marceline said while she pants for breath while Huntress grins a bit.

"Well then, let's keep that good feeling going then." Huntress said while the scene went to a moment later to show that while Bubblegum was still recovering, Huntress moved to scissor Marceline after removing the dildo from Marceline's pussy while she rests on the bed and grinds her folds on Marceline's folds while she gently rubbed Marceline's foot with her hand and smiles at Marceline while Huntress pants and moans a bit from the pleasure she was getting.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she watches while Marceline scissors back while moaning at the foot rub.

Huntress then surprised Marceline when she starts to lick her leg while she rubs her pussy on Marceline's at a harder rate when she seemed pleased from licking Marceline's leg.

"Hehe, you know, I don't mind helping you and Bubblegum with getting back in Finn's good graces as long as you let him have some fun with you two when he hits 18… seems to me he deserves it for all the times he helped you two… and considering how sexy you two are, it would be a shame for you two to not get a good fuck every now and then." Huntress said while she rubbed her folds harder on Marceline's.

Both Marceline and Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that but they knew they owe Finn greatly for his services.

"Well… we do owe him a lot and… I don't want to lose whatever friendship we have left after everything." Bubblegum said.

Huntress grins before she looks at Marceline to see what she had to say while she keeps grinding her hips and her folds really rubbed against Marceline's as a result.

Marceline blushes before turning her head a bit.

"I know I owe the weenie a big apology so… I'll hear you out."

"Hehe… well just one thing before I continue… Finn… is more of a sausage instead of a weenie and is still growing… not telling everything but… don't expect him to be Ash sized... Saw that the guy could barely get a boner from his imagination while Finn looked like he hurt in his tight pants... " Huntress said before she grinds her pussy on Marceline's vigorously now to really get the Vampire Queen worked up.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked in surprise after hearing that though Marceline did ask which surprised Bubblegum.

"How big is he?"

"Well… I won't give too many details but let's just say for his age right now… at the 10 inch mark and growing so…" Huntress said before she grins at the looks on Bubblegum and Marceline's faces when she told them about that.

Bubblegum and Marceline's jaws dropped after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?" Bubblegum asked.

Huntress chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Well you'll find out if I'm just bluffing or not when Finn hits 18… so why spoil the surprise?" Huntress said before she let go of Marceline's leg which fell to the bed and Huntress moved to kiss Marceline on the lips before she kissed her way down to Marceline's large breasts and starts to lick and suck on the nipples and used her free hand to finger Marceline's pussy at a slightly rough, but still painless rate.

Marceline was again surprised by this before she moans loud but did had this thought.

'_D-Damn… I should've took a peak at Finn since he saw me naked.'_

Huntress however was no mind reader while she keeps fingeriing Marceline's pussy while she licks and sucks at her nipples while she could feel the Vampire Queen getting close until…

Marceline moans loud as she threw her head back before climaxing on Huntress's fingers.

Huntress in turn keeps on thrusting her fingers in Marceline's folds while Bubblegum watched with a blush on her face when she saw how pleased Marceline looked thanks to Huntress.

Marceline kept on climax before she taps off after 20 seconds.

Huntress then looks at Bubblegum with a lustful look in her eyes which made Bubblegum gulp before Huntress crawled over to Huntress while Marceline saw Huntress's exposed unguarded ass and pussy on display.

Marceline blushes as she looks as Bubblegum gulps again when she sees the wood nymph getting closer.

A moment later, Huntress moved to kiss Bubblegum on the lips for a moment before she pulled away and starts to use a hand to play with one of bubblegum's breasts while she used her mouth to suck on the sweet nipple of the free breast.

Bubblegum blushes from the kiss before she let out a slight moan before groaning.

Huntress then used a hand to bring the dildo to her hand before she removed her mouth from Bubblegum's nipple and looks up at her with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Lay back and get ready for that ass to feel a lot of pleasure." Huntress said while she grins at Bubblegum a moment later while she licks the dildo a few times like it was a cock to her.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before gulping as she lays on her back.

Huntress smirks a bit when she moved so that she was laying near Bubblegum's round bubble butt and teased the Candy Royal's asshole a few times when she rubbed the head of the dildo on her asshole while Marceline watched with a blush on her face as Huntress slowly pushed the dildo into Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum groans as she feels the dildo entering her ass while grinding her teeth a bit.

Huntress just smiles a bit when she just eased Bubblegum into this when she slowly moved the dildo further into Bubblegum's ass and pulled it free before she repeats the process and went a little deeper each time as a result.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she starts moaning.

"That's right, just relax… think of this as the warm up period before you and Marceline have some real fun with me and one another." Huntress said before she leaned down and starts to lick Bubblegum's sweet tasting folds while she thrusts the dildo a bit harder and faster.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that before moaning a bit more.

Marceline blushed a bit at that as well while she watched Huntress thrust the dildo in and out of Bubblegum's while she licks Bubblegum's folds until…

Bubblegum moans loud as she throws her head back before climaxing a bit hard from her pussy.

Huntress licked up the juices that came from Bubblegum while she thrusts the dildo a bit faster in her ass.

Bubblegum's orgasm got stronger before she taps off after 20 seconds.

Huntress then pulled the dildo free of Bubblegum's ass and sat up on the bed while she looks at Bubblegum and surprisingly licked the dildo a couple times.

"Hmmm… surprisingly sweet even there it seems… maybe I should get a really deep taste next time." Huntress teased while she grins at the panting Candy princess.

Bubblegum pants more while blushing brightly after hearing that.

A moment later, Huntress tossed the dildo on the bed before she looks at the two Royals.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Huntress said while Marceline looks at her before she moved to Bubblegum and whispered in Bubblegum's ear.

Bubblegum blushed at that before she nods her head before she and Marceline look at Huntress who got a curious look on her face before Marceline and Bubblegum approach her before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Huntress moaning and groaning while she stood on the bed while Bubblegum ate out her ass while Marceline used her tongue to eat out her pussy and Huntress had to use a root to support herself to keep her from falling while she enjoyed how vigorously the two Royals were doing as they ate her out.

Bubblegum and Marceline hums as they both ate out the wood nymph's holes with gusto.

"F-Fuck… not sure if you two were bluffing about it being awhile for either of you, but if this is you two being rusty, then I'm really going to enjoy you two when you get the rust shaken off." Huntress groans out while she pets Marceline and Bubblegum's heads a couple times before she went back to holding the root.

Both royals blushed from that before they ate out Huntress's holes a bit harder.

Marceline did up the ante as she uses one hand to play with Huntress's bud.

Huntress shudders and groans when she felt that and her toes curl on the bed a few times and for a few minutes, the two Royal's ate out Huntress's holes more and more until she came hard on Marceline's face and Marceline was greatly surprised when her juices… taste like honey?

It made Marceline eat out Huntress's pussy more.

Huntress groans from that while her vision blurred a little as the pleasure really got to her while she muttered this when her orgams finished 20 seconds later.

"F-Fuck… d-definitely… n-number one tongue... n-not even Finn has a tongue with skills like that." Huntress said which made Marceline blush before she looks at Bubblegum and wanted to try something and floats so that she was next to her while she had some of Huntress's juices on her face and tongue.

Bubblegum blinks when she saw Marceline before wondering what she's gonna do.

To her shock, Marceline gripped the back of her head and just flat out kissed her while Marceline sent her honey juice covered tongue into Bubblegum's mouth while Huntress moved a bit away to let them have a moment to themselves.

Bubblegum was indeed shocked by this move but she somehow melts into the kiss after tasting this honey like substance before she kissed back.

Huntress then saw Marceline gently push Bubblegum back and with her body being driven by lust at the moment, she moved to kiss and lick the side of Bubblegum's neck before she kissed her way down Bubbelgum's body till she got to her breasts and starts to lick, suck, and lightly bite the erect nipples while Marceline used her shapeshifting to have a couple hands form from her hair and went to fondle her ass cheeks while Marceline used her actual hands to pleasure Bubblegum's pussy and bud which impressed Huntress a bit since she was getting pleased in 6 places at once.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she moans a bit.

Marceline then pulled away before she spoke up with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Glob Bonnie… you don't know how badly I wanted to do this… especially with this…" Marceline said when she leaned up and used her shapeshifting to summon a dick on her body, it was a full 12 inches in length and 3 in width and pulsed with blood while Marceline seemed overwhelmed with lust right now and Huntress chuckles when she wondered how Bubblegum would respond to that.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw the Vampire Queen's dick but apparently the Candy Monarch's lust was affecting her a bit.

"M-Me too."

Marceline grins before she moved so that her cock was in front of Bubblegum's mouth.

"Well then… why not show me if you still have that sweet mouth that can please this cock." Marceline said while her dick twitched in excitement from what would happen.

Bubblegum blushes more before she opens her mouth and swallows Marceline's dick.

Marceline groans loudly when Bubblegum surprisingly got 1/4th of it from the get go and Marceline pets her head while Huntress sat out if this for now so that Bubblegum and Marceline would do later.

Bubblegum blushes at the petting before she starts to bob her head on the Vampire Queen's dick.

Marceline moans from that and starts to play with her breasts for a bit while she was getting more and more worked up by the second.

Bubblegum continues this action before she uses her tongue to lick the head a few times.

Marceline shudders before she surprised Bubblegum when she used a hand to pull Bubblegum's head away from her cock.

"Hehe, sorry… but I know where I want my first load to go, into that sweet pussy of yours." Marceline teased while her cock throbbed a few times as it calmed down from what Bubblegum did.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she lays on her back before spreading her legs.

Marceline grins before she got on top of Bubblegum and grinds her cock on Bubblegum's folds while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

"Ready Bonnie?" Marceline said while she pulled her hips back and the head of her cock touched Bubblegum's folds.

Though Bubblegum was a bit nervous, she did had a bit of lust in her eyes.

"Y-Yes Marceline."

Marceline licks her lips before she slowly pushed her cock inside of Bubblegum and made it extra slow for her to adjust.

Bubblegum lightly groans as she felt that before she tries to adjust to Marceline's dick.

Thankfully for Bubblegum, Marceline gave her time and while the tightness did nearly cause her to pop since it has been awhile, she did enjoy the look on Bubblegum's face when Marceline's dickhead touched her cervix and some of her dick was still left outside.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she had a slight fucked up look on her face.

Marceline grins before she starts to pulled her cock free till the head was still inside and thrusts her hips and her dick bashed into Bubblegum's cervix lightly before Marceline repeats the process for a bit to help Bubblegum feel good.

"G-Glob!" Bubblegum said before she begins to moan and groan from this action.

"Hehe, G-Glob isn't doing this to you Bonnis… I am!" Marceline said before she growled that last bit by thrusting a bit harder and faster while she used a few hair hands to play with Bubblegum's breasts and Marceline had a pretty good grip on her hips to keep her in place.

Bubblegum moans and groans loudly before she felt her pussy tightens on Marceline's dick a few times.

Marceline groans from that but just thrusts harder and faster and threatened to bust into her womb with how intense her thrusts were.

It wasn't long before Bubblegum wraps her legs around Marceline's waist to make her thrust deeper before the Candy Monarch wrapped her arms around the Vampire Queen's back.

Marceline grins at that but she had a focused look on her face before she grits her fangs and her thrusts get a bit erratic.

"F-Fuck B-Bonnie… I...I…" Marceline tried to ward as her orgasm was approaching her big time.

Bubblegum hugs Marceline a bit tighter.

"T-Then do it!"

Marceline didn't need to say anything else when she thrusts her hips harder and faster until she made one big thrust and yells when she busts into Bubblegum's womb and floods it with her sperm and Marceline shudders, shakes, and has an unfocused look on her face as she keeps cumming hard in Bubblegum.

Bubblegum moans loud as she felt her womb getting filled up before her pussy tightens on Marceline's dick.

However, in the heat of the moment, Bubblegum surprises Marceline as she brings her down for a heated kiss.

Marceline was indeed surprised but thanks to the fact she was still cumming hard inside of Bubblegum, the only thing she could do is just roll with it and kissed her back while she hugged Bubblegum tightly as she keeps cumming until she tapped off with a slight groan 15 seconds later, but instead of pulling away, Marceline surprisingly keeps the kiss up with Bubblegum while lightly petting her body.

Bubblegum rubs Marceline's back as she kept kissing her before using her tongue to play with the Vampire Queen's tongue.

Though she was looking at her eyes with lust… and maybe something else that was hard to read now.

Marceline however couldn't really tell what that look was before she pulled away from the kiss and said this with a teasing grin on her face.

"So Bonnie… want to return the favor by bringing that cock of yours out so I can show some some real tongue work?" Marceline teased when she had her tongue lengthen a bit as it exits her mouth.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before nodding her head.

Marceline in turn then pulled her cock free of Marceline's pussy and her load leaked from Bubblegum and it looked like Marceline was backed up because it looked like a lot was pumped into her.

Bubblegum groans before shuddering as she feels the Vampire Queen's load leak out.

'_Glob… If Marceline wasn't undead, I would've end up pregnant with this much cum.'_

Marceline grins before she knew what would work to get Bubblegum in gear since she liked to be in charge… no matter how much of a sub she actually was.

"Oh come on Bonnie… please give me that cock of yours… I'll do anything you want for it." Marceline said while she had a cute begging look on her face right now and 3...2...1…

Bubblegum blushes brightly before a moment later, her bud starts turning into a dick.

It was 9 ½ inches long and 2 or 3 inches in width.

Marceline licks her lips and instantly started things off by moving to wrap her breasts around Bubblegum's cock and opened her mouth before she starts to drool on it to lube it up between her breasts.

Bubblegum shudders when she felt the Vampire Queen's drool follow by her breasts.

Marceline chuckles before she got Bubblegum's cock decently lubed before she pressed her breasts together around the cock and used her long tongue to lick the head before she starts to lift and lower her breasts again and again while she enjoyed seeing how pleased Bubblegum looked right now.

"F-Fuck." Bubblegum said as she groans for a bit.

Marceline chuckles when she keeps this up before she shocked Bubblegum and surprised a masturbating Huntress a bit when Marceline had her tongue thin quite a bit and the long now snake like tongue moved to tease the tip of Bubblegum's cock before it slipped inside of the urethra while Marceline's breasts keep moving up and down the cock while the tongue starts to thrust its way in and out of Bubblegum's dick.

"Gah!" Bubblegum gasps before she groans loudly while her toes curled.

Marceline smirks a bit while she keeps on pleasuring Bubblegum while Huntress, after seeing Marceline's unguarded ass grew a plant like cock and to some surprise, it looked like it was a vine of sorts with dull thorns on it and it was 11 inches in length and 2 in width before she carefully approached Marceline while she was distracted and grabbed one of the dildos as well.

As Bubblegum groans and moans, she could see Huntress behind Marceline's ass while holding a dildo.

A moment later, Marceline got wide eyes when she felt a dildo getting shoved into her pussy and looks back to see Huntress aiming her thorny vine like cock at her asshole before Huntress gripped Marceline's hips and pushed her cock deep inside of Marceline's ass which made her groan from the feeling as the bumpy cock hit a lot of her sweet spots and actually snaked around inside of her ass to boot and in reflex pushed her breasts a bit tighter around Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum moans a bit loudly as she felt her dick getting smothered more.

A moment later, Marceline just opened her mouth after pushing her breasts down a bit to get a bit more of Bubblegum's cock seen before she starts to suck Bubblegum's cock hard while her tongue wiggles in Bubblegum's cock and Huntress fucked Marceline's ass hard which made Marceline moan and groan before she really groans when she felt something touching the tip of her cock and instantly knew that Huntress must have used her magic to have a root do to her dickhead and a smooth root pushed its way into Marceline's urethra.

"Oh fuck!" Bubblegum said before moaning more loudly.

She even put her hand on Marceline's head to make her take the Candy Monarch's dick more.

Marceline's eyes widen a bit but she just went with it as she was getting dominated by Bubblegum who keeps a hand on her head and Huntress who keeps thrusting her hips and her cock went deep inside of her ass with each thrust.

"F-Fuck… been awhile since I could use my cock, such a tight fucking ass." Huntress groans out before she starts to spank Marceline's ass while the root in Marceline's cock went wild with wiggling in her cock.

Bubblegum groans a few times as she still had her hand on Marceline's head before the Candy Monarch starts thrusting her dick up.

Marceline's eyes widen but she just went with it while she let Bubblegum fuck her tits and mouth while Huntress got more and more rough with her thrusts and spanks and Marceline could feel Bubblegum getting close and keeps thrusting her tongue inside of Bubblegum's cock to really mess with her until…

Bubblegum groans as she throws her head back before climaxing hard inside Marceline's mouth and like Marceline, Bubblegum was also backed up.

Marceline got wide eyes from the amount but she moved to full deepthroat the cock when she loved the taste of Bubblegum's cum and used her tongue to stroke Bubblegum off inside of her mouth while Huntress made a few more thrusts and fully hilts herself in Marceline's ass and groans when she came hard inside of her.

Marceline would have came from that, however she was only able to cum from her pussy while something seemed to stop her from cumming from her cock and when she comes down from her pleasure high, she could feel the root that Huntress used had thickened to completely stop the semen from leaving her body for some reason.

Bubblegum continues to climax before she taps off after 15 seconds.

Huntress tapped off as well around 18 seconds before she looks at a greatly frustrated Marceline who was unable to fully cum and giggles a bit.

"Oh don't worry Marceline… I'll let you cum a lot in a moment." Huntress teasingly said when she gripped Marceline's hair and pulled which pulled her off of Bubblegum's cock and Bubblegum could see that the dildo in Marceline's pussy had grown longer and had used the excess length to mess with Marceline's cock.

Bubblegum pants a few times before blushing brightly when she saw that.

A moment later, Marceline was set on her back while Huntress pulled her cock free of Marceline's ass and the root in Marceline's cock angled Marceline's dick to stand like a tower while Huntress got over her and pressed the head of Marceline's cock to her folds.

"Now then… time for me to get some fun out of this." Huntress said before she surprisingly just dropped down and pretty much took most of Marceline's cock into her pussy and a moment later, Huntress felt Marceline's cock burst into her womb while she keeps the root in Marceline's cock to keep her from cumming anytime soon.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw Huntress do that as Marceline moans as she let out more cum from her dick.

However thanks to the root in her cock, the load just built up more and more while Huntress grins at Marceline.

"If you want to cum… then beg for it." Huntress teasingly said with a dominating tone to her voice while she rides Marceline's cock at a faster rate while she pants and moans in a pleased way at how filling she was.

Marceline's eyes widen at that but she wasn't gonna give in like that.

Huntress chuckles when she would enjoy this before she used her hands to play with Marceline's breasts and focused on pinching and pulling her nipples while she bounced up and down on Marceline's cock without showing her mercy as Marceline's load built up more and more over time.

Bubblegum blushes as she watches while Marceline tries to be strong but the pressure was building up.

Huntress licked her lips when she saw Marceline starting to break before she looks at Bubblegum.

"So your highness… want to feel how good my ass is?, all you have to do is join in if you want." Huntress said when she saw how pained Bubblegum's cock looked right now while she gently grinds on Marceline's cock a few times and her well toned ass rolled with the motions to make it look very tempting.

Bubblegum couldn't take it anymore before she gets up and gets behind Huntress Wizard.

Huntress just relaxed when she felt Bubblegum press the head of her cock against her asshole before Huntress groans when Bubblegum pushed her way into the tight well toned ass while Huntress's pussy tightened on Marceline's cock.

Marceline groans as she felt the tight grip on her dick.

A couple minutes later, Bubblegum had her cock balls deep inside of Huntress's ass before Huntress starts to gyrate her hips on their cocks.

"Come on you two… fuck me like you want to try and breed with me, then again with how stubborn the Vampire Queen is, I'm sure only the Candy Princess and her sweet cum will get inside of my tight green ass." Huntress groans out while she tightened her holes on Bubblegum and Marceline's cocks.

Both royals groan before they start to thrust their dicks inside Huntress's holes.

Huntress groans and moans while she keeps on letting the duo fuck her ass and pussy for a few minutes straight.

Bubblegum and Marceline grunts and groans as they can feel their climaxes building up. Though Marceline could feel it building it up badly in her pussy.

Huntress just grins at Marceline while she tightened her ass on Bubblegum's cock while Bubblegum could feel herself getting closer and closer while Marceline felt the same again but thanks to the blockage… only one was able to finish properly…

Bubblegum moans loud as she climaxed in Huntress's ass while Marceline came in her pussy.

Or Marceline would have if the root didn't stop her again while she grins at Marceline while she waits for Marceline to give her what she wants.

"G-Glob Dammit… alright you win!" Marceline said.

Huntress grins before she leaned down and tightened her holes on Bubblegum's ejaculating cock and Marceline's badly throbbing one.

"I believe you know what I want… I want to hear you beg… I want to hear you say how badly you want to cum right now." Huntress teased while she rhythmically tightened and loosened her holes on both cocks to milk them for all that they had… or Bubblegum's in her current case.

"Fuck… P-Please let me cum. I really really, need to cum badly." Marceline said.

"Hehe… and…" Huntress said when she enjoyed the look on Marceline's face as she was getting close again.

"P-Please… M-Mistress." Marceline said.

Huntress grins before she rides Marceline's cock long after Bubblegum tapped off and the root in Marceline's cock wiggles and moved in and out of Marceline's cock while a small tube like part formed from the root to finally allow Marceline a way to finally cum and all that built up pleasure hit Marceline like a ton of bricks.

Marceline groans loudly before she finally came from her dick much to her sweet relief.

Huntress moans from that while she could feel her womb bloating with how much cum was inside of her and it starts to flow into the bed from around Marceline's cock while Huntress waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm.

It took Marceline almost 30 seconds thanks to all that back up cum before the Vampire Queen taps off.

Huntress then carefully pulled herself off of Bubblegum and Marceline's cocks and their loads leaked from Huntress while Bubblegum fell on her ass while she and Marceline pant for breath and Huntress moved to sit on the bed near the duo.

Bubblegum pants a few times before she spoke up.

"T-That was… i-interestingly amazing."

Huntress chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum after she got off the bed and grabbed her leafs after getting them back from their dildo and root forms and made it very pleasurable for Marceline when she slowly pulled the root out of Marceline's cock and the bumps that were formed and it rubbed against the inside of her cock for some pleasurable after shocks and Huntress used a spell to clean herself off, and her leaves before she looks at the duo.

"So… anything else to ask me to do before I leave?" Huntress said while she smirks at the duo and barely looked winded, she even used a spell to clean Bubblegum, Marceline, and the bed so cleaning wouldn't be an issue later.

"I-I think I'm good. Marceline?" Bubblegum said as she looked at the Vampire Queen.

"Y-Yeah… for now…" Marceline said with a slight grin on her face which made Huntress chuckle.

"Well if there is a next time, I'll be sure to either call or just surprise you two, whichever works best for making you two lose it from the pleasure, now if you'll excuse me, I got some things to do while you two go have a talk with Jake to hear his side of things." Huntress said before she equipped her clothing and left the room while making sure her ass swayed so that Bubblegum and Marceline could see it.

Both royals blushed when they saw the wood nymph's ass before she was gone.

That's when Bubblegum looked at Marceline.

"Even though we did… this… are you okay now Marceline?" She asked while blushing a bit as her dick vanished.

Marceline blushed a bit as well while he had her dick vanish.

"Y-Yeah… sorry this wasn't your number one thing to do today… anyway you can use the shower first if you want to get cleaned before I go in there." Marceline said while she takes a bit to recover from what just happened.

Bubblegum however blushed before she suggested this.

"Well if you want we can… share a bath."

Marceline blinked at that and blushed when she looks at Bubblegum to see if she heard right.

Bubblegum blushes before nodding her head.

Marceline, after a moment of thought, just smiles a bit when she looks at Bubblegum.

"Oh yeah…" Marceline said when she sat up on the bed and smiles at Bubblegum… maybe this would be better than she thought and that things could work out between her and Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinked when she saw that look.

'_Uh Oh… I think I might've give Marceline the wrong message here.'_

Marceline however didn't notice before she floats to the bathroom with a slightly excited look on her face… she's at least in a good mood again and Bubblegum could deal with this later… after dealing with Jake and what not.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Though considering how… frisky Marceline was in the bathroom, it would probably be a hard thing to do while the scene went back to Huntress after she got back to her place and entered the door to see where Finn was.

* * *

**Ooo/ Wizard City/ Huntress**

Turns out he was hammering away at the anvil that was set up near Finn's small workshop that Huntress set up, it wasn't like the one that Bufo used to own, but it did help with storing items and what not so it was something at least and Finn can always used the tools in Huntress's workshop as long as he cleaned up after and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Finn continues to hammer things as he waits for his Master's return.

Huntress in turn just raised an eyebrow before she spoke up loudly when Finn raised his hammer.

"FINN!" Huntress said loudly which caused Finn to scream like a girl while he swings the hammer down and smashed the hammer into the floor while Huntress raised an eyebrow as she looks at Finn.

"O-Oh… Sorry Master. Didn't know you came back."

"No worries, and no worries about the floor, my fault and I'll fix it… anyway I dealt with the Jake issue somewhat since while I know I can't stop them from talking with Jake, I did get Marceline and Bubblegum to think before doing something drastic to Jack, long story short…" Huntress said while she starts to explain everything from when she got there and when she left… she didn't hold back on the details.

"... So after doing what I did with Bubblegum and Marceline in bed, I came back here to check on you." Huntress said while she had a stoic look on his face while Finn's face was serious jaw dropping material and the blush was a new record for him.

"Y-You seriously had sex with them?" Finn asked with a surprised look.

"Pretty much, and before you get angry, A, I don't have personal issues with them and could reason with them and not get angry, B, I did it mainly to have some fun since it's been awhile since I was last with a woman, and C… if you remember the memory powder that you talked about that Ash tricked you into using… well… I don't mind letting you use it on me so you can view it… either that or I can use a spell to copy the memory into your head so you can know what it feels like memory wise to get with them." Huntress said before smirking slightly at the look that appeared on Finn's face now.

Finn was blushing brightly after hearing that.

"N-No thanks. I don't want to know."

"Hehe, you sure, would be some good memories and would help you get a one up on them when you are 18… just because you are a hero doesn't mean you can't get some kind of reward after all..." Huntress teased while she grins a bit at Finn.

"Even so… I'm still mad at them." Finn said with crossed arms.

"Maybe… but you did fantasize about them… wouldn't it be at least good to know what they look like?... I can even do a few things that I did to them to you if you agree… should be a good level up of tier 15 after all, and it would be a good stress reliever." Huntress said while she gave Finn a gentle smile this time to show she was just trying to help Finn now.

Finn was hesitant for a bit before sighing.

"Alright."

"Great…. Now for the memory." Huntress said before she chants something and pulled some kind of orb from her head and it copied and one went into Huntress's head and the other went into Finn, and a moment later he got everything from when Huntress got there, her talk with the two Royal's and all the way to her fun time in the bedroom and how wild all three ladies were, Finn even saw how shapely Marceline was and how perfect Bubblegum's ass was and up to the point that Huntress left Marceline's bedroom.

Finn blushes greatly before blinking.

"W-Whoa."

"Yup, and you now know that they know your current size, and everything that I have planned for those two and how to get Jake out of this situation… for the most part, at the very least he's probably going to get one Nightosphere of a talking too and… probably scorched by Phoebe but we can deal with that when it comes up, for now I'm going to help you relax so let's get going Finn." Huntress said before she starts walking to the bedroom with a smile on her face.

Finn blushes for a bit as he follows the wood while feeling worried for his brother's safety.

Meanwhile with Jake and Lady…

Jake and Lady had no idea that in the next few days, things would get very dramatic for them and many things would change for Finn when the truth would come to light before the scene faded to black while the couple was unaware of what would come to be.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk finishing up another episode of Negi and TME looks at Atomsk.**

"**Man talk about a good episode, pretty intense the battle was between Negi, Asuka, and Evangeline and chachamaru… at least I think that's what the puppet's woman name was… going to have to watch the anime again to be sure… and the first chapter of this story turned out great, 60 google doc pages, respectable detail, and pretty dramatic." TME said while he grins.**

"**You said it. We added some good lemons and great measures of drama in most parts of the story." Atomsk said as he chuckles.**

"**You can say that again, especially with the part about Finn and Marceline fighting but hope things would get better between her and Finn later now that everything in him being pretty much bottled up was let out, it's good to vent after all." TME said though he was pretty sure things would have gone better if Marceline didn't push Finn over the edge.**

"**Yeah. It's never good to keep things bottled up. It's not good for your health." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but why don't we end the intro early so we can get to the next chapter of the story or a different chapter of a different story." TME said when he looked at Atomsk to see if he had anything to add.**

"**Okay. Thanks for reading the first chapter everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the drama that was added, along with the lemons. And like I said before, any negative guest reviews will be removed." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah and while Huntress is teaching him in tiers, no lemons will be shown under the age of 18, the part with the bathroom was just for pure comedy and that doesn't count since nothing was seen, anyway see you later everyone and have a pleasant time in your coming days." TME said before the scene fades to black fully while TME and Atomsk went back to watching Negima.**


	2. A Glob Being Punished And A New Arrival

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were continuing to watch Negima and TME laughed at a scene.**

"**Hehe, wow, gotta say… funny episode here, especially with Negi sneezing Asuka's clothing off and getting punched after… hehe." TME said while he tried to collect himself.**

"**Hehe, yeah. You think he would get away with it knowing the girls adore his cuteness." Atomsk said.**

"**Well not with Asuka… but she does warm up to him though… ever so slightly, anyway it looks like the readers are here, want to say a few words before I announce the slight change to the intro and see if it sticks?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Sure. Welcome to chapter 2 everyone. I bet you all enjoyed what Finn and co was doing last chapter." Atomsk said while grinning.**

"**Well more like Huntress mainly but we get the idea hehe, really going to enjoy the future lemons here since we can use shapeshifting and magic to make it interesting… anyway last time we left Finn was after he learns some magic from Huntress Wizard after becoming her apprentice, and also she is teaching him all about the tiers as well, however thanks to Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake's advice, Finn's head was messed up and it all boiled over when Marceline talked about throwing whoever who gave Finn the advice in prison… and considering Finn would never turn on Jake, Finn snapped and attacked Marceline with empowering magic and root spells to keep Marceline in place until Huntress stopped the fight." TME said while getting part of the synopsis out of the way.**

"**Yeah I mean, Marceline may have been a jerk in her own way but I did feel bad for her though." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, can't say she didn't have it coming though with the mind games she used, but anyway… after that, Finn and Huntress left the Leprechauns hidden festival area and hopefully next year, Finn and Huntress can come back, but for now… Huntress after getting Finn to her place left to talk with PB and Marcy and it led to some lemony goodness between her, Marceline, and Bubblegum as a way to repay Marceline for what Finn did and Bubblegum just got lucky as a result… though it seems Marceline is reading a bit too much into things with Bubblegum and their maybe a misunderstanding with some drama waiting to unfold, hopefully things will get better before that happens though… and who knows it maybe with some… magical help… hehe." TME said before he grins at the readers.**

"**Hehe, yeah but right now Bubblegum needs to help brighten Marceline's day despite the steamy lemon Huntress gave them." Atomsk said.**

"**Indeed, and Huntress went back to give those memories to Finn who can use them when he is much older, though not after giving Finn some more… lessons after that and to help him relax… though considering some things to be… it may look like Finn's stress is just beginning." TME said before he grins evilly when this would be good fun for him.**

"**Hehehe, yes indeed." Atomsk said as he rubbed his hands.**

"**Right, and this chapter starts out a bit after Finn has his lesson with Huntress...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Wizard City/ Huntress's Wizard City house/ Huntress, Finn**

The scene then showed Huntress's home before the camera went into the house to see Huntress walking out of her room in a vest and shorts while Finn stumbles out of the room while looking greatly relieved and had a grin on his face, the grin was because of how Huntress helped him relax during his tier 15 lesson.

"No matter how many times we do this Master, I can never get tired of it."

Huntress chuckles before she used a root to bring a few soda's to her and Finn.

"Well considering how stressed you were, I bet it was a real relief, anyway feel better after going for 20 minutes of tier 15?" Huntress said while she moved to sit on a chair that she summoned when she had a root make a couple chairs and made one for Finn as well.

"Oh yeah." Finn said before taking a seat.

"Hehe, and considering how sore my ass is, you really needed it, anyway hope you got enough Leprechaun gold for that sword that you are working on Finn, could be the last we see of those Leprechauns until next year if we're welcome at their festival so better make it count." Huntress said while she smirks at her student.

Finn did jolt when he remembered the fight he caused.

"Oh yeah… man did I blew it when I got angry."

"True, but should show that the new and improved you is not to be taken lightly, though I believe I did warn you to not just use your magic without a focus, granted it was in your fists and legs but you could have really did a number on yourself, thankfully the fight didn't last too long or you could have been in some serious danger." Huntress said while she remembered how Finn fought and while it could be used as a last ditch resort, long fights were not that type of styles forte.

"I'm sorry it's just… the whole thing with what Marceline said… I mean she just doesn't understand me." Finn said.

"At the moment, maybe not since you two haven't been friends for awhile, but I'm sure with that memory, and things out in the open, plus that deal that I made with them to make it up to you when you are 18 couldn't hurt with making a new start, and you two would be friends with benefits… and I do have an idea to make things interesting if you want to impress more women when you are older." Huntress said when she had a slightly amused tone to her voice.

Finn did blush a bit when he remembered those.

"Well… as long as they apologized to me, I'll consider forgiving them."

"Well that's good, especially since your shot with Phoebe will be shot after what Marceline and Bubbelgum may do." Huntress cryptically said while she sipped her soda.

Finn's eyes widen when he almost forgot about his ex.

"Oh no! They'll hear about Jake being at fault with the advice."

"True, but I think its more the fact that she would hear it from Bubblegum and Marceline instead of hearing it from you will hurt your chances, not sure how things will work out but I can slow Bubblegum and Marceline down… again in my own way while you run to the fire kingdom, you remember the flame shield spell you learned from Flambo?" Huntress said while she sipped her soda again.

"Yes." Finn said as he nods his head.

"Alright, I'll give you this then, it's a one time transformation ticket of my own make, it's a prototype so the effect won't last long and you will get a warning a minute before the effect wears off, so you should pretty close to the fire kingdom border…" Huntress said while she held the transformation ticket to Finn.

Finn blinked when he heard that before taking the ticket.

A moment later, Huntress saw Finn run out of the door after he grabbed his cloak and a moment later, he followed the instructions on the ticket and tore it in half and magical energy came from the ticket and Finn turned into a Hawk and Huntress spoke up when she saw the surprised look on Finn's surprised hawk face when she walked out to see the transformation happen.

"Just follow your instinct in this form Finn, and the magic will do the rest with helping you fly, and remember, land when you get the warning unless you want to crash land hard." Huntress said when she looked down at the Hawk formed Finn.

Finn nods at Huntress Wizard before he used his instinct as a hawk to fly to the Fire Kingdom.

Huntress then took a bit to finish her drink and gets a bite to eat before she got some things and transformed into a hawk herself and flew out of Wizard City after locking her door.

Meanwhile at Lady and Jake's place...

* * *

**Ooo/ Lady and Jake's home/ Lady, Jake**

Lady and Jake were watching heat signature 3 while they were waiting for their reservation at a restaurant at the Candy kingdom to approach and Lady rests her head on Jake's shoulder.

Jake smiles as he hugged Lady a bit.

Lady snuggles up to Jake before they heard knocking the door and Lady looks at Jake.

"**Jake?, is someone supposed to be here?" **Lady asked Jake with a confused tone to her voice.

"I don't think so." Jake said before he stretches his upper body to the door before checking the peephole to see who's there.

He then saw Bubblegum and Marceline at the door while Marceline held a large umbrella to give herself some shade before Bubblegum knocks again and this time spoke up.

"Hello?, anyone home?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline.

"I can hear heartbeats Bonnie, he and Lady are definitely home." Marceline said while her pointed ears twitched a few times.

Jake, who blinked, was confused on why they're here before he opens the door.

"Uh… hey PB and Marceline. What are you guys doing here?"

"Hello Jake, may we come in first?" Bubblegum said to be mannered about this while Marceline gave Jake slightly narrowed eyes but didn't say anything for some reason.

Jake didn't like the narrow look but did speak up.

"Yeah okay, come on in." He said after making room.

Bubblegum and Marceline entered the house while Jake closed the door before Bubblegum and Marceline went to where Lady was sitting before Bubblegum smiles at Lady.

"Hey Lady, hope you are doing well today." Bubblegum said while she smiles at the Rainicorn.

"**I'm doing fine Bubblegum. Jake and I are just waiting for our reservation at one of your restaurants in your kingdom." **Lady said with a smile.

"I see, well unfortunately it may have to wait till another day since Marceline and I need to speak with Jake… I would say that you should give the three of us some privacy… but you will find out sooner or later so you may as well sit for this, hope you don't mind Marceline." Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline and hopes she at leasts be civil around Lady.

Marceline doesn't say anything but nods her head at Bubblegum.

Lady blinks at that before she looks at Jake.

"**Errr… well… OK?" **Lady said before Jake sat next to her while Jake looked confused as well.

"**So, what do you need to speak with Jake about Bubblegum?" **Lady asked which made Bubblegum sigh.

"Simple… its about Jake's advice that helped caused Finn to melt the ice kingdom." Bubblegum said which made Lady's eyes widen greatly before she looks at Jake.

"**Jake?... Is that true?" **Lady said with a hard to read expression on her face.

Jake however had his head in his hands as he cries a bit.

"Yes it's true. I Globbed up big time. I didn't know my advice would cause. I ruined Finn's relationship and made IK homeless. I'm the worst brother ever." He said as he crise more.

"Actually his home was rebuilt if you didn't know thanks to Gunter." Marceline muttered while she tried to not look mad even though she was.

Bubblegum sighs before she looks at Jake.

"Look Jake, first off I just want to ask why you didn't tell anyone sooner." Bubblegum said before Jake looks at her with a slight glare.

"You kidding, aside from obvious issues with Lady and the kids who would most likely hear of this, I feared I would either A, be thrown in prison, B, get my buns kicked by Marceline who looks ready to attack me, or C, get fried by Phoebe once she finds out, I mean two out of three have my life at steak and one makes it where there is a possibility where I can never see Lady or Finn or anyone again!" Jake said before he pants for breath while he looks down to the ground.

"Well Jake that's what happens when you give terrible advice." Marceline said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that, all I know when I gave the advice was that the Cosmic Owl appeared in Finn's dreams multiple times and I thought they were prophetic dreams so I told Finn to try and follow what it means, I mean why would the cosmic owl appear in Finn's dreams after the first fight when it wasn't even his fault!?, besides Marceline, couldn't you ask your dad to get the Cosmic Owl since it seems like the CO is the main reason for this in the first place, your dads some kind of Glob like deity so couldn't he pull some strings?" Jake said when he looks at Marceline with a worried look on his face.

The ladies blinked a few times when heard that.

"Uh okay first, you're saying that overgrown turkey did this? And second, I'm not sure if dad knows CO. But if he did, I would personally crush that bird's *eggs* to submission." Marceline said as her eyes glow red.

Jake gulps before he looks at Lady.

"L-Lady, m-mind getting the special pickles and the note attached to it and bring it here?" Jake asked while his voice seemed a octave higher to show Marceline was really scaring him… why would he request a note and pickles?

Lady nods to Jake before she goes into the kitchen and a moment later, she comes back with the very jar of pickles with the note on top.

"Uh… why bring those here Jake?" Bubblegum asked when Jake got the note from the jar.

"Well its a long story so well… here a little something to snack on while I explain." Jake said when he opened the pickle jar and held it out to Marceline and Bubblegum who looked confused before they got a couple and took a bite before their eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa, those are some good pickles… more of a red fan but still." Marceline said while she munched on it while Jake passed Lady a pickle.

"Y-Yeah, anyway you guys remember the story of the time Finn and I went to help Hotdog princess find her hotdog knights in some kind of maze right?" Jake said to help explain where he was going with this.

Bubblegum swallowed her bite before she spoke up after wiping her mouth.

"I believe so, think it has something to do with a wish granting mud snake or something." Bubblegum said which made Jake nod his head.

"Right, well remember when well… Finn and I… took your jewel from your crown and from other princesses for the Enchiridion because of Billy?... or at least because of a Lich disguised Billy and remember when Finn and I tried to stop the Lich but we were dragged into some kind of portal?" Jake asked while he waits to see if Bubblegum remembers while Marceline blinked in surprise when she looks at Bubblegum since this wasn't something she was told yet.

"Seriously Bonnie? That happened?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum blushed a bit while she took a moment to take another bite of her pickle before she swallowed it.

"Y-Yeah, though after hearing how the Lich tricked Finn and Jake, I could at least understand that, though I was confused when Jake and Finn returned and Finn just looked confused when he mentioned something about the Lich wishing that they would return home." Bubblegum said while Jake frowns.

"Actually… there is a lot more to hear… and I'm not sure how to even tell this… but when Finn and I followed the Lich, he led us to something called a time room where the Wish granting Glob Prismo is, any person who goes there is allowed to ask him one wish and for some wishes you have to be specific or you could create an alternate reality… the Lich… wished for the extinction of all life on Ooo… Finn and I were safe because of the fact that we were in the Time room… but…" Jake said before falling silent when he had trouble talking a moment later.

Marceline's jaw dropped at the story before looking at Bubblegum to see if she's following.

Bubblegum was indeed following however she had a shocked look on her face as well.

"B-But were still alive, how does that work if the Lich with for the extinction of all life on Ooo?" Bubblegum said while Jake looked more down.

"Thats just it… because of how Prismo's wishes are, I didn't want to think of it but because of how his wishes work, and from what Finn did when he tried to wish for the Lich to never have appeared and Finn was teleported into an alternate Dimension created by Prismo where Magic was pretty much a no show, I was a regular dog, there was no Candy peps, no Fire Kingdom, nada, and Marceline was there but because of the fact that there was no magic and what not, she never got vamped and became an old crazy lady who guarded Simon's corpse when it was crushed under the bomb that never went off… there is more but I would have to explain more in detail later… so… for all I know… this world is an alternate Dimension and Prismo just made it to… replace the now dead Ooo… I wished for the Lich's wish to change from the extinction of all life on Ooo to have the Lich wish us back home, and because of the fact that we all get one wish, the Lich used his one wish when it seemed like time rewound in the time room and things changed then, but I don't know if Prismo made this world or time did change and we did save everyone…" Jake said while everyone looks at him with wide eyes.

Though Marceline and Bubblegum were shocked, Marceline did frown at the part where she was an old lady.

"Okay… even though what you said was shocking, I did not like the part where I'm some old hag."

"Hey I'm just telling what I saw, besides it's not as bad as seeing my alternate self get turned into the Lich when Finn accidently caused the bomb that caused everything to happen to go off with the Crown of ice, but that's another story, all I'm saying is that aside from that, the CO likes to hang around Prismo sometimes, and because of what happened the Lich is still in the time room, but… he's kinda zonked out, I mean sometimes I go there and expect him to do something but… nothing, though considering Prismo and I pal around sometimes and have a few parties, some of the people who come like to use the Lich's horn as some kind of coat rack believe it or not, and this note here helps me get to Prismo's time room, all you have to do is touch the P and bam, instant teleport to Prismo's time room, but like I said, if either of you have a wish, don't… wish for what happened in the Ice kingdom to come undone, for all we know, an alternate Dimension will be made instead of changing events… learned that the hard way." Jake said before shuddering when he remembered how his farmworld self turned into a warped version of the Lich.

Marceline felt intrigued before she looks at Bubblegum to see what she thinks.

Bubblegum looked a bit worried when so many things could go wrong before Jake stood up.

"While I'm sure this doesn't make up for my horrible advice, I can go with you two and at least introduce you to Prismo, and if you two have wishes I can help with telling you some do's and don'ts with wishes, remember you get only one and big change wishes will come up with Dimensional creating results." Jake said while he walked up to Bubblegum and waits to see what she would say.

"What do you think Bonnie?"Marceline asked while she and Lady, that listened through,looked at the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum looked at everyone before she sighs.

"Well I don't know… you sure the… Lich won't cause issues?" Bubblegum said while Jake nods his head.

"Pretty sure, like I said some guys used him as a coat rack so if that doesn't get his attention short of actually attacking him, I'm sure nothing will." Jake said before Bubblegum looked thoughtful and had her answer.

"Very well… though mind joining us Lady so in case we make a bad wish, you can undo it like Jake did?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Lady which surprised Jake and Marceline before they look at Lady to see how she would answer.

Lady did had a thoughtful look on her face before she gave her response.

"**Yes I'll join. Gotta make sure that nothing happens to Jake and my friends. Though when we come back, I'm gonna have a big talk with Jake."**

Jake chuckles nervously before Marceline gave this teasing response.

"Though just in case Jake has a wish because of that time rewind biz and the Lich used his wish instead of Jakes… better make sure that Jake here doesn't use his wish to make the three of us forget why were ticked at him." Marceline said which made Jake jolt.

"Oh come on, why would I do that!?, lets just get going before someone says something embarrassing to me." Jake said while he got the note and used his stretching powers to touch everyone before he himself touched the P on the note and a moment later, everyone saw that the room instantly changed from Jake and Lady's home to the middle of the time room while… Marceline and Bubblegum instantly saw a pink figure like shadow on the wall while the figure looked surprised.

"**Oh, hello, guess Jake brought some friends it seems and hello Lady, nice to meet you for the first time, Jake told me how lovely you are and I gotta agree with him." **The pink figure said while Jake blushed when Lady blushed and lightly kissed Jake on the cheek for the compliment.

Marceline did roll her eyes a bit before looking at Prismo.

"So… you're this Prismo dude that grants these alternate dimension wishes right?"

"**Well large scale wishes that cause Dimensions to be created to house the wish, then yes I am Prismo the Wish granting Glob as some would call, and I'm guessing your Marceline the rocking Vampire Queen and Hunson's daughter right?, big fan of you and your alternate selves music." **Prismo said while he smiles at Marceline.

Marceline did blink from that before she chuckles.

"Well, glad to meet with someone that has good tastes. Along with the fact that there are other me's still rocking."

"**Welll… most of them, some of them in some Dimensions are swapped around with Bubblegum here and they are the musical inclined immortal while you are the scientist based person, I mean its funny to see sometimes, especially when those Bubblegum's like to wear rocker based gear." **Prismo said which made Bubblegum blink a few times when she just heard something pretty mind blowing just now but Prismo seemed to not looked shocked, guess he was able to view into Dimensions and see what's going on.

Though Bubblegum did remember what Jake said regarding the Lich.

"Jake said that the… Lich was in this room. Is it still here?"

"**Well it's a bit complicated thanks to Dimensional differences… but the Lich from this Dimension is here in that corner over there, I'm a 4-D being so I'm seeing different worlds and Dimensions at once in my time room." **Prismo said while he points to one corner of the room which made Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady, and Jake look over to see the Lich in Billy's body while he was… unresponsive like Jake said, his unblinking eyes looked into the room and even though His one glowing eye didn't move with Billy's good eye… or good as in puppet corpse, it still felt like the Lich was looking their way in Billy's desecrated corpse.

"This thing is creeping the Nightosphere out of me with the way it stares." Marceline said.

"**Eh you get used to it, besides it better then being put in a sex based Kingdom's prison or getting Finn banished in some dimensions after what he did with Phoebe." **Prismo said which made Jake blink with wide eyes.

"What!?" Jake said with everyone else looking at Prismo who just shrugged.

"Well long story short in some dimensions, there is this Kingdom of Bondage and they are the peacekeepers of Ooo in some dimensions thanks to Life and Death, and because of some stuff that some of your alternate selves did, well… lets just say that one by one each of you in those Dimensions are getting forced to do tier 15 in various ways, and in some cases Marceline is part succubus on her moms side so you never know, you could be part succubus as well, and in another, because of what Finn did, many of the princesses of Ooo wanted to banish Finn because of what happened to the ice kingdom and they feared for their citizens safety and while that Marceline and Phoebe were mad, they never wanted to banish Finn, same with that Bubblegum, she even tried to talk some sense into everyone but well… lets just say Finn kept that advice he got from Jake a secret even then and pretty much took the fall for Jake." Prismo said while Jake's jaw dropped to the floor comically with his stretching powers while everyone else had similar but not as stretchy reactions.

Bubblegum was shocked that there was a kingdom design for tier 15 and along with the fact that Finn got banished.

Marceline was shocked as well including the part about being a succubus or part succubus. Though in her mind, she did had this question before looking at Prismo.

"In those dimensions that you mentioned, was my mom… still alive in any?"

"**Hmmm…. Oh yeah, quite a few, in some cases she had to abandon you because of hunters and had to lure them away and either wound up in the Badlands in one Dimension and got rescued by a King there, another was her being fully Human and doing the same thing but getting rescued by a Vampire, in some Dimensions there are hidden Vampires off the coast of Ooo or deep underground recovering after what many of you Marceline's did and she got vamped and had a kid who was half human half Vampire before she fully turned so in that Dimension you have a half brother, in some he has no blood relation to you and if you don't get with Finn or Bubblegum, various variants like to seduce you, in some cases they are Incubus's and like to get with multiple women like having you and Bubblegum team up or sometimes goes to Phoebe and in some Dimensions the Water Princess's Hydrian, believe it or not in some Dimensions Phoebe actually gets with a Water Elemental… mind blowing right?" **Prismo said before grinning at the look on Marceline's face… though probably for more then one reason since Finn in her world was going to try and summon a sex demon… so… wouldn't that mean…

"Uh… yeah… though the part of more Vampires in various dimensions of Ooo got me a bit worried. Are there any Vamps hiding in my and my friend's world?" Marceline asked

"**Hmmm… yup, but they live off the coast of Ooo hidden away and have no need to go to Ooo currently, they pretty much built a home near an island of humans and in exchange for blood donations, they protect them but thats pretty common in many dimensions." **Prismo said while not caring he just dropped one hell of a drama bomb on them… Vampires and Humans in their world!?

"What?! You mean there are more humans and my homie is not really the last one?" Jake asked as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"**Well not until he is around 17 or 18, most of the time it involves a certain person, come back then and I'll tell you who the key person is that helps with finding said Human inhabited island, right now, the Finn of your world has enough to worry about right now for obvious reasons correct, so what do you 4 need exactly?, I wasn't watching you guys at the moment since I was watching another Dimension for a bit… aside from guests and the occasional party, I don't have much in entertainment except for stuff I can make, want to soak in a hot tub to help relax while we talk?" **Prismo said while he summoned a hot tub that was big enough to hold everyone though he did look at Jake.

"**Though please no puking like last time Jake, I lost my appetite for days after that happened." **Prismo said while he gave Jake a half lidded look.

Jake groans in embarrassment making Marceline, Bubblegum and Lady chuckle a bit.

Though Marceline, after calming down, did frown as she remembers why they're here before looking at Prismo.

"Reason why we're here is because we're wondering if your buddy the Cosmic Owl is here."

Prismo hums a bit before he summoned a cell phone and starts to use it.

"**Hey CO you there?... yup… yup… eh I have a few people interested in meeting you… a wish?, nope, but it is a couple hot looking babes so…" **Prismo said before winking at Bubblegum and Marceline and gave them a finger gesture to keep quiet while he talks with the Cosmic Owl.

Said duo blinked from that but did blush at the compliment as they kept quiet.

Prismo keeps on talking before he hangs up.

"**He's a bit busy with a dream right now so give him say… 20 minutes to get here, give or take a few minutes." **Prismo said before chuckling when he would love the look on the CO's face soon.

"**So, considering the timeline you came from, you here to talk with the CO about the dream he gave Finn?" **Prismo said since that was a pretty big possibility, though considering the way prismo said it… did the CO do this with alternate Finn's as well?

"Um did the Cosmic Owl gave each alternate Finn the same dream?" Bubblegum asked.

"**Yup, something about Immature and what not, though others for just being jealous, I mean in many Ooo's you guys are the stars of a TV show in multiple Dimensions and in fact a couple authors are writing plenty of stories about you right now, in fact they are writing this stuff right now." **Prismo said before he snapped his fingers and two men were summoned to the time room while they were watching a TV and some kind of weird show about a Wizard kid getting into some hijinx with multiple ladies was going on while they laughed a few times and froze when they noticed their surroundings.

"Uhhh… Atomsk… did you accidently open a portal or something?" One man said when he looks at the other man.

"Uhhh… no TME… I did not." Said the other man as he was shocked to see Marceline, Bubblegum, Jake, Lady and Prismo in the room.

Prismo chuckles before TME looks at Atomsk before he yelled this when he made the TV vanish.

"RUN HOMIE RUN!" TME yelled before he ran out of the Time room while Marceline got narrowed eyes.

"Ohhhhh… if I find out you two are the reason Finn slugged me…" Marceline said while she pulled her axe from her back.

Atomsk jolts before he starts running while Jake and Lady were shocked at what they heard.

"Wait, Finn slugged you?"

"In a moment…. HEY GET BACK HERE!" Marceline yelled before she flew after Atomsk while everyone else looked confused and worried and after a couple minutes… Marceline floats back into the time room with a ticked off look on her face.

"Flipping donks ran into separate Dimensions to throw me off…" Marceline said before she looks at Jake and Lady.

"And you asked if Finn attacked me… yeah… I said some things and all the built up crap he went through kind of exploded out of him and Finn managed to get a few good hits on me, he's studying magic at Wizard City with this Huntress Wizard and she's also teaching him about tiers from 1 to 15 as well." Marceline said while she looked to Bubblegum who nodded which backed up Marceline's claim.

"WHAT?!" Jake shouts while Lady gasped.

"My homie is not ready for that. I never told him about tier 15 when he dated Phoebe." Jake said.

"Yeah well because of what happened with the Ice Kingdom, apparently he ran off and found some kind of book." Marceline said while Prismo spoke up.

"**If you want I can show what happened with Finn after getting a good punch from Marceline here." **Prismo said which made everyone look to one another before they nod at Prismo.

Prismo nods before he snapped his fingers and one wall lit up before it showed everything that happened from Finn leaving the treefort after finding the picture, then the hidden bunkers where the sex demon summoning book was… and heard Finn in the bathroom after he first learned about masturbation while nothing was seen but sounds were heard… then Finn getting to Wizard City and running into Huntress who after a bit of talk, taught Finn about magic… though not before seeing Huntress take Finn to her room to teach him some things behind closed doors and all the way up to Marceline getting attacked, what Huntress did with Bubblegum and Marceline… in shocking detail… finally with Finn using a transformation ticket so he could fly to the fire Kingdom and Huntress flying off to slow Bubblegum and Marceline down… but they saw a confused Huntress who looked through Lady and Jake's window and saw no one in the house and looked confused since she tracked Bubblegum and Marceline here.

"**As you can see… that is what happened with Finn after he left the treefort in this Dimension." **Prismo said while he looked at a Blushing Marceline and Bubblegum, not only from hearing and… technically seeing Finn learn how to masturbate, but the fact that the sex that they had with Huntress was seen as well, and even the part where Huntress copied the memories into Finn so he knew what happened as well.

Lady and Jake were blushing brightly, though Lady blushed more knowing that the human, whom is like her little brother in law in some way, heard Finn masterbate while she and Jake blushed brightly as they saw Marceline and Bubblegum had fun with Huntress Wizard and even heard of Finn's current size though he is still growing.

A moment later the screen returned to look like a wall before Prismo looks at everyone.

"**So… got anything to ask?" **Prismo said while he looks at the four in the room.

The group was still shocked at what Prismo showed them.

Though Jake was able to ask this.

"Uhh… think we can see what Finn is doing now at the Fire Kingdom?"

"**Sure, would be a good time waster until the CO gets here, though got any wishes to make first or got any other requests before we get to the wishes and the Finn spying?" **Prismo said while he had a relaxed look on his face.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Actually… I got a wish."

"**Alright, what is the wish, just to be clear, try and not undo things in the past or they could have dire consequences, worlds can be destroyed, babies could not be born, entire dimensions could fade out of existence… though I'm sure Jake filled you in on most of this stuff already." **Prismo said while Marceline gulps and hopes her wish doesn't cause issues.

"Well first, can you make it so that Bonnie, Jake, and Lady don't hear my wish, not my wish to make them deaf, just want my wish to be a surprise later." Marceline said with a fanged grin a moment later while everyone else looked surprised.

"Wait wh-!" Bubblegum tried to say before Prismo spoke up while he raised his hand.

"Alright, that I can do." Prismo said before he snapped his fingers and some weird bubbles appeared over Bubblegum, Jake, and Lady's heads and they couldn't hear a single thing outside of the bubbles.

They tried to shout but apparently it sounded muffled on the outside.

Marceline chuckles before she speaks up to Bubblegum while making very lewd hand gestures which caused Bubblegum to blush but get a half lidded look on her face before she looks at Prismo, and like some kind of mind reader, he made a notepad and pen for Bubblegum to use and she wrote on it before turning it so that Marceline could read it.

"_Thanks to this bubble, I'm deaf for a moment, not blind… and very nice doing something like that in front of Lady." _Bubblegum's note read while she gives a chucking Marceline a half lidded look before Marceline looks at Prismo.

"Alright Prismo here is my wish…." Marceline said before the camera went into one of the bubbles that Bubblegum wore and all sound was cancelled while everyone saw Marceline speaking with Prismo and Prismo speaking with Marceline, and after a few minutes of talking and seeing that Prismo looked pleased with the wish, he snapped his fingers and Marceline's body glows a bit before the glow fades and after a bit of talk between the two, the bubbles over Jake, Lady, and Bubblegum's head popped and they could hear things again while Marceline just looked amused while she floats near the trio.

"What was the idea of making us not hear your wish Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

"And what did you wish for?" Jake asked.

"Hehe, sorry but I'll tell about it later for a surprise, anyway Bonnie, if you want to make a wish, better act fast, and I'll even cover my ears if you want hehe." Marceline said before she chuckles when she used her hair to cover hear hears and hums a bit.

Bubblegum shook her head at that before she looks at Prismo while Marceline sneakingly uncupped one ear but was greatly shocked at what Bubblegum said.

"Considering I don't have many things to wish for per say since I can make items to help me and my kingdom, I have one thing to ask first before I make it, and since you did talk about Marceline's mom in some worlds being Succubus's or being Vamped, is Marceline's mom alive in our world?" Bubblegum surprisingly asked with a serious look on her face.

Marceline, Jake and Lady's eyes widen in shock when they heard that.

Prismo looked thoughtful before he looks at Bubblegum.

"**Maybe, give me a moment to check first, so many dimensions after all, even I would have trouble keeping up with getting info from them." **Prismo said before he seemed to zone out while Bubblegum patiently waits to see how Prismo would respond.

Marceline, Jake and Lady were still surprised at Bubblegum's request but were curious on what the Candy Monarch was planning.

"**Hmmm… actually it seems she died ages ago." **Prismo said which made Bubblegum look thoughtful but before she could say anything, Prismo spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"**However because of how the dead world works, I do know who Dawn reincarnated as, want to see?" **Prismo surprisingly said which surprised everyone.

"Sure, should be good to know what… Dawn was it?... look like." Bubblegum said which made Prismo nod before he made one side of the wall glow and in a dramatic fashion, it seemed to glow longer then normal.

The group looks at the glow but Marceline was the most intrigued to see who her mom reincarnated as.

To some confusion, the screen showed Huntress in front of Jake and Lady's home while she tried to look for clues as to why she couldn't track the group.

"Uh… is this the right screen? It's just Huntress Wizard looking at mine and Lady's house." Jake said.

All Prismo did was just raise an eyebrow at Jake while keeping quiet while the message slowly sank in for everyone when the screen… moved with Huntress to keep her in the center.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Lady's eyes widen when they fully register what was right in front of them.

"You mean Huntress Wizard is…" Marceline stopped as she may have already known the answer.

"**Yup, and before you doubt me, remember that Dawn died nearly a millennium ago, and considering how kind her soul is, she got to reincarnate almost instantly over the years and aside from a couple past lives where she had to do some things that I will not talk about, mainly being past life things for survival, she did get reborn as Huntress Wizard, and before you ask me why, ask Death and Life since Reincarnation is their forte, not mine." **Prismo said when he explained that he could locate who Dawn reincarnated as, but not pick who people get reborn as unless a wish was made.

"I… see… well…. Here is my wish, if it is possible… can you have Huntress remember everything about her past life as Dawn?" Bubblegum surprisingly said to the Wishmaster.

Marceline, Lady and Jake, who finally understood, were shocked at Bubblegum but deep inside, Marceline did have hope.

Prismo chuckles before he spoke up.

"**You sure?, I mean you do remember what you, Marceline, and Huntress did, hope it won't make things awkward since Huntress's personality may chance a bit with the wish taking effect, just a word of warning in advance since while I can grant that wish, I can give you a chance to change your mind since you do get only one wish… well Jake gets one as well since he did technically make it so that the Lich made the wish to bring them home.**" Prismo said which made Bubblegum blink before she blushed when she did remember in crystal clear clarity that she did have a lot of… fun with Marceline and Huntress… which would also make some things possibly awkward with Huntress/Dawn and Marceline, though the talk of the Lich wish thing did cause Prismo to wink at Jake to show that Prismo can work with loopholes for situations like this and give Jake an actual wish of his own to use.

Marceline blushed brightly when she thought of the same thing and didn't know what to say.

However Jake did say this.

"Okay… despite how weird it will be… What if PB wished that there be two Huntresses but the second one would have Dawn's memories and maybe look a bit like the original Dawn too?"

"**Well I can make a second Huntress body that looks more like Dawn, however I can't separate a past life from a soul without some issues, let me put it like this since you all will find out later, but Finn, who reincarnated multiple times I may add, is the reincarnation of Shoko, the one who stole Bubblegum's pendent, say I restore Shoko to life, it would mean ripping a soul in two and that is much more painful then you can imagine, you would have to speak with Death and Life about that since they could work something out, in fact I can make a body here and now wish free and just let you guys make a deal with Life and death since I like you guys a lot, but messing with souls is something I try and not do, you could however do this, wish for Huntress to get all her memories as Dawn, help her adjust to her newly regained memories and emotions since getting an entire past life shoved onto her current will be one Nightosphere of a shakeup, and suggest to her about that split for the second body, let her choose if she wants to become two separate people instead of one, but that's just me giving an off hand idea that you don't have to listen to and it's just me rambling." **Prismo said before he looked everywhere but at the group, must be a rule thing with Prismo if he technically just gave an idea in that fashion.

Though the group was shocked, even though Bubblegum was more shocked after hearing about Shoko, Jake did rub his chin a bit.

"Boy that's a tough one. What do guys think?" He asked as he looked at Bubblegum and Marceline though Marceline did say this.

"I'm more shocked to find out that mom reincarnated into Huntress Wizard but also… I just remember that Finn did… perverted things with her."

Everyone sweatdrops before Bubblegum spoke up.

"T-True… but at the very least Finn learned… something since well… Jake here didn't even tell him about Masturbation… so bit of a grey area since Finn never learned anything about tiers or how to handle his own… issues… not sure how Huntress… Dawn… or whoever she will become with both sets of memories and could either keep going with… teaching Finn… or hold off till he's at least 18..." Bubblegum said to try and give Huntress/ Dawn some slight defense and to help ease things with Marceline about this situation.

Marceline would say something but she couldn't come up with a single answer.

Bubblegum however got a wide eyed look.

"Oh Glob, I just realized, what would happen if your dad found out Marceline?" Bubblegum said when she looks at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline blinked before her eyes widen.

"Oh Glob… If dad finds out, he would go war path on Ooo till he finds and sucks Finn's soul."

Hearing that made Jake flabbergasted.

"B-But… he can only appear if someone makes the portal right?" Jake asked as he hoped he was right.

"**Yeah but that's for being on the mortal plane, Hunson sometimes comes here to hang out since I invite various deities for parties." **Prismo said while he looks at the group.

Everyone got wide eyes from that before looking at Prismo.

"H-Hold on, can you keep a secret about this?" Marceline said which made Prismo raise an eyebrow.

"**Why?, I mean I can sure, but considering how things work out, he would find out sooner or later, besides while it's true he may be ticked, he can't do anything unless summoned and memories or not, I'm sure Huntress or Dawn or whoever she would be would be able to keep Hunson in line, Dawn did marry the lord of chaotic evil and kept him in line for a reason after all." **Prismo said while he points out that Dawn, a Human, was able to keep Hunson in line so things may not be so bad if everyone thought about it.

"Seriously? She was able to keep that crazy dude in line?, no offense Marceline." Jake said.

"None taken." Marceline said while Prismo chuckles.

"**Well considering that she was able to give birth to Marceline, I'm sure she would threaten Hunson by not giving him a shot at her stronger body if he harmed Finn, she would have both Huntress's and Dawn's memories and feelings after all." **Prismo said before chuckling at the looks that everyone had… especially Bubblegum and Marceline.

Said duo were blushing brightly, though Marceline blushed more knowing that Huntress had Dawn's memories and would see what Dawn remembered as Huntress.

Bubblegum then took a moment to calm down before she looks at Prismo.

"Well… considering that, Prismo, I wish for Huntress to remember everything about her past life as Dawn Abadeer." Bubblegum said which made Prismo chuckle.

"**Done and done." **Prismo said before snapping his fingers and a moment later, Huntress Stopped moving on the screen for a moment before she hunched over and gripped her head with an anguished look on her masked face before she let out a blood curdling scream a moment later and fell on the ground unmoving much to everyone's shock besides Prismos.

"Oh Glob! We gotta help her!" Jake said.

"**Well I don't mind sending you guys back, but unless someone stays here, then the CO may not come back if I call again unless its for a party." **The Wishmaster said to remind everyone about the CO while Marceline frowns.

"Oh I'll wait here, pretty sure after what happened, Mo- I mean Huntress will be out for quite awhile, besides… I have an interesting… idea in mind for pretty much fucking with Finn's head in multiple Dimensions." Marceline said with a devilish grin on her face.

Jake felt bad for what the Cosmic Owl is about to receive.

"Alright right… just try not to go too crazy."

"Oh please, I'm sure getting his feathery ass kicked or something will teach him not to give pretty cryptic premonition dreams." Marceline said when she heard that every premonition dream was normally cryptic as hell.

"R-Right." Jake said before he and Lady starts to leave thanks to Prismo opening a portal.

A moment later, Marceline looks at Bubblegum before she grins at her.

"So… want to stick around to help punish a Donk of an Owl or head on back Bonnie?" Marceline said when she grins at Bubblegum.

"Hmmm… actually, I'm gonna head back." Bubblegum said before she glances the Lich at the corner before looking at Marceline.

"I know It can't do anything but please be careful." She said with a very concerned look.

"Hehe, oh don't worry Bonnie, I deal with nutty stuff all the time, and who knows, I may invite you next time to give this guy a punishment if he gives you any bad premonition dreams." Marceline said while she grins at the Candy Royal.

"Right." Bubblegum said as she waves bye to her friend a bit before leaving.

A moment later, the portal closed and Marceline looks at Prismo.

"So… mind doing me a couple favors in teaching that overgrown turkey a lesson?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

"**I don't know… it won't give him lasting damage will it?" **Prismo said which made Marceline chuckle a bit.

"Oh don't worry… I won't harm him much, just need a few things before he gets here so you in?" Marceline said while Prismo sighs.

"**Fine, but only to stop people trying to make stupid wishes when they come here because of how cryptic he is, what do you need?" **Prismo said before Marceline grins darkly and the scene went to a bit later to show the CO flying into the time room and saw Prismo in the room and no one else oddly enough.

"**Hey Prismo. Got here as fast as I could but… where are the sexy ladies you mentioned on the phone?" **CO said with a confused look.

"**Well something came up and most left for some important business, but one stayed behind since she really wanted to get to know you, she even asked me to help get a few things set up and send you to her when you get here so…" **Prismo said before he opened a CO sized portal.

"**There, just enter the portal and you will get the time of your life… tier 15… so can't say I'm not looking out for a friend." **Prismo said while he smiles at the CO.

The CO was feeling excited after he heard that.

"**Alright thanks buddy. I needed some action anyway."** He said before flying to the portal.

Once the Cosmic owl was through, Prismo closed the portal and had a slightly worried look on his face.

* * *

**?/?/ Cosmic Owl**

"**Well good luck man, you'll need it." **Prismo said before the scene went to the portal opening in some kind of Dark room before the Cosmic Owl entered and was a bit confused as to why it was so dark here.

"**Whoa… so dark in here. Gonna need to find a light switch or something?"**

"Oh don't worry… I'll get that for you." A familiar voice said before a fireball was formed and tossed up to the sky before it hit a gothic chandelier before light was seen and the CO's eyes widen when he saw where he was, he was deep in some kind of cave with plenty of BDSM items on the walls and some were even attached to the ceiling before heeled footsteps were heard behind the CO.

CO jolts before turning around to see who it was.

To his shock… and a bright blushing face, he saw Marceline Abadeer behind him while she wore black bat themed Dominatrix gear from head to toe, and thanks to how it looked, her wide hips were seen, her breasts were seen, and her pussy and ass as well while she grins darkly at the Cosmic Owl.

"**M-Mrs. Vampire Queen?! W-What are you doing here?" **The CO asked while shaking a bit.

Marceline chuckles before she smirks darkly at the CO.

"Oh you know…. Punishing a naughty birdy for what he did to a lot of people with Cryptic premonition dreams that caused more harm than good with a certain Human I know… and other variants it seems…" Marceline said while she starts walking to the CO with a swing of her hips.

The CO's eyes widen on who Marceline was referring to before he tries to find a way out while flying.

Marceline chuckles when she just lets the CO fly around a bit and saw that the place was a freaking maze while Marceline flew behind him while not trying to catch him… yet…

"Oh keep trying to fly CO, I asked Prismo to make this place behind my home and filled it to the brim with various kink related items… lets just say he's a bit tired of you getting people to come to his place to try and undo the damage you did and is helping me in teaching you a lesson, he made it so that I know where the exit to this place is at all times and there is only one exit… and FYI… no Glob like vanishing acts for you… Prismo made it so that only we can get out of here by actually doing it the mortal way and fly or walk to the exit, granted I know a few teleport points that I had set up to save the trip but only I can use them… and believe me… I'm not letting you get away that easily bird brain…. And one more thing… unless I will it since this was made to be my territory, unless Prismo does something no one else can use their abilities… hehehe." Marceline teased before she flew after the CO who keeps on running into dead end after dead end and Marceline just grins at the look on the CO's face each and every time.

The CO's face paled as he couldn't find an exit.

'_**Glob darnit, this can't be happening. I was only doing my job.'**_

Unfortunately for the CO, thanks to Marceline scaring him down various paths and making him think he was heading in the right direction by having her face looked worried…. The CO flow towards some kind of light source in the distance while the CO flew towards it with a close up of Marceline's face showing a slight grin when the CO enters… and he saw that the area was in fact a large room filled to the brim with various kink related items from simple things like handcuffs and cockrings all the way to chains and whips and other intense looking items… and this room seemed to be tailor made for the CO's body type since unlike the previous rooms, this room looked like one that had bird or in this case Cosmic Owl based bodies with spectail bindings on chains that looked like they could restrain his wings and other things as well while a grinning Marceline floats behind the CO.

"So… give up yet?, I can do this all day if you want to play Bat and bird… hehe." Marceline said before grinning darkly at the CO.

The CO had no choice but to stop since he can never find the way out.

"**I was just doing my job. Most people should've understood the message ahead of time. Your human friend should've realized what he did was wrong sooner."**

Marceline just tsked before she walked over to the CO and with a quick strong grip, made him look her right in the red glowing eyes.

"**I heard from Jake, you fucker, those dreams didn't happen AFTER Finn's GF and the Ice King fought, if you had just left them alone, I'm sure they would have been pretty happy and what not, even if they broke up in the future, they could have at least did it in a way that doesn't get an entire kingdom destroyed so don't tell me you were doing your job when it nearly caused Simon and Phoebe to die if things went horribly… I may not be a glob but I and sure as hell related to one!, my dad is the fucking Rular of the Nightosphere and I get that he has rules to follow when it comes to interacting with Ooo, so tell me, what can you say that explain the half ass jobs you have been doing since Jake pretty much heard from Finn that at the end of the dream… you said he blew it so why not actually warn him with fucking words instead of cryptic dreams!?, granted that could be a rule of yours and you can only say things AFTER things come to pass but why even give a cryptic dream like that in the first place if it hurts so many!?" **Marceline growled out before she shoved the CO onto his back and placed a heeled foot on his chest.

"**You know what, I don't care, because of you, so many Finn's had to go through that kind of hell and it seems you like to cause him pain… well guess what Bird brain… time to see how well you like tier 15 with some serious pain in the mix." **Marceline growled out while her hair turned into a few whips and one struck the CO's chest.

"**Gah!... No please, mercy."** Begged the CO.

"**Mercy?... fuck no… the only way your leaving this place is with empty nuts and painful reminders on your body so you don't fuck with other Finn's minds and cause more people I care for to feel a lot of pain." **Marceline said before she used her floating powers to sit in the air and rubbed her heeled foot on the CO's nuts to get him worked up while she had her hair whips at the ready in case the CO tried to move.

The CO groans as he felt his balls get squished a bit.

Marceline however just keeps on rubbing her heeled foot on his balls before she noticed that the CO's cock was starting to appear.

It was 8 to 9 inches long and 3 in width.

Marceline chuckles before she starts to lightly rub her heeled foot on the CO's cock now.

"Aww looks like the little birdy has a surprisingly big pecker, I wonder what I should do with it… hmmm… Oh… I know…" Marceline said before she used some of her hair to grip the CO and she dragged him to one side of the room and a moment later, his wing arms were chained to the wall and she grins at the CO while he hangs there.

"Now just wait here while I get a few things… oh and again, unless I will it then aside from flight, you got nothing else to use so better get comfortable… don't worry, after I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more." Marceline teased while she used some of her strength to flick the tip of the CO's cock and it hit his stomach a bit hard while a stinging sensation was felt on the tip of the CO's dick as Marceline walked away with her ass swaying too and fro in the CO's sight.

Though the CO blushes, he felt slightly depressed for his predicament.

"**Prismo, if I ever get out, I'm never doing any favors for you again."**

Though considering that aside from Prismo who was possibly watching, no one else heard him while Marceline returned with a box of items that had the label, *CO sized items*

Marceline then chuckles a bit while she pulled out a bumpy stick like item and walked to the CO.

"Now then… time for your punishment you bad bird boy." Marceline teased while she used a hand to stroke the CO's cock to get it hard and throbbing in front of her which made her grin before she licked the tip of the plastic stick in her hand and teased the tip of the Cosmic Owl's cock with it and grins when she saw the CO realize what Marceline would do now.

The CO shudders each time but he tries not to enjoy it as he looks at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles when she saw that before she just shoved the plastic bumpy stick into the CO's urethra and starts to thrust it in and out of his cock while she strokes him off.

"**YOW!" **The CO yelps with wide eyes after feeling that.

Marceline just chuckles before she used a hair hand to reach into the box before she pulled out a durable looking cock ring and a moment later, latched it on the CO's cock and thanks to it purposely being a slightly thinner then the CO's cock's width, it really squeezed the base of his cock so tight and his dick swelled a little as a result while Marceline used her strength to force the plastic bumped stick deep in and out of the CO's dick despite the tighter hole.

The CO groans louder as he grinds his beak while struggling in his chains.

Marceline chuckles while she keeps on using the stick on his dick and could feel him getting close already, guess he was a natural sub and it's been must have been awhile for him.

The CO was groaning more as he could feel his climax approaching.

Marceline chuckles before she strokes the dick harder and faster while she thrusts the uretra teasing stick harder and faster until….

The CO groans loudly before he climaxed or he could've if it wasn't for the cock ring and the urethra stick.

And thanks to the cock ring, the CO's dick swelled a bit more as a result while Marceline keeps on stroking and messing with the cock through the building up orgasm and when the CO tapped off, Marceline chuckles when she pulled the stick from the CO's cock but the cockring kept the orgasm back while Marceline licks the plastic bump stick a few times.

The CO shudders but groans in pain from the build up orgasms.

Marceline chuckles darkly before she used her hair hand to grab another item from the box, and with the CO looking down to pant for breath, Marceline speaks up while something was lit near the CO.

"Oh Bird boy… better look up…" Marceline said to get the CO's attention so he could look at her.

The CO shakenly moved his head to see what Marceline wanted.

To his horror… he saw that Marceline had lit a candle and Marceline grins darkly when she points at the candle… then to his dick to see if he got the message.

The CO's eyes widen before he shook his head in fear.

Marceline however chuckles when she used a few hairs to hold it over his cock while the tip was aimed upward and when some of the candle wax dripped directly into the CO's urethra causing a great burning sensation as Marceline caused more to drip into the CO's gaping dickhole.

"**AHH! No please!" **The CO begged while his body shakes in a futile attempt to get free.

Marceline just grins darkly when she keeps having the candle wax drip into the CO's cock and when the last was used, the CO's cock was filled with hot wax and Marceline just waits for it to harden, and thanks to the cock ring, none of the wax got anywhere else.

The CO knows what happens to candle wax when no longer heated.

"**P-Please take it out." **He begged.

"Hmmmm…." Marceline said when she saw that it was quickly cooling down.

"Nope." Marceline said before the wax hardens and when Marceline lets go of the dick, it barely moved thanks to the waxy support beam in his cock.

The CO's eyes widen at first before groaning in pain more.

Marceline chuckles before she moved to have her head in front of the dick and starts to lick and suck the cock without mercy and deepthroats it fully, and thanks to how the wax was, it felt both painful and pleasurable inside and out, and Marceline's fangs scraped his cock a few times without really damaging it at all.

The CO let out a few hisses before groaning more.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on licking, sucking, and scraping her fangs on the CO's cock while his orgasm approached fast thanks to him being denied and Marceline surprisingly removed the cock ring from the CO's cock… but with the candle wax sticking to the cock from the inside… Uh oh…

The CO groan loud as he climaxed again and once more nothing comes out thanks to the candle wax.

In fact thanks to the plug in his cock, when Marceline pulled away and saw the Candle wax stick try and get free but thanks to how it was stuck, only a tiny dribble of semen dripped free while the rest pushed more and more on the candle wax which pulled on the inside of his cock and Marceline saw multicolor glitter themed drips of semen dripped from his dick and onto the floor while Marceline watched with a grin when he had a ruined orgasm just now, was able to get a few drips but the rest wasn't able to get free.

Tears start leak out of the CO's eyes.

"**M-Make it stop."**

Marceline chuckles when she moved to the still throbbing cock and moved to grip it hard which stopped the flow entirely.

"Oh you want it to stop… I'm just starting… but if you beg nicely, I can remove this wax from your cock… can't have you break before I have my fun after all." Marceline teased while she stroked the throbbing cock which dripped more since the CO's load keeps leaking out of his cock from a small crack.

"**P-Please take the wax out."** The CO begged.

Marceline chuckles darkly before she stroked the cock more.

"Please take the wax out… what?" Marceline teasingly said while she used a finger to poke and prod the candle wax so that it moved a little inside of the CO's cock.

The CO, who shudders, knew what Marceline wants.

"**M-Mistress."**

Marceline grins before she used a few strands of hair to slip through the cracks in the wax and when a few strands were ready, she used it to slowly and teasingly pull the wax free as it pulled free of the inside of CO's cock painfully since it was stuck pretty good while more semen dripped from inside of the CO's dick and Marceline made sure that he saw everything when the dick was pointed right at his face and chest.

The CO did saw and his eyes widen but groans as he tries to move his head away a bit.

Fortunately for the CO, while he was able to look away, he did groan loudly and it turned into a loud who like noise when Marceline removed the wax from his cock in one good yank and thanks to how built up he was, the CO blew a geyser of cum right onto his neck area and chest while Marceline grins when she could see how multi color the load was and how messy things got.

Though the CO groans, he felt some relief while crying a bit as his cum kept spraying out.

Marceline chuckles when she saw the CO tap off and after seeing his cock turn flaccid, teasingly said this when she touched it a few times.

"Awww… looks like you are out of gas in the tank it seems… or is it empty and you just need some encouragement." Marceline teased while she moved to lick some of the semen off of the CO's feathery chest while she used a hair hand to get a dick pump and it looked like it had a vacuum attached to it, and a bit bigger then the CO's cock as well at full mast while she licks her lips clean of the cum that was on it.

The CO was surprised from that before shuddering and groaning.

A moment later, Marceline slipped the dick pump onto the CO's flaccid dick before she turned the pump on with the CO's dick being pulled by the pressure and it slowly starts to force his cock to become erect and then some slowly.

The CO was again surprised before groaning a bit more as his dick was being forced to get erect.

Marceline however keeps the pump going and the CO's cock grew a little more by force when it grew an inch longer and thicker then normal before it keeps on going lengthwise.

The CO shudders before wondering when Marceline will stop the pump.

In fact, Marceline didn't stop when the dick was forced to painfully get to around 13 inches in length and when she pulled the pump off after turning the suction off, it settles a bit to around 11 and ½ inches in length and 4 in width while Marceline chuckles at how painful the erection was.

"Wow… time to see how this monster feels in my pussy." Marceline teased while she floats over the CO's cock and teasingly rubbed the tip on her folds with a hair hand which roughly and painfully strokes him off.

The CO groans before shuddering.

"**P-Please no more. I learned my lesson. I'll stop giving people messages. I'll even quit right now." **He said hoping it works.

Marceline chuckles before she gave the CO a twisted grin.

"Oh really?, I'm not telling you to quit your job… all I'm saying is that your messages need to be much clearer… and that not even Globs are getting off free of messing with me and my friends!" Marceline said before she dropped down and impaled herself on the CO's cock and she groans from how big he was and her pussy massaged his cock big time.

"**Gah!"** The CO yelps as he felt that while struggling a bit.

Marceline chuckles while she gripped the CO's shoulders.

"Oh what's wrong… can't take a real woman's pussy?, heard from Prismo how you don't get much action… well don't worry… I'll take care of this cock very well before you leave today." Marceline said before she starts to lift and lower her hips and her pussy takes the CO's cock again and again.

The CO groans each time while his talons squeezed a few times since in the air.

Marceline groans a bit with each bounce before she looks at the CO.

"So… tell me… B-Bird boy… h-how is this tight pussy!, I can make it even tighter hehe." Marceline said before she did made her pussy a bit tighter on the CO's cock.

The CO groans from that but doesn't say anything as he didn't want to give Marceline the satisfaction.

Marceline just chuckles before she rides his cock more and more while making sure to build his orgasm as much as she could.

"H-Hehe, g-gotta say, not a bad cock… and just to let you know… I made a wish to Prismo… want to hear what the wish is?" Marceline said while she gave the CO a fanged grin.

The CO was afraid to ask as he didn't like that grin.

"Well considering you maybe feeling too good, my wish was simple… the wish to get knocked up by anyone on command… if I want to, I can get knocked up by anyone, and if I want, I can keep myself from getting knocked up, want to guess which of the two modes I'm in?." Marceline said when she grins at the CO while she rides his cock at a faster and faster rate.

The CO's eyes widen while feeling dread.

'_**Glob if you're listening to my thoughts, please don't let Marceline be knocked up by me. Please!'**_

Marceline in turn was no mind reader and she keeps riding his cock more and more until…

The CO's eyes widen as he tries to hold back his climax but sadly the… pleasure was too much before he groans loud and climaxed in Marceline's pussy much to his fear.

Marceline groans when she felt that and just keeps riding his cock through his orgasm to really make it intense for him.

The CO continues to climax more cum for 20 seconds before he taps off.

Marceline chuckles when she felt that and pulled herself off of his cock while his load leaked from her pussy.

"Hehe, not bad, looks like you Globs are made of durable stuff… makes me want more, maybe for my Ass next?" Marceline teasingly said when she turned away from the CO and slapped her round ass in the CO's view.

The CO, though blushes, groans as he actually felt his dick twitch on its own.

"**No…. no more. I don't want to be a dad."**

"Hehehe, oh don't worry… you won't…. while it is true I made my wish with Prismo, I made it so that no matter how much you pump into me… I won't get knocked up at all… now… time for you to visit this ass!" Marceline said before she moved so that the tip of the CO's cock pressed against her asshole and his cock went inside and balls deep a moment later which made her groan as she really moved to take the CO's cock inside of her ass again and again.

The CO groans as well but said this.

"**Oh why me?!"**

Marceline chuckles before she looks back at the CO.

"Hehe, well you doing some poor job with dreams would be one reason… do better and the next time I come after you, things won't be so painful… I'll need to wait 4 years before I can try anything with Finn to make things up to him… so guess who is my fucktoy when I'm not having fun with Bonnie." Marceline said with a dark grin on her face while she looks back at the Cosmic owl and the CO was greatly reminded of Hunson right now with how evil Marceline is being.

"**I don't want more!" **The CO said as he didn't like how Marceline's evil grin reminded him of her dad as the CO tries to free himself.

However it was pointless while the scene went back to Bubblegum after she got teleported in front of Jake and Lady's home and Huntress was missing, guess Lady and Jake went to take her inside and low and behold, when she did enter, she saw the unconscious Huntress on the couch while Jake had turned his hands into fans and was waving them in Huntress's face while Lady laid a cold rag on her forehead.

"How is she?" Princess Bubblegum asked with a concerned and worried look.

"**Well aside from a massive fever, she doesn't seem to have any other issues, seems all those memories and what not getting forced to well… awaken in her could be taking some kind of toll on her and it maybe a bit before she wakes up, I mean for all we know, she could be watching another entire life flash before her eyes and we don't know it, I suggest we take her to Dr. Princess so she can help." **Lady said while she sounded worried when she got a thermometer and used it and Huntress's temperature was in the hundreds shockingly enough while Huntress shudders and shakes on the couch.

"You're right. Better we head to the Candy Kingdom now." Bubblegum said.

Lady nods before she looks at Jake who looks at her.

"Right." Jake said when he used his powers to lift Huntress and made sure to use a few formed hands to fan Huntress before he picked up bubblegum and Lady before he ran outside of the door, though in his haste he accidently broke the door down and looks at Lady nervously.

"Hehehe… I can fix that later." Jake said while Lady gives him a half lidded look while she and Bubblegum were set on Jake's growing back and Giant Jake ran on all fours to the candy kingdom while they keep an eye on Huntress on her back.

Meanwhile back with Finn after he transformed and left Wizard City.

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/ Finn (Hawk form)**

He was flying through the air with the greatest of ease as his Hawk form did the work for him on instinct with flying towards the fire Kingdom and Finn was left with his thoughts when he flew in a few straight lines.

'_Oh Glob… I really screw Jake over when I ratted him out. Even though it was a bit his fault. and I guess I… did go overboard when I lashed out at Marceline since she didn't know at first. Now I gotta tell Phoebe this before Marceline or PB do. Though I wonder if she even wants to see me after everything. It's not like she'll take me back once I tell her. She has a Kingdom to run and will be visited by suitors who would be better to Phoebe than me.'_

Thankfully for Finn, he was able to fly really well and when he saw the fire Kingdom border, he got a flash of red that seemed to get faster and faster as time went on, must be the warning that Huntress talked about before he would change back.

Finn made sure to look for a good landing spot that was by the border of the Fire Kingdom before Finn makes his way to land.

Thankfully for Finn, he had landed near Flambo's area and when he saw the flambit, Flambo jolts when he sees a Hawk flying right at him before it lands in front of him and before Flambo could ask anything, the Flambit jolts when he saw the Hawk starting to transform.

"Oh geez!, look I'm sorry for lighting yup those nests I was just tired of cleaning up after yous birds, I won't do it again!" Flambo said before he hunkered down in fright and missed seeing Finn in the Hawk's place while Flambo cowered in fear.

"Chill Flambo, it's me." Finn said in a regular voice.

Flambo blinks before he looks up and got a surprised look on his face.

"Finn… Geez was that Hawk yous?, when did yous learn magic?" Flambo said when he recognized the Wizard robes on Finn.

"About some months now." Finn said.

"Oh… wow I'm really out of the loop lately, aside from the fact that yous got in trouble with your gal, coming to try and make up with hers before she finds a suitor?, heard some female Flame ladies are trying to go after the Queen already." Flambo said while he smirks at Finn when he told Finn that some ladies were going after Phoebe.

Finn blushed at first at the thought before shaking his head.

"I'm not trying to win her back. Though I have to tell her something about the Ice Kingdom incident before someone else I know gets there first."

"Ah, need a flame shield for old times sake then?" Flambo said while he pretended to crack his knuckles playfully.

Finn however stopped the little flambit.

"No need. I can do it myself." Finn said before he actually said the incantation.

Flambo froze from that when he saw a flame shield form over Finn and Finn looks at the frozen Flambo when he starts to run to the fire kingdom.

"Sorry Flambo, I'll bring some coal later." Finn said while a frozen Flambo had this thought.

"_If Finn learned how to make a flame shield… then what am I good for without many people passing by here…" _ the frozen Flambo thought before the scene went to Finn while he ran through the city and some people, in noticing him talked amongst one another when Finn was running to the Fire kingdom castle and was stopped by some guards, granted Finn having his hood up did cause some to wonder who he was and one guard gave Finn a threatening glare.

"Halt, state your business or leave… or if you want, to taste our lances since you have a flame shield." One guard said while he and his teammate point their flaming spears at Finn, granted the flames wouldn't work but the metal in the spears sure will.

Finn brought his hands up in defense.

"Easy fellas. I come in peace. I'm only here to see your Queen."

"Then state your identity stranger!" the guard said with a narrower glare.

Finn took a deep breath before he removes his hood and starts speaking.

"My name is Finn the human but I'm also a warlock and I came here to tell her highness the truth."

The guards eyes opened wide when they heard that before one guard got narrowed eyes.

"You think I will let her highness meet you then think aga-!" Guard one said before a female voice spoke up.

"At ease Guard, as long as he is here to tell the truth, he is welcome here." A female voice said which made everyone's eyes widen before they saw Phoebe in her armored suit while she walked to Finn and the guards who bowed to her.

Finn did blush when he saw how great Phoebe looked before when he saw how close the Flame Queen was before Finn bowed as well.

"Your majesty." He greeted.

Phoebe blinks at that before she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Finn, situation aside, no need to be formal with me, remember I have an honesty policy in place so hiding what you really want to say is frowned upon here." Phoebe said when she used a hand to made Finn stand up again.

"Sorry. Just making sure to be professional. And also it may have been too late but congratulations and all." Finn said as he rubbed his head.

Phoebe giggles a bit before she gave Finn a relaxed look.

"Thanks, but seriously, please come in so you can explain as to why you caused me and the Ice king to fight." Phoebe said before she starts walking into the castle.

Finn gave the guards a two finger salute before he follows Phoebe to the castle.

When they got inside, Phoebe led Finn to the throne room and made some small talk in the meantime.

"Well if we're honest here, I was planning on heading out to eat for a bit and was going to summon my personal guard to join me, so I hope you don't mind if I have my chef bring me some coal." Phoebe said while she looks at Finn as they walked.

"No problem with that. I can probably eat coal too." Finn said.

"Huh?, you know lying isn't good Finn, how could you eat coal now if you couldn't before?" Phoebe said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

"Oh well you see I'm a warlock. I've been learning on magic and stuff for some months now. Including learning on Elemental magic thanks to my master, Huntress Wizard. And in one of my lessons, I can eat anything that may not look edible but can be used to give energy." Finn said.

"Really?, this I have to see… and if you eat anything it can give you energy?" Phoebe said while Finn rubs his head.

"Well not everything, just small stuff that has an element, like coal for fire, grass and wood for well… plant magic, and eating ice can give me a small boost to wind and water since well… water and cold winds make ice, has some logic to it." Finn said which made Phoebe hum for a moment.

"I see, well let's go, we can talk over a good meal then." Phoebe said when she walked to the throne room and when she entered, she looks to one of her guards and gave this order.

"Have the chef make some good coal for dinner, Finn and I have to talk and aside from my four personal guards and my attendant, I want everyone else to leave." Pheobe said before giving many here a glare.

Everyone else, besides Finn and the four personal guards and attendant, jolt and left the room.

Once they were gone, Finn had a confused look.

"Who's your attendant?"

"Oh, that's simple, Blaze, can you introduce yourself?" Phoebe said when she looked to a Flame woman with a cat like flaming tail that reminded Finn of a flambit somewhat.

The flame woman had three long hair like ponytails trailing down the back of her head while she wore a long dress that reminded Finn of what Phoebe used to wear before she got her armor while the woman walked up to the duo and to add further surprise, she had slight blue flames at the end of her tail.

"Of course your majesty, hello Finn the Human, I am Blaze, her majesty's personal attendant, I handle many of the more mundane matters that would cause our soon to be official Queen worry." Blaze said while Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Look, none of that Majesty stuff please Blaze when were alone, I mean I picked you and the four guards here because I can trust you all, in fact aside from one male guard Finn, the rest are strong female warriors, their names are Spark, Burst, Infernus and finally the only male guard, Brutus, they are right there." Phoebe said while she points to one side of the room and when Finn looks, he saw three woman… and a massive giant who reminded him of the Flame king on size alone and all four of them looked at Finn with serious looks on their helmeted faces, though one seemed more playful when the more petite looking woman waved to FInn, they all wore suits of armor that hid their figures and identities so it was impossible to tell what they looked right right now.

Finn blinked at each before he waved back at the petite one.

"Wow they sure look tough. I feel sorry for anyone trying to pass them."

"Try and not joke Finn, depending on what you say, they can force you out of here." Phoebe said which showed Finn that until Finn explains things, Phoebe would be more or less neutral to Finn.

"Oh right. Sorry." Finn said.

"Depending on what you say, I may accept that, now while we wait, please explain as to why you caused me to attack the Ice Kingdom, good reason or not I can at least let you eat before you leave since I am curious about you being able to eat coal and other things now." Phoebe said while she walked to sit on her throne and her 4 guards went to stand near her, with Spark and Burst standing on one side while Brutus and Infernus stoon on the other while all 5 looks at Finn with Blaze moving to stand next to Phoebe, and to some surprise, not only did Phoebe smile at her, but Phoebe did as well, and to some worry, Brutus was looking at Finn with smoke coming out of his helmet every time he breathes out heavily and his hands clenched in his armor a few times to show he would be glad to kick him out on command.

Finn blinked at first when he saw Phoebe and Blaze smile at each other before speaking.

"Well first, did Marceline or Princess Bubblegum came here before me?" He asked while hoping they didn't.

"Huh?, no why?" Phoebe said when she looked at Finn with some confusion on her face.

Finn sighed in relief for a bit.

"Well that's good. Because I was worried that they were gonna tell you first since I accidentally spilled the beans during my… fight with Marceline."

Phoebe blinks before she got a further confused look on her face.

"Well if you two had an argument, then I'm sure you can patch things up with her if you go and talk with her." Phoebe said when she misunderstood the word fight with Finn.

Finn rubbed his head a bit.

"Yeah… not sure if it can be. But anyway, the reason why I made you fight Ice King was because… *taking a deep breath*... After your first fight with Ice King, I have been receiving these prophetic dreams from this guy name the Cosmic Owl. It was the reason why I made those fake letters so I can keep having those dreams since I needed to see the message. But sadly the message I got from the CO was… "You blew it"... and boy did I blew it. Now… there was something else that I was hiding. You see… before the last dream, I felt some dread thinking that I was going too far so… I talk to Jake about what I was doing and I told him I needed to stop. But thanks to Jake's belief about the Cosmic Owl… I was told to keep going and you can guess what happened next."

Phoebe blinks a few times and had a hard to read expression on her face.

"So… in a nutshell… because of a dream… you caused the Ice king and I to fight… and Jake pushed the last one?, not the second time but the last time?, and the Cosmic Owl gave you those dreams?" Phoebe said while she gave Finn a really intense gaze while many wondered what she was thinking right now.

Finn gulped a bit before speaking.

"Yes. But please. Don't do anything to Jake. Yes he may have messed up, but he's still my brother and I don't want anything bad happened to him. I mean you have brothers. You understand right?"

Phoebe just raised an eyebrow before she gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Until I was let out of the Lamp, I never really interacted with my family and even then my brothers made it a point to avoid me to not get on my bad side, so unfortunately, no I don't understand… but…" Phoebe said before she trailed off for a moment.

Finn was now nervous as he didn't know what to say after mentioning about Phoebe's relatives.

"But?" Finn asked while Phoebe looks at Finn.

"Considering Jake just gave the advice, I can't exactly fault him since he does seem like a Cosmic Owl fanatic, and knowing him, he probably had no ill will, however he did help push you to make the Ice King and I have our biggest fight, so don't be surprised that when I visit Jake to… talk with him… he may have some painful burns on his buns, as for you Finn, did you come here of your own will or were you forced since you did mention Bubblegum and Marceline coming here." Pheobe said while she gave Finn a serious look.

Finn was nervous from the look.

"W-Well to be honest… I was feeling stressed about this so it would sound like it was forced. Even though I did want to tell you at first."

"I see… well while I can accept what caused what happened since it sounded like you were manipulated by the Cosmic Owl and Jake to a lesser extent, it doesn't excuse what happened… so while I can accept the apology, I can't give you a second chance… for now at least…" Phoebe said before she sounded a bit cryptic at the end.

"Huh?" Finn said with a confused look.

"What I'm saying Finn is that I'll forgive you, but I can't take you back as a boyfriend right now since it sounded like you were forced to act, even if you did learn some things, you still went with causing me to melt the ice kingdom, however I am a fair lady, when I turn 18, and since some suitors will probably come early to get in my good graces, you can come here and apply like them for a shot at being a suitor of mine, it won't be easy considering there are many applicants, and I would have to test them tier wise since I won't stay with a man who can't last, but if you do well and show you are much more mature by then, I will take you back and then some as my boyfriend since I won't have to marry until I am 21… is that a fair compromise Finn?, staying as friends until then?" Phoebe said while she smiles a bit at Finn.

Finn was a bit surprised after hearing this. Phoebe, in her own way, was giving him a chance. Even though he has to apply like the other suitors.

"To honest Phoebe, I had feeling you weren't gonna take me back even though I apologise. I know I screwed up big time and… I felt so much regret while believing I don't deserve on. But after hearing you say this… I will accept it and be happy to be your friend." He said while smiling a bit.

Phoebe chuckles before she looks at everyone.

"Alright ladies and Brutus, you can relax now." Phoebe said while the ladies sigh while Brutus… didn't look any different except for the relaxed hands and one of the personal bodyguards, the petite looking one reached up and removed her helmet to show a cute flaming head that had short flaming hair that looked like it would go to her ears if she had any.

"Phew, finally glad to get my head out of that armor, who says flame people can't sweat in armor?" the petite woman said before the slightly taller female knight who was around the petite looking woman's height removed her helmet as well to show a beautiful looking flame woman who had much longer hair then the petite looking woman and a scar on her right eye which had it shut closed and she looks at the petite woman and chuckles a bit.

"Yeah but this armor is better then the normal flame armor for the guards here so suck it up Sparks, Infernus isn't complaining and she's been wearing it for much longer then all of us." the slightly taller woman said, and with the now identified Sparks and Infernus, she must be Burst.

Finn blinked when he saw Burst and Sparks without their helmets.

'_Wow they look… nice.' _He thought.

Infernus shook her head before she removed her helmet to show a strong looking woman who had plenty of scars on her face while she had long flaming hair that trailed down her back.

"Look you two, talking about the armor won't change things, you just have to get comfortable with it, I mean Brutus never removes his armor around others so he's wore it much longer then the three of us combined." Infernus said while Brutus keeps breathing heavily which caused more black smoke to come from his helmet with each breath while he silently stood there like a silent giant of sorts.

Finn blinked a few times as he saw that.

'_Does he even talk?'_ He thought, even though he did like seeing Infernus's face.

Brutus just looks at Finn with an intense gaze which made the Human/Warlock jolt before the door to the throne opens to show the chef.

"Milady, the meal for you is ready." The chef said while Phoebe smiles a bit before she got up from her chair.

"Thank you… come along Finn, let's get something to eat." Phoebe said before she left the throne room with Blaze following her followed by Sparks, Infernus, Burst, and Brutus after three of the four re-equipped their helmets and left Finn behind.

Finn gulps as he was now nervous of Brutus before he follows the group.

A few minutes later, Finn and Phoebe sat in front of one another while Phoebe slowly ate her coal mannerfully while Blaze stood near Phoebe and the four personal guards stood at each corner of the room while they silently watched Finn and Phoebe.

Finn was feeling a little nervous from the looks before he picks up the coal from his plate and actually ate it.

To everyone's surprise, Finn was able to eat it, but they saw that his teeth was lightly coated with some blue magic and when he bit into the coal, it seemed to disintegrate and with each bite and the blue magic turned red for a moment while Finn keeps eating and Phoebe, after she got a surprised look on her face composed herself before the two ate in silence for a bit.

It took some time before Finn finished his meal before wiping his lips with a napkin.

"That was some good coal."

Phoebe, after she had finished her own meal, looks at Finn with a small smile.

"Indeed, and it looks like you were not lying… does it actually fill you up or just helps you recharge your magic?" Phoebe asked while Finn looked thoughtful.

"Well purely magic, but I can use my magic to keep my stomach from feeling hungry for a short time so I can look for actual food, going to do so after I leave the fire kingdom… you may want to have some kind of place to store food for non flame people so the suitors won't have to leave the kingdom each time they want to eat… unless I missed a restaurant that actually serves non flame food here." Finn said since things could have changed in the months that he was away and when Phoebe was in charge.

"Well actually, there is one being made since some suitors won't be flame elementals." Phoebe said.

"I see, I hope things go well when you are 18, just hope those… guys and gals have their best interest for you… bit hypocritical of me to say that but…" Finn said while he sighs a bit at the end.

Phoebe giggles a bit.

"I'm sure they'll be nice Finn. Just remember that you still have a shot as well."

"Hopefully, I mean certain issue aside I would worry for you since I'm sure many would just want to be Flame King or something, you got some kind of test in mind for guys like that?" Finn asked since he has seen some pretty greedy people here and there around Ooo.

"Hehe, I do so don't worry. I made sure to plan ahead thanks to Blaze's help." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Really?... well if you are sure, anyway I better get going, Master went to go hold off Marcy and PB and I'm a bit worried since they haven't gotten here yet, it's not too far since Marceline can just fly PB here and Master can turn into a hawk for travel… besides… I think my flame shield is wearing off." Finn said before he chants the flame shield spell and casts it on himself again and the blue of the flame shield looked better then earlier.

Phoebe was surprised when she saw that.

"You can cast a flame shield spell on yourself?"

"Huh?, oh yeah, learned it from Flambo and I guess he forgot about it since he froze in shock or something and seemed he was still frozen when I left… going to need to cheer him up later, anyway I'll be working on the flame shield spell so that it will last longer or hopefully make it permanent, though would still have to work to not be burned but allow me to touch flame people so well…" Finn said before blushing when he remembered how Phoebe would test some people in tier 15 and what not.

Phoebe did blink when she realized what Finn would say.

"W-Well that's good you can cast it. Hopefully you'll show me more when you come back. If you're not busy."

Finn blushed a that a bit before he shook his head.

"Well… I would have to make visits rarely so I can focus on the spell… but I think I can do that and give you some reports on it… besides you gotta focus on things here and I could just distract you from that." Finn said when he worried he would cause issues here if he overstayed his welcome which to many was wearing thin with some people in the kingdom and tolerable with Phoebe's guards.

"Oh not to worry Finn. We'll work something out." Phoebe said.

"Right, well I better get going… even if my Master would hold them off… its strange that she hasn't sent me a message yet, I'm heading to Lady and Jake's place." Finn said while he did look worried and he walked out of the room while Phoebe looked thoughtful before she spoke up.

"Spark." Phoebe said while she watched Finn break into a run.

"Yes your highness?" Spark said.

"Follow Finn and if he needs help in locating his Master, mind aiding him?, I get the feeling he will need a hand in locating this Huntress Wizard, if this Huntress Wizard was with Bubblegum and Marceline, then if they are not at Lady's place, then they would most likely be at the Candy Kingdom and I don't think Finn is thinking that far ahead, you are the fastest here so it would be easy for you to keep up with Finn." Phoebe said when she looks at Spark.

Spark did nod at Phoebe.

"Don't worry my Queen. I'll make sure not to lose sight of your future man." She said before chuckling.

Phoebe blushed a bit before she frowns.

"Oh just get going Spark before I have Infernus punish you a bit." Phoebe said while Infernus chuckles and looks at Sparks with a aggressive and surprisingly lustful look in her eyes… especially when Infernus's gaze went to Spark's ass.

Spark jolts before she quickly ran out the room.

Burst chuckles before she looks at Infernus.

"Hehe, just make sure that Sparks can walk the next day and I don't mind if you give her a spanking or more, she's gotta learn to keep her playfulness in check when on the clock." Burst said before the scene went to the Candy kingdom while Jake, Lady, and Bubblegum rushed Huntress to the hospital and 10 minutes later, she was in a room while an ice pack was on her forehead and various electrical fans were used to try and help cool Huntress off while she was under a blanket and Dr. Princess was explaining things to Bubblegum, Lady, and Jake.

"...So as you can see, she will need plenty of bedrest and fluids so I'll need to get an IV drip specifically made for Wood Nymph's so Huntress Wizard's illness will heal, if you will excuse me." Dr. Princess said before she exits the room which left Bubblegum, Lady, and Jake alone with the knocked out Huntress.

"You think she'll be fine?" Jake asked.

Bubblegum did look a bit worried, but she did smile at Jake a moment later.

"Not to worry, I'm sure the wish I made won't… kill her… she's probably just trying to sort things out in her head right now and we just don't know it." Bubblegum said while she and everyone else looks to Huntress while the camera flew at her and the scene warped and shifts to the inside of Huntress's mind right after she passed out.

* * *

**Huntress's mind/?/?**

_The scene then showed Huntress walking through some kind of black void which confused her since this was pretty empty for a dream of hers, then again a splitting headache like no other and passing out wasn't exactly something to have good dreams about._

"_Huh… guess I got the good end of this passing out… just wondering what happened though." Huntress said to herself before she saw something in the distance._

"_Hmmm…." Huntress hummed before she starts to run to the thing in the distance._

_It took her a few minutes but when she got close enough… she saw it was another person that she never saw before, the person looked female, had dark brown skin, and long black hair that trailed down her back, and with her back turned to Huntress, she wondered who the person was._

"_Hey… who are you?... pretty sure I never met you before so why are you in my dream?" Huntress said which got the person's attention… and when she turned… she looked like a splitting image of Marceline for the most part which really confused Huntress, granted the clothing looked old but aside from that the woman looked beautiful… especially when she saw the surprisingly happy look on the woman's face._

"_Oh… hello Huntress… I was wondering when I would meet you after I woke up here." The woman said much to Huntress's confusion._

"_How do you know my name?" Huntress Wizard asked._

_The woman in turn giggles a bit before she looks at Huntress again._

"_It's a bit of a long story, but in a nutshell… I was a past life of yours, and because of Bubblegum, I was woken up inside of you thanks to a Wish to the Wishmaster Prismo… my name is Dawn… mother of Marceline Abadeer and… well former wife to Hunson Abadeer since I'm technically dead and all." The woman now known as Dawn said while she smiles at Huntress._

_Huntress's eyes widen in shock._

"_W-What?" She said as she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Well, it makes sense that you don't believe me, but what I'm saying is the truth, when Bubblegum made the wish, various outcomes to this wish can happen and until one of them come to be, you will be knocked out until a ending here happens." Dawn said while she got a slightly worried look on her face._

_Huntress Wizard did not like the sound of this._

"_So now what?"_

"_Well in a nutshell, one of three things can happen… you have me go back to sleep... I become a second personality of yours that can swap with you if you allow it…. Or we merge and become one in a sense, in all situations, you would have to get all of my memories of my life on Ooo so I'll leave the choice to you on what the ending is." Dawn said when she gave Huntress a patient look._

_Huntress blinked at the choices before thinking hard on her decision._

_On the one hand, if Dawn went back to sleep again, Huntress can wake up. However, hearing about Bubblegum's wish made the wood nymph think that Bubblegum was doing this for Marceline._

_Which then comes to the switching part. Huntress and Dawn can trade places for bit so it may not be a hassle which leads to the final option of merging with Dawn._

_Whichever choice Huntress Wizard makes, she knows she needs her body and plus she knows how much Finn needs her._

_Huntress then looks at Dawn._

"_If I choose to… merge with you and get your memories, what happens to you in general?"_

"_Oh… well our thoughts, personalities, and memories would merge and mix, but since you are the current life living this life, your personality would be the stronger of the two... in a sense…. it would be like we're becoming a new person who would be a mix of the best parts about us or to help make more sense, it would be… think of it like this and think of the both of us in control of your body, but we would be in 100% sync to prevent issues from happening, it's not like we would die… but become much more than what we originally are, and if that doesn't work for us later, we could always ask one of Finn's friends to undo the wish after all so it's not like we can't fix this if it doesn't work out." Dawn said to help ease Huntress a bit since there was a way out after all._

_Huntress took a moment to think this through and couldn't find nothing wrong with this idea along with a backup plan of fixing the wish._

"_Okay… Let's merge." She said._

_Dawn smiles before she held out to Huntress._

"_Just in case we don't get a chance to speak again, its been a pleasure speaking with you Huntress, and don't worry if you want to try and get with my little girl, I heard about some wood Nymph mothers teaching their daughters and we could teach Marceline a few things I knew that would knock even her socks off." Dawn said while teasing Huntress a bit which showed Huntress where Marceline got her teasing nature from._

_Huntress was surprised at first before chuckling._

"_Surprisingly, I was already liking you."_

_Dawn chuckles at that while she keeps holding her hand to Dawn._

"_Likewise, now lets wake up so we can tell everyone we are alright." Dawn said while she keeps holding her hand out for Huntress to take._

_Huntress did so as she waits for the merge to take effect._

_However Dawn did want to give Huntress a surprise and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips while the black void turns pure white while everything starts to blur for Huntress when things were taking effect._

_Huntress Wizard's eyes widen a bit by that action as she sees Dawn fading._

_A moment later, everything flashed white and Huntress starts to wake while many memories flash through her head._

_Some were pleasant, like seeing Marceline as a child but sadly having to abandon her for her safety._

_Others were of Hunson, their time together, and him being proud of her giving birth to their child and how she was able to take him on in the bedroom._

_Others were of her being so friendly to everyone and knowing thing which helped her live quite a number of years in a more savage Ooo._

_However the last memory would be something that would be a deciding factor in how she would talk with Marceline._

* * *

**Ooo/ Hospital/ Huntress**

Huntress felt herself come back to reality while she heard someone trying to call out to her with a worried voice.

"...ster…" A male voice said which caused Huntress some confusion before her hearing starts to return to her.

"Mas..er!" The male voice said which made her open her eyes fully and her vision clears and she saw she was in some kind of hospital room while the male voice spoke up one more time, this time with Huntress hearing him clearly.

"Master!" The male voice said which made Huntress blink before she saw a worried Finn, an unknown flame elemental, Bubblegum, Jake, and a rainicorn, who from memory is most likely Lady and a moment later, Huntress sat up on the bed while she was oddly quiet… and looked at everyone with a weird look on her face… that seemed more… emotional?

"Master? Are you okay?" Finn asked as he held the wood nymph's hand.

Huntress in turn… shockingly smiles more then she would have at Finn while she gently held his hand.

"Of course Finn, I feel much better than earlier." Huntress said with… a shockingly cheerful tone to her voice.

Finn's eyes widen like dinner plates as he didn't know just happen.

Huntress just tilts her head a bit in a surprisingly adorable way while she had a confused look at Finn and his silence.

"Finn, is everything alright?" Huntress said which caused Finn to look at Bubblegum.

"PB…. what's going on!?, Master is never this emotional before, did that fever mess with her brain!?" Finn said with some worry to his voice while Huntress giggles surprisingly cutely.

"Well… I think it's because of what Bubblegum wished for from Prismo and its probably the cause for why I'm… more… emotional as you put it." Huntress said to Finn while she looked surprisingly relaxed.

Finn blinked before he turned his head and looked at Bubblegum with a narrow look.

"What did you wish for PB?"

Bubblegum nervously laughed a bit from the gaze.

"H-Hehe… w-well you see…" Bubblegum tried to explain before Jake bursts out with this sentence.

"Dude!, you Master is Marceline's mom reborn!, all PB did was bring those memories to the surface." Jake said while everyone looks to see how Finn would react when Bubblegum nods her head in confirmation.

Finn blinked a few times as he process this.

"Okay… I could say that is beyond BS but I want to see this for myself." He said before looks at Huntress Wizard.

"Master… err… Marceline's mom… if you're really her inside, what did you do when Marceline scraped her when she was a kid?" He asked surprising the group a bit

"Well… I do want to make one correction in a moment…. But as for what I did… I would patch her up before she went on her merry little way." Dawn said with a grin on Huntress's face.

Finn blinked a few times before he let go of Dawn's hand.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said before he walks out of the room and before everyone could say something Finn exits out.

It was silent before they heard Finn shouts out.

"ARE YOU GLOBBIN KIDDING ME?!"

A moment later, something seemed to hit Finn which made him say ow before Dr. Princess dragged him into the room by his ear while he held his aching head where Dr. Princess bopped him.

"Please don't yell in the hospital or I will have you thrown out." Dr. Princess said while she glared at Finn since she was sure plenty of patients were disturbed from the shout alone.

"Geeze alright. You're lucky I don't know how to turn you into a guy because if I did, your kiwis will need a big ice patch." Finn said.

"Like you in the next 5 seconds if you keep threatening a doctor for doing her job and trying to keep loud people like you in check for disturbing her patients rests?" Dr. Princess said while she raised an eyebrow at Finn and moved her right foot a few times in front of Finn's body to show she would kick at a moments notice.

Finn was hesitant before he calmed down so he won't get kicked.

Dr. Princess saw that and turned to exit the room.

"That is my only warning Finn, you maybe a hero but that doesn't give you a right to break the rules, think of the sick or injured patients here before you do stuff like that again." Dr. Princess said before she exits the room while Huntress giggles a bit.

"Hehe, seems like she knows how to deal with people it seems." Dawn said while she keeps smiling which was still surprising.

Finn however grumbles.

"That bitch is lucky she's a woman."

Huntress however frowns before she used some magic to make a root from a nearby plant and used it to spank Finn on the ass hard.

"Finn, she is just doing her job, I mean like she said, think of the sick or injured here, would you be singing the same tune if some random person ran through the halls and yelled their lungs out?" Dawn said with an angry tone to her voice which was surprising since she was still emoting more than Huntress normally would… and Huntress never disciplined Finn before.

Finn did flinched as he rubbed his butt a bit.

"N-No."

"Good, and before you ask questions, it's not like Huntress isn't in here, the wish that Bubblegum made had different outcomes and the three were having me sleep, me being a split personality to Huntress, or the final choice that she picked, merging with her soul, right now she is still weakened from what just happened so while we are still mixed, the Dawn parts of me are more in control until she fully recovers." Dawn said while she moved to sit on the bed and her legs hanged off the bed now.

"Dawn?" Finn said with a confused look since he never heard her name before.

Dawn giggles before she looks at Finn.

"Marceline's mom's name, anyway speaking of Marceline, where is she?" Huntress said when she looks around with a surprisingly happy look on her face.

As Finn frowns a bit after hearing Marceline's name, Bubblegum, Lady and Jake looked to one another before Bubblegum spoke.

"She's… getting some personal payback on the Cosmic Owl."

"Oh, I see, I do remember that on Huntress's side… oh well might as well wait for her to finish things then… so… considering the Huntress side of me is still dazed and all that, mind if I ask a few things about Marceline like is she seeing anyone officially… last thing I got was the fun time that Marceline had with Huntress and Bubblegum here… gotta say not bad." Dawn said before she grins at Bubblegum.

Everyone blinked at this though Spark spoke up.

"Whoa… I may be new here but seriously? You and the Vampire Queen?" She said as she looks at Bubblegum while said candy monarch blushed brightly.

Huntress chuckles before she got up from the bed a stretched a bit.

"Though considering what happened between Finn and Marceline, it looks like I'll need to step in to help fix things if she gets back anytime soon, though I do have to ask one thing Finn." Dawn said before she looks at Finn with a grin on her face and… she looked slightly mischievous right now..

Finn didn't like the look he was seeing before speaking.

"And what's that?"

"Well… aside from the fact that you would still probably get lessons from Huntress on tiers… I'm just wondering how Hunson would react when he hears of this, the guy is pretty unpredictable after all." Dawn said before giggling at the look on Finn's face when he heard of Hunson… and the fact that Finn was technically porking his wife even if she was reborn as a Wood Nymph.

Jake gasps while Finn's eyes widen greatly.

"Okay… I think I'm gonna go and hide so see yah." He said before he starts to exits the room.

Dawn however used a root to hold Finn in place while she walks to him.

"Oh don't worry about Hunson, I can deal with him if he tries anything, I was a human in a past life but now I'm merged with a stronger body and soul as well so I can do a lot more, just need to wait for Huntress to fully recover so the merge can fully take place." Dawn said while she keeps the root around Finn to keep him from running all across Ooo.

As Finn struggles Spark was a bit surprised at what she heard.

"Wow… can't believe you lost your V-card that early kid. Wonder what Queen Phoebe would think if she asked." She said making Finn blush.

"Why would Phoebe need to know?" Jake asked.

"Oh, because of the fact that Finn is invited when Phoebe is 18 to try out as a suitor of hers when Phoebe heard everything about the CO and your advice, but it looks like she's more focused on the fact that Finn caused the second fight and how the owl egged on the third fight, but because he was pressured to spill the beans after so long of a wait, she didn't fully forgive him and is giving him another chance years from now when he is older and wiser." Spark said which made everyone in the room blink a few times before they looked at Finn to see if Spark was right.

Finn blushes brightly as he was put on the spot.

"Yeah… it's true."

"Well considering your getting practice in tiers, I don't think she would complain, I mean considering the situation, do you really want to stop the tier based lessons?" Dawn said while she gave Finn a teasing grin.

Finn blushes more from that.

"Well no but now I'm thinking how it be awkward now knowing I'm the lessons with not just Huntress but as Marceline's mom reborn."

"Well considering how Wood Nymph's are, it won't be so weird, I mean Huntress learned the tiers from her own mother so it's not as odd as you think on Huntress's side of things." Dawn said while she smiles gently at Finn.

"Right… though I'm sure Marceline will have a field day since I know she's not to thrilled of me learning from her reborn mom." Finn said.

"Oh you can just let me deal with Marceline, lets just say that I gave her a few good spankings if she threw a tantrum in the past… then again it may have the opposite effect now after what I saw Huntress do with her and Bubblegum so could be a bit odd… but we won't find out until later, if I untie you, will you run off or stay here since I do have some questions for you since Huntress doesn't know much about Marceline aside from stuff she heard about from you." Dawn said while she smiles at Finn more.

"Umm, no." Finn said.

Dawn smiles more before she untied Finn and looks at everyone else.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you all some questions as well, it would be lovely to hear about the rest of you and see if you have some things to say about Marceline, especially from you Bubblegum since it looks like you are the closest one to her here." Dawn said when she looks at Bubblegum with a gentle smile on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit from that.

"S-Sure."

Huntress smiles more before she looks at Finn.

"And don't worry Finn, once Huntress recovers in a few days, she will be the stronger of the personalities in charge while we are merged so she would act more like herself, though the merge means that its the two of us as one or something so it's more like we are in charge at the same time…. Think of it like this if it helps, right now I'm driving a car and I'm at the steering wheel controlling Huntress's body while she's in the passenger side resting from what just happened, and since she is out, I'm the one in control for a bit, but once she wakes, we would switch places and she would be at the wheel while I would be in the passenger seat, but awake and talking with her and what not while we both watch things out here from within… does that make sense?, are cars a thing here or did my analogy just go over your golden haired head?" Dawn said before she pets Finn on the head with a kind smile on her face.

Finn blushes from that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well there maybe a car or two running but they're not that easy to find."

"I see, well you still get the analogy so that's what counts, anyway we should get going Finn since I'm sure we overstayed our welcome here since Bubblegum has issues with Wizards." Dawn said before she looks at Bubblegum and bows lightly to her.

"Thank you for keeping Marceline company and for helping Huntress Your highness, hopefully we can have a civil chat later if you are interested, now come along Finn, we should get back to Wizard City and rest up for tomorrow since I'm sure things would get more dramatic than today." Dawn said before she starts to walk to the door.

Bubblegum sees the duo leaving before the Candy Monarch spoke.

"Wait."

Dawn stopped walking before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Yes?" Dawn said with a small smile on her face.

Bubblegum took a deep breath.

"I may have some issue with magic and stuff but you and Finn haven't caused any trouble to me so perhaps you two can stay here for as long as you need."

"Really?, what do you think Finn?, we could rest here for the night and head out in the morning." Huntress said when she looks at Finn since it would be free rooms for the night.

Finn did think on this but Bubblegum had more to say.

"Before you answer… Finn I want to say how sorry I am for what's been happening with us. I hate to admit it but it seems I have been taking you for granted Finn and I feel terrible. I hope that we can start things fresh and still be friends."

Huntress in turn saw how honest Bubblegum looked right now before she looks at Finn.

"Hmmm… what do you think Finn?, she seems pretty honest about this right now." Dawn said while Finn frowned a bit while he thinks about this and sighs.

"PB… I… I honestly don't know what to think… I mean not only did I do things for you for free, and granted it was mainly to impress you, but once you turned 13, we really connected, but after that you just brushed me off, I mean yeah… I'm 14 and what not but couldn't you have just told me to wait till I was 18 or something instead of playing mind games with me?... a simple apology isn't going to help for all that happened and… well… I need some time to think… pretty much everyone in Ooo who didn't hear about the CO or Jake's advice think I'm either a doofus or a hero for getting Phoebe to kick Ice Kings buns, Marceline slugged me into a gold pile, though I guess that point is pretty much moot since I went a little ballistic on Marceline… but my point still stands, how can I forgive you or Marceline when all you see is just a little kid to exploit, I mean I maybe… immature as some would call me but I'm no idiot, I know some of the things that you did, and a simple apology won't cut it since you could be just saying that for your own kingdom's benefit… just… give me some time alright and I'll see if I can forgive you or not…. However I won't just abandon the people here, I'll still protect everyone… but not for free anymore when it comes to very important stuff that could have a high risk of getting me killed, I learned that the hard way since I learned a lesson from you and Marceline, give and take so to speak." Finn said while he had a hard to read expression on his face.

Bubblegum did flinch a bit before she lowers her head a bit.

"I understand. If you and… Dawn plan to stay the night, there's extra room at the castle." She said before she starts to exit the room with sad look.

Dawn just sighs and used a root to stop Bubblegum.

"Hold on your highness, mind waiting in the lobby so you and I can talk after everyone leaves?" Dawn said while she used Huntress's body to release Bubblegum from the binding and returned the root into a flower.

"Very well." Bubblegum said before she leaves.

Jake and Lady looked at each other feeling a bit awkward as they just witnessed this while Spark had a neutral look on her face.

Dawn then looks at Finn before she flicked him on the forehead.

"You know Finn, considering the memories you got from Huntress, you could have been a bit gentler about what you said to her, granted she did technically use you, but she did help you out of a number of jams herself that risked her life… think of those moments while you think on things while we rest up for now, you head on to the castle and pick a guest room and I'll see you later or tomorrow… I may try and help… cheer Bubblegum up if you get where I'm going with this." Dawn said before she gave Finn a teasing grin.

Finn did blushed brightly as he remembers the memories that Huntress copied.

"R-Right… I'll see you later." He said before he walks out of the room.

Dawn chuckles before she said this to Finn before he could grip the door.

"Oh don't worry Finn, after I have some fun with Bubblegum, I'll be willing to teach you some things so you won't feel left out… lets just say I know a few moves that Marceline wouldn't hehe." Dawn said while she teased Finn by winking at him.

Spark chuckles at this as Finn blushes more before he stepped out.

"I don't know if I should faint knowing my homie is learning the tiers way too soon." Jake said.

"Says the guy who didn't even teach him on how to masturbate, I mean really?, many kids learn how to at least do that around Finn's age." Dawn said while she gave Jake a raised eyebrow.

Spark blinks a bit as Lady shook her head.

Jake was feeling a bit nervous.

"It's just… I don't want him to grow up too soon. He's still my baby brother. Adopted or not."

"True, but everyone grows up sooner or later, it all just depends on how they were raised, I mean you didn't expect Finn to stay a kid forever with such a grown up role model like you?, I'm sure current advice aside, he just wanted to make you proud of him." Dawn said while she smiles at Jake.

"I'm always proud of my homie. Just wish my last advice didn't ruin his relationship with Phoebe." Jake said while feeling regret.

"Well why not speak with Finn and let him know that?, I'm sure if you are honest you can get through to Finn, anyway I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you officially Jake, Lady, and…. Who are you again?" Dawn said when she looks at Spark.

"Spark. I'm one of Queen Phoebe's personal guards. Phoebe asked me to tail Finn when he went to find you… or Huntress Wizard since you're in control… Dawn was it?" Spark said.

Dawn giggles before she approached Spark and help a hand out for her to shake.

"Indeed, nice to meet you Spark, hope we can get a long if you visit here every now and then." Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Hehe, only if my Queen doesn't need me more for anything else." Spark said.

"Well in any case, nice meeting you, hope we can be good friends if everything goes well." Dawn said while she walked away from Spark and it could be just Dawn getting used to walking in Huntress's body…. But was she swaying her ass at Spark?

Spark did blink for a bit before chuckling.

She then looks at Jake and Lady.

"Nice to meet you both though I feel sorry for you when my Queen gets the chance to see you." She said as she looks at Jake.

Jake gulps before he looks at Lady.

"Err… Lady… hope you don't mind if I go into hiding for a few days if we hear of approaching flame people." Jake said before Lady gave him a half lidded look and just smacked Jake upside the head and though Sparks couldn't understand things, Jake did.

"**Jake, you can't run from this one forever, its better to face the music, besides you heard Spark and everyone, they are blaming the CO mainly for this and to a lesser extent Finn for going through with it the second time and to an even lesser extent you for the third, I'm sure if we talk things out, things will go back to normal soon… though you do realized that you will be sleeping on the couch or at the treefort for a couple months for this right?" **Lady said while she gave Jake a half lidded look and a raised eyebrow.

Jake did jolt a bit after hearing that last part.

"Y-Yeah."

Lady then kissed Jake before she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"**Cheer Finn up though and I may give you the occasional visit in bed though… but would still have to go to the couch or treefort after… should be good incentive for you to do you best right?" **Lady said before she winked at Jake.

"Yes d-dear." Jake said.

A moment later, Jake ran off and past Dawn who opened the door and blinked when she didn't expect that which left Dawn with Lady and Spark and Dawn chuckles before she looks at Lady.

"Nice one Lady, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta help cheer up a Candy Royal, good luck with Phoebe Spark." Dawn said before she left the room which left Lady with Spark and since Spark couldn't understand Lady, Lady just waved to her before she flew out of the room and left Spark alone.

"Hehe, this day just got interesting. Since I'm not needed here anymore, time for me to go back to Phoebe." Spark said before she walks out of the room and starts to head back to the Fire Kingdom after exiting the hospital.

Meanwhile with Jake…

He had ran to the hospital roof and saw Finn sitting at the edge of the roof and Finn looked thoughtful about something, but with Jake in a slight panic since he had to look for him, he got a scared look on his face and ran to Finn.

"Finn!, you don't need to do that!" Jake said while he stretched an arm out and lassoed it around a surprised Finn and yanked him towards Jake.

"Whoa!... What was that for Jake?!" Finn said in a surprised tone.

Jake then looks down at a tied up Finn.

"W-Well you were sitting at the edge of the roof and looking thoughtful and after what happened… well…" Jake said while telling Finn Jake misunderstood what Finn was doing right now.

Finn raises his eyebrow a bit.

"Jake, did you think I was gonna jump off this roof?"

Jake blinks at that before he untied Finn.

"Sorry Finn… with everything that happened I just got worried and overreacted… sorry." Jake said while he looked a bit down when he seemed to screw up again.

Finn sighs a bit after getting up.

"It's fine Jake. I was just thinking on some stuff."

"Like what… I know my track record hasn't been so good lately… but one last listen too for old times sake?" Jake said while he looks at Finn.

Finn did blink a bit after hearing that.

"Okay shoot."

"Right… well… first off and… while I know this could set you off…. But… I'm sorry Finn… for a lot of things." Jake said while he sat on the edge of the roof while looking really down right now which was worrying for a lot of reasons.

Finn blinked before he sat next to Jake on the edge.

"No worries man. Despite your faults and stuff, it doesn't mean I'll hate you or anything."

"Maybe… but I helped caused the Ice kingdom to be totaled once and caused you to break up with your GF and would have to try and win her back when she is 18, and now your in a situation where you are pretty much in a Master/student relationship in magic… and tiers not only with Huntress, but Marceline's mom in Huntress Wizard's body as well, I mean that's not even the most insane part since Hunson could come after you if he hears about this, then there is the fact that people are starting to hear about what I did thanks to some rumors spreading, apparently someone in the fire kingdom spied on you and spread the info and… *Sigh*... I just don't know man… maybe I'll have to leave Ooo or just face the music with Phoebe so Lady won't have to deal with this…" Jake said with a worn out look on his face.

Little did the two heroic brothers know that behind a random crate, they were being spied on by a certain nosy LSP who was also recording the conversation.

"_Oh my Glob this is gold, first the tier 15 thing and Finn talking with his flaming ex about going to try and wow her, now this about that Huntress Lady being Marceline's mom, oh those burns in the fire kingdom were so worth this juicy info here." _LSP thought while she made sure to stay hidden while the conversation went on, she had posted the first two videos about the tier thing and the part with Finn and Phoebe, now this would get her popular for sure.

While the duo didn't notice, Finn lightly smack Jake on the back of the head.

"You're not leaving Ooo man. Because I still need you for other things. And what about Lady? I don't think she'll like that you left and I know you don't want her to be sad. I mean imagine if that scenario happened and she finds out that she got pregnant again?"

Jake in turn sighs before he rubbed his forehead.

"I know man, but after what happened with you, I've been thinking and I've done some pretty shitty stuff and gave some bad advice as well… who knows how much damage I did to you, and Dawn and pretty much many are right… I should have explained tiers with you dude but instead Huntress had to and considering your luck, you may get lucky with Dawn in Huntress's body if she wants to test you to see if your good enough for Marceline or something, then again what do I know nowadays." Jake said while he looked down and missed the look on Finn's face and both Finn and Jake missed LSP silently gasping after she moved the phone to look at her and back at Finn and Jake a few times for some kind of dramatic effect before it looks back at the duo to record more.

Finn was blushing brightly after hearing.

"Yeah… don't know if that will happen since I'm still peeved with her and PB a bit. But anyway Jake, one thing I did learn is that when you make mistakes, you learn from it and do better. Like your advices for example. Granted they weren't always helpful, but I think you'll still give advice just much better. Especially if you and Lady do have more kids even though they may grow fast like TV and others but, they still need you since you're still their dad."

"Yeah but they grew up so fast, so I never got a chance to be a dad like our dad did Finn… I'm just worried I may screw up again and this time get Lady hurt…. And you again." Jake said while he looks at Finn.

"So Finn, considering I screwed things up for you with Phoebe, what do you want me to do?, if you want you can do something to me as a punishment… even… destroying my Viola if it helps a little." Jake said while he looked a bit pained at that since it was one of his favorite things musical wise.

Finn looks at Jake with a half lidded look.

"I'm not gonna do that Jake. Besides the viola didn't do anything to me."

"Right, well I guess lets just say I owe you one… that OK?" Jake asked while he looks at Finn.

Finn smiles a bit at his bro.

"Sure." He said before offering Jake a fist bump.

Jake chuckles once before he fist bumps FInn before the duo walked into the hospital while LSP stayed hidden from them and had a very LSP thought when she grins at her phone.

'_Oh my Glob… I should win an award for this.'_

Meanwhile with Dawn…

She had gotten to the lobby and saw Bubblegum sitting on one of the chairs and walked over to her.

"Hello your highness." Dawn said to try and get Bubblegum's attention.

Bubblegum did look up to see Dawn.

"Hello Dawn." She while feeling bummed.

"That seat taken?" Dawn said while she looks at the seat next to Bubblegum with a smile on her face.

"No you can sit here." Bubblegum said.

"Great… need an ear to talk too?, Huntress and I know when to keep secrets, and if she was awake then she would agree with me." Dawn said while she sat next to Bubblegum with a smile on her face.

"Alright." Bubblegum said before she looks at Dawn.

"Very well… why not tell me what's eating you right now?, I'm no mind reader after all… unless there was a magic for that but the best I can get on Huntress's side is some memory copying magic and I doubt you would want me to use that." Dawn said before giggling when she tried to help Bubblegum feel better.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before speaking.

"It's this whole situation with Finn and me."

"I see… well it's not the worst it can be, Finn could have blown a fuse and attacked you or just flat out left the Candy kingdom alone in times of trouble… shows how good natured Finn is even with everything that happened and you can make it up to him when he's 18… it doesn't matter what species or age, no man can resist a sweet ass of a woman and you got one of the sweetest around." Dawn said in a teasing way to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"I'm not sure that can happen. Besides, I doubt he'll forgive me or want to continue being friends."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, from what I can gather on Huntress's side, Finn, though angered at you and Marceline does miss you both, besides… its not like rushing would do anything, give Finn some time to cool down and he will sing a different tune… besides you know how men are with their hormones, anger and what not aside they do like to stare at the ladies and lets just say that Huntress has caught Finn not only staring at her, but at a few Wizard women in Wizard City… hehe, so for all you know, Finn could have been staring at you and admiring the beautiful body of yours… but I can see that regular talk is getting us nowhere… why don't we head back to the castle and I can help cheer you up…. Lets just say that one of the reasons Hunson like my human body was because of how… flexible I can be… and lets just say that Huntress is a lot more flexible and was holding back on you and Marceline last time." Dawn said before she held a hand out for Bubblegum to take after she got up from her chair.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she heard that before a moment later, she took Dawn's hand.

Dawn smiles before she helped Bubblegum to her feet.

"Great, now let's get going… and so I can speak to you on if you want to get serious with my little girl or not… depending on if you are honest… I may reward you." Dawn teased before she starts leading Bubblegum out of the building.

Bubblegum, who follows Dawn, was blushing brightly at the possibility of being serious with Marceline since she thinks of the Vampire Queen as a friend… or did she?

Right after that though, Finn and Jake enter the lobby and didn't see Bubblegum or Dawn.

"Huh… guess the two left or something, think they headed for the castle?" Jake said while he looks at Finn.

"Looks like it. So what do you wanna do?" Finn asked.

"Want a lift to the castle for old times sake before I head out to look for Lady?" Jake said while he bent down and grew a bit and formed a saddle on his back for Finn to get on.

Finn smiles a bit.

"Sure." He said before getting on top of Jake.

A moment later, Jake ran out of the hospital while the scene went back to Marceline who was still having her way with the CO… and to Marceline's surprise he was not only lasting a long time, and though he denies it, it looks like he was actually enjoying what she was doing to him.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Newly added sex maze/ Marceline, CO**

This time Marceline had the CO strapped to a table while she sat on his chest and used her feet to rub his cock and balls, she used a spell to clean the CO off while her ass and pussy were on his beak.

The CO groans as he uses his is tongue to lick the Vampire Queen's ass and pussy.

Marceline moans from that before she looks back and down at the CO with a lustful grin on her face.

"Hehe, how do those holes taste, I made sure they would be squeaky clean for stuff like this, makes me get a bit rough." Marceline said before she used both of her feet to stroke the CO's cock between her feet.

The CO groans before moving his head away.

"**T-Tastes… good."**

Marceline grins evilly before she used a hair hand to make the CO look at her holes again and forced him to eat her out again.

"Well dig in, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet… I want to make it so masturbating has nothing on this!" Marceline growled out before she rubbed her feet faster on the CO's cock and she could feel it throbbing now.

The CO groans before he went back to eating Marceline's holes but a bit rougher this time.

Marceline moans a bit with a closed mouth which muffled it before she used her feet on the CO's cock more and more while she grins when she had it point her way until…

The CO muffly groans loud as he ate Marceline's holes before he climaxed hard as he sprayed his seed at Marceline.

Marceline grins when she could feel the semen hit her breasts, stomach, and pussy while some leftover shots hit the CO's groin before he tapped off while Marceline chuckles and she used a finger to get some semen on her breasts before she licked her fingers clean and looks back at the CO.

"Not bad, looks like Stamina is your thing it seems… I'm wondering if you are actually happy about this since a sexy woman is giving you the time of your life." Marceline said while she used a spell to clean herself off and the CO as well before she floats up and to the ground and grins at the CO when she stood next to him while he was bound on the table.

The CO's body shudders lightly as he surprisingly had a pleased look on his face.

Marceline chuckles before she walked over to the box again.

"Now then… why don't we finish this with a bang of sorts…" Marceline said before she pulled an item out and when Marceline moved to show what she had… the CO saw it was a dildo with a vibrating function.

The CO blinked when he saw the dildo.

"**W-What are you gonna do with that?"**

Marceline grins darkly before she licked the head of the dildo a few times.

"Oh don't you worry my pet… you'll find out soon." Marceline evilly said before she floats onto the CO's lap while she faced the CO and angled his cock to her pussy again and dropped down to fully take it in when she saw it was still hard and groans a bit when she forced the cock to touch her cervix again.

The CO groans as he felt that and if there was an x-ray machine, you can see the his dick actually kissing the entrance to Marceline's womb.

Marceline took a moment to adjust before she grins while she placed the dildo in her hair hand.

"Now then… time to see how well you like something like this." Marceline said while the hair hand vanished behind her back and a moment later, the CO felt the head of the dildo against…. His asshole of all things.

The CO's eyes widen when he felt that before shaking his head.

"**N-No please Mistress. I'll do anything you want but that." **He begged,

Marceline chuckles while she had the dildo stop teasing his ass for a moment.

"Hoooo… you'll do anything I ask?" Marceline said while she grins at the CO.

"**Y-Yes."** The CO said though he may have walked into that one.

Marceline chuckles before she surprisingly tossed the dildo away.

"Very well… I can see that you won't like a toy… but…" Marceline said while unaware to the CO, a tentacle formed from Marceline's hair behind her head and took aim at the CO's asshole and he didn't see it at all.

The CO felt relief for a moment but the but hearing the word 'but' got him concerned.

"**But?"**

Marceline just grins before the tentacle shot forward and low and behold, the tentacle went deep inside of the CO's ass while Marceline grins when she saw the slowly registering look on the CO's face when he realized what Marceline did.

"**AH!" **The CO yelps as he jolts which caused his dick to bash in Marceline's womb.

Marceline grins and groans when she felt that before she starts to ride the CO's cock while her tentacle thrusts in and out of the CO's ass.

"You are right, this is much better, I can feel every inch of your tight ass and its gripping me tightly, makes me wonder if you are enjoying this with how much of a masochist type of face you are making… maybe I should do this!" Marceline said when she reformed the tentacle into many bumps which forced its way in and out of the CO's ass bump by bump.

The CO groans each time but he turned his head away to avoid looking at the Vampire Queen but he was blushing.

Marceline grins at that before she rides the CO's cock at a faster and faster rate while the tentacle thrusts its way into the CO's ass at a harder rate which got an interesting reaction from the CO, and even surprised Marceline a little.

The CO groans loud as he felt his dick already spraying his cum in Marceline's womb.

Marceline moans from that before chuckling when she could feel the CO unloading more cum into her then normal.

"Wow, looks like I found your kink… so you surprisingly like anal… interesting." Marceline teasingly said while she waits for the CO to tap off while she keeps thrusting the tentacle into his ass.

The CO's orgasm got stronger for a moment before tapping off at 20 seconds but the CO doesn't say anything but blushed brightly.

Marceline chuckles and could see that she was right on the money with her assumption.

"Hehe, guess I found the weak point of the Cosmic Owl… time to really test to see how well you like it." Marceline teasingly said while she got off the CO's cock and walked over to the tossed dildo and moved to grab another item from the box and after a bit of movement and what not…. Marceline turned to show that she had equipped the dildo and turned it into a strap on while it vibrates madly.

"So… think this would make you squeal my name?" Marceline teased when she approached the CO again.

The CO was shivering in fear now.

'_**Could this day get any worse? It be bad enough if she actually did get pregnant from me.'**_ He thought.

Marceline grins at the look on the CO's face when she got in position between the CO's legs.

"Oh don't worry, I won't leave this cock of yours alone… but for now." Marceline said when she aimed the dildo at the CO's ass and thanks to some lube that she used, she was able to slide on in with the dildo which vibrates in the CO's ass.

The CO groans as he grinds his teeth while his talons squeezed a few times.

Marceline chuckles before she got as deep as she could go and used a couple hairs that went into the CO's ass so she could look for his prostate stealthily while she gripped the CO's cock with one hand.

"Now then… time to get the final part started." Marceline said before she starts to thrust her hips and the dildo went in and out of the CO's ass each time while she quickly strokes the CO off.

The CO groans before moaning each time as he jolts a bit which caused his dick to twitch in Marceline's hand.

Marceline grins while she keeps on fucking the CO's ass with the dildo and looks for the prostate and she managed to find it a moment later.

And right after that she starts to barrage and push hard into the prostate and grins at the CO's now wide eyed look when that happened as the vibrations of the dildo really made it intense.

The CO groans before he was surprised at himself for actually enjoying it.

Marceline grins more before she barraged the prostate again and again while she stroked the cock off while making sure it points into the air and speeds up her actions until…

The CO moans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum into the air.

Some of the Glob like semen lands on Marceline's breasts and face while some of it lands on the CO's stomach and chest again while Marceline keeps stroking him off while she pressed hard into his prostate to keep is orgasm strong.

The CO groans as his climax got stronger for almost 30 seconds till he taps off.

Marceline chuckles when she lets the cock go and it flopped onto the CO's stomach and Marceline looks at the CO to see how he was doing so far.

The CO pants for a bit and he almost looked a bit knocked out but still awake.

Marceline chuckles and she pulled the dildo free of the CO's ass.

"Hehe, now my pet… how did you like your Mistresses touch?... give me a truthful answer and I'll give you one last pleasing moment before you pass out on me." Marceline teased before she removed the strap on and tossed it away.

"**I-It… felt… a-amazing."** The CO said and as much as he wanted to object... he couldn't deny it.

Marceline grins before she got next to the CO and gripped his cock with her hands and starts to stroke it back to life, and when the CO's dick went to full power, Marceline leaned down and starts to lick the head in a surprisingly gentle way.

Though the CO shudders, he was surprised by this action but was feeling good at the moment.

Marceline then opened her mouth wide and gently took his entire cock into her mouth and throat before she bobs her head and used her left hand to fondle his balls.

"**O-Oh… Mistress." **The CO said as he was feeling relaxed.

Marceline then used a hair hand and had it move to tease his asshole a bit and glanced at the CO to see how he would react.

The CO shudders as he felt his ass twitch a bit.

Marceline giggles before she pushed a couple hair fingers into the CO's ass and Marceline starts to mess with the CO's ass in a surprisingly gentle way while she bobs her head more and more and used her real hand to fondle his balls until…

The CO groans before he let out another load of cum inside the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline moans sensually while she drank the multicolor glittering load and it flowed down her throat while she keeps fondling his testicles and fingering his ass to get the orgasm as strong as it can so that she can get everything from the CO this time.

The CO was able to last at 25 seconds before he taps off and tries to catch his breath.

Marceline then slowly pulled her mouth off the CO's cock while she used her tongue to lick it clean and pulled away with a small pop sound when she sucked extra hard on the head for a moment to get the last drop from his cock which slowly turned flaccid.

Marceline chuckles before she looks at the CO.

"You can pass out now, once you wake you can use the map that I had made for others to use to get out of here, just make sure to leave it in my home through the mail slot." Marceline said before she surprisingly leaned in and kissed him on the tip of his beak and pulled away.

"Be a good Cosmic bird and I'll reward you well… next time we have a meeting like this… you know where to go when you need my touch… anyway I'm going to get cleaned now so see you later CO." Marceline said while she starts to float away from the slowly passing out Cosmic Owl after she unlocked his bindings which let him free.

The CO did have this one thought.

'_**Somehow… I'm already feeling excited for that.'**_ He thought before passing out.

The scene then went back to the Candy Kingdom castle, more exactly, Bubblegum's room.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's room/ ?**

The scene then showed Bubblegum's room fully but at the ceiling for a moment before moans were heard before the camera turned to show that Bubblegum, laying flat on her front in the nude, was getting her ass ate out by Dawn who, also in the nude but kept the mask equipped for Huntress's modesty, was holding Bubblegum's ass cheeks apart to really get her tongue in Bubblegum's asshole.

Bubblegum moans and groans from this action while blushing.

Dawn chuckles before she pulled her head away and licks her lips while she used a couple fingers on Bubblegum's ass.

"Hehe, seems I was right… you do have a sweet ass, no wonder many people want a piece of this sugary treat." Dawn teased before she finger's Bubblegum's ass deeply a few times while she adds a third finger to Bubblegum's asshole.

Bubblegum groans a bit in her pillow while blushing brightly after hearing that.

Dawn chuckles more before she leaned in while surprisingly adding a fourth finger to Bubblegum's ass.

"And guess what… I do as well… but a little tip about me… you want to know why Hunson would listen to me… a mere mortal?... well… lets just say when it came to some kinky bed play… I was the one in charge since unlike most, I actually gave him a challenge and we fought for dominance tier wise, sometimes I lost and he gave me plenty of kinky fun… but most of the time, I won and lets just say I didn't hold back against the lord of evil… and did stuff like this…" Dawn said before she forced her thumb into Bubblegum's ass and starts to fist her asshole without mercy and grins a bit at the look on Bubblegum's face… though if she was this aggressive… Uh ho… Finn….

Bubblegum blushed brightly as she thought that if Dawn taught Finn, the human/Warlock would be on the same level as her.

Though that wasn't the only thing, if Dawn was this aggressive… would he even be able to keep up with her and would Dawn… dominate Finn as well?

'_Oh Glob… Finn is in big trouble now.'_

Dawn in turn saw the troubled look on Bubblegum's face and misunderstood it as Dawn getting a bit too rough for Bubblegum.

"Oh I'm sorry… is this uncomfortable for you?, I thought an ass this good would be tough enough to withstand this… but if you want me to pull free, you know what to say to get me to change things up." Dawn said while she slowed her fisting motions with Bubblegum a little.

Bubblegum pulled her face from her pillow.

"N-No no. It's fine." She said while blushing.

"You sure?... well if you have any requests or questions… better ask now before I really make this perfect ass ripple." Dawn said while she used her free hand to rub Bubblegum's round ass a few times while she keeps on lightly fisting her ass gently.

"W-Well… I'm wondering if… you'll be aggressive with Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

Dawn blinks at that before she chuckles a bit.

"Oh no, from what I gathered from Huntress, Finn doesn't like anything back there, though the best Huntress got was a few prostate pokes, aside from that I would just test his stamina and what not to see if I can't help Finn and Huntress out by giving some pointers if needed… aside from that, Huntress and I, after we merge, would teach Finn everything we know and then some so he would really know how to please a woman, besides I'm curious about that sex demon book and we may help Finn when the time comes… now, got any other questions or requests?" Dawn said before wiggling her fingers in Bubblegum's ass as her hand went in and out of the Candy Royal's asshole.

Bubblegum did had this one question.

"How did you and… Marceline's father meet?"

Dawn blinks at that before she grins at Bubblegum.

"You really want to know?... well I'll tell you, but only if you answer this question…. Are you serious about getting together with my daughter or is my little girl reading to much into things and thinks things are more on her end when you seem content as sex friends for now." Dawn said before she moved to lick Bubblegum's neck a few times sensually.

Bubblegum shudders before blushing brightly.

"I-I… I don't know. I mean I do care for her."

"I see… well you may want to be honest with her before things get more complicated… I don't want to have to come here and give a mean ol Candy Princess a spanking that would even put a perfect ass like this to the test with how kinky it can get… did it before with a few demonesses when I had to work to get Hunson's attention since I was accidently dragged into a competition to be his wife… if it wasn't for that I never would have met him or gave birth to Marceline." Dawn said while she pulled her hand free of Bubblegum's now gaping asshole and lightly spanked it a few times after cleaning her arm off.

Bubblegum jolts while surprised at the info.

Dawn chuckles before she moved to get on Bubblegum while a cock formed on Huntress's body.

"Oh yes, you see it was mainly a sex competition and accident or not, if I didn't adapt to the situation, I would have been stranded in the Nightosphere…" Dawn said while she adjusts her body and the head of her cock pressed against Bubblegum's gaping asshole before she pushed her dick inside of Bubblegum and hummed at the tight feeling.

"Hmmm… oh yeah, definitely love this ass, been awhile since I last fucked an ass this good." Dawn moans out while she waits for a moment to enjoy the slowly tightening feeling around her viney dull thorny cock.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly when she saw Dawn's dick and groans when she felt it enter her ass.

Dawn chuckles before she starts to fuck Bubblegum's ass lightly.

"Now then, while I have a steady rhythm going… I wound up in the Nightosphere by pure accident…" Dawn said while the scene flashed backed to many centuries ago...

* * *

_**Ooo/ ?/ Dawn**_

_When the scene fades in fully, Dawn, fully human, and with shorter hair that went to her ears, was seen walking through an abandoned alleyway in a decayed city while she was avoiding a monster she ran into while she wore a cloak, it looked like some kind of minotaur and it was tailing her for pretty obvious reasons that were mainly lustful on its side of things, granted Dawn did have a few flings here and there with some magical creatures, but she knew that Minotaurs, at least this one from rumors, and didn't want to dis the species as a whole, was pretty much kidnapping woman to try and find a bride and force them to wed him, granted Dawn did like the muscles but the personality… was sorely lacking. _

_Thankfully she left something to distract it when she left some ripped bits of clothing on a different path with a little blood on it so that the Minotaur would think that she was injured, in all honesty, she just had a scrape that she could use._

_Unfortunately she could hear the Minotaur approaching her location with heavy hooved footsteps and heard his voice while she tried to be quiet and keeps sneaking away._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever."_

"_Wanna bet?" Dawn thought while realizing that it must be her scent that the Minotaur was following, some ladies and men she got with did say she had a shapely body that few could match, and it was rare since it was hard to find edible food, and more so she had a surprisingly nice scent that seemed to attract the monsters to her for some reason, but she didn't let it bother her while she keeps walking down the alleyway to try and find a way out of this jam and saw that she had walked down to a dead end which made her frown, but she oddly saw a weird shape on the floor and when she walked to stand over it, she saw that it was some kind of funny looking face with some weird words next to them and it looked like some kind of milk was spilled on the image for some reason… it looked like some kind of foreign language but she could read it since it was written in the english language, however what she didn't know was that the Minotaur had found her and she was too distracted by the words to notice._

"_Ma...lo...so…." Dawn read while she slowly gets the words made out and the milk was slowly being absorbed by the image but neither Dawn nor the minotaur noticed as Dawn read more words out._

"_Vob...is...cum." Dawn reads out while she looks at the next word and was confused as to why the milk was drying up when she noticed the image looking… dryer?_

"_Et...Cum…." Dawn reads outs while the Minotaur stood over her and has his hands at the ready to catch her while she reads the last word aloud._

"_Spiritum." Dawn reads out loud before the image glows and next thing Dawn or the Minotaur knew, a portal opened under their feet and they both screamed as they fell through the portal and it closed a moment later and all was quiet in the alleyway a moment later._

* * *

_**?/?/ Dawn**_

_Dawn at this time had blacked out for an unknown amount of time when she crashed onto solid ground after falling through the portal, but she did hear the Minotaur struggling with something before screaming in agony and Dawn was picked up by someone before she fully passed out._

_Dawn then groans when she starts to come to and sat up on a comfy bet while she held her head._

"_O-Oh… my head…" Dawn muttered while she realized she was missing her cloak and looks around, for some reason she was on a pretty classy bed but the room looked… demonic in nature while she wondered where she was before she saw someone enter the room and they… looked like some kind of winged monster._

"_Uhhh… hello?" Dawn said while she waved her hand at the creature who looks at her._

"_Hello… nice to see you awake, I'm pretty sure you don't know what is going on from the confused look on your face but you are in the Nightosphere, a home for the demonic and the damned, a place that is constantly changing and warping thanks to its chaotic nature and only certain places stay the same and its by the will of my lord that it stays so… especially for this most joyous of days since the Lord of evil is looking for a bride." The Creature said which made Dawn's eyes widen in shock._

"_H-Hold on, I never agreed to enter this competition, I was running away from this clingy minotaur who wanted to make me his bride and somehow wound up here after reading some set of words while standing on some kind of image, there was this milk stuff that got absorbed but my point is, I'm sure this lord of Evil won't want a Human woman as a bride so why not just make me a portal out of here and I can get out of your… hair?... fur?... Er… whatever…?" Dawn said while trying to reason with this demon._

_However the demon shook its head before looking at Dawn again._

"_The only portal out of here is through our lord so unless you are willing to go toe to toe with the Lord of Evil himself, your best bet is to become his bride, and not to worry, all My lord cares about is beauty and strength so as long as you can back up that beauty with strength you will be fine, and just to let you know, the one who save you from the Minotaur was My lord himself, you and the Minotaur did crash into the throne room and the Minotaur tried to cause trouble by My lord instantly ended him before ordering you to be brought here, and My lord wanted to speak with you once you have awoken so once you get your bearings, please follow me." The Demon said while it waits for Dawn to act._

_Though while Dawn may not like this, she could probably reason with this Lord of Evil since… evil aside, he did have her brought here to recover and what not._

_So she got up and after stretching the kinks out of her body, she looks at the demon._

"_Alright, so meet this Lord of yours, for all I know I could talk him into letting me use that portal and get out of his hair." Dawn said while she went to follow the demon who rolled their eyes._

"_Very well, once second though." The Demon said before it stuck its head out of the window and looked like it was concentrating… before a banana came out of one of its ears much to Dawn's confusion and it dropped who knows where._

"_Much better, now please follow me." The demon said before Dawn points to the window and at the demon before sighing when she realized she could ask later and followed the demon through various hallways and staircases before she saw a massive room in the distance, and when she and the demon got there, she saw that they were in some kind of massive throne room while a massive monster that made the Minotaur look small sat on a large stone throne and was dealing with many demons in front of it either by granting ironic wishes or just causing some demons straight up pain which caused Dawn's eyes to widen in shock and hoped that this wasn't who she thought he was…. However the Demon walked to the massive looking demonic being and bowed to him._

"_My lord, the Woman is awake, she is over there." The Demon said before it points to where Dawn is and she took a step back when she saw the demonic being look her way._

"_**Good. I was beginning to worry for a bit." **__Hunson said as he eyed Dawn before getting up from his seat and approaches her but not before returning to normal._

_Dawn blinks at that when she saw the massive demon turn into a more Humanoid form that was a bit taller than her and wore a swave looking suit and her head looked up and down a few times when she registered what just happened._

"_Uhhh… wow." was all Dawn said when she looked a bit impressed with what just happened to the large demon._

_Hunson chuckles as he got close to Dawn._

"_Seems my regular size impresses you. Or perhaps it was the suit."_

_Dawn blushed a bit before shaking her head and clearing her throat._

"_W-Well I won't lie, you do look nice right now… but all in all I'm just looking for a way back home, you see I was trying to get away from a Minotaur that you got rid of which I thank you by the way, but as you probably know… I'm more in the surviving then romancing mood right now and… a competition with other demons for your hand would just end in a one sided death on my end." Dawn said which made the Demon from earlier speak up._

"_Actually I never specified what the contest is, our lord is the strongest Demonic being here and is deathless so fighting is useless against him, however to make sure we find a strong enough mate for our lord, we are having a competition among female demons who will get with strong male testing demons in competitions of sex, simple as that, each round has you go against a randomly picked demon here, starting from basic demons all the way to demonic beings who are a rank lower then My lord here and who keep certain sectors under… some control so My lord doesn't have all this pressure on him, either male, or a female who can shapeshift, either way many would see it happen and it's the only way to keep our lord from just taking a woman against her will since he does need a strong enough woman to give him an heir, and what's better then seeing if his soon to be beloved can take the lesser demons, Am I correct my lord?" The Demon said while Dawn's eyes widen and she got a good impression of a tomato right now when she blushed brightly after hearing all about this and the fact that it would pretty much be watched by a lot of demons it seems._

"_Hehe, correct you Bill." Hunson said._

"_Thank you My lord, anyway Mrs. Human, unless my lord wills it, you won't be able to use the portal back to the mortal realm and he has been eyeing you not only for your beauty but from the scent that you emit… its… honestly intoxicating somewhat and it's not like a normal humans scent, in any case even if my lord is amused enough to let you enter the portal, it won't happen till the contest is over with, so why not have some fun here since this place isn't exactly known for being able to pass time safely, only the strong here survive and in any case you would have to deal with the demons here sooner or later, at least if you enter the competition, you won't have to worry about getting eaten or raped since My lord has various rules to keep all females at full health who agree to the contest, keeps things fair and lets the women show what they have… so… will you enter?" Bill said while he looks at Dawn who looked thoughtful right now… on one hand she would have protection if she entered…. If this Bill was telling the truth… on the other hand she would risk getting killed and raped if she didn't and she had no guarantee that Hunson would let her use the portal without issues…_

"_I… don't know… are you sure you can't just let me use the portal and just let me owe you one or something?, not the first time I had to survive, but can I even eat and drink things here?, pretty sure I won't even last if I can't get a good meal or something in me even if I did agree… not like I'm agreeing to marriage but if I have to give a good show or something then what choice do I have?... My point still stands though on the food and drinks since well… I'm human, not a demon… then again I saw this guy make a banana so it shouldn't be too bad if I eat those.." Dawn said while pointing out the food issue and got confused when Bill shuddered._

"_You mean you eat those?" Bill said while Dawn looked confused._

"_Uh… yeah?, don't bananas grow on trees?, or am I missing something here?" Dawn said when she looked more confused than ever._

_That's when Hunson placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder._

"_My dear, in your world, bananas grows on trees. But here well…" He said before leaning in and and whispers this part to Dawn about the bananas._

_Dawn in turn blinks in confusion… then that confusion turned into disgust… then that look turned green before she looks at Bill._

"_And you did that in front of me!... oh I think I'm going to be sick!" Dawn said before she ran to one side of the room and behind a rock and Hunson and Bill heard Dawn pucking behind the rock hard._

_Hunson looks at Bill after sweatdropping._

"_We need to put up a sign to warn any newcomers to not eat those."_

"_Noted my lord… shall I get some food and drinks for this Human that she can eat and drink?" Bill said while Dawn finished puking behind the rock and stumbles from behind the rock after wiping her mouth with a rag that she had._

"_U-Ugh… really regret doing that now." Dawn said while her stomach growled loudly which could have made everyone mistake her for a demon while she blushed a bit when she looks at Hunson and Bill.._

"_Yes. And perhaps some medicine for her stomach too." Hunson said._

"_W-Well all I just need is some antacid or something, no need to worry about me, I've been through worse situations in order to survive." Dawn said while she seemed to look a bit better after a minute, though it was strange that she was trying to not take advantage of Hunson right now._

"_Nonsense. You're a guest in my realm and I must make sure you get treated right." Hunson said as he smiled._

"_Really?, not to insult you but… that kind of seems different then what I thought you would be, I mean you are the lord of evil right?... you know what, never mind, I just need to get a meal in me fast before I make my choice… got a kitchen here with actual food?" Dawn asked while she looks at Hunson and Bill._

"_Of course, go down the hall there and make a right at the first door, the kitchen is through there." Bill said which made Dawn nod before she walked to where Bill pointed while Bill looks at Hunson._

"_She is a strange Human Milord, not only is she not scared of you after a small time to talk, but she doesn't seem interested in trying to manipulate you like other woman here would do, what do you think of her?" Bill said when he was curious about what Hunson would say._

_Hunson chuckles for a moment._

"_I believe she's fearless and strong willed. Definitely my kind of woman."_

"_We shall see My lord, while you can make her your bride, I'm sure many won't accept her unless she proves herself, call it a think some mortals would do from seeing an upstart coming in and getting everything that some think that they deserve and that could lead to issues, anyway I'll be going now to set the arena up, now if you'll excuse me My lord." Bill said before he flew away to do as he said which left Hunson alone._

_Hunson did took moment to think on this after hearing Bill speak._

'_Hmmm, Bill does make a point. Can't be too nice or else Dawn might get into some trouble.'_

_A moment later, he followed Dawn into the kitchen to see if she found the kitchen and saw her eating quite a bit already and had a surprised look on his face when she was devouring quite a bit._

_Dawn in turn froze when she saw the slightly surprised Hunson before she chuckles nervously and wiped her mouth with a napkin._

"_S-Sorry… been awhile since I last had a good meal." Dawn said while she looked nervous when Hunson looked at her for a minute straight and blushed more when he seemed to be… examining her for some reason._

_Hunson kept staring at Dawn for a moment before chuckling._

"_No worries. Just didn't know you were that hungry. Thankfully I have an unlimited supply of food."_

"_Really?, wow... guess its a perk of being a Lord here...though I do have to ask, even… if I do agree to this contest… mainly for safety's sake, why not just look for the strongest Demoness here and just be cool with that?, I mean even if by some chance I do win, and that is a small chance, I would still probably have to leave this world since well… I'm not Chaotic, and I got no interest in ruling a world, besides I would die in a hundred years or so… give or take a decade if I live that long or don't get killed early." Dawn said while she looks at Hunson with a curious look on her face._

_Hunson looked at Dawn for a moment before speaking._

"_Well if by chance you do win, you become my Queen. But you don't have to be Chaotic to rule. Besides any demon would want a demoness but for me, I'm looking for a woman that is strong willed, fearless on some occasion, won't manipulate me and can handle anything that comes at them. And of course there's the heir part."_

_Dawn blushed at that before she clears her throat._

"_S-Still doesn't explain the whole mortal VS deathless thing, I mean how does that work?, are you basically indestructible?, and as for the woman, I… really don't think you really need any kind of attachment if you just want an heir, couldn't you just get with a random strong demoness?, you seem pretty popular if you got lady demon's going into this contest for you... pretty sure a demoness/ Deathless Hybrid would be a lot stronger then well… a Human/ Deathless or whatever you are… besides I'm…. not exactly what you would call normal… granted I did… get out there a lot if you get what I mean mainly to survive for a meal or shelter, so I maybe a bit to intense in some situations, and my people skills are not the greatest… I mean do I really look like Queen material to you?, besides… I would at least like to get to know the guy… or gal in some situations I'm getting with… not exactly closed minded after all." Dawn said while she gestured to herself, granted her body was shapely and the scent was appealing, but the state of her clothing spoke volumes._

_Her shirt was torn here and there on the arms and sides of her waist, some blood was on the front of her shirt to show that she had blood on her own hands, her pants were long jeans that were barely intact and were covered in mud, and her hair and the rest of her body needed a good cleaning… all in all, aside from the surprising scent, she didn't exactly look appealing to most unless she was clean._

_Hunson did look at Dawn again for a moment before speaking._

"_Understableable. As to my pick of a woman, well I can't just pick one since I need to make sure that I get the right woman. Not trying to be picky. And you say you're not Queen material but that's exactly what this competition will show to see who has what it takes."_

_Dawn however just gave him a half lidded look._

"_Well I get that… but isn't this just a glorified sex show for you and the other horny male demons?... and I'm guessing from the whole 'can't just pick one thing' you're making a small harem of maybe the top 3 I'm guessing and the number 1 gets the title of Queen or am I off the mark?" Dawn said while she gave Hunson a raised eyebrow… seems she was surprisingly relaxed around Hunson right now._

"_Heh, I'm not sure if I'm interested in a harem. May have some fun with any lady that my new possible Queen will bring, but I just need one woman." Hunson said._

"_Well considering that I won't live long enough to last till I'm 200, why not do this, if I win, you bring the runner up and the 3rd place person in on this, should be good to have backup women in case something happens… still the whole mortal VS immortal thing so unless you happen to either know a way to make me immortal or I don't know… if reincarnation is a thing, bring my memories back or something, then I really don't see how this would work long term, granted I don't mind having sex, but don't be surprised if I die anytime soon, if you can deal with that, then I don't mind taking part in this contest… but I expect at least a few dates or something first before the whole knock up thing or you'll see how aggressive I can be during sex… and lets just say that your balls may ache for a good long while." Dawn said while she surprisingly showed no fear no to Hunson while she had a serious look on her face._

_Hunson was a bit surprised to hear that and was silent before he starts to chuckle._

"_Hehe, I'm already liking you. I say you'll fit in great. Once you win that is."_

"_If I win… but if I'm going to get it on with some demons, I might as well get a bath and get ready… you have an actual shower or do you demons use lava or something?… or is that a stereotype?" Dawn asked while she did sound a bit worried._

_Hunson had a raised eyebrow when he heard that._

"_I take a regular shower like most humans did before the war started."_

"_I see, Wish I could have seen that time… I was born shortly after the Mushroom bombs went off so I don't know what the world was like aside from some rumors here and there from other humans or civil humanoids who mutated from humans or animals from back then… still thats a story for another time… though if you can show me that shower, I would appreciate it." Dawn said with a smile on her face._

_Hunson did return the smile for a moment._

"_I'll be happy to show you and perhaps later, maybe over some drinks, then I can tell you what the world was before the Mushroom War happened."_

_Dawn surprisingly giggles before she got up from her chair._

"_I'd like that, oh and just so you don't lose it when the competition comes up, my breasts are around D in size, going to need an official measurement later, maybe a bit bigger and some said I have a pretty round ass, so don't be too shocked Mr. Lord of evil if I shake it on a demon's cock later." Dawn said in a teasing way when she grin at the look on Hunson's face when she actually teased him and didn't show fear of death at all._

_Hunson was surprised when he heard Dawn actually say that._

_If there was no competition, the Lord of Evil would have ravaged Dawn right here and now._

_He then chuckles as he smirks at Dawn._

"_Nice to know. Though if you do win, don't be too surprise if I put you in sex coma. There's a lot of things I can do… especially when I bring these out." He said before he summoned some tentacles from his back._

_Dawn blinks at that before she chuckles and surprised Hunson further when she actually walked over to Hunson and gripped his collar and pulled him in a bit._

"_Well then, I better show you my wild side during the competition… I did deal with some monster lovers before so you better believe this will get my freak on, now… about that shower…" Dawn said before she lets go of Hunson, but not before she blew lightly on his ear to tease him._

_Hunson did shudder after feeling that before he regained his composure._

"_Follow me please." He said before he motioned Dawn to follow though if she looked at his butt, she can tell by the pants that it was nicely shaped._

_Dawn blushed at that but she kept herself calmed before she followed Hunson and when she got to the shower, she saw it was surprisingly big, granted she did see his larger form so it made sense, but she did see a smaller shower near it._

"_Great, guess I should get ready then, when does the competition start?" Dawn asked which made Hunson think for a moment._

"_If things go well… I would say 3 hours, the prep work has been going on for weeks so your timing is good." Hunson said which made Dawn hum a bit before she looks at Hunson._

"_Well considering I'll need some clothing, mind getting me some?... I'll let you get a preview of what I got if you bring it personally." Dawn said before she got a bit teasing while winking at him before she starts walking to the shower and just starts to strip when she got inside and she tossed her dirty clothing over the shower glass wall and Hunson could see her ebony form that was distorted through the glass for some modesty…. Oh how Hunson wished the glass was see through but he had enough of dealing with peaking female demons so he had to work with this or risk getting jumped in the shower._

_Hunson then leaves the room but before saying this._

"_I'll be back with some clean clothes and also… my dick size is about 12 inches… but it can get bigger when I change." He said before closing the door after leaving._

_Dawn blushed brightly at that while her body heats up a bit, granted she had a few 12 inchers… but most of them were not Lords of evil nor could change their size and grow tentacles so her mind was working in overtime right now._

"_Wow… guess I really should go all out then, wonder how this competition will be." Dawn thought before the scene went to 30 minutes later after Dawn made sure she was fully cleaned, thankfully she used her last good razor to shave her body carefully and heard the door to the bathroom open and heard Hunson's voice._

"_Hey Dawn, got a towel and a simple tanktop and sweatpants, sorry if I don't have more but I rarely use things other then the suit." Hunson said which made Dawn blink a few times before she turned off the water._

"_Alright… well get ready for the preview Hunson, made sure I'm not only squeaky clean but made sure to shave and everything." Dawn said when she went to the door while Hunson, who held a towel as well, could see Dawn about to exit the shower._

_Hunson had an intrigued and excited look as he waits for Dawn to step out._

_A moment later, Dawn did step out of the shower and her shapely body was seen, and ilike Dawn said, her cup size was indeed around D in size while her hips and her ass looked perfect, she had a slim waist from her traveling and having to ration food but she was somehow able to keep herself from looking malnourished, in fact from the tips of her toes to her now cleaned and straightened hair looked clean and shimmered with a beautiful shine instead of looking oily while she had her armpits and pussy shaved which left her natural beauty on display to the Lord of Evil._

_Hunson was staring at Dawn with an AWE look as he never seen woman this beautiful before._

_Dawn blushed when Hunson was staring at her before she cleared her throat._

"_H-Hey Hunson… you're drooling… I know I look good but I don't think I'm on the menu yet so you may want to put away the tentacles and the slowly raising monster dick that you have." Dawn said while she saw Hunson's tentacles start to move on their own comically._

_Hunson blinked before realizing that Dawn was right as he saw his tentacles and then the bulge in his pants._

"_Hehe, sorry but you can't blame me."_

"_True, but the Lord of Evil should have some restraint before he has his way with a radical dame right?, anyway you may want to get going and get things set up, I remember the way to the throne so I'll meet you there when I'm finished getting ready after I relax a bit." Dawn said before she takes the towel from Hunson and starts to dry off her body in front of him._

"_Hehe, of course see the throne room." Hunson said before he exits the room, but not before using a tentacle to spank Dawn on the ass when she bent down to dry her legs._

_Dawn jolts before she looks to the now closed door and giggles a bit._

"_Well at the very least, this shouldn't be too bad if it's just sex and whatnot for now…. Now… time to really dress to impress." Dawn said when she saw some hair brushes and other things nearby and smirks before time passed to nearly 3 hours later and Hunson and Bill were waiting for Dawn and she was nearly later._

"_Hmmm… I wonder where she is." Hunson said while Bill looked thoughtful._

"_Cold feet My lord?, mortals are sometimes fickle about choices like this." Bill said before Dawn's voice from behind the duo did make Bill jolt._

"_Considering that my ticket home is riding on me being able to please a dick, I might as well dress to impress, sorry but I made some changes to the outfit Hunson." Dawn said which made Bill and Hunson blink before they look back to only have their eyes widen a little when they saw that Dawn had altered the outfit._

_She had cut parts of the sweatpants off and turned them into shorts of sorts which hugged her ass well, she cut the lower part of the tanktop off which showed her midriff and allowed the bottom of her breasts to show for some eye candy while keeping her nipples from being seen, she turned the parts of the sweatpants that was leftover into simple shoe like items that fit her feet to a T and since it was a stretchy cloth, it was able to show the shape of her sexy looking feet and she even used a little makeup as well, seems that there was a few female demons in the past had visited and Dawn wore ruby red lipstick and her hair was tied back into a ponytail after it was slicked back… all in all… Bill had a blush on his face from what Dawn did while Hunson in the meantime…._

_Hunson had that same AWE look from before but this time was blushing as he saw how great Dawn looked._

_Dawn giggles before she stepped over to Hunson and used a finger to close his open mouth._

"_Careful Hunson, some would think you would favor the newbie here if you are not careful… anyway we should get going so I can show a few demons how Mortals have fun in Ooo nowadays." Dawn teased while she grins at Hunson after removing her finger from his chin._

_Hunson did blink for a moment before he chuckled._

"_Well I haven't decided yet but you do look great."_

_Dawn giggles a bit before she moved out of the way of Hunson and Bill._

"_Well considering I'm the guest here, mind leading me to this arena?" Dawn said which made Hunson chuckle._

"_Oh I'll do one better." Hunson said before he seemed to shift into a dark mist which covered Bill and a surprised Dawn before the cloud flew away over the Chaotic landscape before they all land in front of a massive arena with a large crowd gathering and some cheered when they saw the could before Hunson touches down and reformed while Dawn and Bill were set on their feet._

"_W-Whoa… guess when in need of travel through the Nightosphere, go air Hunson." Dawn said while she looked around and saw many demons around her which surprised her and they were surprised to see a human here as well, and many blushed when they saw Dawn's outfit which made her blush a bit from the stares._

_Some of the demons muttered._

"_What's a human doing here?"_

"_Is she here for the competition too?"_

_Some of the female demons competing just huffed or growled when they saw Dawn as well._

"_She doesn't look like all that."_

"_Maybe she is just here to get a taste of what real sex is like."_

_Many other demons had similar talks and what not before Hunson raised an eyebrow before Bill used a spell when he snapped his fingers and a loud bang was heard._

"_Now now everyone, you don't want to anger our lord do we?, lets just separate into spectators, contestants, and testers and let's all do it in an orderly manner, contradictory I know but considering this is a match to be the Queen of the Nightosphere, does it really matter if she is human or not?, as long as she is strong and can take a demon, she can take our lord if she can withstand the trials to be, and if she gives birth to a strong heir, then no issue at all in my book, besides My lord has an announcement to make as well." Bill said while Hunson chuckles and grins at everyone._

"_Indeed, and you can thank Dawn for this but if she happens to win, then the runner up and the third place winners will be concubines and since Dawn has the short life of a Human, after she dies a natural death, the runner up will take the title of Queen, however make no mistake, if I need to make another contest to determine the Queen of the Nightosphere again, I will and if Dawn here can take it then any female species can… so… how about it everyone?, willing to give her a chance if she wins?, there would be some demonesses in the mix as well so that should be a good compromise right?...__**Or do I need to get rid of troublemakers… I love a good troublemaker but considering this is to help me with my dry spell… well...**_" _Hunson said before he trailed off with some killing intent leaking from him._

_Everyone, including the demonesses, shudders before they shook their heads while agreeing to give Dawn a chance._

"_Good, now then get going before I start zapping." Hunson said while his hand lit up with dark magic._

_Everyone jolts before they start to scurry out._

_Hunson then looks at Dawn before he gestured for her to follow the female contestants._

"_Better get going Dawn, and good luck." Hunson said while he and Bill went to the VIP section of the stands which left Dawn alone who hummed for a moment before she followed the Females into the waiting room area._

_After everyone was settled and everything with Hunson sitting on a regal throne, Bill walked in front of Hunson and towards a demonic themed microphone._

"_**Lady demons and Demonic men, I am Bill, the aide of Hunson Abadeer and planner of this event, as you all know, our lord is now looking for a Queen to be at his side and give him an heir to the throne, however many woman have come here to try and claim the title of Queen for selfish reasons, now while we can ignore that since our lord can just make an heir with the woman and be done with her, however I am think more long term and hopefully we will find a woman here who is not only beautiful for a demoness, but able to be strong enough to withstand our lord's power, so I have gathered some of the best in the Nightosphere to take part as examiners and those with the weakest power among the lords will go first to test to see how well the woman do, if they can satisfy a low lord, then they will go to a mid lord, then a high lord then finally take on the 4 demon lords who is second only to Hunson himself in power, and after I introduce the four lords, I will explain the rules to keep the contest fair for all females." **__Bill said before he held his arm out to 4 chairs._

"_**First off I would like to introduce the Sex Demon King and his Queen who decided to join us, first off I want to introduce Emerald the Sex Demon King, in terms of power he is number three here however don't let that fool you, underneath his relaxed demeanor lies a demon who can also lust for battle as well, and his wife is know to be able to take any kind of demon and rumors say she and or lord were able to have some fun rarely to keep our lord from being stressed." **__Bill said before two figures raised their hands and waved to the crowd._

_The first was a handsome looking man with demonic features like demonic wings and a tail with many ornaments on his tail to show his status, his name was Emerald, he wore simple pants which left the rest of his ripped body for all to see and the power felt from him was nothing to sneeze at._

_His wife Lillum sat next to him and she looked like she could be a fallen angel in devilish clothing with demonic wings, a devil tail that has similar ornaments to Emerald's, but her outfit, or lack of one pretty much had Lillum only wear dominatrix gear while her breasts were seen in full, she used a more modest version on Ooo to cover more but considering she was around demons, she had no need to and Dawn blushed brightly from seeing the duo._

"_**Next up is the number one demon in terms of power under our lord, Demonga Spiritus, a Demon breed for battle and when our lord needs some upstarts or just straight up genocide of disobedient demons, then Demonga is who you will count on to keep some semblance of order in this chaotic world." **__Bill said while he held a hand out to a figure who kept his arms crossed while he sat in his chair and he had a cold look on his face._

_He wore a simple red vest on his torso and black cloth like pants while he wore combat boots, at his side was a deadly looking spear and Dawn gulped when she saw the cold look in his eyes._

"_**Next up, number 2 in our rankings, not in power or in charisma, but I doubt you will find any other demon as fast as him, say hello to Cedric Middleton, a powerful wolf like demon who can transform into a massive full wolf form for ripping apart his foes without mercy, and with his two blades at his side, he can dance between his enemies and send them to the dead world before they even realized they had just died." **__Bill said before he held a hand out to another figure who sat on a royal looking throne._

_He was a humanoid wolf with blue fur and strong looking muscles with a bit of scars on his chest while looking intimidating as his swords were by his side._

_He's seen wearing just dark grey pants with rips here and there, though it could appear to be a fashion thing while Cedric had black shoes and a nice looking long trench coat._

"_**Now finally, we have the number 4 here in terms of power but she is working her way up in the world, we have Azure the Hellcat, her special flame manipulation can turn anyone aside from our lord into ash so as you can see, while Demonga is number one, there could be changes in the rankings at anytime… now then unless anyone has any issues, I suggest this order when dealing with demonic woman, first is Demonga since he is more blunt and would test the woman's durability, followed by Cedric to test their stamina under a high speed assault, Azure to test their own skills with not only dealing with other woman, but with dealing with someone who knows how to hit all the spots in a demoness, and finally Emerald because we all know if Emerald goes first in the rounds then the other three would never get a chance so his wife offered to keep Emerald in check during this event." **__Bill said while Emerald nervously chuckles while Demonga, Cedric, and Azure gave Emerald either raised eyebrows or half lidded looks._

_Bill then looks at everyone in the arena before he raised his hand._

"_Now, are you all ready to see sexy women get fucked by many demons?" Bill said and waits for the crowd's reaction._

_The crowd cheers in excitement as they're ready to see the show._

"_Great, and to keep things unexpected, I shall draw the woman's name from a hat and a low lord demons name a moment later… but first the rules, first off for the females taking this contest, they have to make their partner cum 3 times in the low rankings while the female has three chances through all the rounds which will reset when they win, if they lose then they are disqualified and will go to the stands to watch the rest of the matches play out, then they have to make a mid lord cum twice and a high lord come once, however the finals would be against all four demon lords and it doesn't matter how many times they cum, as long as the female satisfied the demon lords, then they can advance to the next lord, and they have no limits on cumming themselves, its a battle of endurance with the final round, however to keep things fair with Emerald, they have to make him cum just once to pass and win the contest, however considering he is technically in his element, you better bring your A game ladies because he won't be an easy wall to take down." Bill said while he looks at the ladies in the waiting room thanks to the bars allowing them to see._

_Many ladies nod while Dawn blushed and gulped when this could be harder then she thought before Bill summoned two hats filled with names._

"_Now for the contestant and the examiner…" Bill said before he pulled the first names from the hats which starts the first round for the ladies._

_Some ladies were not able to withstand the pleasure and lost in the first round while some ladies were able to make it to the second round and Dawn saw many Low lords of various shapes and sizes please woman of various shapes and sizes while the four demon lords watched what was going on and Hunson as well while Bill purely worked to pull names out of the hats._

_When almost everyone was gone or passed, Bill then reacted into the contestant hat and pulled out a name while he pulled out an examiner._

"_Now then, Contestant Dawn, please enter the ring, examiner Daniel, please enter the ring." Bill said before Dawn gulps before she got up from her seat and walked to the gate leading into the arena, thanks to the chaotic nature of the place, they could request a setting to help set up various types of plays from roleplay to bondage, nothing was held back here while Dawn looks at Hunson and the demon lords and waves to them._

_Emerald in turn whistles before he looks at Hunson._

"_Wow, and I thought this was just a rumor but an actual Human, Hunson, gotta say no regrets if she loses to me?, then again if she actually won I would be impressed with her… may keep my eye on her if she becomes single or something hehe." Emerald said while Demonga rolled his eyes and used his spear to zap the side of Emerald's head with electricity._

"_Ow…" Emerald said like the attack was just an annoyance while Lillum giggles before Emerald glanced at Demonga who just kept quiet while Emerald looked back to the arena._

_Hunson, Azure, and Cedric shake their heads at Emerald before a demonic looking Panda enters the arena._

_Though he may look like a panda, his outfit was something samurai warriors wear wore a white robe and on his side was a katana._

_Dawn blinks at that since this Daniel looked more cuddly then he seemed… then again the robe did help hide his figure so things could get intense soon while she approached him._

"_H-Hello, I'm Dawn, hope I can please you well, first time with such a big crowd so I'm a bit nervous if I'm honest." Dawn said before chuckling a bit at Daniel._

_Daniel gave a soft chuckle._

"_Not to worry. You'll do fine. I'm also Daniel."_

"_I've heard, so your a low lord?, guess you must be a strong demon for that rank huh?" Dawn said while she smiles at Daniel._

"_In ranking yes. I'm just an up and comer." Daniel said._

"_I see… well I guess I should treat the hard worker very well." Dawn said with a teasing tone to her voice but before Daniel could respond, Bill spoke up to get everyone's attention._

"_**Now you two, sorry for interrupting but I believe you should pick a stage to start things officially." **__Bill said which reminded the duo of what is going on._

"_Oh, right… what are the stages?" Dawn said which caused Bill to clear his throat._

"_**Anything you want, however unless you make a choice soon it will count as a forfeit, makes sense since we are on a time table for a contest after all." **__Bill said which caused Dawn to hum._

"_I see, want to pick the stage Daniel since I have no clue right now on what to pick, maybe next round if I win." Dawn said with a teasing grin on her face._

_Daniel chuckles a bit._

"_By all means go ahead."_

"_Alright… and to prove I'm not holding back… hey Bill… mind making the field into a japanese castle?, I read in a book once about them and considering Daniel looks like a samurai… well… I'm sure this would work him up if I roleplay as a female servant who's having an affair with her lord while his wife is away." Dawn said with a grin on her face when she enjoyed the look on his face._

_Daniel was a bit surprised when he heard that but did like the sound of that._

"_Very well, thankfully we know what a japanese castle is so here is a room that you two can use, while things look solid inside and react to your actions, we can see everything from in there if you remember, like a one way mirror." Bill said before he raised his hand in a snapping motion._

"_Oh and since this is japanese roleplay, your outfits will change to match the style but return to normal after the deed is done, is that fine with you both?" Bill asked which made Dawn nod her head._

"_Oh yeah, lets get started." Dawn said with a grin on her face._

_Daniel gave Bill a firm nod which shows that he was ready._

_Bill nods before he snapped his fingers and a moment later, everything around Daniel and Dawn vanished and they were surrounded by ancient japanese sliding doors made out of wood in various intricate patterns, various ancient weapons were on various walls while other various intricate details were seen around the room._

_Dawn's outfit had changed to be a simple Kimono that hugged her body in all the right ways while a simple sash tied it together while her hair was pulled back into a neat looking bun while two chopsticks were seen, the color of the kimono was black and white in color to entice Daniel and with how shapely Dawn's body was, it was like the Kimono was made to enhance her features._

_Daniel was seen wearing a traditional feudal lord kimono that was red on the outside and white on the inside._

_Dawn blinked when it looked similar to her outfit and realized that it would help before she got into character._

"_Hello My lord… you have summoned me?" Dawn said when she walked up to Daniel and bowed a bit to him while she used a good poker face to keep in character._

_Daniel did slightly smile at that before getting to character._

"_Indeed woman. I've been in need of some… company since my wife is gone on a trip."_

_Dawn looked surprised while she blushed a bit._

"_B-But Milord, what would your wife say if she found out?, it would be improper of you." Dawn said while she keeps up the act by covering her mouth a little with one hand._

"_What she doesn't know won't kill us, or you in a sense. Besides she'll be gone for a few weeks." Daniel said._

"_I-I see… w-well if you are sure Milord… then very well… I'll give you some company… but we shouldn't take long so your guards won't notice us." Dawn said when she played the worried woman in the soon to be affair up a bit._

_Daniel did smirk._

"_Very well. Now come so we shall head to my royal chamber."_

_A moment later after Dawn grabbed Daniel's hand, the room shifts to a fancy looking bedroom and when that happened, Dawn surprised Daniel when she moved in and kissed him on the lips after dragging him down a bit to her._

_Daniel was indeed surprise by that action before he went with and kissed her back a bit aggressive._

_Dawn moans into the kiss before Daniel used a hand to grip one side of her kimono and pulled one side of the top part and her large ebony breast bounce free and her chocolate colored nipple was fully erect right now while Dawn pulled away with a slight blush on her face._

"_S-So aggressive Milord… I don't think you were ever like this with your wife." Dawn said before she used her hand to lightly pet Daniel's dick through the robe and blushes a bit more when Daniel was on the large side._

"_Hehe, well a man has needs when his wife is away." Daniel said with slight grin._

_Dawn then smirks a bit while she gently cupped his cheek with one hand._

"_Well then Milord… remove my Kimono and take me as your woman for the night." Dawn said with a slight blush on her face._

_Daniel smirks as he did so before he took a moment drink in Dawn's body._

_Dawn's ebony skin was seen by Daniel and he took in how well her figure was stacked while Dawn blushed a bit._

"_Y-You know Milord… its not fair if I'm the only one naked… may I disrobe you Milord?" Dawn said while she smiles a little at Daniel._

"_Hehe, why of course." Daniel said as he waits for Dawn to strip him._

_Dawn smiles before she carefully untied his sash and pulled it off and the robe slipped free from Daniel's body before she blushed as she drank in the sight of Daniel's body and cock._

_Most would say pandas are big on the round side, but Daniel had a strong looking body with some nice muscles on his arms and legs and a six pack as well._

_Dawn blushed more before she looked down to see his cock and blushed more at what she saw_

_Daniel was at least 10 inches long and 3 in width. You can even see a bit of a vein on the base._

_Dawn blushed more before she smirks._

"_My my my Milord… looks like you need this badly… here… let me take care of it for you." Dawn said before she knelt down between Daniel's legs and gripped his length with her hands and starts to stroke him off for a moment to get a good rhythm going._

_Daniel did shudder before he let out a pleased groan as his dick twitch in Dawn's hand._

_Dawn smiles before she adjusts herself to be a bit closer before she starts to lick the underside of the cock with her tongue with a sensual moan while she used her right hand to stroke Daniel off while her left went to fondle his balls._

_Daniel let out another pleased groan as he was enjoying the treatment._

_A moment later, Dawn even starts to lick, suck, and even nip at the vein on the base of Daniel's cock which got an interesting reaction from the panda._

"_O-Oh yeah." Daniel said before push his dick a bit inside Dawn's mouth after he pulled his hips back a bit and gripped the back of her head._

_Dawn was a but surprised by that but she just rolled with it and starts to lick, suck, bob her head on Daniel's cock while she used her hands to play with his balls to help him feel better._

_Daniel was indeed feeling better as he enjoys the feeling of Dawn's mouth._

_For a bit, she keeps on sucking his cock while she fondles his balls a bit rougher and used her tongue to lick at the vein again while she could feel him about to burst in her mouth and moved her head faster and harder until..._

_Daniel groans before he climaxed in Dawn's mouth._

_Dawn in turn was surprised by the amount and struggles to drink the load down while some of it spilled onto her chin and breasts a moment later while she keeps fondling Daniel's balls._

_Daniel groans as he let out more cum before tapping off at 15 seconds._

_Dawn then takes a moment to enjoy the taste before she licks Daniel's cock clean while her own body felt heated and could feel her pussy getting soaked and slowly pulled her mouth off of Daniel's cock and looked up at him with a smile on her face._

"_So Milord… did I do well?" Dawn said with an adorably sinful smile on her face since semen was still on her mouth and breasts for added effect before she starts to clean her breasts and face off with her fingers and even licks the semen off of her fingers for added effect._

_Daniel did sent Dawn a grin._

"_Oh you did very well."_

_Dawn giggles a bit before she fully cleaned her body off and used a rag that she had in the Kimono to get her body fully cleaned so there wouldn't be a sticky situation later._

"_Thank you Milord… now then… mind if this humble servant make a request?" Dawn said while she smiles teasingly at Daniel._

"_And what would that be?" Daniel asked._

"_Simple My lord… would it be alright if you please me first before we get to the real fun?" Dawn said while she got on the bed on all fours and spreads her legs a bit for Daniel to see that her pussy was dripping wet and her juices flowed onto the bed past her round ass._

_Daniel blinked at first before feeling his dick twitch._

"_Eh, why not. You do a deserve an award." He said before he gets behind Dawn._

_He then brought his face to the woman's folds after grabbing Dawn's hips before Daniel sticks out his tongue and starts licking Dawn's folds._

_Dawn shudders and groans while she bit her lower lip a bit which showed she enjoyed that while her juices hit Daniel's tongue with each lick._

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

_Emerald, who was worked up after watching things for so long, was getting his cock sucked by Lillum while Emerald pets her head while a few demonesses were with Demonga and Cedric to keep them company since they had nothing better to do while Azure had her legs spread and a demon was eating her out._

_Emerald chuckles before he looks at Hunson who held himself back for now so he could focus on watching Dawn._

"_You know everyone, I already know who will win this match, want to give your own opinions on who would win?" Emerald said with a grin on his face when he hears Demonga._

"_Humph, why should I care on who wins since many women would get here anyway." Demonga said while he had a demoness ride his cock hard._

_That's when Cedric spoke._

"_Hmmm, my money is on that Dawn woman. First time a human participated so it should be interesting."_

"_Indeed, but considering Daniel is a Demon, my money is on him since demons are naturally stronger than mortals from Ooo." Azure said before she shudders a bit when the demon starts to finger her._

_Emerald however chuckles before he looks at the others._

"_Man, Demonga for his bluntness aside, you two have a lot to learn since it's not because of how interesting it is or how strong Demons are VS Mortals… what do you think My lord before I give my vote and reasoning, remember to be impartial since this deals with your soon to be bride at the end of things… or brides in case Dawn wins it all hehe." Emerald said when he looks at Hunson to see how the lord of evil would respond._

_Hunson had a neutral look of sorts as he took a moment to think on this before speaking._

"_Though I have no doubt on Daniel, I'm curious on what Dawn can do to him."_

_Emerald chuckles which did get everyone's attention for a moment._

"_Hehe, man, lord of evil or not, I can say that while my vote is for Dawn, its not without reasoning, first off She's the one leading this for a number of reasons and Daniel isn't because of his lack of experience and not taking advantage of Dawn's kinks fully, for example, she's playing on his samurai getup and what not and giving Daniel what he wants mental wise to really get him in her flow of things by letting him be the one in charge, then there is the kinks, she knew that once she found the sweet spots on his cock, like the vein at the base of his dick, she attacked it without mercy and got him to blow in no time, right now she's going to give Daniel an orgasm of her own to balance things out but there is one crippling kink that Daniel will succumb too when Dawn gets fully in gear…" Emerald said while he grins when he examined things with a look that many knew was Emerald using his experience and his innate abilities as a sex demon to read how this match will go._

"_And what's that?" Azure asked with curious look before shuddering again._

_Emerald chuckles when he looks at Azure._

"_Simple Azure, take Lillum for instance, succubus nature aside, she has certain kinks but one thing that I know from my experience with women… is that if you don't give them a thrill like that Demon is doing to you since he is not focusing on your asshole, then they get irritated, then ticked off, then either snap and leave… or get pissed and make the man their bitch… and guess what happens when I do this." Emerald said when he gripped Lillums hair and forced him to deep throat his cock and held her there at the base which caused her to get wide eyes while she starts to slowly turn blue from the lack of oxygen._

"_Now one would think that this would be overkill… but take a look at Lillum's folds and tell me what you see." Emerald said when some of the demon lords and Hunson looked and saw that Lillum was surprisingly squirting tiny amounts before Emerald let go of Lillum's head after pulling her away to let her breath._

"_Like you all saw… Lillum is pretty much a masochistic bitch that loves it when she is dominated, granted its in a succubus's nature to play on a lovers kinks, but Lillum's is geared to the more extreme stuff, even when she is in charge she gets a thrill when the tables turn and gets dominated by people who would normally be submissive... Dawn is in a similar manner… but in this case she is more of of a sadist instead of a masochist and while she likes to be in charge, she likes a fight and lets just say that Daniel, unless he steps up his game is about to see a dominating Dawn in the next few minutes." Emerald said before he had Lillum get on his lap and she did that in no time flat and he kissed her for a moment before he had her impale herself on his cock before she starts to bounce hard on it while he glances at Hunson to see how he would react to Dawn being a fighter even in the sack._

_Hunson blinked a few times as he did not consider that before he looks at Dawn and Daniel._

_For a bit, Daniel keeps on licking her folds while Dawn did look a bit impatient with him, but keeps on letting him lick and finger her folds before she came on his face and her body shook, she didn't squirt or anything but she did cum on his tongue which gripped Daniel's tongue for a moment._

_Daniel groans a bit but didn't mind as he licked Dawn's pussy again._

_However, he did moisten a couple of his fingers thanks to Dawn's juices before Daniel used one to tease Dawn's asshole a bit before the demonic panda used his other hand to play with the bud._

_Dawn shudders but looks at Daniel with a begging look on her face._

"_P-Please Milord… don't tease me… please… fuck me with your massive cock." Dawn begged while she shakes her ass at Daniel in a teasing way._

_Daniel, who pulls his tongue back, chuckles._

"_Not yet my dear." He said before he stuck his finger inside Dawn's asshole before squeezing the bud a bit hard._

_Dawn groans from that before she looks at Daniel again._

"_T-Then may I please your cock again while you service me Milord… I've seen you staring at my breasts a few times… they are all yours if you want." Dawn said before teasing Daniel a bit when she lifts one of the large ebony orbs up with a hand and licks the dark brown nipple a few times before she sucks on her own nipple with a teasing moan._

_Daniel did like what he before chuckling._

"_Sure. Though hope you don't mind if I do this." He said before taking his finger out of Dawn's ass and surprised her when Daniel grabs her hips and lifts her up while Daniel stands making Dawn look at the demonic panda's dick upside down._

_Dawn blushed a bit before she smiles when she moved so that Daniel's cock was between her breasts and starts pressed them together and she licks and sucks the head of Daniel's cock a moment later, thanks to the angle, she was barely able to move her breasts but with Daniel's aid, that would change soon._

_Daniel groans before he starts eating out Dawn's pussy with gusto._

_Dawn in the meantime keeps on barely moving her breasts while she sucks the tip of his cock while she licks the tip of his cock more, focusing on the urethra, however she surprised Daniel when she wrapped her legs around Daniel's head… hard which pressed his nose and mouth into her folds and prevented him from breathing while Emerald chuckles._

"_Looks like its starting." Emerald said with his own teasing tone to his voice while he used a hand to finger Lillum's asshole as she rides him more._

_Hunson did blink a bit in surprise while Cedric, who had his dick being rode on by demoness, had an intrigued look before smacking the demoness's ass a few times to make her ride harder._

_Azure and Demonga had curious looks on their faces while Azure had switched things up so that she was riding the demon's cock with her pussy while Demong had his demoness on all fours while he fucked her ass hard._

_Daniel was surprised by this action and can't move his head thanks to the tightness of Dawn's legs._

_Dawn just giggles before she keeps on pleasing Daniel's cock with her breasts and mouth while Daniel starts to feel a bit dizzy thanks to the pleasure and the lack of oxygen affecting him as time went by._

'_Damn… feeling a bit light headed. But I won't be outdone.' He thought before he became calm and went back to eating Dawn's pussy a bit harder now. He may have bit it too._

_Dawn however just moans lightly while she keeps on sucking, licking, and rubbing Daniel's cock more and more and thanks to the situation, Daniel's cock was twitching faster and faster without Daniel's control thanks to how kinky Dawn was right now and Dawn keeps pleasing him more and more while Daniel's vision blurs more until…._

_Daniel groans before he came inside Dawn's mouth again before some of the cum hit her face and breasts._

_Dawn moans in a pleased way while she drank the load down and moved her breasts more while Daniel, starting to pass out from the lack of air and the pleasure made him light headed and he fell back onto the bed while Dawn, knowing that would happen, moved her legs so that when Daniel fell, her feet would hit the mattress first and Daniel was finally able to breath while Dawn keeps drinking Daniel's load._

_Daniel did gasps a bit before groaning as he felt Dawn licked his dick more before tapping off._

_Dawn pulled her mouth away from Daniel's cock, and then moved to stand over Daniel while she had a grin on her face._

"_So Milord… how was that?... breathtaking was it?" Dawn said before she got on Daniel's lap and raised her hips over the erect cock._

"_Now then… I believe it's my turn to have some fun My lord so… hope you enjoy this servant's pussy." Dawn said before she dropped down and impaled herself on Daniel's cock and groans when she could feel him going deep inside of her and the head of his cock pressed hard into her cervix as a result._

_Daniel groans a bit loud as he felt his dick get impaled by Dawn's warm tight pussy._

"_Damn, she's good." Cedric said when he saw that._

"_Hehe, yup, knew that this would happen soon, the real question is will Dawn finish first and start the real third round or will she and Daniel finish at the same time?, either way Dawn will win since she has one orgasm while Daniel has two so its a matter of time, though I don't think Daniel is complaining." Emerald said while he grins at the look that Daniel had when Dawn starts to ride his cock hard from the get go and she moans and groans when she plays with her own breasts._

_Cedric and the rest saw Daniel, who grunts and groans, was enjoying himself before he grabbed Dawn's hips and starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he can._

_Dawn moans and groans before she looks at Daniel and rides his cock harder thanks to him thrusting away with his hands on her hips._

"_Hows this pussy My lord…. I want to hear how good it feels… a face can only tell so much after all!" Dawn said while she tightened her pussy on Daniel's cock hard to try and get an answer out of him._

_Daniel groans a bit loud before looking at Dawn._

"_I-It feels incredible."_

"_Well enjoy it to your hearts content… everything on my body is yours My lord!" Dawn moans out while she rides Daniel's cock harder and harder to really get him worked up while she let go of her breasts which bounced in the air and she placed her hands on Daniel's hips behind her so he couldn't reach them easily._

_However, Daniel decides to up the ante by flipping Dawn over._

_Dawn was surprised by that but she just grins a moment later when she wrapped her legs around Daniel's waist a moment later while her pussy tightens on Daniel's cock._

_Daniel groans before he thrusts his dick harder before the demonic panda leans down and take one of Dawn's nipples in his mouth._

_Dawn moans from that before she used her arms to Hug Daniel to her body while she keeps tightening her pussy on Daniel's cock and could feel herself getting close… but could feel Daniel getting close as well after a few minutes._

_Daniel groans as he keeps pounding Dawn's pussy while sucking her tit but Daniel tries to slow down a bit so he doesn't blow soon._

_Dawn however knew what Daniel was planning and when he slowed down, she surprised him when she used her legs around his waist to pull herself onto his cock at a faster and faster rate while she looks down at Daniel with a grin on her face._

_Daniel was surprised by this action before he tries to be in control of this situation._

_Unfortunately, Dawn used her arms to pin his to his side and used all the strength that she could, even if she couldn't hold him for even a minute, she could do it for a few seconds and that was all she needed to get what she wanted when she forced Daniel's cock through her cervix which got this reaction from Daniel._

_Daniel tries to hold it but was too late before he unloads his demonic cum in Dawn's womb._

_Dawn moans before she came hard on Daniel's cock which caused her pussy to milk his cock and help get more cum into her womb and her toes curl quite a bit and she hugged Daniel tightly._

_However, Daniel was able to lift his head before he smashed his lips on Dawn's lips._

_Dawn, though surprise, did return the kiss while she and Daniel ride out their orgasms before Dawn tapped off with a slight groan and was surprised to feel Daniel still cumming in her quite hard while semen pooled in her womb and starts to flow onto the bed._

_It took Daniel almost 30 seconds before he taps off._

_A moment later, after Daniel pulled away, she saw Daniel's load flow from her pussy for a moment which caused her to look at Daniel._

"_Wow, guess you demons are pretty virile huh?, good thing I heard that a birth control spell is used after the first round for all the ladies taking part or I would be knocked up with this amount." Dawn said before she teased Daniel a bit when she reached down and fingered her pussy for a moment with a moan and pulled free to have some semen on her fingers before she licks them clean and grins at Daniel._

_Daniel was a bit surprised when he saw that before chuckling._

"_Well if this wasn't a contest and that actually happened, at least I'll make sure to treat you right as my woman."_

_Dawn giggles before she looks at Daniel._

"_I'll keep that in mind… not looking for romance right now since I was just brought here… but if you lords are pretty mannerful… I wouldn't mind giving you some fun every now and then if I'm around your areas, that is if I lose, pretty sure Hunson wouldn't let his Queen leave his sight for quite a bit of time after all." Dawn said before her body and Daniel's bodies glow with a dark red light and were cleaned and dressed in their original outfits before the field returned to the arena look and Bill spoke up so everyone could hear him._

"_**Congratulations Dawn the Human, you win the first round, as you can see you have been cleaned and dressed so pleased head to the second round winner section, Lord Daniel, if you could please head to the Low Lord stands, we can get the rest of the first round out of the way, we will send a demoness to you so you can continue your fun." **__Bill said while Dawn blinks at that before she got to her feet and dusts herself off while Bill looks at Daniel._

_Daniel nods to Bill before he gets up and dusts himself up before looking at Dawn._

"_Good luck to your next round Lady Dawn."_

_Dawn chuckles before she looks at Daniel._

"_Oh please, I'm no lady, I'm a Woman who likes rough sex and can survive in the apocalypse, now better let that woman you get with know you like it rough otherwise she will get bored after a while." Dawn teased before she starts walking away with a swing of her hips._

_Daniel, who saw that, chuckles after hearing what Dawn said._

"_I'll keep that in mind." He said before he starts heading to the Low Lord stands._

_The scene then went back to the present with Dawn in Huntress's body while she fucks Bubblegum's ass harder and rougher._

* * *

**Ooo/ present/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's bedchambers/ Bubblegum, Dawn (Reborn and sharing Huntress's body until full merge happens.)**

Huntress, who had not come once in Bubblegum's ass, was fucking her fast and hard, chuckles before she looks at an overly pleasured Bubblegum as she lays in Bubblegum's body.

"So as you can see… I won the first round pretty easily after I wound up in the Nightosphere and met some pretty interesting demons, I can tell more about that tournament… but you would have to earn that story by working for my next load yourself… I'm about to cum right now so…" Dawn said while she fucked Bubblegum's ass harder and harder while she enjoyed how warm, soft, and round Bubblegum's own ass was and since she told a pretty long story while doing it, Dawn lost count of how many orgasms Bubblegum had.

Bubblegum had somewhat of a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she tried to hear Dawn's story.

Dawn in turn chuckles before she made a few good thrusts and hilts her cock in Bubblegum's ass and groans loudly when she filled it with her honey flavored spunk and held Bubblegum's body in a hug while she lays on top of her.

Bubblegum moans loud as her ass tightens before she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Dawn shudders and groans before she tapped off with a groan 30 seconds later and pants for breath for a moment.

"W-Wow…. Been awhile since I last had a real orgasm… hehe, interesting thing about that tournament is that I learned a spell to not only change genders… handy for getting away from horny monster men, but a dick growth spell for use when I'm with a woman… but a story for later… for now, still with me your highness?" Dawn said while she leaned back and pulled her cock free of Bubblegum's asshole and saw her load leak out slowly from the slightly gaping bubble butt.

Bubblegum groans at first though it seems she's about to pass out.

Dawn chuckles when she saw that before she had her cock vanish.

"Hehe, shame, guess I'll tell her more next time during our next session." Dawn said when she sat at the edge of the bed and stretched her body.

"Now then, time to get cleaned and nap, going to need to check on Huntress to see how she's doing inside of this body while the merge is taking place anyway." Dawn said before she walked to the bathroom without worrying about her clothing.

That's when the door to Bubblegum's door opens which reveals to be Peppermint Butler.

"Milady, I was coming to see if yooooouuuu…" He said before stopping as he sees Dawn/Huntress Wizard in the nude.

Dawn stopped in her tracks when she saw Peppermint Butler and just waved to him.

"Oh hello, nice to meet you, first off I'm Dawn Abadeer in Huntress's body, it's a long story I can explain later if you doubt me, and don't be worried, not my first time around others in the nude, mind getting a blanket on Bubblegum while I clean up?, I would but I don't know where the clean sheets are." Dawn said while she smiles at Peppermint Butler and points a thumb at Bubblegum on the bed while Dawn's load leaks more from Bubblegum's ass.

Peppermint Butler's eyes widen after hearing that before he saw the Princess nude on the bed.

"Y-Yes… I'll get the sheets." He said before he left the room to find some clean sheets while Dawn went to get in the shower.

Though unknown to Dawn, Peppermint Butler had a smirk on his face when he could use this information for later, he needed proof though so he would wait to hear about the story before he would do anything… but first… getting the Candy Princess a blanket and walks to the bed while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene then fades in to show a portal opening to show an unsettled TME who jumped into the room while he looks around.**

"**W-Wow… Ok, back here… gotta make a defense against a Wishmaster and his teleporting act…" TME said while he wondered where Atomsk was since he and Atomsk had to split up to get away from a pissed off Vampire Queen.**

"**No kidding." said a voice behind TME.**

"**AAAAHHHH!" TME yelled before he jumped high up into the air and lands on his feet before he looks back to see who did that and frowned when he saw that it was Atomsk.**

"**Going to need to give you some kind of bell or something, you lose Marceline as well?" TME said while he looks around to be sure.**

"**Yeah. She almost had me but I was able to lose her." Atomsk said before checking their surroundings to be sure.**

**Thankfully no one was around them which made the duo sigh in relief.**

"**Wow, want to deal with the outro while I cobble together something to prevent unwanted summonings?" TME said while he cracks his knuckles when he has something in mind.**

"**Sure." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, see you later then Atomsk." TME said before he went off screen to get the item made and left Atomsk alone.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers.**

"**Welcome back everyone. As you just saw, TME and I almost just caught by Marceline thanks to Prismo poofing us to the time room. Thankfully we made it. Now I bet you all were surprised with the twist we did with Dawn and her being merged with Huntress huh? And how about that story with Dawn meeting Hunson for the first time? At least Finn and Phoebe were able to patch things up somewhat but Finn still has a shot when he becomes a suitor though there will be others ahead of him so the human/warlock needs to step up. Looks like Jake is in big trouble in three ways. Bubblegum and Marceline definitely need to make things right with Finn. LSP still being the gossip Queen and it looks like Peppermint has some dirt on Dawn now wonder what he will do with it. Guess you'll have to wait till next chapter. See you around and hopefully Marceline doesn't find us. Hate to think how she'll react if she knew there were stories of Ash having his way with her."**

"**Don't forget that the merge is a bit off thanks to the Huntress side still recovering from what just happened thanks to Prismo, and the flashback bit explaining how Dawn first came to the Nightosphere is interesting… and lets not forget the highlight of the story with the CO getting punished by Marceline, hehe." TME said off screen while sparks and magical stuff went on that would be too complex to explain was going on to keep the readers from seeing what was being built.**

"**Hehe, yeah that too. Anyway, see you guys next time. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


	3. A More Bonded Dusk

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk while TME was behind a large sign that says TME's Anti Prismo contingency behind it before TME popped his head out from the sheets.**

"**Hey Atomsk, ready for the reveal?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Yup." Atomsk said with a thumbs up.**

**TME nods before he moved in front of the massive curtain and gripped them.**

"**Alright… time to show what will block Prismo's abilities for this story." TME said while he moved the massive curtains away… to show a very small table with two tiny rings on the table… bit of a let down in a sense.**

**Atomsk blinked a few times before giving TME an 'are you kidding me look?'.**

"**This is it?"**

"**Hey we're all powerful authors in fanfic writing, I could poof up a complex item that would even boggle your mind but I figure something simple would work best, if you don't want them I'll hold onto them." TME said while he grabbed the rings and had one magically equip to his necklace.**

"**Well you did put in the work so wouldn't hurt to try it." Atomsk said.**

**TME nods before he tossed Atomsk the ring, it was a simple stainless steel band with an otherworldly glow.**

**Atomsk did look at it for a moment before he puts it on.**

**Aside from it looking pretty cool, Atomsk didn't feel any different then normal, guess it was a passive thing.**

"**So what do they do?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Simple, instead of just blocking the summons, it would allow us to choose if we go or not, like answering a call on a cell phone if you want to think of it like that, it can also tell time." TME said while a hologram of a watch appeared over his ring while TME looks at Atomsk to see what he thinks.**

**Atomsk did blink when he heard that.**

"**Not bad. Guess that makes us the Lords of the Rings hehe."**

**TME however covered Atomsk's mouth.**

"**Careful man, you want the eye of Sauron to see us!?" TME said before he uncovered Atomsk's mouth and laughed a bit after that.**

"**Unless we have the palantir, I don't think that eye of his can see things that far." Atomsk said.**

"**Actually I think it's a matter of dimensions not distance, hard to tell on that though… anyway want to talk to the readers?" TME said when he points a thumb at the readers.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before looking at the readers.**

"**How's it going everyone. Can't believe we're already at Chapter 3 huh TME?"**

"**Yeah, then again I can't believe we're still writing but then again its been a fun ride, and we can pass the time doing what we love so *Middle finger at screen*, sorry flamers but we're not going anywhere." TME said while he grins evilly at the screen.**

"**Yeah! And to the people that follow and favorited us. Thanks for that. Especially the ones that are following "Finn the Warlock". I would love to hear what you guys think along with our other co-op stories." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, anyway in a short summary, last time we left off with Huntress, or at the moment purely Dawn while she went to get cleaned, we went over part of what happened to Dawn before when she was human and first stumbles into the Nightosphere, she was in a tournament between other female demons and she passed the first round, in other situations, Marceline finished teaching the CO a sexy lesson before he passed out and Finn and Jake went to the Candy Kingdom Castle to let Finn rest for the night and Peppermint Butler found out that Dawn is reborn as Huntress but needs more proof before he can enact some kind of plan with that info, for what, only Atomsk and I know, got anything else to add Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk at the end.**

"**Well there's the part where Finn and Phoebe are friends again… until further notice and also, LSP was recording a bunch of things regarding Finn." Atomsk said.**

"**Oh yeah, and lets not forget that things would be more flashbacky soon since we still have some flashbacks of the tournament to do and Bubblegum has to earn it after all." TME said with a grin on his face.**

"**Hehe oh yeah. But why say more when we can just start the story eh?" Atomsk said while grinning.**

**TME chuckles before he looks at the readers.**

"**Oh yeah, this chapter starts out the morning after what happened with Dawn and Bubblegum." TME said while the scene shifts to the Candy Kingdom as the sun rises.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's bedchamber/ Huntress (Dawn control before full merge), Bubblegum**

When the sun rose that day, the sunlight slowly enters the room before the scene showed the bed before a close up of Bubblegum's face was seen before sunlight hits it and the clock over the bed went off and a spring loaded cat fused with a spring popped out and lightly paws at Bubblegum's face a few times.

Bubblegum groans for a bit before she opens one eye.

"O-Okay, okay. I'm up." She said before she gets out of the cat's path and tries to sit up.

However something on her body held her down before she fully realized what was holding her, a green womanly arm and a warm curvy body was resting against Bubblegum's back in a spooning position and two large breasts press against Bubblegum's back.

'_Oh my Glob.' _Bubblegum thought with a surprised look as she saw who was in bed with her while blushing brightly.

She saw Huntress… or more exactly Dawn in bed with her… but to Bubblegum's shock, 1/3rd of her leafy hair was midnight black like Marceline's… was the merge more then just souls?, was Huntress's body starting to gain traits of Dawn herself?... and did Huntress's breasts feel a bit larger?

Bubblegum was blushing more brightly now than ever.

'_It's like Huntress's body is turning into Dawn's former body. But it's also like I'm seeing a resemblance to Marceline. Well that does explain who's good looks she got it from.' _She thought before blushing big again.

'_Where did that come from?'_

A moment later, Dawn starts to stir next to Bubblegum and when she opened her eyes, her cat like eyes were still cat like, but one of them was different colored, from the right, it was the iconic light green to dark screen but the left looked like it was black where the lighter parts were while the iris was blood red… almost demonic… guess something must have happened to cause that in Dawn's life before she died.

Bubblegum blinks a bit when she was surprised to see that.

A moment later, Dawn sat up and rubbed her head.

"Oh… morning already?" Dawn said when she sat up and rubbed her eyes adorably but she sounded a bit more stoic, guess Huntress was recovering inside and was more in control of things while Dawn still had most of the control, seems sleeping helped with the merge.

"Ummm… Huntress is that you?" Bubblegum asked while trying to be sure.

"Not quite, still Dawn for the most part but Huntress is starting to wake up so its effecting me a bit, don't worry, nothing bad will happen if you are worried." Dawn said… or was it Dawn now that Huntress was starting to mix with her... before whoever she is smiles at Bubblegum, and thanks to more of Huntress waking, her smile was pretty gentle now, seems the better parts of Huntress were mixing to make her pretty calm, especially when she saw her hair and her increased bust size, seems pure D to E now and she used her hands to play with them for a moment to see if she wasn't seeing anything while Bubblegum watched.

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment before she regained her composure.

"I-I see… well that's good to know. Though what should I call you now?"

The soon to be merged woman chuckles and looks at Bubblegum.

"Call me… Dusk, or when the merge fully happens call me that, still Dawn for the most part… as for why, well… Hunters… or Huntresses normally hunt in the shadows of the night after the Dawn fades." Dawn said while smiling a bit when she saw the look on Bubblegum's face for that kind of reasoning for the soon to be name of Dusk.

Bubblegum did blink a bit before being thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess that works."

"Right, anyway want to hear more about that tournament?, there was more rounds after… but you know my price and I do get worked up in the mornings after all." Dawn said while she teased Bubblegum when she rubbed a hand sensually on Bubblegum's left hip and leg.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly from that but she did want to hear it.

"W-What do you want me to do?"

Dawn chuckles before she moved the blanket from her body and laid back on the bed.

"Well… why not eat me out while I tell the story… do good with that sweet tongue of yours and I'll not only reward you with the story during the fun but I'll return the favor so you won't feel left out after." Dawn said while she spreads her legs next to Bubblegum and showed her pussy to the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she brings her head to Dawn's folds before Bubblegum starts to lick it.

Huntress shudders before she chuckles when she saw how careful Bubblegum's licks were.

"Not bad… anyway… the second round got a bit more intense for me since a stronger demon was called…" Dawn said before the scene flashed back again...

* * *

_**Nightosphere/ past/ Arena/ Dawn**_

_When the scene shifted to the arena, the scene showed Dawn watching other women getting fucked hard by more intense looking demons and demonessess, some were normal humanoid in shape though having serious demonic tones while some she could barely wrap her head around like some blob like demons all the way to some nightmarish beings that made her shudder._

"_Hope I get none of those guys." Dawn thought while she watched a tentacle demon drop a woman on the ground after she came three times and he aimed all his tentacles at her and they each blew a load on her body, coating it with sperm and the demon looked content._

"_Eh not to worry. It's based on the skill set." Bill said._

_Dawn jolts before she looked over to see Bill sitting near her._

"_Hold on, why are you here instead of up…" Dawn said before she looked to see a demon who looked like he could be Bill's twin calling another set of names._

"_Cloning spell, good for mutitasking, anyway like I said its a skill based set, but also random as well, last time was the low lords, now this time its purely mid lords getting called from the hats." Bill said which made Dawn hum._

"_I see… considering you are here, mind if I go out of this area?, maybe I could introduce myself to the Demon lords near Hunson, I mean if I get that far I would be getting some fun with them anyway so why not introduce myself early?" Dawn said when she saw this current match would be awhile since a strong looking demon woman was getting it on with another strong looking demon._

"_Hmmm, I guess that's okay." Bill said._

_Dawn nods before she got up from her seat and starts walking out of the room and following the stairs to the VVVIP area and saw a couple guards at the door who noticed her approaching._

"_And where do you think you're going?" Guard #1 asked._

"_Well I was just wanting to say hello to the Demon lords here since if I got that far I would be getting pretty intimate with them, surely that won't be an issue right?" Dawn said before she reached a hand over to knock but a demon gripped her wrist pretty tightly._

"_Only the most powerful or royal can enter, if you can't prove that… you have no right here!" A guard said before he used a bit of strength to toss Dawn back a bit… but a moment later, she was gripped around the shoulders by a strong arm._

"_Geez, I go to use the bathroom and I come back here to find you two idiots treating a woman this poorly… what would Hunson think if he heard you were damaging a beautiful woman as sexy as this." Dawn heard which made her look and blush to see a grinning Emerald of all people holding her in his arms gently while Lillum was following a bit behind him and she had crossed arms and a raised eyebrow at the guards._

_Guard #1 did jolt a bit._

"_F-Forgive us Lord Emerald. W-We were just doing our job."_

"_I believe your job is to stop threatening people from coming in to try and harm me and the other demon lords, Hunson can take care of himself, besides… does this beauty here look like she could harm any of us?" Emerald said while he used a finger to make Dawn look at the guards while she had a cute blush on her face._

"_I-I guess not." Said Guard #2._

"_In fact… she maybe coming here to see how we Demon lords stack before she gets to the real rounds with us… so… why not let the curious human come in and say hello and possibly much more?" Emerald said while he grins when he looks at Dawn and winked at her while Emerald ignored the guards when he walks to the door with Lillum in tow._

_The Guards did pale a bit before Guard #1 looks at the second Guard._

"_We're in trouble."_

"_Maybe… good thing I had some fun with my mate before I came here." Guard #2 said before the scene changed and went into the room to show Emerald leading Dawn and Lillum towards Hunson and the others and the Ruler of the nightosphere saw Emerald with his arm around Dawn._

"_What's going on here?" Hunson asked._

"_Hehe, would you believe that were having an affair?" Emerald jokingly said while Hunson gave Emerald a half lidded look while Dawn blushed brightly from that._

"_N-No we are not!, I came here to just say hello to everyone here since Bill said I could come up here, Emerald just helped me with a couple stubborn guards thats all." Dawn said while Emerald held his chest._

"_Ah… and I thought we had something going on with you blushing every time you look at me." Emerald said while he got zapped on the face this time by Demonga which caused the duo to look at one another with sparks coming from their eyes comically._

"_Watch it low watt!" Emerald said while Demonga smirked._

"_Hooo… what you going to do about it Charcoal." Demonga said while Emerald's body emits a lot of magical power while he got an angered look on his face._

"_**Hey! Knocked it off you bozos!" **_Hunson said in a demonic tone before he hit the back of their heads.

"_OW!" The duo yelled out before gripping the back of their heads and Emerald points at Demonga._

"_Hey he started it!" Emerald said while Hunson raised an eyebrow, and a moment later, Emerald's upper half was smashed through a wall while his legs twitched a few times which made Dawn frown while Demonga smirks at Emerald's situation._

"_Hey, he did help me you know and he did get sapped in the face by this ass so why not show a little restraint." Dawn said which made Demonga blink before he frowns at Dawn._

"_Watch it woman, if you fail this then don't be surprised if I make you regret that insult." Demonga said while Dawn narrowed her eyes._

"_And what are you going to going to do about it Demongass, electrocute me?, rape me?, please I've been raped before by arrogant asses and still came out on top and I'm pretty sure I would get out of here before you get painfully physical so…" Dawn said before she gave Demonga the middle finger while Demonga had wide eyes when he not only got insulted but how a mortal just flipped him off while everyone minus a laughing Emerald who was trying to get himself out of a wall was watching._

"_Oh I like her, spunky as hell." Lillum said with a grin on her face._

"_Yes indeed." Hunson said while Cedric chuckled at this._

_Demonga got a royally pissed off look on his face and starts reaching for his spear but killing intent by Hunson aimed at Demonga caused him to shiver in fear._

"_**Unless you want to die painfully… I suggest you don't do that." **__Hunson said while Demonga grit his teeth and starts walking out of the room and slammed the door shut while Emerald got his head out of the wall and looked unharmed._

"_Damn, never seen Demonga that pissed before… and the nickname… wow, I'm liking this human already, your name is Dawn correct?, nice to meet you, as you heard I'm the most talented lover here and sex demon king Emerald, and this is my loving first wife Lillum, current Queen of sex demons, and a sometimes consort for Hunson when he needs some relief." Emerald said before he leaned in and whispered in Dawn's ear… though a bit loudly for everyone to hear._

"_Though to be honest Hunson needs a pretty spunky Queen to keep him in line, heard that because of how he has a lack of a love life, he's a bit jealous of others s-!" Emerald said before he was pushed face first into the ground By Hunson._

"_Enough about that, so Dawn, sorry for this idiot here, his only good qualities out of battle are his manners around women and his talent for sex obviously." Hunson said while Emerald's body twitched a few times on the ground._

_Dawn sweatdrops a bit before looking at Hunson._

"_No worries, I mean he did help me a bit."_

"_Yeah… anyway you already know this idiot here, so you might as well introduce yourself to Lillum, Cedric, and Azure, Azure's the more calm of the duo while Cedric can be a bit blunt, he's not too bad when it comes to keeping his trap shut, and Lillum is the one who keeps me calm sometimes so she's not too bad... sometimes I wonder why I don't just get rid of Emerald and Demonga but they do get results done when Emerald is not summoned to Ooo or when Demonga is busy fighting in various sectors to get a mission done." Hunson said before he got up and wiped his hands a few times while pointing at Azure and Cedric who at the time were still getting pleased by a demon with Azure and a demoness with Cedric but had to stop so Dawn blushed when she saw their nude bodies and Cedric's length._

_Cedric's length was at least 10 ½ inches while his width was 3 inches._

_Cedric sees Dawn staring before winking at her with a slight fang grin._

_Lillum smirks at that before she used a spell to make Cedric's dick grow to a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width while Dawn looks at Cedric with a really surprised look on her face when she thought it was Cedric's doing._

_Cedric though had a feeling that Lillum was behind this after feeling his dick get bigger but didn't mind as he grins more at Dawn._

_Hunson just rolled his eyes before he looks at Dawn._

"_Sorry about Cedric, guess there is only two people with brains in this box besides you and me…" Hunson said while Lillum and Azure smirked when they heard that._

_Cedric felt ticked off._

"_Hey, I resent that."_

"_Considering your flashing that augmented dick at her before actually introducing yourself, can you really tell me I'm wrong?" Hunson said with a raised eyebrow._

_Cedric crosses his arms and turns his head away before mumbling incoherently as he said insults about Hunson and also how he had more brain and common sense._

"_Well to be fair, I did upgrade his cock so not all the blame is on him and we were having fun in here, I'm sure you're just grouchy for not getting some fun today." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice while she walked by Hunson with a swing of her hips._

_Hunson did grin a bit when he saw that._

"_Well… there is that." He said before using a tentacle that he summoned to smack Lillum's ass a bit._

_Lillum jolts before she chuckles when she realized what happened._

"_Hehe, careful Hunson, you may lose all that saved up spunk that your saving for the winner later if you tease me anymore, besides I'm sure you liked how Dawn took charge with Daniel so why not try and get to know her a bit before she is summoned for the next round… who knows she may get a pretty intense fucking since the mid lords are next." Lillum said before grinning lustfully at Hunson while Dawn blushed when she saw the bulge in Hunson's pants again and cleared her throat while looking at the ceiling._

_Hunson did look Dawn though was a bit confused._

"_Something wrong?" He asked._

"_Uh… you may want to look down…" Dawn said while blushing a bit more._

_Hunson did look down before he chuckles a bit._

"_Sorry but can you blame me? I did thought you gave a great performance there."_

_Dawn blushed at that before she looks at Hunson._

"_Well like I said before I had to adapt fast or get a fate worse than death… guess the prize for winning is well… getting a night with you it seems… there a consolation prize for 2nd place like maybe a trip back to Ooo?... pretty sure I wouldn't survive her for long unless I learn some things and I'm pretty sure many would rather have me gone." Dawn said while she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Emerald who was hugging her a bit._

"_Nonsense, you pretty much told Demonga off… or Demongass hehe… wish I thought of that, lets just say my wife and I have your back here so in case you can't leave, your more then welcome to crash at my place… for a price of course." Emerald said before wiggling his eyebrows while Dawn blushed when she could see where he was going with this with 100% certainty._

_Hunson rolled his eyes at Emerald before looking at Dawn._

"_So Dawn, how about those drinks like I offered before?" He said with a smile._

_Dawn blushed a bit when she heard that, but when she opened her mouth, she heard Bill announce this to the crowd._

"_**Contestant Dawn, Examiner Rachel, please enter the arena." **__Bill said which made Dawn chuckle._

"_Well… how about after this match if I win?, should be a good ice breaker and I am wondering what drinks from the Nightosphere are like here." Dawn said before Emerald chuckles._

"_Well lets just say that Hunson likes to drink soul based drinks so he's the… life of the party… hehe, anyway, mind if I teleport her into the rink Hunson?, I can summon her back here after the match since I did place my crest on her just now to keep track of her just in case… you know how some demons and demonesses can be idiotic sometimes." Emerald said while Dawn blinks and wondered where Emerald could have put a crest or something on her._

_Hunson did blink for a moment before looking at Emerald._

"_I guess that's okay, but when did you place a crest on her?"_

"_Hehe, oh trust me, I got some secrets that I would keep even from you Hunson, though don't worry its just to keep Dawn safe while she is here, can't have her get hurt before I have some fun with her." Emerald said while giving Dawn a teasing grin which made her blush._

_Hunson rolled his eyes before looking at Dawn._

"_Good luck Dawn." He said before winking his eye a bit at her._

_Dawn blushed a bit from that but before she could say anything, she was teleported in a flash of light into the arena which made her blink when she saw that she was out of the room already and in front of most likely Rachel and blinked when she saw what kind of female demoness she was._

_Rachel looks a bit like Cedric but she's actually a hellhound type Demoness with black and red fur from head to toe._

_Parts of her body were actually on fire to give her a faux clothed look and she had a well shaped body that was well hidden beneath the flames, but on closer inspection, Dawn could see the outline of her breasts and hips and blushed when she saw how shapely Rachel was._

_Rachel had a nicely and strong shaped hips that makes some think if she was to get a kid while her breasts may look C-D size but is actually D-E._

_Dawn blushed a bit more when she saw that before she hears Bill speaking up._

"_**Now then you two, are you ready?" **__Bill said which made Dawn look at Bill._

"_Yeah I'm ready." Dawn said while she wondered what Rachel would do._

"_I'm ready too." Rachel said with a fanged grin._

"_**Great, now please pick the theme of the round, Rachel, considering Dawn picked the last theme of her round, you may pick the theme this time." **__Bill said when he looks at Rachel._

_Rachel grins a bit after hearing that. _

"_Okay. I pick…." She said before whispering to Bill's ear._

_Bill looked a bit confused by that but then he realized what Rachel was doing before he nods his head._

"_**Very well, Contestant Dawn, Rachel has picked the theme, but she wants it to be a surprise, do you mind just not asking and let the theme be a surprise?"**_ _Bill said while he looks at a confused Dawn._

_Dawn, though confused just shrugged before she looks at Rachel._

"_I guess, so I'm guessing things will get more intense then last round if I play along huh?, mind keeping the damage to a minimum since I'll have to get to later rounds intact?" Dawn said when she wanted to be sure that she would be alright._

"_Sure but what I have planned will be very intense." Rachel said while grinning._

_Dawn blinks at that before the area around them turned into a large wooded area and a large tree blocked blocked Dawn's view of Rachel and her outfit turned into a odd looking outfit that looked like something from a story book._

_She wore a white dress like outfit with a very short skirt that barely hid her hips and the dress was strapless and it hugged her breasts while a simple belt was on her waist, she wore a red hood and held a picnic basket in her right hand which confused her for a moment before she realized what Rachel was planning._

"_So, looks like I'm red riding hood and Rachel's the big bad wolf… well then better start walking and try and find Rachel." Dawn thought before she starts walking through the faux woods, and since the Nightosphere was randomness incarnate, the woods were much bigger than she thought while she wondered where Rachel was._

_Said hellhoud grins as she hid behind a tree._

'_This is gonna be fun.' She thought before she starts moving._

_Dawn in turn took a few minutes to walk before she talks to herself a bit while getting in character._

"_Oh I hope I can get through these woods and not get attacked by anyone, it would be a shame if that did happen, I am oh so defenseless after all." Dawn said before she decided to mess with Rachel when she pretended to trip and wound up on all fours and her cloak fell to the side showing her round ass off a bit as a result._

_Rachel's tail wagged as she wanted to pounce on Dawn but restrained herself as the hellhound waited for the right moment._

_Dawn however seemed to want to mess with Rachel when she shook her ass a few times while she pushed herself to her feet and picked up her basket._

"_Oh wow, talk about a nasty fall, Oh I hope I can get some aid with carrying this big basket, I would do just about anything since it would take quite a while to get to my Grandmothers home." Dawn said before she starts walking away again while she swayed her hips to and fro while she hums a bit._

_Hearing Dawn say that was enough for Rachel to step out of some bushes with a grin on her face._

"_Hey there pretty thing. Got lost in the woods have we?" _

_Dawn jolts a bit since she was actually surprised to hear Rachel's voice near her before she looks at Rachel._

"_*Gasp*, w-who are you?, are you going to eat me?" Dawn said while she pretend to sound and looks frightened while she took a step back._

"_Hehe, oh I'm not gonna eat you. I overhead you saying that you needed help. Unless I'm wrong." Rachel said._

_Dawn looked a bit *calmer* before she relaxed a bit._

"_I-Indeed… I'm looking for my grandmother's place, I know where it is but this basket is so heavy, if… you want, would you help me carry it?, I'll repay you later if you want." Dawn said while she smiles a little at Rachel._

_Rachel however grins._

"_Actually… I rather get my reward now." She said with a grin before stepping forward._

_Dawn blinks at that before she gulps when she saw Rachel getting close._

"_Uh… but I don't have anything to give you right now." Dawn said when she pretended to sound a bit worried when she saw the look in Rachel's eyes._

"_Oh I'm not talking about money." Rachel said as she got closer._

_Dawn in turn looked confused when she heard that._

"_W-What do you mean?" Dawn said when she saw Rachel stop in front of her with a lustful look on her fanged face._

_Rachel then lightly gripped Dawn's hips before Rachel surprised the woman as the hellhound leans her head down till her lips smashed with Dawn's lips._

_Dawn's eyes widen in surprise by that and moans a bit into the kiss when she went with it since she did ask for help after all so might as well go with the flow._

_Rachel kept the kiss up before she surprised Dawn further as she slides her tongue in the woman's mouth before the hellhound lowers her hands and wrapped them around Dawn's ass before squeezing them._

_Dawn moans from that before she used her hands to grip Rachel's ass before she fondles the lady hellhound's ass before she used a hand to grip the back of Rachel's head to help pull her in for a really intense kiss when Dawn had her tongue fights against Rachel's tongue._

_Rachel was liking this as she kissed harder while squeezing Dawn's ass more._

_Dawn moans a bit more into that before she used a hand to lightly touch Rachel's left breast for a moment after the fire on Rachel went out before Dawn starts to play with the large breast._

_Rachel shudders before she decides to do this as she brings her hand down and starts to rub Dawn's cloth covered folds._

_Dawn groans from that before she decided to take the lead when she used a foot to go around Rachel's leg and pulled which caused Rachel to fall on her back while Dawn grins before she starts to remove her outfit slowly._

_Rachel was a bit surprised by that move but she did grin as she saw Dawn undress._

_A moment later, Dawn fully undressed and dropped the red hood to the ground._

"_Now then Miss Wolf… why not show me what you can do." Dawn teasingly said before she got on the ground and crawled over Rachel and looks down at her with a lustful look on her face before she kissed Rachel on the lips while she was fully over Rachel._

_Though Rachel was a bit surprise, she still likes where this is going before she returns the kiss before flipping over making Rachel on top._

_Dawn giggles from that before she surprisingly moved her head to the side and presents her neck to Rachel, a sign of submission for many wolf humanoids or wolf like beings in general._

_Rachel chuckles before she starts to kiss Dawn's neck before nipping it._

_Dawn moans from that before she pets the back of Rachel's head while she lets Rachel do what she wants for now._

_Meanwhile at the VIP area…_

"_So far so good." Cedric said._

"_Yup, but seems Dawn is in the lead again, you wolfs seems to have a thing for submissive woman it seems, though unless Rachel does something to get things actually started, Dawn may get impatient again." Emerald said while he had a bored look on his face for some reason which was strange considering the scene before him which everyone noticed._

_Rachel starts going down on Dawn's body before the hellhound was in front of Dawn's folds._

_Rachel licks her lips before she starts to eat Dawn's pussy out._

_Dawn moans from that before Emerald sighs and he got up and starts walking out of the room._

"_Where are you going Emerald?" Cedric asked as he noticed._

"_Anywhere but here for now, aside from a lesbian show there's nothing Rachel can do that would impress me since she lacks succubus bases skills to transform and has no transformation spells and Dawn has no magical abilities nor demonic abilities, so while I wouldn't mind getting it on with Dawn in later rounds, she needs some serious spells backing her or the she won't get by the later rounds, it's just a battle of attrition for now, I mean hot scene aside, do you see any toys or are their any gimmicks of this forest field that I don't know about?, because I could make a much better field in my sleep and you all know how powerful my magic is compared to Bill… no offence Hunson…" Emerald said while he looks at Hunson with a stoic look on his face which was a pretty good indicator that he lost interest for now._

"_None taken." Hunson said._

"_Right, so Hunson, I want to make a change to the matches that don't have many perks to them persay to help make the wait worthwhile or they would just go on for too long with no real reward, mind if I interrupt this match for a moment?" Emerald said while he points to the field._

"_Hmmmm… Alright but just this once." Hunson said._

"_Hehe, thanks, and don't worry, if this works then Dawn will get a lot more interesting from here on out… now if you'll excuse me…" Emerald said before he walked to the edge of the VIP area and everyone noticed Emerald jumping down near Dawn and Rachel all of a sudden._

_Both Bill and Rachel were confused when they noticed the succubus king enter._

"_Lord Emerald what are you doing here?" Bill asked._

_Emerald looks up at Bill with a half lidded look on his face._

"_Giving this match a time out for a moment since its too boring to me, and before you object I got a one time go ahead from Hunson so if you have issues then take it up with him." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the VIP area where Hunson sat and Hunson waved a few times at Bill._

_Bill did sigh for a moment._

"_Whatever, go nuts."_

"_Great, and since I got the green card from you as well, might as well be fair and teach Rachel and Dawn here a few spells that will really wow the crowd." Emerald said when he walked up to the two ladies on the ground and used a spell which made them float to their feet and Emerald didn't even need to use fancy hand gestures or spell incantations, all that happened was his eyes glowing for a moment._

"_Anyway, sorry for interrupting this match ladies, but Rachel, as loving as it is to see a hellhound being caring, Dawn is an aggressive type of woman so gentle stuff like this will only backfire on you since it's not your forte, and Dawn, no need to hold back on Rachel, not only are hellhounds made of tough stuff, they are grade A masochists and my wife normally loves to bring them in so she and I break them in in ways that would make their knees quiver in pleasure just from seeing us… anyway since you two are lacking spells… here three spells for the each of you to be fair." Emerald said before he touched a finger to Dawn and Rachel's foreheads and a lot of info went into them and a crest appeared above her folds which made Emerald chuckle._

_The crest looked to be a demonically themed heart with demonic wings coming from it but to Dawn, though confused, gripped her head for a moment while Rachel did the same before Emerald walks away with a chuckle._

"_You two can continue now, just remember those warnings I added to the spells, oh and no worries, gave you two the ability to prevent knock ups so your welcome." Emerald said before he vanished with a burst of speed and was back in the VIP area with an amused look on his face._

"_Hehe, things should get very interesting very soon." Emerald said while he waits for Rachel and Dawn to recover._

_Hunson was wondering what Emerald had in mind while Cedric just crossed his arms for the time being as Rachel starts to feel better._

_Dawn in turn shook her head when the pressure from getting all that info cleared before she looks at Rachel._

"_W-Well looks like we got more ways to do things now huh?" Dawn said while she took a moment to recover._

"_Yup." Rachel said as she was feeling better now._

_Dawn chuckles before she looks at Rachel again._

"_Still we did get some spells so why not use them… pretty sure we both have at least one spell thats the same now so…" Dawn said before she placed a hand on her bud and muttered something before she pulled her hand away and a large 10 inch dark colored dick that was 3 in width was summoned while many female demons blushed at the sight while Emerald grins when he saw Lillum getting lustful sparkles in her eyes when she liked what she saw._

_Rachel grins before doing the same thing to her bud and summons a dick that was 10 ½ to 11 inches long and 2 ½ in width._

_Dawn chuckles when she saw that._

"_Now then… getting back in character now…" Dawn said before she had her dick vanish for a moment and looked a bit nervous._

"_O-Oh my… what a big dick you have." Dawn said while she had a small blush on her face, thanks to Emerald she had a couple more spells to use but she was sure that Emerald made Rachel's a different set of spells to keep things interesting and played along to see what Rachel would do._

"_The better for you to lick and suck on my dear." Rachel said with a lustful look as she brought her dick close to Dawn._

_Dawn blushed before she knelt down between Rachel's legs and gripped Rachel's dick with her hands and felt how hot it was thanks to her fiery nature before she starts to stroke it off while Dawn had a lustful look on her face._

_Rachel shudders for a bit before returning the look at Dawn as the hellhound licks her lips._

_Dawn then brought her mouth to Rachel's dickhead before she licks it a few times before she took the head of her cock into her mouth and starts to suck the dick hard after a minute._

"_F-Fuck yeah." Rachel said before after a minute or two, she grabs both Dawn's head with both hands before Rachel starts pushing her dick further._

_Dawn gagged a bit from that while she lets Rachel do that before she used her hands to play and tease with Rachel's folds and asshole._

_Rachel shudders and groans a bit before she starts to thrust her dick a bit hard._

_Dawn gagged more before she takes more and more of Rachel's cock into her mouth and with less gags happening when she starts to get used to the size._

_Rachel groans each time she thrusts her dick before looking at Dawn._

"_C-Come on. Try using that tongue of yours."_

_Dawn giggles before she did just that and used her tongue to really lick the head of Rachel's cock and the underside as Dawn Bob's her head at a faster rate and she could feel it pulsing in her mouth._

_Rachel shudders from that which caused her to thrust her dick even faster into Dawn's mouth._

_Dawn keeps on going with bobbing her head more and more while she sucked the cock harder and harder until…_

_Rachel growls before she climaxed hard inside Dawn's mouth after pushing her dick further._

_Dawn muffly moans from that when she starts to drink the surpriisngly hot load down while she waits for Rachel to tap off while she fingers Rachel's folds with one hand while her other was fingering Dawn's own pussy which was soaking right now._

_Rachel groans before she taps off at 20 seconds before she pulls her dick out so Dawn can breathe._

_Dawn did pant for a moment while she pulled her fingers from her pussy before she used it to start to clean off her body when some got cum on her breasts and chin and everyone saw her doing it sensually while she had a sinfully adorable smile when she looks at Rachel._

_Rachel felt her dick twitch a few times as the hellhound watched._

_A moment later, Dawn then smirks when she summoned her cock before looking at Rachel._

"_So… think the big bad wolf can return the favor before we get to the good stuff?" Dawn said when she moved to lay on her back and her cock stood like a tower as a result._

_Rachel licks her lips at the sight._

"_Sure but be warned, my mouth has excellent suction." She said before she got down in front of Dawn's dick before Rachel sticks out her tongue and starts licking._

_Dawn shudders from the feeling and felt how hot her tongue was._

"_W-Wow, no sucking yet but you got a hot tongue, makes sense with how hot your load was, though I bet it won't be as hot as those holes of yours." Dawn said while she went to pet Rachel on the head and scratched behind her ears._

_Rachel's tail wagged before she opens her mouth and swallows Dawn's dick like if she was eating a hotdog minus the biting and chewing._

_Dawn grit her teeth when she felt that and groans loudly while her head laid on the ground and she closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure, this was her first time using a dick after all so she had virgin like reactions like fidgeting and everything so things wouldn't be too long for Dawn's first load to blow from her with her dick throbbing faster and faster as time went on._

_Rachel giggles at this before she starts to bob her head hard while proving to Dawn that her mouth had great suction like a vacuum. _

_Dawn really groans loudly from that and used her hand to help Rachel deepthroat her cock while she could feel herself getting very close after a couple minutes of intense sucking._

_Rachel didn't gag which meant she took it well as she doubles her efforts while using her tongue to go wild as she licks around Dawn's dick._

_After a couple more minutes, Dawn couldn't take it anymore before she tossed her head back and groans loudly while she held Rachel's head down and her semen bursts into Rachel's mouth with surprising force._

_Though Rachel was surprised, she still happily drank Dawn's load as bobs her head a bit more to make the woman cum more._

_Dawn really had an unfocused look on her face when she came more until she tapped off 15 seconds later with a loud groan and let goes of Rachel's head and pants for breath while some sweat was forming on her body._

_Rachel uses her tongue to lick Dawn's dick clean before she takes her mouth off._

_The female hellhound opens her mouth to show Dawn how much cum was inside before she swallows it._

_That action caused Dawn to blush before her cock as a result, got iron hard in no time flat while she stares at Rachel for a moment._

_Once Rachel was done swallowing, she opens her mouth show Dawn that the cum was gone._

_Dawn then moved to quickly kiss Rachel on the lips and a moment later, Rachel and Dawn were on the ground while Dawn keeps the kiss up and her tongue went to explore Rachel's mouth._

_Rachel was surprised by this before she hugs Dawn and kissed her back with a bit of passion as her tongue fought the human woman's tongue._

_A moment later, Dawn moved so that she was over Rachel's cock before she quickly impaled herself on Rachel's cock and took it up her ass and starts to ride it hard._

_Rachel groans at first before looking up at Dawn with a grin on her face as she watches Dawn bounce._

_Dawn had dismissed her cock so it wouldn't bounce around while Dawn leans back into the air and gave Rachel a nice view of her bouncing breasts while Dawn moans and groans sensually while she played with her own nipples._

_Rachel grins more before a moment or so passes before she brought her hands up to Dawn's hips and flips her making Rachel on top before the female hound starts thrusting her dick harder._

_Dawn, after getting over her surprise, moans and groans when she felt that before she wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist to help the hellhound get as deep as she could inside of her ass._

_Rachel didn't need to be told twice as she fucked Dawn's ass even harder._

_Dawn grits her teeth when she could feel her ass burning in a good way when Rachel's body heat raised when she used more and more power in her thrusts._

_Rachel had a dominant grin as she continues this before looking at the direction of the VIP section._

_That's when she winked a bit towards someone mainly to a certain hellcat._

_Azure blinks at that before smirking and she surprisingly sent Rachel her own wink when she felt amused with what Rachel did._

_Cedric did blink when he saw that though Hunson thought it be amusing when he said this to Cedric._

"_So, wish it was either Rachel or Azure winking?"_

_Cedric had tick mark on his face._

"_Pffft… no. If they want to hook up… or in some way are already a couple. Then good for them. I don't control anyone. I ain't even the jealous type… don't even care if I end up alone." He muttered that last part with his arms crossed._

_Emerald grins evilly when he said this._

"_Or maybe you want both ladies for yourself… no one said you can't try and wow both… besides considering Azure is next to you, got something to say to her since she heard everything you said?" Emerald said while pointing a thumb at Azure who gave Cedric a raised eyebrow when he talked about jealousness and what not next to her._

_Cedric jolts as he forgot that Azure was next to him._

_That's when he tried the casual way of escaping._

"_I'm going to use the restroom." He said before getting up from his seat and starts walking away without look at Azure._

"_You know, if you want to date me or something, all you have to do is ask, no need to beat around the bush, but mind saving the confession till after the tournament?" Azure said before Cedric could leave the room and she had a slight grin on her face._

_Cedric blinked in surprise after hearing that before blushing a bit as he left._

_Azure then looks at the others before she shrugged._

"_Then again I'm wondering why he doesn't just try and make me submit to him by force, my father did it with my mother and they had a good marriage, then again different family differnt views on mating." Azure said while Emerald chuckles._

"_Well, I heard Cedric is getting into those old Mortal drama's that have some romance in them so I bet that is a key factor, though seriously your dad forced himself on your mom?" Emerald said while Azure shrugged._

"_Yeah, been that way to test worthy mates and my mom pretty much ripped an eye and an arm from my dad's body yet he still won, though if Cedric wants to get romantic with me he will have to prove he is mate material by making me submit to him, can't have a weak mate after all in this place of all areas, right Lord Hunson?" Azure said when she looked to see how the Lord of evil would respond._

"_Hehe indeed. Though I have a feeling that Cedric will wow you. Knowing that he's from a tribe that doesn't give knows, he may try and adapt a bit of your cultural' sway of getting." Hunson said with a smirk._

_Azure chuckles before she fully looks at Hunson fully._

"_Maybe, doesn't mean I won't make it easy for him, I mean aside from you, Emerald, and Demonga, everyone else isn't up to Cedric's level so its hard to actually find a man who can keep up with me." Azure said which made Emerald chuckle._

"_Wow, you might as well be asking Hunson, Demonga, and I to try and force ourselves on you or something." Emerald said while Azure shrugged._

"_Maybe… I wouldn't say no to a king of Sex demons, the lord of evil, or the Number two demon in terms of raw power, so who knows, unless Cedric actually mans up, I may try and have fun with the rest of you guys since it's pretty hard to find a good lay nowadays." Azure said with a slight fanged grin on her face which made all the males blink a few times when they heard that._

_Little did they know, Cedric, who pretended to leave for the bathroom heard that before thinking this._

'_Oh mark my words Azure, I will man up and take you as mine. Even if I take any girlfriends you may have for my own as well.'_

_Back with Dawn and Rachel as Cedric plans his conquest…_

_Dawn had switched things up when she rolled the duo over again and this time had her back to Rachel so she could see her round ass bouncing on Rachel's lap hard and Rachel's cock went deep inside of Dawn's ass each time while Dawn could feel Rachel getting close, unless Rachel did something to trip Dawn up, she would lose another shot to Dawn._

_Rachel grins before she said a spell and a moment later, something was appearing besides the duo._

_To many, especially Dawn's surprise, she saw a massive lesser hellhound which caused Azure to look at a grinning Emerald._

"_A summoning spell?, really?" Azure said which made Emerald chuckle._

"_What?, Hunson gave the go ahead, you want to complain, complain to him… though you may have to ride his dick to get out of that complaint alive." Emerald said with a grin on his face while the Lesser hellhound towered over Rachel and Dawn on all fours and was panting a bit when it could smell the sex in the air and its dog like cock was seen when it popped free of the sheath and Dawn blushed at the massive size that it had._

"_Hehe…surprise?" Rachel said while grinning._

_Dawn blushed more when she saw the massive 17 inch in length and 4 in width dick near her face._

"_H-Hehe… yeah… though… considering things… guess you are using another of Emerald's spells huh?" Dawn said when she could see the lust in the massive monster demon canine's eyes as it looked her up and down._

_Rachel chuckles a bit._

"_Oh I'm using a spell alright… but it's of my own design or more like a spell known to higher Hellhounds like myself… say hello to my Lesser Hellhound familiar."_

_Dawn blinks at that before she looks at Rachel and gives a surprising grin when she reached over and gripped the Lesser Hellhounds cock with one hand and slowly stroked one side._

"_Not bad, though if this is your spell, what would the two that Emerald gave you would be?" Dawn said before she surprised Rachel when she leaned forward and starts to lick the other side of the Lesser hellhounds cock when it was moved to be closer to her head._

_The Lesser hellhound shudders before panting a bit while Rachel watched._

_Dawn giggles at that before she bounced harder on Rachel's cock while she used a few fingers to play with the urethra of the Lesser hellhounds cock._

_The Lesser hellhound was pleased by this before it tries moving its dick more to Dawn's mouth._

_To everyone's surprise, Dawn opened her mouth wide and took 4 to 5 inches of its cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head on its cock, all in all, Dawn was really enjoying herself, guess being with monster lovers daily in Ooo made stuff like this the norm for her._

"_Wow." Hunson said with an impressed look on his face._

_Emerald chuckles when he heard that before he looks into the arena._

_Dawn then used a hand to play with the Lesser Hellhound's hanging testicles to really help it feel better as time went on._

_The Lesser hellhound was indeed feeling better as Rachel groans as she thrusts her dick up hard._

_For a few minutes, things went on with Rachel fucking Dawn while Dawn sucked off the Lesser Hellhound and rides the higher hellhounds cock while her own orgasm got closer and closer until…_

_Rachel and the Lesser hellhound groans as they both climax hard in Dawn's ass and mouth._

_Dawn groans loudly while her voice was muffled when the dick still plugged her mouth and she was forced to drink the large load down while she herself came hard on Rachel's cock with her juices squirting hard onto the ground, looks like it was hard to tell who would win now._

_It took the Lesser hellhound 15 or 20 seconds to tap off while Rachel taps off after 25 seconds._

_It took Dawn a surprising 30 seconds to calm down while she rides out her orgasm before she tried to focus on drinking the Lesser Hellhound's load down while the heated load flowed down her chin and breasts and onto the ground or Rachel's legs._

_Rachel pants for a bit while The Lesser hellhound pants and shudders._

_Dawn then pulled her mouth off of the Lesser Hellhounds cock before she pants for breath._

_Rachel grins a bit as she looks at Dawn._

"_Enjoyed your drink?"_

_Dawn chuckles when she got her second wind before she looks at Rachel._

"_I don't know…" Dawn said when she turned to face Rachel fully after removing Rachel's cock from her ass and Rachel's load leaks from her._

_Dawn then gripped Rachel's shoulders and flipped them so that Dawn was on her back and held tightly to Rachel while Rachel was forced on all fours._

"_... Why not ask your Lesser Hellhound what he thinks from seeing your unguarded ass." Dawn said while a shadow was over a grinning Dawn and a pinned Rachel._

_Rachel blinked before turning her head, only to have her eyes blinked in surprise at what she saw._

_She saw the Lesser hellhound behind her before it starts to lick at her ass and pussy while Dawn grins when the human keeps the Higher hellhound pinned._

_Rachel shudders a few times while groaning a bit since she was pinned down._

_A moment later, the lesser hellhound moved to get in position over Rachel and had the head of its cock press against her folds before it made one good thrust and part of its cock went deep inside of Rachel before it starts humping away at her with a happy look on its face._

_Rachel groans loud from having her pussy penetrated before she starts to moan a bit._

_The lesser hellhound keeps on fucking Rachel while Dawn chuckles when she felt how hard the lesser hellhound was fucking Rachel._

"_Hehe, looks like your spell backfired." Dawn teasingly said when she moved to get between Rachel's legs and starts to suck Rachel's cock while Rachel was getting fucked, and thanks to Dawn having her back pointing towards Rachel's chest, Rachel had little to work with aside from seeing Dawn's round ass being near her face._

_Rachel groans before having a determined look on her face._

'_I won't be out done.' She thought before she lifts her head as best as she can before she starts to eat out Dawn's ass._

_Dawn moans from that before she sucked on the cock at a harder rate while the lesser hellhound thrusts its hips at a harder rate while its cock got a bit deeper and deeper into Rachel with each thrust and it even licks the back of Rachel's neck._

_Meanwhile in the VIP area…_

_Hunson, Emerald, Azure, and Demonga who had returned to the room, was watching what was going on before Cedric came back into the room and was greatly surprised when he saw what was going on with Dawn and the Lesser hellhound tag teaming Rachel in some kind of faux tag team moment._

"_Dang… Didn't see that coming." Cedric said._

"_Well if you didn't see that coming, you may want to try and have a bit of fun with Azure now before I do since she is looking a bit impatient with her current partner." Emerald said to mess with Cedric a bit and to see if he would act since jealousy can be a good motivator and it was a move that came out of nowhere so it would get Cedric off guard while Azure, who was a bit surprised, did play along with this._

"_Indeed, I mean getting it on with the Sex demon king and his wife would be a fun time, no one can beat a sex demon unless they are really good naturally after all." Azure said while Emerald grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Azure while Lillum giggles when she and Emerald knew Azure was playing along and went with it while Cedric in the meantime…._

_Cedric at first jolts as he heard that but tries to keep a straight face._

_When Emerald saw that, he chuckles before he looks at Azure._

"_Hey Azure, if you really think that, then get over here and lets see how good a Higher Hellcat's pussy is when I pretty much make it hard for you to go to others." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while he gave a single finger gesture to Azure who chuckles before she gets up._

"_Very well, might as well see if those rumors I've heard about sex demons are true." Azure said and in some kind of dramatic fashion, Azure slowly got up and starts walking towards Emerald with a sway of her hips._

_Cedric felt his heart beat slowly as he sees Azure getting closer to Emerald til he finally decides to act._

"_Oh fuck no!" He said before Cedric got between the duo and actually sends Emerald a threatening growl._

_Emerald blinks at that before chuckling a little while Azure looked a bit surprised on her end._

"_Hooo… and prey tell me why you are growling at me?, pretty sure I'm giving Azure the option and she agreed and I don't turn down a beautiful woman if she wants to have some fun… if you have any issues, why not take it up with her?, besides… last I checked she is a free demoness so unless you have a claim on her that none of us know about… well…" Emerald said before trailing off when he didn't sound or looked threatened by Cedric, no, more like amused by Cedric right now._

_Cedric did blink for a second before he looks at Azure._

_Azure just had an amused look on her face._

"_Well… you heard him Cedric, got something to say?, otherwise better get out of my way since last I checked, I'm not your woman… unless you want to take a crack at trying to make me yours later when this tournament is over… word of warning though, you may end up losing a limb or an eye in the process though if you know about how Hellcats really get to know one another in order to claim mates." Azure said when she grins at the look on Cedric's face._

_Cedric did gulp but had a determined look._

"_I don't care. I'll do whatever I can to make you mine Azure."_

_Azure chuckles before she had her claws at Cedric's neck before he could react._

"_Try saying that again when you have your guard up, we hellcats respect strength and while you are a demon lord, if I used some special fire in my claws, you would be ash before you know it, believe me, other Hellcat women would attack you from the get go if you said that since we take mates with strength, I don't mind being sex friends for now, but unless you get into a purely dominating mentality when trying to claim me as your own, then you better expect to actually lose a limb or two in the process, can't have a weak mate after all." Azure said before she lowered her clawed hand and placed it on her hip while she looks up at Cedric with a look in her eyes to show she was serious about striking Cedric if he tried asking her to be his mate again and if he wasn't prepared… then ouchy in the boom boom for Cedric… _

_Cedric did know about hellcats and their abilities but he still wasn't gonna back down._

"_Then I'll make sure to be very prepared Azure. My people goes to extreme lengths to get a mate so I won't back down on this."_

_Azure chuckles before she points a thumb at Hunson._

"_Hope your people at least have patience on knowing when to pick your battles then, pretty sure Hunson here would rip you a new one and make me his bitch in front of you to spite you if we start something that could get his Queen tournament in jeopardy, so why don't we just schedule that dominance match for AFTER the tournament is over." Azure said while Hunson gave Cedric an amused but serious look on his face while he raised and eyebrow at the Wolfman to show he was serious on making Cedric pay if he and Azure caused trouble here during the most likely most important moment in his eternal life._

_Cedric did jolt as he didn't like that._

"_Yes. After the tournament and such." He said before he went back to his seat but not before giving Hunson a one narrow eyed look._

_Hunson chuckles at that before he gave Cedric a demonic grin._

"_Careful boy, I could have Azure here have fun with Emerald while making you sit and watch since you are giving the most evil being here a pretty nasty glare, I'm saving myself for my soon to be Queen so might as well let Azure get blown away with the top person here who deals with sex." Hunson said while he gave Cedric an amused look._

_Cedric did jolt after hearing that._

'_Note to self… cut off Emerald and Hunson's dicks in case of anything.' He thought before speaking normally._

"_Apologies… Lord Abadeer."_

"_Eh no worries Cedric, I'm in a good mood… though considering I can tell you got a bit aggressive for a moment while you looked thoughtful, better make sure that whatever you do somehow kills Emerald or I otherwise we may get revenge… then again I'm deathless so its a given and Emerald… well you gotta get by an army of women first before even getting close to him so, hehe… " Hunson said while Emerald rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah yeah, I'm a guy who needs to be bodyguard by the ladies, still just in case you do have negative thoughts about me Cedric, don't care if you do try things against me… but if they get a woman of mine hurt… well…" Emerald said before his body bursts with a shocking amount of power for a moment while he grins darkly at Cedric._

"_**Just to let you know I'm normally holding back most of the time… you underestimate how much power I've stocked from not only training but from how many women I've had sex with here and in the mortal world as the centuries passed…. I'm not the number 1 demon under Hunson in terms of power because I'm lazy and Demonga more then makes up for the work… I just don't want to be since I already have everything I need… try taking that from me though and you maybe in a situation where castration would be one of the lighter punishments of mine… so am I clear on what you should and shouldn't do in order to get to me?" **__Emerald said while a shocking pressure pushed down on everyone and even made Hunson look a bit off, he maybe unkillable but he wasn't all powerful. _

_Cedric did felt he was being pushed but he still stood his ground._

"_Crystal." He said before thinking this._

'_You prick.'_

_Emerald in turn chuckles when he saw Cedric looking thoughtful and said this when he recalled his power._

"_Oh and one other thing Cedric." Emerald said right before Cedric's body locked up from the neck down for some reason and Cedric was unable to move._

"_H-Hey!" Cedric said as he struggles._

_However aside from him moving his head, his body wasn't moving at all before Emerald spoke up when Lillum stood up and walked to Azure._

"_Just a pro tip since you seem to not get it, you really got to work on your poker face since you've been glaring without knowing it, pretty big tell when you have hostile thoughts, doubt Hunson would do anything but I'm not going to sit here and let a bad thought go unpunished… so you may want to look at Azure real quick." Emerald said while a finger glowed on Emerald's hand and Cedric was forced to look over and he saw Lillum making out with Azure next to Cedric._

_Cedric's eye widen as he tries to move his head to avoid this._

"_Dammit Emerald. You can't judge me for thinking things if no one else knows it."_

"_True, but bit of a pop quiz… what can sex demon's do with their lovers?, small hint… it deals with reading a person's desires… and who is the best succubus here and can use magic to pretty much read a person's thoughts like an open book and send her own thoughts to me… eh mr dick rip?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while Azure starts to return the making out with Lillum and used her paw like hands to play with Lillum's massive breasts._

_Cedric however growls after hearing that._

"_Dammit Lillum! Stop reading people's heads without permission!"_

_Lillum in turn, after moaning a bit when Azure went to lick and nip at her neck looks at Cedric._

"_Well considering the evil eye you were giving my husband, couldn't help it, besides play ball with a deal I have in mind and I'll convince Emerald to let you go… not like you have a choice but mind hearing me out?" Lillum teased while she used a hand to play with one of Azure's ass cheeks in Cedric's view._

_Cedric did blush lightly before frowning._

"_Fine. But it better be good since I never make deals with succubuses."_

"_Oh really?, well then I guess you don't want to let Azure ride your cock as a good way to get you in a better mood then, was going to be a makeup thing since you are pinned against your will but if you don't want to make deals I can keep this cute kitty all to myself and just let you watch." Lillum said before she leaned down and sucked on Azure's right nipple which made Azure moan and used a hand to hold Lillum's head to her breast while she purrs a bit._

_Cedric watched and sadly the only thing he wanted, besides claiming Azure, was to fuck Azure._

_The wolfman lowers his head in defeat._

"_Alright… I'll listen." He said._

"_Hehe, good boy… now Azure… think you can give Cedy here some fun to help him relax?" Lillum said which made Azure chuckle._

"_Well not exactly the way I wanted it to happen but this is interesting so I'll play ball… should be good incentive to get him to actually get serious with him trying to make me his bitch later if he knows how good this pussy of mine feels." Azure said before she starts to walk towards Cedric with a sway of her well toned hips._

_Cedric watched the hellcat do that before thinking._

'_Damn does Azure look hot, pun intended, when she does that. If only I could move. Gotta find a way to keep people like Lillum from reading my thoughts.'_

_Azure then stopped in front of Cedric and grins at him._

"_Well then, time to see if Lillum's augmentation is still in effect… I do like a very big cock after all." Azure said before she unzipped Cedric's pants and his cock popped free and thankfully, Cedric's cock was still at Lillum's augmented size before Azure chuckles when she used a hand to gently stroke the cock for a moment to get the cock iron hard for what she had in mind._

_Cedric did shudder a bit before time passes as Cedric's dick starts to get hard._

_Azure licked her maw like lips before she got on Cedric's lap and was facing him while his cock stood between her ass cheeks._

"_Now then, time to see how well you wolfman do with a fiery Hellcat pussy." Azure said before she raised herself and used her tail to angle Cedric's cock to her pussy before she slowly lowered her body and she groans a little when she felt the cock slowly enter her and Cedric could feel how hot… no… scorching she was on the inside._

_Cedric hisses a bit before he let out a groan as he finally felt Azure's pussy for the first time._

_Azure moans from that when she could feel Cedric's cock sparking a bit before Azure fully took Cedric inside of her and could feel him pressing hard against her cervix._

"_Hehe, wow, guess you got a good cock at least… lets see how your stamina is when I amp the heat up!" Azure said before she starts to bounce on Cedric's cock which went in and out of Azure's pussy as a fast rate while Azure's body temperature skyrockets quickly and all of the head was centered around her pussy which could burn the flesh of lesser demons right now._

_Cedric would've let out a pleased groan from this but he groan nonetheless as he felt more heat on his dick. But he will prove to Azure that he would not be outdone._

_A moment later, Cedric had his dick actually vibrate in Azure's pussy._

_Azure moans a bit while she grins at Cedric when she could see him starting to sweat a bit through his fur before she gripped his shoulders and starts to ride his cock at a faster rate while Emerald chuckles before he looks at Hunson._

"_So, is this amusing to you Lord Abadeer?, think Lillum and I can make this more interesting for you?" Emerald said when he had an amused grin on his face._

"_Hmmm, okay shoot." Hunson said as he was amused by this._

"_Great, hey Lillum, want to take Azy's ass or should I?, would really make Azure's pussy tightenfor Cedric if we raise the kink factor." Emerald said when he looks at his wife who sat near Cedric and Azure on the other side of the chair that Cedric was forced to sit on._

_Lillum did a cute thoughtful look on her face before she responds._

"_I'll take her ass dear. But you can take my ass or pussy from behind." She said while grinning._

"_Hehe… love the way you think, why not start with Azure's ass and I'll join in a moment." Emerald said while he enjoyed what would be._

_Lillum giggles before she gets up and summons her dick that was the same size as Cedric's before the succubus Queen walk towards Azure's ass while shaking her ass at Emerald's direction with the sway of her hips._

_Emerald grins at that while Azure, after seeing what Lillum was planning, leaned forward and her breasts pressed against Cedric's face while she shook her ass at Lillum while Cedric's cock wiggles around inside of her which made her moan a bit from the feeling._

_Cedric blushes at the feel of the hellcat's breasts on his face while wishing his hands can move so he can touch and squeeze them hard._

_Lillum giggles again since she can tell what Cedric was desiring before she got behind Azure and grabbed her hips before the succubus aims her dick at Azure's asshole._

_Azure shudders when she felt that and teased Lillum when she wiggles her ass around to try and make it a bit hard for Lillum to get inside of her while grinning at Lillum._

_Lillum did shudder before grinning at the grinning hellcat as Lillum was able to jam her dick inside Azure's ass._

"_OOOOHHH!" Azure groans out loud while she froze when Lillum forced more of her cock inside of Azure's asshole and her pussy tightened greatly on Cedric's cock as a result._

_Emerald chuckles while he watched that while Demonga ignored the scene to watch Dawn and Rachel while Rachel was getting close thanks to her own summons backfiring on her._

_Rachel groans as she felt her climax approaches but was making sure that Dawn climaxed first as the hellhound continues to eat out Dawn's holes._

_Unfortunately for Rachel, thanks to Dawn wiggling her ass constantly and making it hard for Rachel to get a good grip on her, Dawn keeps on sucking Rachel's cock more and more while the Lesser Hellhound keeps on fucking her while its knot grew more and more until…_

_Rachel groans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy and dick._

_Dawn got wide eyes from the amount that entered her mouth while she tried to drink the load down while the Lesser hellhound made a few more thrusts before it forced more of its cock deep into Rachel and came hard in her womb._

_Rachel moans loud as she felt that while her climax got stronger before she taps off after 30 seconds._

_The Lesser hellhound rides out its orgasm and tapped off after 20 seconds before it pants for breath while Dawn pulled her mouth off of Rachel's cock after licking it clean before Bill's voice was heard._

"_**And we have a winner!, Dawn the Human!" **__Bill said while his voice echoes around the arena._

_The crowd cheered while Rachel pout a bit from losing._

_Dawn chuckles before she looks at Rachel after sitting on her ass._

"_Oh don't be too bummed, if I win I would be sticking around for awhile so maybe we could have more fun, I would love to see what else Emerald gave you after all, not only that but your friend here seems pretty happy either way." Dawn said while she grins at Rachel with an amused look on her face._

_Rachel did felt better as she looks at the lesser hellhound whom was indeed pleased._

"_Well it was fun. So I'm actually hoping you do win the next match." She said with a smirk._

_Dawn grins at that before she surprised Rachel when she moved to kiss her on the cheek._

"_Thanks, see you later after the contest is over." Dawn said before she got up and stretched before she glows and her body was cleaned and dressed again while her cock vanished before the arena returned to normal, Rachel's body was cleaned but since she came without an outfit and naturally used fire to cover herself, she didn't change after the glow on Rachel fades._

_Rachel gets up before stretching a bit._

_Then she looks at the lesser hellhound._

"_Come on you. Let's get going."_

_The Lesser Hellhound pants for breath and licks the side of her face a few times before it followed an amused Rachel out of the arena while Dawn went to the winner area and sat down with a groan of sorts when she felt some relief from relaxing while some of the winners from the previous rounds noticed._

_As she took a moment rest, Bill spoke up in the mike._

"_**As we take a short break, I'll be looking to see who's Dawn's next challenger will be once I draw it from the hat, I will do the same with the other contestants to help save time."**_

_Dawn in turn breathed a sigh of relief before she got up and stretched her body, she was starting to walk out of the winners section since Hunson did owe her a drink right now._

_Though the other female contestants did comment about Dawn._

"_Wow, she's tough as nail." Said 1 female contestant._

"_I don't know, she still has the high lord and the demon lords to deal with, she maybe singing a different tune when she's begging for mercy." Another contestant said which made Dawn roll her eyes while she exits the room to ignore the other contestants and was in front of the door to the VIP area again, and this time the guards let her in without issue so they wouldn't get in trouble… and when she did walk in, she blushed brightly when she saw Azure getting her ass fucked by Lillum while she rides Cedric's cock… and it looks like Emerald joined in when he was fucking the Hellcat's pussy as well and Azure had a fucked up look on her face when she greatly enjoyed how intense the fucking was, especially since her pussy was getting filled by two massive dicks right now and Hunson noticed Dawn entering the room while she was mesmerized by what was going on._

_Cedric was still unable to move as he groans from having his dick ridden as he had it vibrate in Azure's pussy._

_Azure moans from that before Hunson chuckles when he got up from his chair._

"_Hey there Dawn, sorry about this, hope its not bugging you to see an orgy in here." Hunson said while Demonga rolled his eyes before he went back to watching the rounds for the high lords since a few minutes did pass between Dawn walking and Dawn getting here and she did take a full minute to watch what was going on with Emerald, Cedric, Lillum, and Azure._

"_No worries. Just didn't expect to see that. Though how come, Cedric was it? Isn't moving? He looks a bit stiff." Dawn said as she noticed Cedric wasn't doing much._

"_Oh Emerald being Emerald and binding him when Lillum read his mind, though considering that Cedric's getting it on with his dream gal, I'm sure he won't be complaining much after he gets free." Hunson said when he could see the look on Cedric's face, or some of it when Azure used her arms to hug Cedric's head between her breasts and his nose was smushed up against her fur and he could smell her spicy scent practically up close._

_Though Cedric did blush, he did enjoy smelling Azure's scent before the wolfman was able to take the hellcat's right nipple in his mouth._

_Azure moans more from that while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on while Lillum and Emerald kept going strong and Lillum could tell Cedric was getting close on his end with how intense Azure was moving on his and Emerald's cocks._

_Cedric made sure to hold back his orgasm as his dick vibrates more in Lillum's pussy as Cedric kept sucking Azure's nipple hard._

_Azure grit her fangs before she tossed her head back and she yowled when she came hard on Cedric and Emerald's cocks and Emerald pulled free which caused Azure's tightening pussy to pretty much smash around Cedric's cock with an iron grip and Emerald and Lillum, who pulled free of Azure's ass herself, watched what would happen when Cedric got an unfocused look on his face._

_Cedric let out a howl as he climaxed hard inside Azure's pussy as his cum had an electric spark in it._

_Azure moans when she felt that and her teeth grit when she could feel her inside getting shocked again and again and felt her juices drench Cedric's lap before she tapped off while she waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm._

_Cedric groans before tapping a few seconds after said hellcat._

_Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he looks at Lillum._

"_Now then, why not take a round with Cedric Lillum while I have some personal fun with the Hellcat here." Emerald said when he used a spell to lift Azure off of Cedric's lap while his load leaked from her pussy while Lillum grins when she walked towards Cedric with a swing of her hips._

_Cedric groans at first before seeing Lillum walk his way. Though he did took a second to look at Azure._

_She was being held by Emerald and was facing Cedric while she pants for breath and Emerald used a spell to clean her off while Lillum used a finger on Cedric's chin to make him look her way._

"_Now now, instead of focusing on your soon to be mate, why not focus on me so I can drain those balls dry." Lillum teasingly said while she used a hand to gently rub Cedric's cock while she smiles adorably at Cedric like this wasn't sinful for her._

_Cedric did groan a bit as he couldn't help but blush at that look while his dick twitches a bit._

_Lillum licks her lips before she got on Cedric's lap and angled his cock to her folds before she dropped down with her shapely body and his cock was engulfed by her folds and the tight hole gripped his dick in just the right ways like it remolded itself to give Cedric as much pleasure as possible._

_Cedric groans as soon as he felt that. If he wasn't in a bind, his hands would've squeezed the armrests of his seat knowing how tight the succubus's pussy was._

"_Oh yeah… bet the handsome doggy loves burying his massive bone in my hole… who is a good boy who loves fucking pussy." Lillum said in a teasing way while she rides Cedric's cock at a hard rate when she starts to bounce on his lap and she pets his head behind his ears and hit his sweet spots to really help him feel good._

_Cedric blushes a bit from that before he actually starts to feel good before letting out pleased groans._

"_I bet you want to move huh?, I bet the good doggy wants to suck on my massive titties don't you?" Lillum teasingly said while she shook her hips a bit on Cedric's lap and Lillum's breasts moved in front of Cedric's face just out of his tongues reach._

_Cedric looks at Lillum's breasts before he actually nods his head a bit without realizing it._

_Lillum grins before she looks back at Emerald._

"_Well Emerald, you heard him, let him go and you can have fun with the cute kitty there in your arms, I'll keep the big bad wolf busy." Lillum said while Emerald chuckles before he used a hand to make a snapping sound and Cedric was freed up a moment later._

_No sooner than later Cedric wrapped his now free arms around Lillum before the wolfman latches his mouth to both of Lillum's nipples and just starts sucking them hard._

_Lillum moans from that and Cedric could taste Lillum's breast milk as it flowed from her massive tits while Emerald looks at Azure who had managed to recovered from what she just went through._

"_Hehe, so… think you'll be able to take the sex demon king after what just happened?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice while he carried Azure bridal style to his seat._

_Azure chuckles as she grins at Emerald._

"_Oh I think I can handle you."_

_Emerald chuckles before he set Azure on the ground in front of his chair._

"_Well then, show that sexy ass off before I give it the foreplay it deserves and you return the favor after I do so." Emerald said while he grins at Azure while his cock throbbed hard in full view of Azure._

_Azure grins before she turns around and bends over a bit to show Emerald her perfect ass before Azure spanked it a bit to entice Emerald._

_And enticed Emerald was when he walked up to Azure and bent down to kneel behind Azure's ass before he gripped her ass cheeks and spreads them before he starts to lick and tease her asshole with his tongue._

_Azure purrs a bit as she enjoys that while letting Emerald do his thing._

_Hunson, after he and Dawn take a few minutes to watch, Hunson looks at Dawn while she saw the demons lords minus Demonga go at it._

"_So… about those drinks." Hunson said to get Dawn's attention._

_Dawn did blush as she had watched the show before looking at Hunson._

"_Huh?... Oh yeah sure."_

_Hunson chuckles before he summoned a messenger bat, he had it fly out of the room and he looks at Dawn again._

"_There, now Bill will hold your name back when its called so let's get going." Hunson said before he starts to walk out of the room and was about to exit the room but noticed Dawn not following which made him look back to see Dawn staring at what was going on with Emerald, Lillum, Azure, and Cedric before Hunson chuckles._

"_Hehe, you know if you want to have fun with them, you gotta pass by the High lord you are paired with soon right?" Hunson said while he used a tentacle to smack Dawn on the ass lightly to get her attention again._

_Dawn jolts as she realized she was still watching._

"_Woops." She said while feeling a bit embarrassed._

_Hunson chuckles before he turned to the door._

"_No worries, considering your excited for what's to be, you may not be too against being my Queen if you win but considering I have to wow you first… want to get a real bite to eat as well?, consider it our first date?" Hunson said while he grins at Dawn with a swave smirk on his face while he held the door open for Dawn to go through._

_Though Dawn did blush a bit, she chuckle before going to the opened entrance._

_The scene then went to the present with Dawn and Bubblegum after they had changed positions a few times._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Bubblegum's bedchambers/ Huntress (Dawn in control currently, Huntress 30% recovered), Bubblegum**

The scene showed Huntress getting her ass fucked hard by Bubblegum when she had grown her own cock and was really trying to impress Dawn right now while Dawn hums and moans when she enjoyed how good Bubblegum was, granted Bubblegum was rusty but she did use her brain to try and locate Dawn's weak points and it helped to some extent.

Dawn moans a bit more as she felt Bubblegum hit a bit of her sweet spots.

"O-Oh t-thats right… k-keep going y-your h-highness… really a sweet c-cock you g-got… g-going to have t-to do this a-again later f-for m-more storytelling… s-so… w-what d-did you think of Rachel during the second round?" Dawn moans out while she tightened her ass on Bubblegum's cock a few times to help her feel better.

"S-She sounds quite… i-interesting and s-seem fun to m-meet… i-if I get the c-chance." Bubblegum said as she thrusts her dick more before she felt her dick twitching.

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Well w-with a-a c-cock like t-this, I-I'm s-sure she w-would b-be h-happy t-to m-meet you… n-now f-finish u-up… w-we g-gotta get ready for b-breakfast s-soon." Dawn said when she looks at the clock and saw that the time was around 6:30 AM, so they had 30 minutes left to get ready for breakfast.

Bubblegum sees this before she thrusts her dick faster and harder a few more times before Bubblegum throws her head back before she groans loud as she climaxed hard inside Dawn's ass.

Dawn groans loudly when she came hard on Bubblegum's cock and her juices squirt onto the bed before she and Bubblegum ride out their orgasms and the scene went to a bit later to show Dawn and Bubblegum, now cleaned and what not, had went to the dining room and saw Finn sitting at the table while he was eating some eggs and Dawn smiles at him.

"Hey Finn, how's the food?" Dawn said while she noticed that Finn didn't notice her altering look yet.

"Oh it's good. How was…" Finn said before stopping when he finally saw Dawn's altering look. He could barely recognize Huntress's body a bit.

Though it wasn't as drastic as Finn made it out to be but the more shapely figure, plus the darkening leafs of her hair and one of her eyes looking demonic did throw Finn off while Dawn waves at Finn while she waits for the flow of questions.

"Finn?" Bubblegum called as the human/warlock was silent for a moment.

"Huh?" Finn said after finally getting back to reality.

"So I'm sure you're curious about the altering look, but don't worry, it's just a side effect of the merge, I'll use a spell later make the eyes look normal so its just the shapely body and the leafy hair being changed over time… still how do I look?, think Huntress looks more sexy thanks to me?" Dawn said before she posed a bit to tease Finn, and as a bonus Bubblegum, when Dawn moved to show her slightly larger breasts and ass to Finn.

Both duo blushes brightly when they saw Dawn do that.

Dawn giggles at that before she walked to the table and sat by Finn.

"So Finn, considering you had time to cool down and what not, got any questions for me?" Dawn said while she smiles at Finn and he did look a lot calmer than yesterday.

"Um yeah, like a bunch. Don't know where to start." Finn said

"Well maybe I can ask you a few questions then and we go from there?, like if my daughter didn't mess with your head, would she be a pretty adorable woman to date or something?, bet it would be very fun since she can shapeshift to look human right?" Dawn said while she teased Finn a bit with that question.

Finn blushes a bit as he rubs his head.

"Well… if she didn't mess with me too much… and if I was older… maybe."

Dawn chuckles before she relaxed in the chair.

"Well considering she is immortal, just wait about 4 years and you will, and more since she does owe you greatly…. Anyway, what question will you have for me now?" Dawn said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn had so many questions but he did had this one question.

"Well… it may sound personal but… if you were Marceline's mom and Hunson's wife, how come you weren't in the Nightosphere?"

Dawn blinks at that before she chuckles a bit.

"Hehe… wow, heavy question… well I guess you can say it's because of this eye that you saw, you see in order to live in the Nightosphere, one has to be demonic in nature for the intense atmosphere there since it is chaos incarnate, short visits won't do much but living for so long in the Nightosphere can stain your very soul and cause unintended side effects, I left because I worried that Marceline would have had issues during her birth if I stayed in the nightosphere and even if nothing bad happened… do you think the Nightosphere is the best place to raise a child?" Dawn said while she gave Finn and amused smile at the end to see how he would respond to that.

Though Finn did say this.

"I wouldn't know. But I've been there before and it was not a good experience. Though I do know your husband had wanted Marceline to rule that place for him. One time when me, Marcy and Jake visited him, that idiot had Marceline wear that amulet of his. Made her go crazy. I had to help pry it off before I ended up wearing it." He said before shuddering at the memory while Bubblegum was shocked.

Dawn blinks at that before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Hunson you dumbass… *Sigh*... look Finn, I'll have to take a look to see if there is no long term side effects from wearing the amulet but it looks like I'll be having a… painful… talk with Hunson later…" Dawn said while she did not look amused right now.

Finn did gulp a bit after hearing that long term part.

"Right… though just to point out, I think they're okay on a so so level. I mean when he first got out to Ooo, I tried to help patch things up with them because apparently, Marcy did a song that was a bit sad. In fact I did save some recordings." Finn said before he pulls out his phone and after looking through, he plays the Fry song.

Dawn blinks at that before she smiles when she heard Marceline singing and while she was confused on the fry thing, she did like how emotional it was while Finn and Bubblegum listened in and saw Dawn looking relaxed.

Bubblegum seemed to enjoy the song before it ended on Finn's phone.

A moment later, Dawn looks at Finn before she grins at him.

"Hehe, issues aside, you can't deny she is a good singer, I remember when she liked to sing when she was younger, she sang about teddy bears and what not since she didn't have many friends to play with so… issues aside, pretty sure she's happy to have a friend like you Finn, even if you don't see that right now… pretty sure Marcy is just shy since emotions are not her strong suit." Dawn said while she smiles at the Human/Warlock.

Finn did blushes for a bit.

"Well… guess you're right. It's not like I hate her."

"Hehe, yeah, though considering Hunson has been able to interact with this world, he ever come here to try and bond with Marceline that didn't involve his amulet?" Dawn said when she wondered what other trouble Hunson got into since he was a big goof ball after all.

Finn was looking nervous while Bubblegum noticed before Finn spoke.

"Well… He took Marceline's favorite axe and… he was sucking up a lot of souls."

Dawn blinks at that before she face palms.

"Oh of course… Finn, Bubblegum, if you will excuse me I need t-!" Dawn tried to say before Peppermint Butler ran into the dining room with a large TV being carried by a few banana guards.

"Y-Your majesty!, we have an issue!, a Code Annoying Lump, I repeat, a Code Annoying Lump." Peppermint Butler said while he had a panicked look on his face.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Oh dear Glob. What is she doing now?!"

"Take a look!" Peppermint Butler said while the Banana guards set the TV on the table and with a long extension cord allowing the TV to stay on and everyone saw a local news area and LSP herself who was chowing down on a turkey leg.

"_...Anyway I repeat we have some interesting information from the resident Gossip, Lumpy Space princess who has made a video that she is about to post on the web, it involves Finn the Human and this Huntress Wizard or as she recently found out, is a reincarnation of Dawn Abadeer, Marceline the Vampire Queen's mom, now just to be clear, is it true?, is this information legit?" _The Anchorwoman said which made LSP chuckle.

"_Oh you better Lumping believe it sister, not only do I have evidence but I got witnesses, and I overheard from Finn and Jake while they were talking on the Hospital roof that Huntress chick is Marceline's Momma, anyway I'll show the video if I can get another turkey leg, Momma needs more food for the dump truck after all." _LSP said whiel patting her own stomach a few times while a person quickly ran up with another turkey leg and LSP starts setting up her phone to show the videos.

Bubblegum's eyes widen while Finn dropped his utensils as his jaw dropped for a moment.

"She recorded that?!... Oh Glob… what else she could've recorded?"

Dawn didn't know what to say and unfortunately for Finn, the video's on the screen showed Finn and Huntress talking with Bubblegum after the fruit monster incident and told everyone about Finn getting magical lessons from Huntress as well as tier 15 lessons as well before the duo left, next was the part where Finn and Jake talked on the roof while Jake got emotional and what not, and even the part where Jake considered leaving Ooo because of his advice which caused the Ice Kingdom to melt which made many in Ooo gasp and cover their mouths while back in the fire Kingdom, Phoebe was watching her TV and got wide eyes when she heard that…. Granted she did talk with Finn about this but this really was an emotional thing and it was being broadcasted on live TV around Ooo.

Meanwhile back in the Candy kingdom with Finn, Dawn, and Bubblegum...

Bubblegum had wide eyes but Finn…

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" He screams making Bubbleum, Peppermint and the Guards cover their ears.

Dawn had to cover her ears when Finn yelled like that before she looks at Finn who had to blink when he realized what he just said.

"Oh who am I kidding, this is LSP were talking about so of course she would talk about stuff like this!" Finn said before he slammed his head on the table and groans when things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"_But that isn't lumping all, I save the most juicy info for last and it deals with Finn and his fiery Ex the Queen of flames, I got a bit burned getting this so I'm expecting a full on turkey for what you all will see." _LSP said which made Finn's eyes widen to comical proportions when he heard that.

"Oh no… Don't tell me…" He said before stopping as he knew where this will lead to.

However and to Finn's horror, he saw LSP floating through a fire Kingdom air vent while saying OW every now and then while she worked her way through the vents and she managed to get everything that Finn and Phoebe talked about on camera and everyone knew that Finn would have to throw his hat in the ring for Phoebe's affections when she turned 18 and even the part where Finn and Marceline got into a fight which made everyone watching gasp again.

Finn was now seething in anger.

"That big mouth." He said before something aura like was enveloping his body.

Dawn who saw, used a hand to grab Finn's gently in order to help calm him down while LSP says this.

"_So not only is Finn innocent in the final fight thing that caused the ice Kingdom to be melted, but now he's become a man and is now getting it on with the Queen of the Nightosphere, Oh I can just picture the drama if Marceline's old man heard of this, oh the drama bomb that could happen would be immense!" _LSP said while she looked pretty happy with herself while the Anchorwoman looks at the camera.

"_Well you heard it here folks, Finn the Human is now Finn the Man, and it was because of Jake the Dog and the Cosmic Owl that Finn caused the two Royals to fight, Not only that but Finn the Human is throwing his cute Polar bear hat in the ring in trying to become Phoebe the Flame Queen's suitor when she turns 18 and got into an actual fight with the Vampire Queen, so the real question is this now that all of this has come to light… will Finn succeed in getting the Queen of Flame's hand?, will Finn go after other princesses since he now knows about the tiers or will the princesses now more determined than ever go after Finn the Human and try and claim him as their own or will Finn go around Ooo and claim every princess since it sounds like that from our source LSP here, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer owe Finn one when he is 18… will he succeed in claiming them as his own?... will he succeed in getting every princess in Ooo in a massive harem?, no one knows but if he does, does that make him the next King of Ooo or something?, stay tuned and we will give you more info when it comes to light, this is Jaccy Stand signing off." _The Anchorwoman or Jaccy stand said before the screen cuts off and Peppermint Butler turned the TV off.

Bubblegum pinched the bridge of her nose while Finn…

"I had great tolerance on LSP but this is unforgivable." He said.

"Really?, personally I would consider wedding crashing the worst offense but to each his own I guess, anyway Finn…. You ok?" Dawn said while she rubbed a thumb on Finn's hand that she held.

Finn may have blushed but he still spoke.

"No. I'm not. Thanks to her, LSP somehow made Jake the bad guy, she recorded and told my personal business to the reporter which was now broadcasted. Now the other princesses know that I know about tier 15 which I'm sure some of them will gun for me. What's next? Does Hunson have a T.V reception in the Nightosphere?"

"Well…" Dawn said while Peppermint Butler looked a bit worried by that while in the Nightosphere…

* * *

**Nightosphere/ Hunson's domain/ Hunson**

The scene showed a stunned Hunson while was mid bite while he was watching stuff on TV and everything that he saw showed LSP talking about everything that happened while the videos helped her case… though a wide eyed Hunson was focused on one thing and one thing only….

"_Dawn is… alive?" _He thought while still stunned at the news.

Though Hunson did hear that Dawn, reborn as Huntress…. Was teaching Finn everything about tier 15… which was another but lesser issue he would have to deal with…. Especially if the part about Finn harming his little girl was true…

"That...**bastard. He fucks my wife and harms my little Marceline. If I ever get out, his soul will be first on my list!"**

Though he did get distracted when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey Hunson, something wrong?, pretty sure heard about something about fucking my wife, pretty sure only sex demons get that honor when you are not around." A powerful looking demoness said when she walked into the room, she looked like some kind of Amazon of sorts with demonic horns on her head and red hair and ebony skin and the whites of her eyes were black while she had powerful looking muscles and wore a classy demonic dress that helped her beauty, her name was Ayuyat and while she had a foul mouth, she could use it for other things as well and was one of Hunson's wives, including Dawn back then there was her and one other.

Hunson looks at Ayuya before speaking in a normal tone.

"As it just so happens Ayuyat, I just found out on the news thanks to that… puffy royal, that Dawn is alive and was reincarnated as a wood nymph. And not only that, she's teaching that human friend of Marceline's about the tiers which he uses it to fuck Dawn and also he got to a fight with Marceline and hurt her."

Ayuyat blinks at that before rubbing her head.

"Well I'm all for a good beat down but considering that you like the Human, you may want to hear him out, I mean Saphira has always told me over and over again to get the full story before ripping a person apart so you may want to hear why the Human did what he did, as for Dawn, as surprising as it is, isn't she a Wood Nymph right now and aren't they pretty open sexually?, and even before that wasn't she always pretty freaky in bed even as a human?, and I would like to remind you that you sent our kids to be taught on tiers from the succubus's at Emerald's place when they turned 18 long ago and I'm pretty sure you were hiding that info from Marceline and would tell her once she became the next Ruler of the Nightosphere or something." Ayuyat said when she walked over and sat next to Hunson.

Hunson did sigh.

"Well yes. I did want to tell Marceline about her siblings though I wasn't sure how she'll react about me having two more wives after her mom. As for Dawn, I know that wood nymphs are open, I just didn't expect Dawn to be reincarnated into one. You remember how emotional I was when I heard that Dawn died right?"

Ayuyat rolled her eyes before she shrugged her arms.

"Like I could forget that, Saphira and I had to take the kids and leave for a few years when you went ballistic, but think of it like this, you could always go to Ooo and get Dawn back, and considering she is in a stronger form, she may be able to take a lot more tier wise from you then she did last time, I was always amazed on how stubborn she can be when it came to sex." Ayuyat said when she chuckles at the end but still shuddered when she remembered how angered Hunson was when he heard that Dawn died and went on a rampage.

"Yeah sorry for that. Didn't want to scare you, Saphira and the kids away. Besides, even if I do want Dawn back, someone has to open the portal first." Hunson said.

"Yeah but considering the situation, it's just a matter of time, so why don't you and I head to the bedroom so you can work off some of that anger of yours… it does get me worked up when you get primal like that." Ayuyat said before she got up from the chair and starts to walk to the bedroom with her swaying well toned ass.

Hunson blinked a bit before he chuckled.

"You always knew how to cheer me up Ayuyat." He said before he gets up and quickly goes to Ayuyat before picking her up bridal style and starts running to the bedroom.

Ayuyat chuckles while she lets Hunson do that, it was ironic that she was normally the once to cheer him up since she was the normally the angered prone demoness here.

Meanwhile back in Ooo…

"Hmmm… I'm sure things will be fine, even if he did upgrade from that old contract that he had with Underworld entertainment and saw everything, he would still have to have someone open things on this end and even then I would keep Hunson in line." Dawn said while she tried to help calm Finn down.

"Easy for you to say. This still doesn't change the fact that now everyone knows. I'm gonna have to wear my disguise again for this." Finn said.

"Well you would have to come clean sooner than later, at the very least you have friends and loved ones who would back you, speaking of which I wonder where Marceline is, pretty sure she would have come here by now." Dawn said while the scene shifts to Marceline's home… right when Marceline was waking right after she missed the news from LSP.

"Man talk about a good night's rest. That'll teach the CO on messing with people. Well better get ready and head to Jake and Lady's place. Hope Huntress… er mom is okay. Boy this would get hard to get used to." Marceline said before she gets up and floats to the bathroom before getting ready.

20 minutes pass with Marceline taking her time before she exits her home while making sure she was geared up from head to toe from the sun.

A bit later, she found herself at Lady and Jake's place and… saw the door busted down which confused her, but when she entered, she saw a very depressed looking Jake laying face down on the couch while Lady was rubbing his back in a comforting way while Jake groans much to Marceline's confusion.

"Uhhh… Hey guys. Something bad happened when I was out?"

"**You could say that… thanks to LSP, practically everyone on Ooo knows about Dawn and Finn learning tier 15 and Jake's help in what happened in the ice kingdom… its recorded on the TV so take a look." **Lady said before she used a remote to replay everything that happened on the news while Jake groans a few times when the talk about Jake leaving Ooo came up and it looked like it would happen if people came after Jake after this.

Marceline's eyes widen as she watched the whole thing.

"Oh dang… I don't know what to say but sorry Jake."

Jake just groans before he looks at Marceline.

"Oh just… your mom is at the Candy Kingdom Castle… I just need a bit of time alone to recover from this…" Jake said while he looked back into the couch.

Lady continues to help Jake feel better while Marceline rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, well I catch you both later and hope you feel better Jake." She said before she floats out of the house and starts heading to the Candy Kingdom.

While Jake was getting consoled by Lady, Marceline flew at a surprisingly quick speed which surprised even Marceline herself as well, guess she was excited even with everything that went on to see her mother again after so long.

It was wasn't long before Marceline was at the Candy Kingdom castle.

First she flew to the throne room and looks around to find no one, she then flew to where Huntresses or Dawn's scent was strongest and… to some confusion… and jealousy… she smelled that Bubblegum's room had the smell of sex in it and could pretty much smell Dawn's scent and Bubblegum's scent in the room and how heavy the smell of sex was in here.

"Oh I don't believe this. Now my mom is fooling around with my Bonnie." She said before her eyes widen after realizing what she said.

"Whoa… where did that come from?"

Marceline then shook her head before she flew out of the room and tracked everyone down to the dining room and she could hear Finn, Bubblegum, and Dawn talking in the room while Marceline was right behind the door and… she was oddly nervous right now…

She was not only nervous of seeing her mom but also knowing that Finn was in there as well.

The Vampire Queen knew she can't run from this before she grabbed the handle and opens the dining room door.

The talking in the room instantly stopped when everyone saw the doors open and everyone looked right at Marceline who did enter the room with the doors creaking loudly which caused Marceline to blush when there was a silence in the room for a minute straight as everyone looks at her.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum said with a slightly surprised look.

"Hey Bonnie… Finn and…"Marceline said before stopping as she looks at Dawn and her altered look.

Dawn in turn had her hand over her mouth when she had trouble speaking right now while Finn and Bubblegum were quiet since this was a pretty intense moment for Dawn and Marceline.

"M-Marceline?... is… that really you?" Dawn said when she got up from her seat, she expected Marceline to grow… but the last time she saw Marceline was when she was a child and now… she was a well built woman who had a figure that many would be jealous of so she was caught off guard right now.

"Mom?" Marceline said before she slowly enters the room and starts to float towards her.

A minute later, Dawn and Marceline were in front of one another while Dawn shakingly raised a hand and placed it on Marceline's cheek and starts to tear up a bit.

"W-Wow… i-it really is you… my little girl… you've grown up so much." Dawn said when she had trouble keeping herself calm right now.

Although Marceline did do this when she actually hugs Dawn.

Dawn got wide eyes when she felt that before she quickly returned the hug and she starts to cry a bit while she held Marceline while Finn and Bubblegum watched what was going on, Bubblegum had to wipe a few tears from her eyes when she saw Marceline tearing up while she held onto Dawn's body like she was scared Dawn would vanish again if she lets go.

Finn also felt teary when he saw Marceline reunite with her mom. It made him almost forgot what happened this morning.

A moment later, Dawn rubbed the back of Marceline's head while Dawn had calmed herself down while Marceline was having trouble getting herself under control.

"T-There there Marceline… I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…" Dawn said to try and help calm Marceline down while she keeps petting the back of Marceline's head.

Marceline sniffles a bit as she continues to hug her.

A few minutes pass with Dawn comforting Marceline before she and Marceline were sitting next to Finn while Marceline gently held Dawn's arm like she was worried about anything bad happening to her which was adorable somewhat when it seemed like Marceline was a little kid again worrying about her parent which was a real issue right now in a sense.

Finn and Bubblegum sees this and couldn't help but see how adorable it was before Bubblegum spoke.

"So Marceline, are you feeling okay after your dealings with the Cosmic Owl?"

Marceline blinks a few times before she sent Bubblegum a teasing grin.

"Hehe, oh yeah, pretty sure he won't be causing us issues anymore, also got something to show you later at my place that helped teach him a lesson so consider it a surprise to see." Marceline said with a mischievous look in her eyes and some lust as well surprisingly enough.

Bubblegum blushes a bit when she saw the look but was confused.

"So um… did you… happen to see the news this morning?"

Marceline blinks before she sighs.

"Yeah, though it was at Jake's place, guy's pretty depressed right now and Lady is trying to cheer him up but he's just laying face down on his couch." Marceline said when she remembered seeing Jake laying like that for the most part.

"Oh Glob." Finn said as he forgot that Jake has seen it.

"Yeah, hopefully after a week he will feel better, I mean give the guy some ingredients and he could make a tasty sandwich that can cheer him up in no time flat." Marceline said to try and cheer Finn up… granted they had their issues recently but even she knew when to hold back on some things for her friends.

"Yeah that's true." Finn said.

Marceline fell quiet a moment later while Dawn blinks at that and sighs when an apology would be awhile between these two, hopefully it would happen before Finn turns 18 but if not, at least Marceline would make up for things later when that happened and Finn would apologize soon after.

Bubblegum felt the same thing even though she knew that Finn won't forgive the Candy Monarch that quick.

"So what now? Basically everyone, including Hunson, now knows this."

"Yeah, but no use crying over it now, for now we should get ready to leave for Wizard City Finn, just because Huntress and I are merging doesn't mean I'll hold back on lessons beforehand." Dawn said while to everyone it was a normal thing to hear now… but to Marceline who hears this for the first time…

Marceline did blink a few times after hearing that.

"Hold on a second… Merging?"

Dawn blinks at that before she looks at Marceline.

"Indeed, I'm not replacing Huntress Marceline, you see…" Dawn said before she starts to explain things to Marceline.

"... so you see while I'm in control, once Huntress fully heals, she and I will merge fully and the best parts from the two of us will be in charge and make a new being of sorts named Dusk, it would be like the two of us combining spiritually and the hair, eyes, and body shape are just a side effect, its not like I would vanish, but I can't take Huntress's place since this is her body after all." Dawn said while she explained that this takeover was just temporary.

Marceline did made sure to let that info sink in.

"Okay I think I got it."

"You sure?... You seem a bit upset right now if that look on your face is any indication." Dawn said when she worried Marceline was taking this hard.

"Oh, it was just a thought believing I was gonna lose you again before you explained." Marceline said.

"Hehe, well you won't be losing me anytime soon sweetie, remember what I told you about weird things when you were younger when you had really weird dreams?, like I said, something weird may just be something viewed from a different angle… and that's not scary right?" Dawn said while she smiles at Marceline when she remembered how this phrase helped Marceline greatly when she was a child.

"Right." Marceline as she did felt better after hearing that.

Dawn smiles more at that before she used her free hand to pet Marceline on the head.

"Good, now… mind if I have my arm back please?" Dawn asked when she points to her arm in Marceline's grip.

Marceline blushes in embarrassment before doing letting Dawn's arm go.

"Sorry."

Dawn chuckles before she moved her arm a bit to get her arm back to normal when it was a bit numb from how tight Marceline's grip was.

"No worries, anyway considering the situation, might as well try and run some damage control and summon Hunson so I can speak with him before someone else does and things get out of hand." Dawn said while Peppermint butler blinks and quickly came up with a plan to prevent that.

"W-Wait!, uh, that wouldn't be the best idea right now?" Peppermint Butler said which made everyone look at him.

"Whatcha talking about Pep." Finn said which caused Peppermint Butler to clear his throat.

"Well considering that Lady Dawn has a few days left of full control, why not let her spend it with Marceline so they can catch up?, I mean you of all people should know what it's like to wonder about a parents love and closer right Master Finn?" Peppermint Butler said when he looks at Finn.

Finn did know that feeling since he had received loved from his adoptive parents but wouldn't know about his real parents since he doesn't know or remember them.

However, he can't let Marceline lose this chance despite everything.

"You're right. Better we wait it out and have Marceline reunite with her mom more."

Dawn smiles before she used a hand to pet Finn on the head.

"Hehe, thanks Finn, I'll make it up to you after the next few days are up, you may want to go to Jake's and spend some time with him, looks like he would need the cheering up, maybe with a lot of ice cream since you told me he is a fanatic for the stuff." Dawn said while she gave Finn a caring smile.

Finn did return the smile a bit.

"Yeah you're right. He's gonna need a lot of cheering up."

"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me, Marceline and I have some bonding to do, so Marceline what do you want to do?, maybe we could go to your place or something, I remember the things that happened with Huntress the last time she went there but I don't think she had a proper tour." Dawn said while she smiles at Marceline when she looks at her daughter.

Marceline did blink after hearing that.

"Oh okay sure. Though it's not that much."

"You sure?, you said you had some kind of addition made to it so I'm sure it would be interesting to see it." Dawn said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline jolts when she remembers what she said.

"Oh that… well I don't know if you want to see that mom."

"Oh really?, you were going to invite Bubblegum here so why not your mother?, in fact why not invite her highness here so we can get a tour of this new addon to your cave together and to save time, should be an interesting time right your majesty?" Dawn said before she smiles at Bubblegum and since Dawn had no idea about it, she had no perverse undertones to her voice.

Bubblegum was again confused while Finn, sees this, decides to speak up.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Lady's place. Enjoy your day ladies." He said before exiting the room.

However what no one noticed was Finn grinning as he can tell Marceline didn't want to show her mom what was at her house.

Back with the group, Dawn got up before she looks at Marceline.

"Bubblegum and I will meet you at your place Marceline, we can take the Marrow so no need to worry about us being late." Dawn said before she looks at Bubblegum.

"That wouldn't be too much trouble right your Highness?, the Morrow won't have issues carrying the two of us right?" Dawn asked when she had a curious look on her face.

"Um no of course not." Bubblegum said but deep down she couldn't come up with anything.

Dawn was a bit confused when she saw the look on Bubblegum's face that looked a bit on the blushing side but Dawn just shrugged before she looks at Marceline.

"Anyway see you at your place Marceline, I need to get a few things real quick before she and I leave." Dawn said before she exits the room after getting Bubblegum to follow her and left Marceline alone after Peppermint Butler got some banana guard to help get the TV out of the room.

"Oh dear Glob. What am I gonna do?"

Unfortunately for Marceline, she couldn't come up with anything except one thing and when Bubblegum and Dawn flew away, they met Marceline at her place and saw her smiling at the duo.

"Oh hey you two, sorry but the entryway kind of collapsed it seems, don't worry I'll get it cleaned up soon so why don't we do something else.." Marceline said while she points a finger at some broken rocks and boulders near the entryway to Marceline's new addon.

"Oh no." Bubblegum said feeling disappointed.

However roots came out of the ground near the boulders while Dawn had a smile on her face when the boulders were dragged carefully out of the way and Dawn's hand was glowing with a green light.

"Oh don't worry honey, I can fix this, in fact…" Dawn said before she made the entryway spic and span and even gave it a wooden frame of sorts that looked like a beautiful archway while Dawn keeps on smiling when she looks at Bubblegum and Marceline.

Said duo was surprised though they were more likely shocked on the inside.

Dawn then stretched her body before she walks to the archway.

"Now then, let's get the grand tour, I'm curious on what My daughter has in mind for the Candy princess." Dawn said while she smiles when she walked through the archway and left Bubblegum and Marceline alone.

Bubblegum then looks at Marceline.

"_What kind of addon did you had in mind?" _She whispers.

Marceline blushed before she flew through the archway.

"I-I'll explain soon… very soon since I'll have to explain things twice it seems." Marceline cryptically said before she flew after her mom and left Bubblegum behind.

Bubblegum was confused a bit before she follows after the Vampire Queen.

And… when Bubblegum followed Marceline through a few twists and turns… Bubblegum really broke the blushing meter when she entered a room and saw that the place was a fully decked out sex dungeon and Dawn was looking closely at a few pieces of equipment here or there while Marceline at this time...

Marceline was now blushing greatly like a tomato as her mom looked at the addon of her room.

"Huh, interesting, guess this would explain why you wanted to bring Bubblegum here, guess the fruit doesn't fall to far from the tree." Dawn said with an amused look on her face when she looks at Marceline.

"Huh?!" Marceline said with a surprised look.

"What?, did you think you got your domination streak from your father… hehe, no no Marceline, I was normally the one in charge in the sack and Bubblegum here was pretty submissive to me and this stuff is pretty tame compared to what is available in the Nightosphere." Dawn said when she picked up a whip from a table and looked it over with an amused look on her face.

Marceline's jaw dropped after hearing this while Bubblegum was blushing brightly.

Dawn chuckles at that before she looks at Marceline.

"So… considering you were planning on bringing Bubblegum here… want to learn a few things from your mother on how to really dominate a person?, I got a few spells from this sex demon before I died named Emerald the Sex Demon King and I rarely could use it… this could be a good way to bond over something we have in common, and I could teach you some tricks to really make a person beg for more." Dawn said while she looks at Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly from that while Marceline was on the same but… something in the back of her mind was telling her to go for it.

"W-Well… I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn something from you." She said making Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Great, though to be fair, your highness, would you be interested in being our plaything?, I could tell you more about the Queen of the Nightosphere tournament in exchange if that interests you." Dawn said which to Bubblegum who heard a few rounds, was tempting… though it greatly confused Marceline since she never heard of this before.

"Uhhh back up a minute… Queen of Nightosphere Tournament?" Marceline asked.

"Huh?, oh yeah guess this would be the first time I'm explaining things to you so let me start from the top." Dawn said before she explained how she stumbled upon the Nightosphere, how she got dragged into a sex tournament held by Hunson to find his Queen, how Dawn worked things so he could have multiple wives if Dawn won and how she got past the first couple rounds in interesting ways…. Wait… Hunson with multiple wives… wouldn't that mean… multiple kids as well?

"What? You mean dad not only had you but he had two more wives? And I have siblings… whom I never met?!" Marceline said with surprised look.

Dawn blinks at that before she raised an eyebrow.

"Well… didn't Hunson ever tell you?, I mean I was a mortal human so at best I would have lived to be around 100 if I played my cards right but I died way before that, so I worried that Hunson would get lonely so I made it so that he would be able to get it on with the runner ups in the tournament, if I remember right they should be named Ayuyat and Saphira, Ayuyat is a pretty powerful demoness but I forgot what species she was and Saphira is a demoness who has a dragon like lineage, and I'm not sure about children, but considering how long ago it was since I died, I'm sure he had a few with them, guess thats another thing I'll need to speak with Hunson about since you could have had two other mothers who could have helped you but seems he bungled that up as well…" Dawn said before she pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Yeah no kidding mom. Dad had not once mentioned to me about any other wives that he has or other possible siblings. I mean after you… pasted… I was alone till I met a man who was actually like a dad to me. But he was wearing an object that made him lose his mind slowly. Surprisingly, he still alive but he doesn't remember me or his old life. But anyway, when dad showed up the first time, he wanted me to bond with him and it was... a bit nice till years later I got upset with him when he… ate my fries." Marceline said which made Bubblegum blinked when she heard that.

"Is that why you made the fry song?" She asked.

Marceline blinked a bit.

"Yeah… but how do you know?"

Dawn blinked at the part about the object and would ask more later but she did giggle a bit.

"Oh Finn had a recording of the song on his phone and played it for us, and I must say, very emotional." Dawn said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Didn't know he did that… so after the whole thing with the fries, I sent dad back. Hadn't spoke to him for a long time. That is until Finn decided to help when he opened the portal." she said making Bubblegum's eyes widen.

"He did what?!"

Marceline rubbed the back of her head.

"Well it wasn't all his fault since… I did technically told the weenie how it was done. Just didn't expect him to actually do it behind my back."

Dawn blinks at that before she laughed a couple times.

"Wow, guess cliche moments like that can happen, still from the sound of things it looks like you were able to get some kind of closer with your father that day I bet considering you don't sound too irritated to talk about him right now." Dawn said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline blush a bit.

"Well… I'm still upset for not knowing the part about the other moms but I guess we both had closer. Just as long he doesn't try to make me wear that amulet again… Did Finn mention that too?"

"Oh yeah, probably the main reason why he went ballistic on you, and it's just a theory since I still need to examine him and granted I still need to talk with you in detail about those mind games since you could have told him to wait till he was 18 before anything serious happened, but pretty sure thanks to the amulet messing with his soul, it could have made him more aggressive as a result, I mean it is a focal point for raw Chaotic evil that only the Lord of evil can wield without going insane so surprised Finn came out as good as he did, speaking of which are you OK?, not sure if it had negative effects on you since you are Hunson's daughter so the effect could not be as intense." Dawn said when she gave Marceline a slightly worried look since Marceline was her little girl after all and she would be worried for her.

Though Bubblegum and Marceline were now a bit worried for Finn after hearing that, Marceline did shudder a bit when she remembered the amulet.

"Well… I felt okay… just, when I wore it, made me felt a bit crazy when I punished those demons. Plus I didn't like that I had to wear a suit and… look like dad's larger form."

Dawn blinks at that before she shook her head.

"Well… monster form aside, pretty sure you would pull off the suit look pretty well if you were still human shaped, pretty sure Bubblegum would like the suave you if you think about it." Dawn said when she could picture Marceline in the suit and not going insane and chuckles when she saw the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum at first blinked when she heard that before blushing brightly as she starts to imagine Marceline being suave in a suit.

Dawn chuckles at that before she looks at the whip again.

"Anyway, we can deal with the serious stuff later… for now… Your highness…. Interested in really getting intense while helping Marceline a few tricks for later use?" Dawn teasingly said while she used the whip to hit the ground hard for a moment and the crack of the whip was heard.

Marceline was bit surprised seeing her mom act this way.

'_I can now see how I act this way.' _She thought while Bubblegum was blushing brightly.

The scene then shifts to Finn while he was at the treefort while he was getting some gear together so he could disguise himself.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

Finn was gathering some ingredients for a potion that would help alter his appearance and a new Wizard rode to help match the form while he was carefully adding ingredients to the cauldron that he had set up in the kitchen and was trying to be very careful with adding some kind of powder stuff to it.

"Okay… just need to carefully add this… and little that… and some of this… and done."

Though after getting the potion ready, he got one last ingredient to add, some kind of liquid, and was trying to be very careful in adding it, so much so that his eyes were wide in pure concentration and didn't notice BMO approaching Finn from the side, and when BMO was next to Finn, BMO saw what Finn was doing and just said this with a happy tone to their robotic voice.

"Hey Finn!" BMO said to try and get Finn's attention.

Finn screams like a girl which caused him to drop the ingredient into the potion.

A moment later, the potion starts to bubble erratically while Finn looked nervous before it starts to bubble more and more and the cauldron shakes ominously.

Finn stepped back once before it… oddly calmed down much to Finn's confusion which helped him relaxed and stopped bubbling while BMO hopped on the table and looks in the cauldron.

"Huh gue-!" BMO tried to say before the camera went outside the treefort right before an explosion happened which blew out the kitchen window and when it went back inside… a potion covered and wide eyed Finn and BMO were covered head to toe in the stuff before Finn groans and he fell onto his back while BMO fell to their side after sparking for a moment and both Finn and BMO twitched on the ground and table respectively before time passed to an hour or so later with Finn coming too but his body felt different.

"O-Oh man." Finn said before groaning.

When he sat up, he saw that the kitchen was a wreck and covered in a potiony mess and a downed BMO on the table and the empty cauldron, though when Finn tried to get up to check on BMO, their body felt different when they moved from where they were and saw BMO looking a bit different as well while their body was covered in debris, in fact BMO was covered in a lot of rubble which was worrisome.

"W-What's going on?" Finn asked as he felt that something was off.

However considering BMO was in trouble, Finn shook that off to go help BMO and when he went to dig the little bot out… first off he was surprised to see that his hands looked like old man hands but didn't feel bad and… for some strange reason when he keeps digging out BMO… instead of digging out a small bot… he for some reason dug out a pretty shapely woman with green skin, or green metal like skin, wire like hair, and she wore nothing at all which showed C cup breasts and wide hips while her face, looking somewhat robotic, looked pretty cute as well with full kissable lips, a well developed face, and though her eyes were closed to show she was sleeping, Finn could see that she looked like she was made to be perfect looking in many ways.

But if this woman appeared… where was BMO…. or was this woman….

Finn blushes at the woman before he shaking his head.

"Okay lady. Who are you and wear is BMO?"

The woman, after getting woken up by Finn, slowly opened her eyes before she looks at Finn.

"What are you talking about Old man?, BMO is right here where BMO always is, right here." The woman said before pointing at her chest with a smile on her face…. Wait… she's saying she's BMO and… old man?

"W-Wait… you're BMO? and… Old man?" Finn said before looking for a mirror.

Finn saw his reflection and was shocked at what he saw, he saw that he looked like an aged old man with a white beard and had long white hair, though he did look pretty strong looking for an old man while BMO sat up in Finn's arms.

"Yeah, I am BMO, Finn and Jake's friend for years, but why do you look to be around BMO's size… *GASP*... are you a Dwarf or something and have came to visit Finn?" BMO said when they or she in this case misunderstood what happened.

Finn blinked before he looked at BMO.

"BMO… I am Finn."

"Finn?... prove it old man, Finn is a young handsome soon to be man and your a rugged old man." BMO said while she placed her hands on her hips and her breasts jiggle a bit from the movement.

Finn blushes a bit before speaking.

"BMO its really me. When you scared me, I accidentally dropped the potion to the cauldron and after it exploded on us, the effects changed me into the old man you see and you got turned into a… cute girl."

BMO blinked when she heard that before she looks down and gasped loudly.

"Oh my Gloob!, you're right I did turn into a cute girl Finn." BMO said before she starts to play with her own breasts in front of Finn… that was easy to convince her and BMO moans a bit from the feeling that she was getting.

Finn blushes a bit brightly before shaking his head.

"Okay BMO you can stop."

BMO stopped a moment later before she got to her feet and Finn saw that she was fully nude below as well.

"Righto Finn, so what now?, if you're visiting Jake, mind if I come along and show him the new me?" BMO said with a cute smile on her face while she posed a bit with a peace sign near her eyes.

Finn blushes again when he saw how cute that was before clearing his throat.

"Well… alright. But you need clothes first."

"Alright!, I'll wear some of your old clothes, be right back Finn." BMO said with an excited tone to her voice before she ran off with her ass on display for Finn to see.

Finn blushes from that before he turned his head away.

That's when he starts thinking.

'_Focus Finn. BMO is my friend. My friend… who happens to turn into a very cute girl.'_

Finn then heard footsteps a couple minutes later and when he looked to see BMO, his eyes widen a bit and he blushed when BMO was earing his shirt and pants and even his polar bear hat on her head.

The shirt really hugged BMO's breasts while his shorts seemed a size too small and hugged her ass in such a way that the outfit made her look more sexy than before while she had a cute smile on her face and she waits for Finn to say something.

"So… what do you think Finn?, think I pull off a good Fionna?" BMO said when she giggles a bit when she remembered some of Ice King's fanfiction.

Finn was now blushing brightly as he looked at BMO and felt his heart beat a bit when he couldn't stop thinking how amazingly adorable she looked.

BMO giggles from the look on Finn's face before she turned to the front door.

"Come on Finn!, let's get going so Jake can be surprised when he sees us." BMO said before she ran to the front door with an adorable skipping motion.

Finn was able to snap out of it before he follows BMO outside.

Much later after quite a bit of walking, Finn and BMO found themselves at Jake and Lady's place and saw that the busted down front door was replaced with a makeshift door that would be replaced soon before Finn knocks on the front door while BMO smiles when she felt excited to see how Lady and Jake would react to her new form.

It wasn't long before the door open and the duo sees a depressed Jake.

BMO smiles at Jake before she just gave him a hug.

"Hey Jake guess who came to visit you to cheer up your downed mood." BMO said while she had Jake's head between her breasts while Lady floats to the door… and though confused beyond belief, did get an angered look on her face when she approached BMO, uh oh, unless Finn did something fast BMO maybe in trouble.

Finn gulped before looking at BMO.

"Uh BMO you might want to stop doing that."

Lady stopped in her floating tracks when she heard that while BMO looks at Finn.

"Why Finn?, You and Jake love my hugs." BMO said while she keeps hugging the greatly blushing Jake.

Though Jake did blinked a few times when he heard that.

"Wait... Finn?" He said when he looked at the old guy.

Finn rubbed the back of his head for a bit.

"Yeah Jake it's me. And the girl… hugging you is really BMO."

**"R-Really?... What happened to you two?, Are you really BMO and Finn?"** Lady asked when she still had some trouble believing this, looks like Finn would have to say something only Finn would know.

"Lady and I want to know what happen and if you two are really Finn and BMO." Jake said.

"Oh if you want proof, then I can tell something that only happened between Jake and I, you see Jake wanted me to look some stuff up about how to please a-!" BMO tried to say while Jake's eyes widen and he covered BMO's mouth.

"OkIbelieveyou!' Jake quickly said which caused everyone to blink when that happened.

Finn and Lady blinked a bit before looking at Jake with raised eyebrows.

Jake nervously laughs before he looks at BMO and Finn while he lowered his hand.

"So… you two are really BMO and Finn?, What happened?" Jake asked when he wondered what happened to make the duo look like this.

BMO however smiles while she looks down at Jake.

"Oh that's because BMO helped Finn make an accident in the kitchen and a loud explosion happened and BMO and Finn now look like this." BMO said in a confusing way while she had an adorable smile on her face.

Jake and Lady blinked before they looked at Finn.

"Something like that." Finn said.

"Uhhh… right…. Is this accident permanent?, I don't want to have to worry about lifting a possible curse from my Bro and BMO right now… no offense." Jake said when he looks at Finn.

"But BMO likes her new look!" BMO said with a cute pout on her face.

Though the look was indeed cute, Finn made sure to reassure his brother.

"No Jake it's permanent unless a spell is used to get rid of it or another potion is used. Might have find Dawn just in case. Though at least no one recognizes me. Which is good since I didn't want any of the Royals to find me thanks to LSP's big mouth."

"More like titanic mouth...still not sure how we didn't notice her on the roof… anyway aside from that… you alright man?" Jake asked when he looks at Finn with some worry showing on his face.

"Well aside from looking old, I still feel a bit strong." Finn said.

"I see… well want BMO to wait here or something while you go for Dawn?, pretty sure you can moved faster on your own or with me if I carry you, besides… pretty sure people may stare at BMO since… she is pretty friendly." Jake said when he looked over and sweatdrops when he saw that BMO went to hug Lady with an excited look on her face.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before looking at Jake.

"No kidding. Though I may have to wait a bit since Dawn is still enjoying her time with Marceline knowing they have just been reunited and all."

"Well… considering that BMO caused you to have a magical accident, you may want to at least go let her now since Huntress is still in there, for all you know this is permanent permanent and nothing can change you back, I mean did you expect BMO to change like this in the first place?." Jake said with worry since accidents have unintended side effects and BMO's form was a prime example of such.

Finn did look thoughtful for a moment as he stroked his beard.

"No but good point. Luckily they're at Marcy's place so I'll just swing by there."

"Right… you may want to also ask Dawn and Marceline for some clothing since… does BMO have spare clothing besides your old duds?" Jake asked when he watched BMO run around the room and look at things with an adorably curious look on her face since she could get to high shelves and what not now while BMO's body was hugged tightly by Finn's old outfit.

Finn blushes a bit before looking at Jake.

"I don't know but yeah I better ask Dawn or Marcy for some clothes."

"Right, well if you don't have anything else in mind to ask, you better get going, or do you need a lift to Marceline's place?" Jake asked while smiling lightly at Finn, seems spending time with Finn helped Jake a bit.

Finn did smile a bit at his bro.

"Sure why not."

Jake nods before he looks at Lady.

"Hey Lady, mind keeping an eye on BMO while Finn and I are gone?" Jake asked while he looked at Lady who sat on the couch.

Lady looked at BMO for a moment before looking at Jake.

"**Sure dear."**

Jake smiles a bit before he went to kiss her before he pulled away.

"Thanks dear, I'll see you later." Jake said before he carefully opened the temporary door and wrapped his arm a few times around Finn before he and Finn left the house which left a smiling BMO with Lady.

"So… want to see a movie Lady?" BMO said before she sat on the couch next to Lady and like some kind of projector, her eyes lit up and a list of movies appeared on the wall while BMO smiles while she waits for the input.

Lady was a little surprised to see BMO do that in her new form before she smiles and picked the movie.

Meanwhile with Finn and Jake…

Jake had grown to his giant form and set Finn on his shoulder before he looks at Finn.

"Hey Finn, I know you were going to disguise yourself but did you really pick the old man thing or was it a pure accident?" Jake asked so he and Finn could pass the time with small talk.

"Pure accident. I was trying to go for a different disguise but the explosion thing decided to give me this." Finn said.

"I see... hope it's not a permanent thing to worry about." Jake said when he worried that he and old man looking Finn would be the normal thing from here on out.

"Well don't worry Jake, I'm sure I can find a way to change back. For now I need to make sure that no other royal recognizes me." Finn said.

Jake chuckles a bit before he sent Finn a slightly teasing look.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that all those ladies being interested in you would be fun later." Jake said while he stepped over a large tree.

Finn did blush a tiny bit at the thought.

"Well… it would depend on the princess since a few or some don't have a human like bodies."

Jake chuckles while he looked at the ground to keep from cashing.

"Well you never know, I mean Lady doesn't have a human like body but I still love her greatly." Jake said to point out the difference between him and Lady.

"Well… you have point. Just as long as none of the girls is LSP. I'm beyond pissed with her." Finn said.

"You don't need to tell me that, I mean I'm surprised I didn't get attacked by Phoebe or arrested by now, then again with everything that's going on I'm pretty sure things will get hectic soon after the thing with Dawn calms down so just in case don't be too surprised if Lady and I leave Ooo for a few months to let things calm down… surprisingly her idea of all things, gotta love Lady since it seems like she has my back… though still sleeping on the couch for a bit so…" Jake said before trailing off while he became quiet while he focused on getting over more trees.

"Well I don't blame you if you and Lady need alone time after what LSP did. I feel like I either need to leave Ooo too for a bit or hide since not only the princesses will chase me but Marceline's dad will want a piece of me since I am… kinda porking his reborn wife in a sense." Finn said before gulping.

Jake shudders before he looks at Finn.

"Hey Finn, mind doing me a favor and let's not talk about this, I may have screwed up with holding back on teaching you tiers, but you are still 14 even if you look like an old man now so talking about you actually having sex with Marceline's reborn mom is kinda…" Jake said before he gave a so-so gesture of sorts to show that while he was listening… he was a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Oh yeah, sorry. But now I'm concerned on what Phoebe thinks since I know she may have seen the news too." Finn said.

"Well considering she gave the news to look for a suitor, you may get some bonus points since well… you are getting experience in tiers… I mean granted talking about tiers is an uncomfortable thing for me but you can't deny that she may be impressed, then again that could backfire if you did that lesson thing shortly after your breakup with her…. How long was it since you broke up with Phoebe before you got those lessons with Huntress?" Jake asked while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Finn took a moment to think on this.

"Hmmm let's see… Phoebe dumped me a day or two before IK stayed with us for a few months till his home got rebuilt then I guess it was like a week or two before Marceline… *visit* me and when Phoebe took the throne from her pops later on, but to answer your question, I've been learning both magic and the tiers for many months."

"I see, well I doubt she would get mad if you waited that long, just make sure to use protection when you turn 18 with her… don't want to knock her up before things are official right?" Jake said before getting a bit teasing with Finn a moment later.

Finn blushes a bit brightly from the thought.

"R-Right."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway I'm seeing Marceline's place getting close so brace yourself for the landing and get ready to surprise Marceline and Dawn since I'm sure they wouldn't expect to see an old you here." Jake said before he starts to shrink down with each step.

"Hehe yup." Finn said as he saw the entrance of the Vampire Queen's cave.

A moment later, the duo managed to enter the cave before they went to her front door and Jake knocked but were confused when no one answered.

"Huh… where are they?, would have thought Marcy or Dawn would answer." Jake said when he didn't know about the addon to Marceline's cave.

"Guess they decide to go somewhere else. Should we head back to Lady's then or something?" Finn asked.

However they heard a noise deep in the cave which got their attention.

"Huh?, what's that?" Jake asked when he had a confused look on his face when he looks around the house and got a surprised look on his face.

"Hey dude, look at this, there's a weird cave here that looks to have a frame around it." Jake said when he points behind the house.

"Weird, I don't remember that being there. Should we check it out?" Finn asked.

"Might as well, I heard something through here so Marceline and Dawn could be in here, they could be in trouble." Jake said before he and Finn enter the opening and followed the noises through the caves before they managed to find a certain room in the distance and heard plenty of moans and groans inside of the room.

"_Dude, I'm getting a weird feeling about this." _Finn whispers to Jake.

"_Same here, but what if Dawn got hurt?, Marceline can regenerate, but can Dawn or Huntress?" _Jake said when he sounded worried.

Finn was indeed worried for Dawn/Huntress since neither of those two can regenerate.

"_You're right. Let's go in." _He whispers with a determined look.

Jake nods and a moment later, Finn summoned a weapon and Jake shifts his hands into maces before they jumped into the room with a yell of sorts before freezing mid yell and blushed brightly from what they saw.

What they did see was a frozen Marceline, Dawn, and Bubblegum in the room… and to Finn and Jake's raising blushing faces, they saw that they were all wearing lingerie of various styles with Marceline's mainly being bat themed, Bubblegum's being candy themed, and Dawn's being forest themed while Bubblegum was chained to the wall while Marceline was fucking her ass hard while Dawn help a whip in her hand.

All in all… everyone stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute straight before Jake placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Well Finn we should get going and come back later... yes you three Finn had a magic accident and now looks like an old man for now and BMO now looks like a shapely woman... we will be back after your fun so see you!" Jake said before he turned Finn and pushed Finn from behind towards the opening while Jake had a wide eyed look on his face.

That when Marceline got out of her shock before she spoke up after she pulled free of Bubblegum's ass.

"Hold it right there you two."

Said duo froze with a jolt before Finn and Jake looks back with nervous looks on their faces.

"Yes?" Jake said when he worried things would get bad soon.

Finn gulped as well as Marceline placed a hand on her hip.

"We have some questions to ask you guys."

"Uh… first can we head back to your house?… we can wait for you three to get dressed so we can look you in the eyes." Jake said while he had trouble looking at Dawn, Marceline, and Bubblegum in their current state of outfits.

Marceline however smirks.

"What's wrong Jake? You and Finn don't like what you see?" She asked before doing a sexy pose.

Jake and Finn blushed before Jake points down.

"Well… you may want to look down since you forgot to remove… uh… well…" Jake said when he didn't want to look down south for obvious reasons and Finn looked to the ceiling for now while rubbing the back of his head.

Marceline did blink before looking down before facepalming a bit since she still had her attachment on.

A moment later she had it vanish while Jake still looked uncomfortable.

"As for your question…. Considering I'm married and don't want to risk Lady's further wrath, I would like to keep my opinions to myself, fair right?, I mean looks aside from a potion accident, Finn is single and can answer that so good luck bro." Jake said before he shrank out of sight before anyone could stop him like he did in Marceline's closet.

Finn facepalms a bit at his brother.

"Deja-fricken-vu." He said before looking at the trio though Bubblegum was still blushing brightly since she was pretty much hanging from a wall and couldn't cover herself.

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"Well Finn, old look aside for now which I will examine to make sure there is no unintended side effects... what do you think of Marceline and Bubblegum?, pretty much look good huh?, been teaching Marceline a few things that she surprisingly didn't know about." Dawn said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Finn did blushes a bit brightly as he looked at both royals while Bubblegum blushes more from the stare.

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Well ladies, let's get dressed real quick so we can talk with Finn and Jake for a bit, Finn, mind meeting us back at Marceline's house?" Dawn said while she smiles at Finn.

However Finn was still staring at Marceline and Bubblegum without even realizing it or when didn't notice Dawn speaking to him.

Dawn chuckles at that before she used a root to sneak up on Finn from behind and shaped it to look like a hand… and pinched his ass while Dawn grins from the reaction.

"Yow!" Finn yelps before jolting as he rubbed his ass a bit.

Dawn rolled her eyes before she spoke up again to see if Finn was listening this time.

"So Finn… like I said before you zoned out from admiring Marceline and Bubblegum… mind heading to Marceline's place while we get dressed so we can talk with you and Jake there?" Dawn said while she grins at Finn while the root hand made a pinching motion a few times to warn Finn that if he got distracted again, she would get a pinching.

Finn jolts a bit before he hurries out the room.

Dawn giggles before she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

"You know, if this is what Finn actually looks like as an old man, not too bad I must say, but anyway, we should get dressed so we don't keep them waiting." Dawn said before she gestured for Marceline to follow her to their outfits.

"Sure thing mom." Marceline said even though she may blushed at the thought of Finn being like that before she follows Dawn.

Ironically enough, she left Bubblegum in the room before the Candy princess got an angerd look on her face.

"Hello!" Bubblegum said which for a moment nothing happened before Marceline and Dawn ran back into the room a moment later before the scene went to the trio after they went to see Jake and Finn inside of the vampire Queen's house.

A moment later Dawn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake were sitting or standing in this case around the room while everyone was silent.

Dawn then rolled her eyes before she looks at Finn.

"So Finn, what do you need exactly?, just a checkup on this form of yours?" Dawn said while she broke the tension with her question to try and help everyone relax.

"Well... not just that but also on BMO's… form and see if we can change back." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well not sure what BMO looks like now and its their call if they like the form but as for you…" Dawn said before she walked to Finn and took a moment to look him up and down while she hums dramatically.

"Hmmm…. I see…. Oh dear…" Dawn said while she looked a bit worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Finn asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"Well… I'm not sure how to say this but..." Dawn said while she looked worried.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Bubblegum asked with a worried look now.

"Hmmm… are you sure you want to know?, you may not like the result." Dawn said which caused a bad feeling to form in Finn's gut.

Finn gulps a bit.

"Y-You can tell me Dawn."

"Alright… but know that… this form is temporary." Dawn said before she grins a bit while everyone face faults or Marceline trips in the air in her case.

"Seriously mom?" Marceline said as she couldn't believe that her own mom did that.

"What?, can't take a dramatic joke?, its Finn's fault for not waiting for me to get back to help with the spell, Huntress did tell him again and again that unless he is experienced with potion making to wait for the real expert Huntress to get back, besides who do you think you got your mischievous streak from?, anyway this form will last a couple weeks before it falls apart and you return to normal, and your stuck like this until then, not sure about this BMO but most likely the same case in their situation, unless they are robotic or something then it could be a different matter altogether, Huntress didn't hear much about this BMO so I forgot if they were organic or not." Dawn said while she tried to remember who BMO was thanks to Huntress's memories.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well BMO was the little game console at the treefort and like Jake said, the accident made BMO into an adorable girl and she doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Yeah, she kind of hugged me out of nowhere and nearly got attacked by Lady, she's wearing Finn's old duds and is hanging with Lady." Jake said when he transformed to look like the altered BMO in Finn's duds and Bubblegum and Marceline saw how cute and shapely the new BMO was.

Finn had to blush a bit when he remembers BMO wearing his outfit while Bubblegum and Marceline did blush when they got the picture.

Jake returned to normal while Dawn giggles a bit.

"Wow, guess Finn is getting all the ladies it seems, and some are being made for him, makes me wonder if Finn's luck with women is as really bad as some would think." Dawn teased while she grins at Finn.

Finn was blushing brightly while Marceline chuckles.

"Who knows mom. Who knows."

"Yeah, got anything else to ask Finn?, Jake?" Dawn asked before she looks at Finn and Jake to see if either of them had some questions off the top of their head.

"Well we were also gonna ask if there was any spare clothes to give to BMO." Jake said.

Dawn blinks before she looks at her outfit.

"Well thanks to Huntress's magic, I can make some with leafs so I got nothing on my end, Marceline, you got some outfits that you can spare for BMO?" Dawn said when she looks at Marceline who looked thoughtful when she thought of what BMO could wear.

"Hmmmm…. Maybe, give me a bit to look and I may have something." Marceline said before she floats to her bedroom for a few minutes while Bubblegum looked thoughtful as well.

"I may have a few old dresses that I can spare for BMO as well but I would have to look around later." Bubblegum said when she remembered a few of the different dresses she wore.

"Thank you Princess." Finn said.

"No worries Finn, I'm happy to help." Bubblegum said with a smile on her face when it seemed Finn wasn't angry with her for now.

Finn did had a small smile but doesn't mean he fully forgives her… yet... but still smiled nonetheless.

A couple minutes later, Marceline floats down with a large bag of clothing for Finn and held it out to him with one arm.

"Here Weenie, should be plenty for BMO to wear." Marceline said before she set the bag on the ground in front of Finn.

Finn picks up the bag and looks a bit inside before looking at the Vampire Queen.

"I think these can work. Thanks Marceline."

"No problem Finn, just make sure to bring the new BMO here so I can see a little fashion show from her, pretty much getting an entire wardrobe for her so might as well get a good look at who's wearing it right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn did blink a bit after hearing that.

"Well, I'm sure she'll feel excitement from that."

"Hope so, it's not colorful stuff so should match her skin color if she looks green or bluish green like BMO used to look, been awhile since I last saw BMO so can't remember their coloring exactly." Marceline said when she got a wider grin on her face.

"Then again if BMO went O'natural in the treefort then I don't think you could could complain with a cutie like that right?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Finn blushes brightly before he tries to not think about it.

Marceline chuckles before she, Dawn, and Bubblegum giggle at the look on Finn's temporarily aged face while Jake had a blush on his face when he heard everything.

Finn was able to shake his head.

"Well… thanks for everything but Jake and I should get going."

"R-Right, we should, anyway sorry for interrupting your fun." Jake said when he had a bright blush on his face.

That's when the duo starts heading to the door.

A moment later, Dawn looks at Marceline before she had an idea.

"Actually Jake, mind waiting here for a moment, I have something to ask of you, Finn, you can head on back to Jake and Lady's, here's a transformation ticket so you can turn into a hawk." Dawn said while she summoned a transformation ticket and held it towards Finn.

Finn blinked in confusion before taking the ticket after Jake stopped walking.

"Huh?, what do you need me for?" Jake asked which made Dawn grin.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out after Finn leaves, can't have BMO walk around in Finn's old duds, even if they do make her look cute, so get going Finn, I'll shrink the bag for a short time so you can carry it in hawk form." Dawn said before she used a spell to shrink the bag filled with clothing so that it could fit in Finn's palm alone.

Finn was again confused before he shrugged and use the ticket to turn into a hawk after he exits the house, everyone saw that he had golden feathers for a Hawk before Finn grabbed the bag in his talons and flew away while Dawn chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, really going to enjoy seeing Finn learn to transform on his own, should be interesting when he turns 18 right ladies?" Dawn said while she grins at Marceline and Bubblegum.

Said duo blinks before blushing a bit while Jake was still confuse.

"Okay… despite what you said, why do you still need me?"

"Oh you'll see, mind if I borrow your phone after you call Lady?, I want to speak with her about something." Dawn said while she smiles kindly at Jake.

Jake was again confused by that request but could see any harm in it before Jake had his hand go to his skin like pocket and pulls out his cellphone and hands it to Dawn.

Dawn took a moment to thank Jake before she used a spell to surprisingly bind Jake's mouth shut while Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised by that while Dawn went to call Lady after she found her contact number and hit the call button.

Jake was shocked that Dawn did that as he muffly screams a bit while trying to open his mouth.

Dawn then shushed Jake quietly before she spoke up.

"Oh hello Lady?, this is Dawn, sorry if I can't understand you so I'll pass you to Bubblegum who will translate for me, here your highness." Dawn said while she held the phone out for Bubblegum to take.

Bubblegum blinked a bit before she takes the phone from Dawn.

"Hello Lady. We heard about Finn's potion accident. So is BMO with you still?"

"**Huh?, oh yes she is, surprisingly enough even in her new form she is still able to do the things she used to with her projector, not sure but pretty sure one can still play games with her as well, anyway how is Jake?, he was pretty depressed when he left with Finn, is he doing alright?" **Lady asked on her end.

"Oh he's… doing okay. Anyway, there's something we need to ask you regarding Jake." Bubblegum said before looking at Dawn.

"**Oh really?, like what?" **Lady asked while Bubblegum translates.

"Oh that's easy, simply put… considering Jake not only needs a cheering up, but seems like he is worried he may get a painful punishment, mind if Marceline, Bubblegum, and I handle that here?, don't worry we won't harm Jake and he should feel better with a clear conscious… right jake?" Dawn said while she gave Jake a mischievous grin while she made sure to close the doors and windows so Jake couldn't run and Dawn winks at Marceline and Bubblegum a moment later.

Jake muffles before trying to find a way out but did try to take his phone back.

Dawn however used a spell to paralyze Jake in place before he could get far while Dawn jestured for Marceline to get Jake back a bit but not too far so he could listen in when they heard Bubblegum, after getting over her surprise, translates for Lady.

"Lady said that as long it doesn't lead to something bad… we have the green light." Bubblegum said.

"Great, tell her that nothing permanent will happen and Jake should feel much better when we're done with him… but he could be here for a few hours so try and not save dinner for him unless you have a refrigerator, neven been inside Lady's home personally, just outside of it before Huntress passed out so hard to say what Rainicorn's use." Dawn said while she grins a bit… evilly at Jake…

As Bubblegum talked to Lady, Jake, who was still paralyzed, was pailing greatly at that look.

As soon as Bubblegum tells Lady what Dawn said, Lady on her end blinks in surprise before taking a moment to think on that while BMO sat in front of the TV like an excited child.

"**And by keeping him there for a few hours… what do you mean exactly?, would have thought a punishment would be an hour at most." **Lady asked on her end of the phone.

"Well depending on what we will do, it may take a bit more than that, but we're also gonna try and cheer Jake up in the process as well." Bubblegum said.

Lady after taking a minute to think… surprisingly gave this answer.

"**Very well…. But make sure to use birth control or you'll see what kind of colors I can turn you all into… and permanent as well…. Pink Marceline, Black Bubblegum, and purple Dawn while she is in full control." **Lady surprisingly said while she had a tone that said she was serious about the threat.

Bubblegum jolts from the threat before responding.

"Believe me Lady, we have no intention of going that far with Jake in that area."

"**Good, would hate to cause a Rainbow colored Bubblegum if she breaks that promise, I'll hang up now, BMO is wondering what food actually tastes like and I'm making her some food to eat, I'll make something for Jake and can reheat it for later." **Lady said before she hung up on Bubblegum before she could respond.

Bubblegum blinked a few times before she closes the phone.

"Talk about awkward."

"What?, what happened?" Marceline said when she was out of the loop for that call, though she was surprised that she, Bubblegum, and Dawn would…. Punish Jake…

"Lady… kinda threaten us if things went too far with Jake like… if we didn't use birth control… she would turn all 3 of us into different colors… permanently." Bubblegum said while Jake was a bit shocked when he heard that.

"Well we won't have to worry about that, I got the birth control spell so… Jake, you can move and talk now and here is your phone." Dawn said before she dispelled the spells on Jake so he could talk and move while getting Jake's phone and held it out towards him.

Jake was able get out of Marceline's hold before taking his phone back.

"You know, that was not cool."

"Would you have tried to stop us if I didn't do that?" Dawn countered while she grins at Jake.

"Yes." Jake said.

"Exactly, now before you complain, would you rather leave Ooo for long periods of time or get a sexy punishment from Bubblegum, Marceline, and I so you can actually have a clear conscious?... or we not good enough for the big bad doggy?" Dawn asked while got a bit teasing near the end when she leaned down to look Jake in the eyes while her breasts jiggle a bit from that action near Jake's face.

Jake couldn't come up with an answer as he saw Dawn's breasts before blushing.

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

"Hey Marceline, mind taking Jake to that room you showed us that's perfect for shapeshifters like him?, this should be interesting since he and Finn did interrupt our fun with Bubblegum here." Dawn said while she grins at her daughter.

"Hehe, sure thing mom." Marceline said before she starts dragging Jake out of the house after getting him.

"OH GLOB NO!" Jake yelled when he remembered some of the things he saw in the one room with Bubblegum alone which made Dawn chuckle before she looks at Bubblegum.

"So your highness, ready to continue where we left off?" Dawn said before she walked out of the room with a swing of her hips.

Bubblegum blushes before she follows Dawn out.

After a few minutes of walking and going through a few or Marceline's rooms, she saw that she had Jake tied down to a special table with his arms and legs and the cuffs were made to keep him from doing anything with his limbs, add on the fact that Marceline literally controlled who could control their powers or not here, then Jake had a serious issue on his hands when he saw Dawn and Bubblegum enter the room while Marceline floats around to get some things ready.

"Let me out of here!" Jake said as he struggles.

"Ah but Jake, considering your about to get it on with three beauties, I would say your one lucky dog to be here, why don't you just relax and if you follow our orders to the letter, we won't have to get really intense… right girls?" Dawn said while she grins at Marceline and Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before nodding while Marceline grins.

Dawn grins before all three women got near Jake and start to undress near him with Dawn ripping her dress from her body and the clothing turning into leafs and all she had was her mask on.

Marceline shapeshifted a bit as she undressed to give her more of a shapely figure for Jake to admire while she danced a bit with the clothing coming off until she was nude.

Bubblegum was the slowest of the bunch with her getting her dress off followed by the rest of her outfit with her bra and panties being set on them on the ground near the table and all three women stood in the nude next to Jake and two out of three ladies grin at his reaction.

Jake was blushing brightly at the trio before his dick was seen as it begins to go erect.

Either it was natural or from shapeshifting the size, Jake was at a full 10 inches in length and 2 in width while he had a knot at the base of his cock that was a couple more inches in width to help lock him inside of a woman while Dawn grins at the sight and Marceline licks her lips when she would enjoy this greatly.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly when she saw how big Jake's dick was.

'_I can see why Lady blushes whenever she talks about her date with Jake.' _She thought.

Dawn chuckles while she placed a fingertip on Jake's cock.

"Wow, I'm wondering if that is natural or you shapeshifted this size for us… bit small for me since I've dealt with demonic lovers before… mind making this a bit bigger?" Dawn teasingly said while she rubbed a fingertip up and down Jake's cock.

Jake shudders before using a bit of his stretching powers to make his dick go bigger about 12 inches.

Dawn chuckles while Marceline blushed a bit from the sight and could feel her folds getting a bit wet right now thanks to her getting worked up before and not being able to finish earlier while Dawn licks her lips when she could enjoy this greatly.

Bubblegum was on the same boat as the Vampire Queen as she felt her folds get wet as well.

Dawn looks at the two ladies before she grins a bit.

"Now now ladies, remember this is to punish Jake… so why not start with something mental by giving him a good show… Marceline… you know what to do with Bubblegum right?" Dawn said while she grins at her daughter.

Though Marceline blushed, she still grin nonetheless.

"You bet mom." She said before she looks at Bubblegum and surprise Jake when she kisses the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum moans from that after getting over her surprise and returned the kiss after gripping the back of Marceline's head to help make the kiss deeper.

Jake was shocked when he saw that before he felt his dick twitch.

Dawn chuckles before she sat on the table near Jake and watched her daughter and Bubblegum pet one another's bodies with Bubblegum focusing on Marceline's breasts while Marceline played with Bubblegum's ass cheeks.

Bubblegum moans in Marceline's mouth before she slides her very pink tongue in her mouth while squeezing the Vampire Queen's breasts more.

Marceline groans from that before she used her hands to lightly smack Bubblegum's ass a few times before she starts to finger Bubblegum's ass with one hand while the other keeps smacking Bubblegum's round ass.

Bubblegum jolts before pinches Marceline's nipples a bit before Bubblegum uses her tongue to rub against Marceline's fangs.

Marceline moans from that before she used said fangs to lightly nip at Bubblegum's lips before she pulled away and moved to lick and suck one side of Bubblegum's neck.

Bubblegum moans from this as she blushes a bit deeply.

While the two were having their fun, Dawn was near Jake while she used a few roots that had dildos at the end and were fucking her holes hard which made her moan and groan while Jake who could see everything and wasn't getting any right now….

Jake groans in discomfort as he sees how hot the show was as his dick kept twitching more before precum starts to leak from the tip of his dick.

Dawn chuckles when she saw that before she used a spell on Jake's cock with a small ring of light at the base of his cock before she looks at Jake.

"So Jake, bet you would love it if I did some stuff to you huh?" Dawn said with a teasing grin on her face.

Jake, who was surprised at the ring, was blushing brightly before trying to be in denial by shaking his head.

Dawn chuckles again before she moved to get on all fours near Jake's cock while she pulled the dildo's free of her holes.

"Well too bad because I'm going to be showing you what I can do." Dawn teasingly said before she starts to lick Jake's cock from base to tip slowly and Jake could feel her tongue hitting all the right spots.

Jake's eyes widen before he starts to shudder at the feeling.

Dawn giggles before she used her right hand to play with Jake's balls to really get him worked up and felt that he was really backed up right now.

"_My my, seems like Jake really needs this, too bad I won't let him cum that easily." _Dawn thought while she keeps on licking Jake's cock while she fondles his yellow furred balls.

Jake shudders more before groaning a bit.

"O-Oh Glob."

"Hehe, Glob isn't doing this to you Jake… I am!" Dawn said before she moved to have her head over the tip of Jake's cock and starts to lick the tip of the cock and focused on the urethra.

Jake jolts from that before groaning more.

'_Oh Glob… her licks are so different than Lady's.' _He thought.

Dawn smirks a bit before she opened her mouth and surprised Jake into groaning without his control when Dawn took half of Jake's cock into her mouth shockingly enough and starts to bob her head while her tongue worked to please Jake greatly.

"Oh man!" Jake said as he groan more while Bubblegum, who noticed, was shocked when she saw Dawn do that.

When Marceline saw that, after taking a moment to get over her own surprise just chuckles.

"Hehe, guess that tournament really got intense in the later rounds if this is her warming up, maybe we should get serious on our end." Marceline said while she glanced at Bubblegum to see how she would respond to that.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before she looks at Marceline.

"I-I suppose we should."

Marceline grins before she looks at Bubblegum.

"So… who gets the cock for this round?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she placed a hand on her hip.

Bubblegum blushes more.

"U-Um… me?"

"Well then, get that cock out so I can make you weak in the knees when I suck it." Marceline teasingly said before she slowly licks her lips to tease Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she summons her cock.

Marceline licks her lips when she admired the size since Bubblegum went a bit bigger then last time, similar to Jake Bubblegum could reshape parts of her body but to a lesser extent, molding was more exact since Bubblegum could remold her body so stuff like this was natural for her.

Bubblegum blushes as she saw Marceline eye her dick.

Marceline grins more before she points towards Jake.

"Lets get close so Jake can see how well this Vampire Queen can suck cock." Marceline said with a dominating tone to her voice.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before nods her head at Marceline.

A moment later, Marceline floats towards Jake's head while Bubblegum did the same and when they were next to Jake, he looked to see Marceline getting on her knees while she grins at Bubblegum who got in place in front of her and Marceline opened her mouth wide to invite Bubblegum into acting.

Bubblegum blushes before she slides her dick in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline moans from that before she had her tongue lengthen a bit and wrapped around Bubblegum's tongue before her tongue starts to stroke Bubblegum's cock while she bobs her head and her mouth sucked on Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum shudders before she starts to groan a bit at the pleasure.

Marceline moans from that when she enjoyed how rough Bubblegum was being before she used her fingers to play with Bubblegum's folds.

Bubblegum jolts which caused her to thrust her dick a bit further in Marceline's mouth.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Jake…

Dawn had to adjust her body so that she could take a bit more of Jake's dick into her mouth and could feel him throbbing more in her mouth.

Jake groans and shudders more before he noticed Bubblegum and Marceline next to them and his eyes widen when he saw Bubblegum getting her dick sucked by Marceline.

Jake then saw Bubblegum surprisingly gripping Marceline's head before Bubblegum starts to facefuck her while Marceline gagged for a moment before she adjusts and starts to suck Bubblegum's cock at a harder rate.

Jake was again shocked at this before he was actually feeling turned on which surprised him a bit.

Dawn giggles when she felt that and surprised Jake when she brought her free hand over and starts to poke and prod Jake's asshole a few times while she sucked his cock off more.

Jake jolts after feeling that which made his dick twitch a bit.

Dawn got an amused look in her eyes before she pushed her fingers into Jake's asshole before she wiggles them in his ass to try and find his prostate gland.

Jake jolts again as his body moved a bit even though he's still bound but his hands and feet still squeezed a bit.

Dawn giggles before she bobs her head at a faster and faster rate before she found Jake's prostate and starts to barrage it again and again and could feel Jake getting close.

Jake groans before he let out a moan or two as his climax got closer and closer.

However the ring around Jake's cock kept him from cumming while Dawn keeps slurping and sucking on his cock with a lustful look on her face.

Jake groans in discomfort each time his climax gets build up.

Dawn in turn keeps on going while he throbbed more and more until…

Jake groans loud as he climaxed again or he would've if not for that cock ring blocking it.

To Dawn's surprise however, Jake's balls swelled a bit with his stretching powers to keep the built up load from causing real damage and chuckles when she would have a lot of fun here before she starts to bob her head again while she fondles Jake's enlarged balls.

"O-Oh Glob." Jake said before repeating it a bit as he groans more.

Dawn then pulled away after a couple orgasms and saw that Jake's balls enlarged to be pretty large, like actual melons in size and Dawn grins at Jake.

"Hehe, well Jake, seems this is not causing you many issues, so why don't I have my fun and let you unload in me before we get to the really kinky stuff." Dawn teased while she stroked Jake off a few times to see if he was paying attention.

Jake shudders before he looked at Dawn.

Dawn grins before she stood up on the table before she walked over Jake's badly throbbing cock, and since she was controlling Huntress's body, Jake could see how strong Huntress's body was up close and even the abs on her as well, looks like Huntress really trained her body well and with Dawn in control for now, looks like this new Dawn is a fem fatale right now.

Jake gulps a bit while blushing brightly at Dawn.

Dawn grins more before she knelt down and used a hand to grip the head of Jake's cock and aimed it right at her pussy and took a few times to tease Jake when she rubbed the head on her folds to get the cock more lubed up then ever.

Jake shudders a few times before he had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… it's gonna happen. I'm gonna get fucked by a woman that's not Lady. and more importantly… it's gonna be with Marceline's mom.'_

A moment later, Dawn lowered her body and the head of Jake's cock went inside of her before she lowered her body more and moans when she could feel Jake stretching her folds wide.

Jake groans as he felt how hot and tight Dawn's pussy was even if it's Huntress's body.

A moment later, Dawn managed to get 8 inches inside of her before Jake felt Dawn's cervix while she grins at Jake while her pussy gripped Jake's cock tightly.

"O-Oh fuck." Jake said before groaning a bit more.

"Oh fuck is right, gotta say Lady is a lucky lady to have a husband like you, now… time to help these aching balls." Dawn said before she starts to bounce up and down on Jake's cock while she moans and groans which got Bubblegum and Marceline's attention, though Marceline did focus on sucking Bubblegum's cock so she couldn't give much of a reaction right now.

As Jake groans loud Bubblegum was very surprised to see Dawn actually take Jake's dick like a pro.

Though Bubblegum's cock did throb a bit when she watched Dawn ride Jake's cock harder and harder while Marceline, who didn't like Bubblegum slowing down and moved her mouth at a faster rate on Bubblegum's cock to get her attention.

Bubblegum did jolt before looking at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline just gave her a half lidded look when she stopped and raised an eyebrow like she was asking if Bubblegum wanted to go to have fun with her mom or something.

Bubblegum almost forgot that Marceline was there before she resumes face fucking her.

Marceline gagged for a bit but relaxed when she got a lustful look on her face again while she had her tongue move on Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum blushes at the look as she continues this action before she actually uses one hand to pet Marceline's head.

Marceline blushed a bit when Bubblegum did that before she bobbed her head faster and faster on Bubblegum's cock while she could feel Bubblegum getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum moans a bit loud before climaxing hard in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline moans a bit with some gags here and there while she drank Bubblegum's load down while she keeps playing with Bubblegum's folds to get the orgasm as strong as she could.

Bubblegum's orgasm got stronger indeed as she lets out more cum before she taps off after 30 seconds.

Marceline licks Bubblegum's cock clean before she pulled away from the Candy royal and smiles at Bubblegum with a cute look on her face while some pink semen dripped from her cheek.

Bubblegum pants a bit while blushing brightly from the cute look.

Marceline giggles at that before she floats up a bit.

"So Bonnie… how do you want to take me this round?" Marceline teasingly said while she turned around and showed her round ass to Bubblegum and slapped her ass cheek once to really work Bubblegum up.

Bubblegum, who was indeed worked up, blushes brightly before gulping.

"I-I want you on all f-fours."

Marceline grins before she got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at Bubblegum while she made her ass a bit rounder to tease Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum blushes more as she felt her dick twitch before she gets behind the Vampire Queen.

She then grabs her hips before shoving her pink dick inside Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans loudly from that while her ass gripped Bubblegum's cock tightly.

Bubblegum groans from that before she starts to thrust her dick in and out.

In and out, in and out Bubblegum repeats with her thrusts and her cock went deep inside of Marceline's soft round ass again and again while Marceline moans before she used her floating powers to let her play with her breasts while she keeps her legs on the ground so Bubblegum can run wild if she wants.

Bubblegum kept going before she uses one hand and starts smacking Marceline's right ass cheek.

Marceline moans from that while her tongue hanged out of her mouth to give her a more sexy as hell look.

Bubblegum continues smacking Marceline's ass cheek with one hand before switching the other cheek.

Marceline just keeps moaning and groaning from the feeling while her reddened ass cheeks healed to look normal again so Bubblegum didn't need to hold back in dominating the Vampire Queen since her regeneration was top tier.

It wasn't long before Bubblegum actually leans down and uses one hand to grip Marceline's chin and have her look at her before the Candy Monarch smashed her lips on the Vampire Queen's lips.

Marceline got slightly wide eyes from that before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a long tongue going to explore Bubblegum's mouth.

Bubblegum moans from that before she had her tongue explore Marceline's mouth as well as she continues to thrust her dick.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Jake…

Dawn had turned so that Jake would see her well toned back and ass while she placed her hands behind her head and it looked like she was sensually bouncing on Jake's cock like she was a dancer right now.

Jake was a bit surprise from that as he groans and moans a bit while his dick twitches a few times which shows that Jake is actually liking this.

Dawn giggles before she starts to twerk her ass so Jake could feel every inch of her well muscled pussy as it works to milk his cock while Dawn wonders what Jake was thinking, more so when Dawn used a few roots to slap Jake's oversized nuts.

'_Oh wow even though it hurts, it actually feels very good. I never had experience this pleasure before.' _Jake thought as his hands and toes squeezed a few times.

Dawn smirks before she turns to look at Jake sensually while she keeps bouncing on his cock.

"I bet you want to cum badly don't you, all that pressure may not hurt but I bet not being able to to cum really is messing with you huh?, HUH!?" Dawn teased before she really rides Jake's cock at a fast rate.

"Gah! Yes!" Jake groans.

"Then I bet you already know what I want… I want to hear you beg me like the good doggy that you are." Dawn teasingly said while she really starts to ride Jake's cock at a hard rate and threatened to bash through Dawn's cervix.

"B-But you might… g-get k-knocked up." Jake said.

"Oh you don't worry big boy… wood nymphs are hard to knock up naturally and need a bond mate to actually get knocked up easily… so I won't need an anti-pregnancy spell to help keep me from carrying your pup's, but don't worry, there are spells for after sex so we're good." Dawn explained with a smile on her face while her pussy tightens on Jake's cock.

Jake felt some relief before speaking up.

"P-Please let me come."

"The magic word please." Dawn teased before she slowed her riding motions greatly.

Jake knew what Dawn wanted as he groans a bit.

"P-Pleases… M-Mistress."

Dawn grins before she rides Jake at a harder rate while she could feel him getting close and the cock ring spell starts to crack more and more as Jake gets closer and closer to cumming.

Jake groans and moans a bit loud as he can feel his climax coming closer while hoping the discomfort ends soon.

A moment later the cock ring broke while Dawn made one massive drop and Jake's cock busts into Dawn's womb which got the result that Dawn wants.

Jake groans loud before his dick spurt out his cum like a volcano which starts to fill Dawn's womb greatly.

Dawn moans loudly with a wide mouth and Jake's nuts shrink as the built up load left his testicles and Jake could only feel pleasure.

Jake felt relief as he let out more cum before he finally stops after 40 seconds and his nuts looked normal again.

Dawn hums for a moment while she enjoyed the feeling of Jake's spunk as it sloshed around inside of her.

"Wow, bet that felt good huh slave?, Bet the doggy wants more." Dawn said while she grins at Jake while her womb looks bloated.

Jake pants a few times as he looks at Dawn.

"Y-Yes… M-Mistress."

Dawn chuckles before the scene changed to show that Jake was unshackled from the table and Dawn had Jake lick her asshole while she was on all fours and Dawn moans when Jake was really going at it and used his stretching powers on his tongue to make things interesting.

Jake continues to please Dawn's ass before using his tongue to go wild inside.

Dawn moans from that while she looks back at Jake with a wide grin.

"Hehe, bet the doggy loves the taste of my fucking ass huh?, Bet you would love to fuck it hard don't you!" Dawn growled out while shaking her ass in Jake's face.

Though Jake was busy eating Dawn's ass out, he uses one of his hands and uses his stretching powers to make a copy of his face before nodding at Dawn.

Dawn grins before she looked at the copy of Jake's face.

"Then do it, bring out the most monstrous form that you got and tear my ass up!" Dawn ordered while she grins at the shapeshifting .

Jake uses the copy of his face to nod before he uses his stretching powers to turn himself into the Gut Grinder.

Dawn blinks at that before she chuckles and looked at Jake's cock to see what size he picked for the Gut Grinder form.

It was much bigger like 15 or 16 inches.

Dawn licks her lips and shockingly shook her ass at Jake to get him to act.

And act Jake did before he gets behind Dawn and shoves his dick in the woman's ass.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Dawn moans loudly while she relaxed her ass while the cock went deep inside of her and thanks to the shapeshifting, Jake got Marceline and Bubblegum's attention big time thanks to Dawn as well.

"Wow." Bubblegum said with wide eyes.

"You could say that again, can't wait for my turn next." Marceline said with a grin on her face while waiting to see if Bubblegum would slip up and say she would be next or something.

That's when Bubblegum looks Marceline.

"No I'm next."

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Wow, guess I should let you go next if your that excited to get boned by Jake." Marceline teasingly said to the Candy royal.

Bubblegum was now blushing brightly as she just realized what she said.

Marceline the turned in the air and was facing Bubblegum when she sat up in the air.

"But if you want to get with Jake soon, better fuck me harder then that so I can finish first." Marceline teased while she tightens her asshole on Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum groans before she resumes pounding Marceline's ass hard.

Marceline grins while she moans and groans before she moved to kiss Bubblegum on the lips while she wrapped her legs around Bubblegum's waist to help her get deeper in the soft asshole.

Bubblegum groans as she returns kiss as she looks at Marceline with a bit of growing lust in her eyes.

Marceline returned the look while she could feel Bubblegum getting closer and closer to coming until…

Bubblegum groans a bit loud in Marceline's mouth before Bubblegum came hard inside the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline grits her fangs after she pulled away from Bubblegum's kiss and groans loudly when she came hard on Bubblegum's cock which caused her ass to tighten greatly on her cock.

Bubblegum groans loud as she continues to climax before she taps off after 35 seconds.

Marceline tapped off 5 seconds before Bubblegum did and pants for breath while Marceline rests her head on the crook of Bubblegum's .

Bubblegum pants as she hugged Marceline for a moment till Bubblegum accidentally muttered this.

"_I love you."_

Marceline blinks at that and looks at Bubblegum.

"What did you say Bonnie?" Marceline asked when even her heightened hearing missed that.

Bubblegum blinks a bit before she tries to say this.

"Uh I mean… olive juice."

Marceline blinks at that before raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, guess you're learning a new lingo or something because that went over my head." Marceline said before she shook her head.

"Still, considering things, I'll let you have fun with Jake now, looks like he's getting close with my mom." Marceline said while she looks at Jake who really went wild with fucking Dawn's ass.

Bubblegum looks back and sees Jake getting closer on his orgasm as he kept pounding Dawn's ass.

A moment later, Jake made one big thrust and got as much as his cock into Dawn's ass, 14 inches to be exact, before he roars and unloads in Dawn's ass and his sperm paints her insides and made her stomach bloat a bit from how much Jake was cumming in her.

Dawn moans very loud as she felt her ass getting filled before she climaxed hard from her pussy as her ass tightens on Jake's dick.

Jake growls and groans a for a bit before he tapped off around the 20 second mark before he slowly pulled his cock free and fired a couple more shots on her ass when there was a pleasurable aftershock when his dick popped free and he saw his load leaking from Dawn's asshole.

As Dawn pants, Bubblegum blushes brightly as she saw Jake's load leaking out.

Marceline grins before she floats off of Bubblegum's cock and used a hand to smack Bubblegum's ass to make her walk towards Jake.

"Hey Jake, seems Bonnie wants a round with the monster you, so why not give her what she wants." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she crossed her arms in the air and she leaned back to look like she was sitting on a recliner in the air.

Bubblegum did gulp before she looks at Jake after she made her cock vanish.

Jake in turn took a moment to register that before he looks down at Bubblegum while he stayed in his Gut Grinder form.

"Really?" Jake asked to be sure that Bubblegum wanted this since he could get intense with this form after all.

Bubblegum gulps again while blushing brightly before speaking.

"Y-Yes Jake."

"I see, need me to warm you up?, I am a bit on the large side after all in this form." Jake said when he looks down at his massive erection and he was indeed massive while Marceline chuckles.

"Oh don't worry Jake, She likes it rough, before we broke up, I used to use quite a number of Monster based forms on Bonnie so I can guarantee she will love the size… preferably up her perfect ass." Marceline said with a teasing fanged grin on her face when she points at Bubblegum's bubble butt which caused Jake to look at it and gulps when it did look perfect to him and his dick looked a bit harder from that as a result.

Bubblegum blushes brightly she turns around and shows Jake her ass and wet folds.

Jake blinks at that before he grins and with Bubblegum not seeing Jake, he surprised Marceline and the recovering Dawn when he formed a second cock above his original cock and it was the same size as the other while he even added dull spikes to it to help with the soon to be pleasure and approached the unaware Bubblegum.

'_Whoa… didn't know Jake can do that.' _Marceline thought.

Dawn was still shocked before she and Marceline hoped that Bubblegum can take it.

A moment later, Jake gripped Bubblegum's hips before he lifts her in the air for a moment and pressed his lower cock at Bubblegum's pussy while his upper cock touched her asshole and he teasingly rubbed the head of his cocks on her holes to let her realize what would happen.

Bubblegum at first shudders before her eyes widen when she felt both her holes get touched till she looks back only to have her eyes widen again when she saw both dicks on Jake's body.

Jake grins before he slowly pushed his hips forward and pulled Bubblegum back and his cocks slowly pushed into her holes and he grits his teeth and groans when he felt how tight she was.

"O-Oh… Grob!" Bubblegum moans with wide eyes.

Jake didn't say anything while he felt his lower cock bump into Bubblegum's cervix and had to wait for Bubblegum to adjust to the twin dicks inside of her since she tightened up greatly just now.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she took a bit to adjust to Jake's dicks.

A minute later, Jake felt Bubblegum relax on his cocks before he starts to thrust his hips and his cocks went in and out of Bubblegum's holes again and again.

Bubblegum groans a few times before begins to moan loudly each time.

Jake then thrusts his hips a bit harder while he grunts and groans with each thrust while he could hear Bubblegum moaning and groaning and also saying some surprising words as well.

"O-Oh Jake…. P-Please keep… F-Fucking my holes harder!" Bubblegum moans.

Jake in turn, though surprised, grins a bit when he thrusts his hips harder and harder to give Bubblegum what she wants, he even formed two smaller hands which start to smack Bubblegum's ass hard.

Bubblegum moans even louder from that as her holes tighten on Jake's dicks.

Jake in turn moans from that while he keeps on giving Bubblegum what she wants while Dawn, who managed to recover, sat up after using a spell to clean her off and managed to get to her feet, she then saw Marceline and grins when she had an interesting idea and starts to approach her daughter from behind while being stealthy about it, not hard with Marceline starting to masturbate at the sight of watching Bubblegum getting railed by Gut Grinder Jake.

Marceline blushes at the site as she uses two fingers to finger her pussy.

Dawn keeps sneaking up to Marceline and when she was behind her, she placed a hand on Marceline's ass and used and another to grab Marceline's breast from behind and had her head next to Marceline's to see how she would react.

Marceline jolts before she turns her head only to have her eyes widen when she her mom next to her.

Dawn just smiles at Marceline before she leaned in and kissed Marceline on the lips while she used her hand on Marceline's ass to tease Marceline's asshole before she starts to finger it hard.

Marceline's eyes widen from that action and would've protested but… she was already feeling good from the teasing.

Dawn then raised a hand to Marceline's nipple before she starts to pinch and pull it lightly while she keeps the kiss up.

It wasn't long before Marceline slowly melts into the kiss before moaning in Dawn's mouth.

Dawn giggles from that before she pulled away and starts to lick and suck on Marceline's bite marks to help her relax while Dawn summoned her plant like cock from Huntress's body.

Marceline shudders from having her neck sucked before feeling relaxed.

A moment later, Dawn pulled her fingers from Marceline's asshole and moved Marceline so that she was floating over her cock and a moment later, Dawn slowly pulled Marceline down onto her cock and it went deep into Marceline's ass a moment later.

Marceline groans for a bit as she felt her mom's plant like dick entering her ass.

Dawn moans when she could feel Marceline's ass gripping her cock before she spoke into her daughters ear.

"Wow… you must really be kinky for letting your own mother fuck your ass… then again I'm probably more kinky for wanting to fuck my own daughter up the ass… then again I am controlling a body that's not related to you so…" Dawn said before she starts to hump away at Marceline's asshole with a wide grin on her face and her cock pushed deep into Marceline's ass with each thrust.

Marceline groans a few times before she begins to moan while blushing brightly.

Dawn chuckles before she summoned a root in front of Marceline from the ground and it lengthens to get in front of her pussy before a large dildo was formed at the end and it was aimed at Marceline's pussy while multiple bumps were formed to show Dawn was amping the kink factor up a notch now.

Marceline was able to notice that before her eyes widen a bit.

A moment later, the dildo shoved itself inside of Marceline's pussy while Dawn grins at the reaction that Marceline gave her.

"GAH!" Marceline yelps with wide eyes before she starts groaning loud.

Dawn licks her lips before she and the dildo thrust as one and the dicks went deep inside of Marceline again and again in sync and Marceline's yelp got Bubblegum and Jake's attention and Jake got wide eyes at what he saw and thrusts his hips at a harder rate and his cocks piston in and out of Bubblegum's holes.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw Dawn fuck her own daughter before the Candy Monarch groans and moans very loudly while surprised at Jake's sudden action.

Jake and Dawn keep thrusting their hips and their cocks barrage their respective partners holes and they could feel Bubblegum and Marceline getting close as time went by.

And as time went by, both Bubblegum and Marceline climaxed again and again making their holes tighten around Dawn and Jake's dicks.

Dawn and Jake grit their teeth when they fought to keep from cumming while they thrust their hips harder and harder and could feel the duo about to cum.

"G-Gonna… blow P-PB… w-where…. Do you… want it…" Jake asked while he thrusts his hips as hard as he could while Dawn muttered this to Marceline.

"S-Same h-here… s-sweety…. I-inside o-or out… m-make the c-choice fast!" Dawn said before she and the dildo went wild inside of Marceline's holes.

Both royals were so into it that they both blurt out…

"INSIDE!"

A moment later, Dawn and Jake both thrust as one and fully hilt their cocks inside of the Royal's holes and the dildo pushed as far as it could into Marceline's pussy before Dawn and Jake unloads inside of Marceline and Bubblegum with yells while the Dildo shockingly fired a sap like substance into Marceline's pussy.

Both royals screams with ecstasy as they felt their holes getting filled up before they climaxed on Dawn and Jake's dicks.

The duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off with loud groans and their cocks were pulled free of the duo's holes while the dildo was pulled free of Marceline's pussy and semen flowed from their holes while sap seeped from Marceline's pussy.

Bubblegum groans as she felt Jake's load exit her pussy as Marceline was on the same boat with her mom's semen including the sap.

For a minute, everyone took a bit to catch their breaths before Dawn lets Marceline go and she floats in the air a bit.

"W-Wow… been awhile since I had an orgasm that intense, so Jake, think you can go another round?" Dawn asked when she looks at the Gut Grinder Jake who had set Bubblegum on the ground carefully.

"Hehe, you kidding? I can keep going all day or night if needed." Jake said with a grin.

"Hehe, nice to know, now then you may want to change forms since its my little girls turn to get a round with you before we get into more… kinky territory." Dawn teasingly said while she grins lustfully at Jake.

"Hehe sure. I got a form that can be best suited for her." Jake said before he shift his body to like a punk rocker **(A/N: Like from Door lord Episode)**.

"Hmmm… seems a bit tame but… will do for now for an opening round with Marceline, just hope you have other much more intense forms for later, she did dominate the Cosmic Owl after all." Dawn said when she heard about the reason why Marceline had this room made.

Jake's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Hehe, Oh yeah, really made that big bird my bitch… so better bring out the most intense form you got Jake, otherwise this won't be too fun for me." Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice when she floats near Jake.

Jake took a moment to think on this before an idea pop in his head.

"Oh I know." Jake said before he starts to shapeshift till he looked like a younger version of… Billy.

Though he was still pretty tall, he had two differences to make the form somewhat original, aside from the yellow bits of course.

First was that Jake put a lot more detail in this form unlike his other made up forms to respect the great Hero Billy.

The second was… that he seemed to really want to get Marceline weak in the knees when he reformed his cocks into one cock that was the same size as the Gut grinder sized dicks but it looked like it had ridges and bumps from head to toe on his dick, all in all he looks at Marceline to see what she thought.

"Hehe, how's this?" Jake said as he shows off his muscles.

Marceline blushed a bit when she saw Jake flex before she chuckles.

"Hehe, not bad Jake, now why not come here and show me what your Billy form can do, I'm already warmed up greatly so no foreplay is needed… unless you want me to choke on that cock of yours." Marceline said while she teasingly licks her lips.

Jake grins before a moment later he brought his dick to Marceline's mouth after grabbing her head before Jake pushes it in.

Marceline gagged from that before she relaxed her throat and took more of Jake's cock into her throat with ease when her throat shapeshifts to make the move easier for her and Jake while his cock went deeper and deeper into her mouth while a grinning Dawn and a blushing Bubblegum watched what was going on.

Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was seeing while Jake was enjoying the feel of the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline used her tongue to lick around the base of Jake's cock while she used her hands to play with Jake's enlarged balls and added a bit of strength to her hands which caused Jake's balls to bump into one another hard for jolts of pain and pleasure.

"O-Oh fuck." Jake said before he starts thrusting his dick a bit hard.

Marceline gagged a bit more from that before she starts to finger her folds with her free hand while she lets Jake enjoy himself while Dawn looks at Bubblegum to see how she was doing so far.

Bubblegum watched with an AWE look while blushing brightly.

Little did she know, her folds were already wet from the sight.

Dawn smirks before she walked over to Bubblegum and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Bubblegum blinked before she turned to look at Dawn.

A moment later, she whispered in Bubblegum's ear which made the Candy Royal blush more before she nods at Dawn, and a moment later, they looked at Marceline and Jake while Marceline sucks Jake's cock at a harder rate while the duo was unaware at what Dawn and Bubblegum were about to do.

Jake keeps face fucking Marceline as he groan and moan each time.

A couple minutes pass with Marceline sucking and licking Jake's cock more and more while she could feel him getting close and really sucked his cock hard to get what she wants from him.

It wasn't long before Jake could feel his dick twitching a bit in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline then wrapped her tongue around Jake's cock in her mouth and throat and really stroke him off at a fast rate while she sucked him off more and more while she fondles his balls until…

Jake groans loud as he grinds his teeth before he releases his load in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline moans with a gagging noise as well while she struggles a bit to drink Jake's load down and she same a little on her fingers while Jake keeps on unloading into her stomach.

Jake continues to unload more cum before he taps off after 25 seconds.

Marceline then took a moment to lick Jake's cock clean while she pulled her head away and gave the head of Jake's cock one good lick when she pulled away fully and grins at Jake.

"Not a bad load, seems things get very intense with Lady in the sack huh?" Marceline said while she pulled her fingers from her pussy and licked her fingers clean.

Jake blushes a bit but still chuckles.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said while grinning.

"Oh I would, why not show me here and now since we are having some pretty sexy fun." Marceline teased while she leaned back in the air and spreads her legs for Jake so he could see her soaked folds.

Jake sees how wet it is which causes his dick to twitch before he approaches Marceline and grabs her hips before Jake shoves his dick inside the Vampire Queen's pussy.

Marceline groans while her head leans back and she could feel Jake going very deep inside of her tight hole which really squeezed his cock hard.

Jake grinds his teeth while groaning at how tight it was as he keeps pushing his dick.

A moment later, Jake felt the head of his cock bump into Marceline's cervix while Marceline's toes curl from the pleasure and she looks at Jake with a grin on her face to show that Jake could start thrusting at anytime he wanted.

Jake grins at Marceline as he begins to thrust his dick in and out of Marceline's pussy before repeating it.

"O-Oh… fuck Jake!" Marceline moans out while she wrapped her legs around Jake's waist and used her hands to play with her breasts, mainly focusing on the nipples.

"Y-You said it Marceline!" Jake said as he keeps pounding the Vampire Queen's pussy with gusto.

For a few minutes, Jake keeps on fucking Marceline while she was enjoying herself before Jake and Marceline heard Dawn's voice.

"Oh Jake… mind if Bubblegum and I join in?" Dawn asked out of Jake and Marceline's view.

Jake did blink before he turn his head to look for Dawn and Bubblegum.

Marceline looks as well before Marceline blushed brightly when she saw that Dawn and Bubblegum were wearing the Dominatrix outfits from earlier while they had grown their cocks again and were looking at Marceline with lustful looks on their faces while they wait for Jake to answer.

Jake can see where this is going before he starts chuckling.

"Sure. The more the merrier." He said while grinning.

Dawn chuckles and the scene went to a couple minutes later with Marceline riding Jake's cock with her ass and faced away from Jake which allowed Dawn to fuck Marceline's pussy while Bubblegum was standing over Marceline's head thanks to the angle and was fucking the Vampire Queen's tits while Marceline used her tongue to lick Bubblegum's folds deeply.

Bubblegum groans as she thrusts her dick between Marceline's breasts while Jake was having the time of his life with the Vampire Queen's ass.

Dawn couldn't help but chuckle for a moment before she speeds up her thrusts while Marceline moans and groans when she couldn't really speak right now since she was really having her tongue go wild in Bubblegums folds and really tightened her holes on Dawn and Jake's cocks.

That action caused Bubblegum and Jake to thrust their dicks faster and harder though Jake's dick went a bit deeper in Marceline's ass.

Marceline moans from that while she had this though.

"_O-Oh… fucking…. Even is she is in a new body, can't believe I'm enjoying that I'm getting fucked by not only my mom, but Jake in a Billy form, and Bonnie as well who looks like she is enjoying herself greatly… really hope I can do this again." _Marceline thought while she could feel everyone getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum moans a bit loud before climaxing from her dick and onto Marceline's stomach and clit which flowed around Dawn's cock as Jake groans loudly as he climaxed hard inside Marceline's ass.

Dawn made a few more thrusts before she surprisingly pushed herself balls deep into Marceline and came hard inside of her womb with a loud groan while Marceline, too lost in the pleasure to realize that, groans loudly before she came hard on Dawn and Jake's cocks while her tongue ran wild in Bubblegum's pussy while Dawn ride out her orgasm and taps off with a loud groan 15 seconds later and stayed in Marceline to wait for Jake and Bubblegum to tap off as well.

Bubblegum's orgasm was a bit stronger due to Marceline's tongue work before she taps off a few seconds after Dawn while Jake stops at 20 seconds.

Marceline tapped off 5 seconds later before she pulled her tongue free of Bubblegum's folds and she pants for breath while Dawn, Jake, and Bubblegum did the same for about 30 to 40 seconds to catch their breath and when they calmed down, everyone started to pull out or off of Marceline and saw their handiwork leak from or drip from Marceline's body in Bubblegum's pink colored semen's case.

"Hehe, wow. We let out a lot." Jake said.

"Indeed… but I hope you don't think were close to done right?" Dawn said while she grins at Jake.

"Hehe, no way." He said while grinning.

"Good, better return to normal or bring out an actual monster like form that's different then that spiky form that you had earlier so we can really get intense… got a form request Your highness?" Dawn said before she looks at Bubblegum with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"Ummm… maybe a… tentacle monster?"

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Jake.

"Well you heard her, bring out the kinkiest tentacle monster that you can think of." Dawn said while she grins lustfully at Jake while Marceline managed to recover and sits up in the air with a groan and noticed how much semen was in and on her after the last round.

"Boy I'm gonna need a shower after this. Good thing I can't get knock up and stuff." Marceline said.

"Yeah but just in case…" Dawn said before she muttered something and not only was Marceline cleaned off fully, Dawn muttered more and she, Marceline, and Bubblegum glows with magical energy and it fades before Dawn grins at Bubblegum and Marceline.

"There, fully cleaned for Marceline and I made it so we won't get knocked up on the slimmest chance so Marceline and I won't get knocked up and Bubblegum as well, we could get filled like balloons but nothing would happen." Dawn said while she keeps the grin up.

Bubblegum and Marceline was a bit surprised by that while Jake sighs in relief.

"That's good. Lady would kill me if that happen."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she would at least let you come here again if I make some deals with her, and who knows, you could get other ladies if Lady has some lady friends that want to help make Lady's time in the bedroom interesting for you later, still, my request still stands, the most kinky tentacle monster form that you got please." Dawn said while she looks at Jake.

Jake did gulp at the thought before he took a deep breath before he shape shifts to the biggest tentacle monster there was.

The form looked like a giant ball with Jake's enlarged face on the front while nearly 50 or so tentacles of varying sizes were seen coming from Jake's body while each tentacle had a dickhead at the end of them while Jake waits to see how the others would respond.

"Hmmm… not bad for a first round, what do you two think?" Dawn said when she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Definitely can work. How about you Bonnie?" Marceline asked as she looks at the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum blushed before she cleared her throat.

"W-Well its… satisfactory for now." Bubblegum said which made Dawn giggle before she looks at Jake.

"Alright Jake, have your way with us like an actual monster would." Dawn said while she grins lustfully at Jake who just grins a bit before his tentacles shot forward and wrapped a few times about each ladies limbs and lifts them into the air while multiple tentacle went into Dawn, Marceline, and Bubblegum's mouths, pussies, and asses before the tentacles went wild inside of them while a few other tentacles went wild with wrapping around their breasts and squeezed them hard but not too hard to harm them, Dawn even used a spell before she was lifted to form a few roots with small suction cup like bits which went to play with Dawn, Marceline, and Bubblegum's nipples while a couple roots reformed on the ends to form large tube like bits and latched on to Dawn and Bubblegum's cocks and used the pressure to make it feel like their cocks were getting sucked hard to really please the duo.

Marceline and Bubblegum both had deep blushes on their faces as they moan and groan loudly in unison.

Dawn moans as well while she enjoyed what Jake was doing while he carefully adds more tentacles to the three women's holes and surprised Dawn and Bubblegum when he used a few tentacles to wrap around the plants sucking on the cocks that the two had and stroked them off at fast rates which really caused Dawn to moan when she didn't expect Jake to do that at all.

Bubblegum was moaning louder than before as Marceline was able to see that.

A moment later, Marceline grew a cock of her own from her body while Dawn who noticed made another sucking plant which instantly took Marceline's cock deep inside of it to suck her off while Jake used a few tentacles to stroke Marceline off which made her moan loudly.

"Hehe, seems you ladies like this, maybe I should stop by more… with Lady's permission that is, but since you can't answers…" Jake said before he formed some whip like tentacles from his body which starts to smack and spank various parts of Bubblegum's, Dawn's, and Marceline's body hard which made them moan and groan more, especially when they got fucked harder by the tentacles and stroked off more.

Dawn, Bubblegum and Marceline muffly yelps a few times through the tentacles in their mouths before they moan and groan loudly from the spanking that caused their holes to tighten.

Jake groans from the feeling while he could feel himself getting close to cumming and could feel the three ladies getting closer and closer until…

Dawn, Marceline and Bubblegum muffly moans loud in unison as their holes tighten again before climaxing from their pussies and dicks.

The roots sucking them off drank the loads that they drank before Jake made one loud monster like groan and came hard from each and every tentacle dick inside of Marceline, Dawn, and Bubblegum's holes and on their bodies which slowly paints them with his semen.

Said trio moans even louder as they felt that which caused their climaxes to get stronger.

Jake keeps on cumming for a full on minute before he tapped off and gently but shakingly sets the three women on the ground and slowly returned to normal while he pants for breath, he came a lot just now and he was winded greatly because of it while the three roots sucking Dawn, Marceline, and Bubblegum's cocks keep on sucking to get their cocks clean or nurse or whatever, looks like it would keep going until their cocks were cleaned from base to tip.

Dawn, Bubblegum, and Marceline pants for a bit while shuddering at their cocks still being sucked by the roots.

Though it seemed that the roots were doing too much of a good job when they worked the three ladies to another orgasm which made Dawn groan loudly when she came hard inside of the plant which caused it to bulge a little before the bulge traveled through the root while she rides out her orgasm and it keeps drinking her load down.

Bubblegum and Marceline were in similar boats as they climaxed in their roots as well.

Jake was a bit surprised by that when he saw what was going on before Dawn shakingly sat up after she tapped off.

"F-Fuck that was intense… how are you two doing?" Dawn asked while she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum while they were recovering.

"I-I-I'm… d-doing okay." Bubblegum said while Marceline gave a thumbs up.

Dawn chuckles before she pulled the root off her cock and it starts to suck up the semen off her body while she looks at Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Just pull the suction part from your cock ladies and it will work to clean up the mess, how you feeling Jake?, think you can do more or you tired?" Dawn said while she grins at Jake which showed Dawn was a quick recovery when she stopped panting after couple minutes.

As Marceline and Bubblegum were able to pull their roots out, Jake was able to speak up.

"I-I think I'm… d-done."

"Hehe, you sure… still feel bad about what happened with Finn and Phoebe?" Dawn said when she got a mischievous look on her face for some reason.

"M-Maybe." Jake said as he had a bad feeling from that look.

Dawn chuckles before she quickly got to her feet and dismissed her cock and looks at Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Well you heard him ladies, lets drop the act and get serious from here on out." Dawn said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Huh?!" Jake said with a surprise and confused look on his face.

Marceline chuckles before she floats into the air and used a spell to clean herself off shockingly which showed she picked up the spell from her mom and casts it on Bubblegum a moment later.

"Oh alright, it was getting boring going with Jake's lead, I mean Bonnie looked ready to snap a few times and join in with how slow things were going." Marceline said before she grins at Bubblegum.

Though Bubblegum blushes she was nodding in truth.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me." Jake said with a surprised look.

"Oh don't worry Jake, you were pretty good at your level and since you have to hold back on Lady, it's understandable, but try and remember, not only am I in control of Huntress's body, a strong sexy durable Wood Nymph's body who loves sex, I also took on Hunson the Lord of evil in the bedroom and the stuff he did just makes me weak in the knees, and you know how tough my daughter is and how intense Bubblegum can be, can you really say were bluffing?, I mean compared to us, does Lady match in the kink factor?" Dawn said while she grins at Jake.

Jake was now blushing brightly a bit as he couldn't come up an answer.

Dawn chuckles before she had a root summoned behind Jake.

"Now then…" Dawn said before the root shot forward and wrapped around Jake's body to pin him in place.

"...Why don't we get serious with the doggy shall we ladies?" Dawn said before she grins a bit evilly at Jake, with Marceline and surprisingly Bubblegum doing the same when they look at the shapeshifting K9.

"Oh boy." Jake said as he was now scared.

The scene then exits the cave with Jake screaming in fear and moaning greatly in pleasure while the scene shifts to Finn after he lands in front of Lady's place with the bag of clothing.

* * *

**Ooo/ Jake and Lady's house front lawn/ Finn**

Finn then returned to normal, or as normal as an old man version of Finn can be while the bag of clothing regrew to normal and he went to the front door and knocks to see if anyone was home.

Thankfully when the door was opened after some quick footsteps, he saw BMO at the door and she had a happy look on her face.

"Oh Hello Finn!, nice to see you again!" BMO said before she hugged Finn and her large breasts pressed into Finn's chest as a result, for being a robot or shapeshifted one, she had surprisingly soft breasts.

Finn blushes from that before he regained his composure.

"N-Nice to see you again BMO. I got you some spare clothes from Marceline." He said as he shows BMO the bag.

BMO when she heard that smiles more and hugged Finn tighter while she rubbed her face on his chest.

"Oh thank you Finn, I always wanted to dress up but never could get clothing that could fit my body until now, want to see me try them on?" BMO said while she gave Finn the most adorable smile she could and she still had the polar bear hat on for extra effect.

Finn blushes a bit.

"W-Well… I should actually give you privacy as you change but I'll still see what you wear after."

BMO however tilts her head adorably at that.

"Why do you need to leave?, I saw you undress before and you say me dress up in various oversized outfits, so this shouldn't be any different right?, now come on I got outfits to try on." BMO said before she dragged FInn into the house and he fell onto the ground while various clothing bursts onto the floor while Lady, who went to get something to drink, got wide eyes when she saw the massive amount of clothing in the living room, the stunned Finn who was facedown on the couch and his head was between one cushion and the couch itself and BMO was shocking stripping of her clothing till she was nude and was looking at other clothing to try on.

"**What is going on here!?, and why are you stripping BMO!?"** Lady said, but thanks to Finn being unable to understand, all he heard was Lady speaking in her own language but thankfully BMO, who was robotic, had a translator program installed in her so she could respond while she got one of Bubblegum's dresses.

"Oh Finn got me some clothing so I'm giving him a fashion show!, isn't that nice?" BMO said while she struggles to put the dress on when… she underestimated how tight it would be in the chest area and her nude ass was pretty much mooning Finn and Lady as a result and it wiggles around a few times for added effect.

Finn, after pulling his head free from the couch, looked at Lady before he mouthed the words…

"Not my idea."

Lady just raised an eyebrow at that before a ripping sound was heard which made Finn and Lady look over to see a worried looking BMO who managed to get the dress on but parts of the dress ripped to show some cleavage but hid enough to keep her large breasts hidden for some modesty, and aside from the clashing coloring, it looked good… maybe Lady could help it look better with a quick color alteration?

Finn looked at BMO with a concerned look.

"You okay BMO? Are they tight?"

"Um… somewhat Finn, but I think I can work with this, but the color looks…" BMO said when she saw the rip on the chest part of the dress before Lady zapped the dress with a color changing ray and it turned black and green to look good on BMO and Lady went to zap all the outfits she could see.

Finn did blink a bit but was impressed.

"Good job Lady."

"Yeah, Hehe, so Finn how does BMO look in her new outfit?" BMO said when she went back to speaking in the third person while she stepped towards Finn and gave a small twirl and thanks to her barefooted style, she looked like a free spirited tech based princess or robot princess in this case.

Finn did think BMO looked cute before smiling.

"It looks great on you BMO."

BMO smiles at that before she made a slight jumping cheering motion.

"Great then BMO will try on more dresses and sees what Finn thinks." BMO said before she went to the pile… and oddly found a weird looking package which made her tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh, looks like Marceline gave BMO a gift for Finn's eyes only, says BMO should surprise him by wearing this for an interesting sight and should change in the bathroom to really surprise him when BMO walks out." BMO said before she rushed to the bathroom much to Finn and Lady's confusion.

Lady looks at Finn with a look that wondered what BMO meant by that and couldn't say anything to Finn since she knew he didn't understand him.

Finn was confused before wondering what Marceline put in there.

A surprising 10 minutes pass before BMO called from the bathroom.

"Hey Finn, BMO is finally ready after following Marceline's instructions, ready to see the surprise?" BMO said and waits for Finn's response.

"Ummm… sure I guess." Finn said but was still confused.

"Alright, Here BMO goes." BMO said before she opened the door… and ran out in some sexy dominatrix gear which caused Lady's eyes to widen to comical proportions while BMO's breasts, pussy, and round ass were seen and BMO smiles when she waits for anyone to respond while looking at Finn with an adorable look on her face, and with that outfit it was practically sinful since BMO thought it was just another outfit and Marceline was doing this to most likely mess with Finn a bit in a good way.

Finn's jaw dropped to comical proportions as he as he sees BMO's new look.

'_Glob dammit Marceline.' _He thought before he actually had other thoughts of how… sexy and cute BMO is.

BMO in turn tilts her head and walked to Finn before she leaned down in front of his face and her breasts bounces a few times as a result.

"Finn?, is something wrong with BMO's outfit?, the note that Marceline wrote said that you would like this outfit, but from the state of your pants it looks like Marceline was right hehe." BMO said before she looked down to the front of Finn's pants.

"Huh?" Finn said with a confused look before he looks down before his eyes widen when he saw the tent forming in his pants.

BMO giggles before she spoke up after she tapped Finn on the shoulder.

"You know Finn… BMO is willing to help you out with your problem since its is BMO's fault." BMO said while she surprisingly got a bit of a lustful look in her eyes much to Lady's shock.

"Wait what?" Finn said while hoping this was a joke.

BMO giggles before she surprised Finn when she actually gave him a light kiss on the lips and pulled away to see how Finn would react and show she was serious.

Finn was just speechless as he was blushing brightly from that action.

BMO then lightly grabbed Finn's hand and lightly pulled and in some kind of auto pilot, Finn got up before he followed BMO who looks at Lady while she and Finn went to the bathroom.

"We will be back Lady, sorry but we need to borrow your bathroom." BMO said before she and Finn entered the bathroom while a stunned Lady… was just stunned silent when she saw that before she blushed when she could hear plenty of tier based stuff going on in the bathroom and had one thought when she fully registered what just happened.

'_**I'm surrounded by perverts. I'm gonna have to completely sanitize that bathroom later.'**_

The scene then fades to black while almost everyone enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME at TME's Anti Prismo's Contingency room.**

**TME had explained again that the rings would keep them from being summoned unless they allow the summons to work before TME spoke up when he walked to a chair.**

"**So now that you know how the ring works, want to do something while the next chapter gets written?, want to play a game or something?" TME said while he wondered what to do now before he had an idea and summoned a SNES console.**

"**Secret of Mana marathon?" TME suggests while he summoned a pair of SNES remotes which floats in the air.**

"**Okay sure." Atomsk said before grabbing the remote.**

**The two then sat down and got ready to play on the SNES before TME looks at Atomsk.**

"**Want player one?, would give you some time to play with the main character until I can play the other while I talk with the readers real quick." TME said when he offered the player one controller to Atomsk after things were set up.**

"**Arlight." Atomsk said before he starts playing.**

"**Right, anyway we hope you all like the story so far, Dawn explained more about her past in the tournament, BMO gained a female form thanks to the accident that happened as you all read, and don't worry, were saving the virgin busting with BMO for AFTER Finn is 18, BMO is pretty much doing some light experiments so no worries there people, as for Jake… lets just say he may not be fully intact after his time with Dawn and the others but don't worry, he will be physically and should be a lot better mentally, anyway thanks to LSP, not only did Finn and Jake's talk get put online or the news, she pretty much made it so Finn had to take the guise of Old man Finn for now, and don't worry people, Old man Finn is a temp form like Dawn said and BMO's will be permanent, think of it as a random effect of a magical accident, not only that BMO is a robot so should have different effects compared to organics, right Atomsk?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk and he saw Atomsk pulling the Sword of Mana from the stone which fully starts the combat part of the story in full.**

"**Oh yeah. Right on the money TME." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, anyway don't worry, it won't be purely lemony further down the line but expect at least one possibly two lemons per chapter, want to add anything Atomsk?, personal thoughts and stuff about the chapter before I end this?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk after crossing his arms and he watched Atomsk take careful swings at some rabbit like creatures since he couldn't swing wildly to build up power.**

**Atomsk continues playing but was able to speak up.**

"**Yeah, I thought the big lemon with Jake, Dawn, Marceline and Bubblegum was good. And how about what Bubblegum muttered to Marceline huh?" Atomsk said as he lightly nudges TME.**

"**Hehe, yeah, but looks like she won't admit to anything yet but we have a way for Bubblegum to open up more down the line so… hehe, things should be a lot more interesting the further down the magical rabbit hole Finn falls right?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Yup. Let's not forget a few other things like the flashbacks at the tournament along with our OCs like Cedric's little *problem* and also Peppermint Butler. Wonder what he got planning after ch.2." Atomsk said with a slight smirk.**

"**Indeed, anyway were getting to the 100 page mark on the google docs so let's end this while I wait for my turn to shine and join Atomsk in kicking monster butt, see you all later everyone and hope you like the story so far." TME said before the scene fades to black with the sounds of gameplay continues going on before they fade completely when the scene fades fully.**


	4. New Looks and Demonic Plans

**The scene opens with Atomsk using Randi to fight the mantis boss after he and the big bully kid fell through a hole.**

**"Alright, don't worry about dying here, the knight guy from earlier will auto revive you for this fight so go wild with your attacks." TME said when he remembers this boss fight.**

"**Gotcha." Atomsk said before he starts attacking the boss.**

**"Anyway, as you can see, Atomsk is still playing Secret of Mana, and I'm mainly free, last time we left off after Jake got to Marceline's sex dungeon and his punishment is just starting while BMO… in a female form I might add is aiding Finn tier wise but don't worry, nothing full on tier 15 yet, saving that for when Finn turns 18… anyway things should be getting interesting soon… especially with how Peppermint Butler is planning something and Finn is now disguising himself as an old man, I'm wondering what will happen later though since this story can go in many directions." TME said while he grins at the readers.**

"**Hehe, you said it. And let's not forget we have more flashbacks from Dawn's past since she has yet to face her final challenger." Atomsk said as he made sure to out maneuver the boss. **

**"Yeah, but we still have the High lord to get past and we still have a bit more of the merging to happen between Dawn and Huntress before Dawn shows up, but I believe we can make things stretch out with the lemons so to speak, and just a reminder, just because we have described OC's in the past with Dawn doesn't mean that their looks won't change, I mean it's been nearly a thousand years so things will be vastly different since then." TME said while he watched Atomsk kill the mantis monster boss.**

"**Oh yeah! Who's the man?!" Atomsk said as he celebrated the boss's defeat.**

**However… Atomsk then saw the cut scene where… he was banished from the town after giving one last time to go around town and buy supplies…**

"**Hey what gives?" Atomsk said with a confused and annoyed look.**

"**Well… technically you did draw a magical sword from the stone that wasn't supposed to be drawn, but in retrospect you did need it after all, anyway things pick up from here so you might as well let me get you some items from the shop while you deal with the readers, should help you cool down." TME said while he offered to handle the complicated stuff real quick for Atomsk in game.**

**Atomsk did sigh before he hands the controller to TME.**

**TME in turn chuckles before he took the remote and starts to look for any hidden treasure chests for extra gold so he could get to the shop in a bit while the readers look to Atomsk.**

"**So anyway everyone, last chap, Dawn was able to beat Rachel even though the duo received some assistance from Emerald. Cedric was now showing his jealous side but luckily they were able to calm him down before things got worse. Dawn and Huntress Wizard continues to merge before being called Dusk. At least Dawn and Marceline reunited. Too bad for Finn that LSP flat out told everyone on the news what she saw regarding Finn, his lessons on magic and tiers and other stuff as well." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but I want to point out two things, one… Emerald only got involved since things would have been boring if he didn't and two, while Dawn and Huntress are merging, its a slow process and she is not called Dusk yet but she is getting there, just a few more days before it happens in Ooo time though, currently I would say she's… 25% of the way there, yesterday in the last few chapters was her being at 0 but now she is at 25 right now, so two more days and BAM… full on Dusk." TME said while he got everything and after equipping Randi with the new gear, he passed the SNES remote back to Atomsk.**

"**Right." Atomsk said before he grabs the remote.**

"**Hmmm…. Anyway this chapter starts out right after Jake's punishment…." TME said when he looks to the readers before the scene shifts to Marceline's sex dungeon...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's sex dungeon/ Marceline, Bubblegum, Huntress (Dawn in control of Huntress's body, 25% merge complete.), Jake**

The scene now showed the inside of the Marceline's cave or more exactly the sex dungeon area before the scene showed Jake, bound to another table, was getting his cock ridden by Bubblegum while his cock was up her ass and Marceline was getting her pussy ate out after another cleaning spell was used on Marceline, the ladies had a hard time on what to do with Jake since A, he could shapeshift his body so that he could get rid of the injuries somewhat that they used with whips and stuff, B, with Marceline using the candle wax on Jake's cock, he just shifted the stuff out of his body safely so they were making Jake cum again and again to really get his cock to feel some pain, but even then Jake just shifted the dick a bit so that the oversensitive flesh moved away to recover in his body which caused Jake's body to get sore over time, so in a nutshell, Jake's body, though aching now, was able to last a shocking amount of hours against the ladies so lack of techniques aside… he was able to last a pretty long time so he had stamina at least.

Bubblegum, who was surprised at Jake, groans as she rode his dick harder while Jake ate out Marceline's holes harder as a result.

Dawn, though greatly surprised, chuckles and looks at Jake.

"Wow, guess Lady is one lucky Rainicorn to have a durable guy like you… but I do have one thing in mind to really help get you some kind of punishment…" Dawn said before she walked around so she was between Jake's legs and while she watched Bubblegum ride Jake's cock, Dawn starts to mutter some kind of spell, some kind of shell like thing appeared on Jake's nuts and Jake felt a great tightness grip his nuts harshly while Dawn walked around with a smirk on her face.

Jake muffly screams as he felt his nuts getting tight.

Dawn chuckles before she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

"There, now when he cums, the seal on Jake's nuts will tighten to unbelievable levels so he will be cumming everything he has at once and be forced to recover to repeat that, if normal bondage won't work then might as well give Jake a lot of the good stuff and give him what he wants again and again and see how long his nuts will last." Dawn said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Jake pales greatly after hearing that while Bubblegum smirks before she rodes Jake's dick faster and harder.

Marceline chuckles when she got off Jake's face.

"Oh nice, you'll have to teach me that spell later Mom." Marceline said while Dawn giggles and covered her mouth cutely.

"Of course, I plan on teaching you a lot Marceline, anyway considering we will be here for a bit, mind checking on Finn for me?, I'm a bit worried he may have crashed or something since he hasn't tried to contact me yet." Dawn said when she worried for the Human/Warlock.

Marceline did blink a bit before shrugging.

"Okay sure."

A moment later she summoned her slug phone and after a few moments of ringing, Marceline heard Lady's voice on the other end.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Lady, just wanted to call to see if Finn made it to your place safely, how are the outfits for BMO?... she find the surprise I gave her?, not sure if I put it on the note but should have said that she should only show Finn in private or something, sorry if I forgot hehe." Marceline said before laughing a bit when she could picture the look on Finn and Lady's faces if BMO wore that kind of outfit in front of them.

Marceline may not know this but Lady's eye twitched a bit but she did have a bit of payback she was thinking.

"_**Actually Marceline, I was gonna call you because I found some leaves in the bag and I don't know whether I should toss them out or not. So I was thinking if you and Dawn can come by and see if those leaves are important since I don't know a thing about Wood Nymphs and their culture."**_

"Really?, well I guess Mom can stop by since she can transform into a Hawk and do that, is that all?" Marceline said when it sounded like a Dawn Solo thing.

"_**I did say I need you as well." **_Lady said.

"Ah, well I guess I can come by as well, just need to get dressed, Jake's lasting a pretty long time and no matter what we do, most stuff just rolls off of him so to speak so may ask if he has any weakpoints." Marceline said when she saw Bubblegum still going strong with her bounces and Jake's cock keeps on going in and out of her ass again and again.

Lady did blink a few times when she heard that before shaking her head a bit.

"_**Well I can tell you, but it has to be in person."**_

Marceline blinked at that before sighing.

"Alright, Mom and I will be there soon, bye Lady." Marceline said before she hung up the phone and looks at her mom.

"Lady says she needs us both at her place, said that some of your leafs got in the bag somehow while she wants to tell me Jake's weakpoints in person." Marceline said when she dismissed her phone.

"Wait what?!" Jake said as he groans from Bubblegum's bouncing.

Bubblegum keeps on moaning while Marceline got a fanged grin on her face.

"Well to put it simply, Mom and I need to step out for a bit so Bonnie gets you all to herself until we get back… so Bonnie, think you can keep Jake company until we get back?" Marceline said while she and Dawn smirk at Bubblegum.

"S-Sure. I'll keep him company." Bubblegum said as she kept bouncing while her breasts moved a bit.

Marceline chuckles when she heard Jake moaning and groaning as well before she looks at Dawn.

"So Mom, ready to leave?, I can shapeshift my body to look modest when I'm not around my home but can you?, or is it purely leafs you wear?" Marceline said before she shapeshifts her body to look like she was a Catgirl with fur covering her breasts and ass and even a pair of cat ears and a tail was seen on Marceline.

Dawn chuckles a bit at her daughter.

"Purely leafs thanks to Huntress's memories."

"Alright, guess we can get some after we leave this place, better get going so we can figure out how to break in Jake a bit." Marceline said before she floats out of the room.

Dawn looks at Bubblegum and Jake.

"Have fun you two." She said before following Marceline out till it was just Bubblegum and a bound Jake.

Bubblegum looks at Jake with what a appears to be a dominating grin till she goes down and cups Jake's cheeks.

"Now its just you and me little puppy." She said before she surprises the yellow canine when Bubblegum smash her lips on Jake's lips.

Jake blushed and moans into the kiss before the scene shifts to a bit later with Marceline, now in her sunproofing gear and Dawn, had flown to Lady's place and returned to their human forms before Marceline knocks on the front door.

"Lady?, Mom and I are here." Marceline said to try and get Lady's attention.

Dawn waited patiently before the door opens.

A moment later, they shockingly saw BMO still in the Dominatrix gear answering the door and she smiles when she saw Marceline and Dawn.

"Oh hey Marceline, nice to see you, thanks for the outfit, Finn really liked it and BMO had to take him to the bathroom to help him, come in, Lady wanted to talk with you for some reason, she seemed pretty mad for some reason." BMO said before she walked into the room while her ass sways with each step, and considering Marceline and Dawn saw BMO's body in this form for the first time in their lives minus the description from Jake, they had similar reactions when they just saw how shapely BMO was before they register what BMO just said.

"Wow." Marceline said as she blushed brightly while thinking of doing something perverted with BMO.

Dawn had similar thoughts surprisingly enough before she realized what BMO said.

"Wait… Lady was mad?, guess that would explain why with BMO in her current dress… I'm guessing you had a hand it it with the bat themes on the outfit?" Dawn said while she gave Marceline a grin while she raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Marceline chuckles a bit nervously.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well better get this over with then, what's the worst that can happen aside from a pink colored you?" Dawn said before she walked into the house while she had an amused look on her face.

Marceline shudders since pink doesn't work well for the Vampire Queen… in her own way.

A moment later, she entered the house while dreading the situation to be and saw a blushing Finn on the couch while BMO ran around the room while she keeps stripping and trying on various outfits like a hyper little kid which was cute considering BMO looked like a cute full grown woman right now… and kept flashing everyone every now and then with each outfit change, thankfully all the outfits had a black and green coloring so it wasn't too bad.

Marceline blushes brightly at the energetic BMO before she looks at Finn.

"So Finn… enjoyed the surprise?"

BMO however answered that when she stopped putting on clothing and just stood there in some of Marceline's old shorts.

"Oh yeah, thanks to BMO being connected to the internet, BMO learned a lot about tiers and what this form can do but BMO is saving her virginity for Finn when he's 18 so only used her breasts and mouth, isn't that nice of BMO?" BMO said in the third person again while she smiles at Marceline, it was getting more and more frequent it seems.

Marceline in turn blinked after hearing that before she had this thought.

'_Guess weenie didn't tell her that the potion is temporary. Then I again even I don't want to break the news knowing BMO is all cheerful.'_

"Well that's… nice to hear. So… do any of you know where Lady is?"

"Oh she had to wash her hands after cleaning the bathroom, Finn really made a mess and BMO had to wash her entire face and chest off when she underestimated how much Finn would let out, hehe, it was fun." BMO said while she smiles at Finn this time which made him blush like a tomato while Dawn looked thoughtful about something and walked to BMO and held a hand over BMO's head.

"Hmmm, did BMO do something wrong?" BMO asked which made Dawn smile.

"No, but Marceline may get a bit of a chewing out for giving that sexy outfit that you had since it wasn't the right time." Dawn said before she managed to get what she wanted.

"Well good news, seems this form is a permanent thing for you BMO, guess being robotic means that the potion has a different side effect for you then Finn who has to stay in that form for a few weeks." Dawn said while she smiles at BMO who gasped and looked excited at what she heard.

"Yay!, BMO can keep playing the adult game with Finn then, maybe Jake or maybe Marceline and Dawn want to play the adult game?" BMO said with a happy tone to her voice.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing that while Finn was blushing brightly at the thought of BMO doing sexy stuff to his friends.

BMO just keeps on smiling while Dawn giggles after getting over her surprise.

"Well I don't mind helping a cutie like you practice so you can really help Finn and anyone else you are interested in feel good, but try and not just go around and do it with strangers, tier 15 or tiers close to it should be only for those who you actually care for, understand BMO?" Dawn said while BMO smiles at Dawn.

"Alright, BMO won't do tier stuff with strangers but with her good friends, though… aren't you a stranger since BMO barely knows you?" BMO said while Dawn giggles a bit more.

"True but that doesn't mean you can't try and get to know the person first, maybe we can talk over lunch or something tomorrow?" Dawn said while BMO smiles at Dawn before they heard a clearing throat and everyone looked to see Lady who wore a handkerchief on her face and had a bucket and a rag and various cleaning agents in her body.

"**Hello… glad you could get here." **Lady said while she sets the bucket down on the ground nearby her and floats to the others.

Finn couldn't look Lady in the eye on account of the mess he made in the bathroom while Marceline chuckled nervously.

"Hey Lady… How's it going?"

"**Oh I'm fine, after seeing BMO toss everything around my home like she owned the place and had to change each individual piece of clothing to match her coloring AND cleaning the bathroom after what… BMO did to Finn… I'm peachy…" **Lady said in a sarcastic tone.

Finn felt even more awkward, even if he couldn't understand her, he could tell what she meant from how sarcastic she sounded as she looks at BMO, the clothing, and the bathroom while blushing brightly as Marceline rubbed the back of her head a few time.

"Yeah… sorry."

Lady sighs before she looks at Marceline.

"**Well the deed is done and nothing much can be done about that, I already cleaned things in the bathroom, now I'm about to clean up the cloths here… though I do have to ask Marceline…. Why did you not bring THAT outfit in person to BMO and personally explain things to her?, having too much fun with my husband to think of that?" **Lady said while she had a twitching eyebrow, granted she did give permission to let Jake get sexed up but its been many hours… just what were they doing to Jake?, barely anything or was Jake able to withstand what they were doing.

Marceline chuckled nervously.

"Again sorry. Though I will say you definitely won the jackpot on Jake since his stamina is impressive." She said with a teasing grin while Finn groans a bit in discomfort.

"You guys do know I'm still here right?"

"Yeah but considering the mess you helped make, seems to be karma or something if you think about it, anyway Lady, I'm sorry for what my daughter caused and sorry for Finn and BMO but want to hear a way that I can make things up to you on their part?" Dawn said when she looks at Lady with a smile on her face.

Lady did blink a few times but did seemed interested for what Dawn had to offer.

"**And what would that be?" **She asked while Finn, Marceline and BMO we're confused on what Dawn will do.

"Simple, for each person, a change so to speak…. From Finn for the bathroom incident… a form change to look Humanoid, should be helpful right?, second from Marceline, A translation spell so you can speak in any language you want, and from BMO, why not an invitation to Marceline's cave so you can show us how you would really get Jake good, that fair?" Dawn suggests with a smile on her face.

Finn, Marceline and BMO were a bit surprised after hearing that before they looked at Lady to see how she will respond.

Lady blinks in surprise and shocked at that Dawn would offer that and looks thoughtful about that for a minute.

"**Hmmm… maybe… how would you do that with spells?" **Lady said while Dawn grins at Lady.

"Well unlike Finn, I don't need a magical accident to make a special potion to change a person's form, I can do that with spells alone, and the same thing applies to the language thing as well." Dawn said which made Lady look more thoughtful.

"**Very well… but on one condition… I get to… punish Marceline later since I had to clean my bathroom from top to bottom… it even got on the ceiling so try and guess how long that took to clean." **Lady said with a half lidded look on her face, and while Finn couldn't understand, Dawn and Lady did which made Dawn blink.

"Wow, not sure about the part with Marceline but… I can't argue since my student did cause you a lot of issues." Dawn said surprisingly while she crossed her arms.

Finn blushes in embarrassment while Marceline blinked.

"Hey come on I said I was sorry Lady."

Lady looks at Marceline before she just passed Marceline a picture and kept quiet for some reason, and a moment later when Marceline got the photo, she had wide eyes before she muttered this.

"Oh my Glob… it's… everywhere… on the floors… the wall… and you weren't kidding about the ceiling… did that potion cause Finn to let this much out?... damn… alright fine I'll let you do whatever to me since… wow." Marceline said when she passed a slightly amused Lady the picture.

Finn blushes in embarrassment.

"Can we get rid of that picture please?"

"Considering that you and BMO helped caused it… and Lady had to run clean up… I highly doubt she would just hand that over… looks like an interesting story to tell to others huh Lady." Marceline said when she gave Lady a slightly amused look.

Lady did giggle while Finn paled.

"No Lady, come on. No one needs to know this."

Lady giggles again before she looks at Marceline.

"**Tell him he owes me a favor that I can call in down the line, until I get it paid, I'm holding onto the picture for insurance, also it will be a reminder to keep that incident from happening again." **Lady said to Marceline to see how she would tell Finn.

The Vampire Queen then looks at Finn with a slight grin.

"Lady said she won't tell anyone but… until the debt is paid she's gonna hold on to it to make sure you remember not to do this again. And she also said you to be our own special pet whenever we call you."

Lady however glared at Marceline and her horn glows in warning for the color changing ability and when she shot it, it turned Marceline's outfit pink… next shot would be the full works.

Marceline jolts before she said this to Finn.

"Okay okay, I was joking. But you do owe her big time."

Lady smirks before she returned Marceline's clothing to normal while she looks at Finn to see if he got the real message.

Finn did nod at the rainicorn meaning he got it before Marceline spoke..

"Geez, can't take a joke? Or do they have to be "jokes" from Jake." She said with the air quotes on jokes.

"**There is a difference between Good Jokes and Bad Jokes and you gave a real bad one by trying to make Finn think that I was trying to get him to be your pet, I remember the mind games you did so you might as well lay off of them to keep Finn from blowing up again." **Lady said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look.

Marceline did remember what her mind games caused Finn to do and didn't want that to happen again.

"Okay okay. I'll back off from that just go... drink tea or whatever."

"**Maybe later, for now I'm interested in what Dawn means by new form." **Lady said when she looks at Dawn to blink when Dawn was already muttering something fast and seemed zoned out so she could focus on the spell while everyone watched her mutter for nearly 5 minutes straight much to everyone's surprise.

The group was interested seeing what Dawn's new form for Lady was as they watched Dawn continue to mutter.

A moment later, she held out a hand that held a ball of energy before she shot it at Lady after the spell was complete and everyone was blinded by a bright light and they heard Lady scream as it went on, everyone would have wondered what the process was and when Finn summoned some shades of darkness… he paled and tossed them away when the transformation itself make him feel queasy and the screams keep on going while everyone heard sickening cracks and what not as Lady's bones shift and reshape to fit her new form.

BMO was trying to hide as she couldn't bear it while Marceline was getting worried for the screaming rainicorn.

A couple minutes pass with the transformation still going on before it fades to show Lady in her new form while she was barely conscious on the floor and was recovering and everyone was shocked, blushing, and slightly worried for Lady after what just happened.

First off she was a full Humanoid now, rainbow like body from head to toe, her hair was the same as with most of her head, just reshaped a bit to be a bit more angled down to allow Lady to look at others normally, she had a surprising bust size in this state, around E to F in size and she had a round ass that looked perfect and there was even a horse tail on her ass and she had slightly bowed legs and had hooves where feet should be, all in all, as Lady came too, everyone could see how well Dawn did with the transformation… even if it sounded horrible…

BMO's eyes sparkled as she stared at AWE with Lady's new form while Marceline and Finn's jaws dropped as they blushed brightly at this.

Dawn grins at what she did before she looks at the others.

"Hmm, so what do you all think?, granted I could do better and go full humanoid but considering I didn't want to take away all of the Rainicorn in Lady, I left enough to keep her identity but gave the transformation enough to work… so… judges?" Dawn said when she looks at the others.

Everyone else was quiet before BMO spoke up.

"She's so beautiful!"

Dawn smiles before she pets BMO on the head which made BMO smile.

"Thank you BMO, anyway Lady, still with us?, I didn't change the language thing yet so you will still speak in your language, should help with getting used to the deals one step at a time, and don't worry, the next part is not painful." Dawn said while she smiles at Lady.

Lady did took a couple of breaths before she nods at Dawn.

"Great, mind sitting up?, should get used to moving around in your new body before we get to the language part." Dawn said while she held a hand out to Lady for her to take.

Lady did feel a bit nervous before she took Dawn's hand with her newly formed hand.

Dawn gently held it while she slowly helped Lady to her hooves and aside from Lady stumbling a bit every now and then, Lady was able to get to her hooves and stood in front of everyone… and her big breasts bounced a few times, thanks to her light like nature they were able to defy gravity so nothing weighed them down while her wide hips and even her pussy was on display, she looked shaven down there.

Finn was now blushing brightly as he saw that before he comically starts having an actual nosebleed from looking at his brother's girlfriend/wife.

Lady blinks at that while Dawn giggles when she saw that, same with BMO and Marceline just laughs at that before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Lady, now in some sweatpants and a stretchy shirt courtesy of one of Marceline's given outfits and sat near BMO and Finn had cleaned his face off and used a few tissues to plug his nose for a bit to keep his nose from bleeding again.

"So Lady, after taking a few minutes to get used to the form, how do you feel?, uncomfortable?, ill?, was there something I missed?" Dawn said when she gave Lady a serious look when she worried for Lady's health right now.

Lady did blink at Dawn's concern before she finally spoke.

"**Well it still gonna be a bit to get use to but otherwise I feel fine."**

"Great, any questions before I send the knowledge for the english language into you?" Dawn said while she rubbed her hands together for a moment and her hands sparked with magical energy.

Lady did look thoughtful at first before she shook her head which meant that she didn't have any questions.

Dawn nods before she placed her hands near Lady's head.

"You may have a slight headache after this for a few minutes but aside from that this is painless so just relax Lady." Dawn said before she started to mutter the spell and for a couple minutes, she keeps on muttering before the spell was cast and various english words starts to flow into Lady's head at high speed and between Dawn's hands and Lady's head, english words were actually seen, must be a byproduct of the spell working.

Finn, Marceline and BMO blinked when they saw the words as Lady tries to be relaxed.

A moment later the words flowed faster and faster into Lady's head while she looked slightly uncomfortable and when the spell ends, Lady had to hold her head and actually muttered this in english.

"O-Ohhh… my head." Lady said while Dawn smiles as she waits for Lady to recover.

While everyone else blinked, Lady, who was able to recover, had her eyes widen in realization.

"I-I spoke… english." She said while feeling surprised again.

"Hehe, yeah, and I even added a bit extra and allowed you to speak your original language, or more like fine tuned the spell to not trade languages so your Bilingual now, congratulations Lady." Dawn said while she smiles at Lady.

Lady was again shocked at this before she smiles at Dawn before hugging her.

Dawn was surprised before she used an arm to pat Lady on the back.

"Hehe, guess that means that the final request will be pretty fun if I join in on the fun with my daughter, or did I happen to sweep you off your feet with this?" Dawn said before she got a bit turned on when Lady's breasts pressed into her own.

Lady was blushing brightly when she heard that before pulling away a bit.

"S-Sorry, was just saying thank you in my own way."

Dawn chuckles before she hugged Lady back a bit and her breasts pressed into Lady's a bit.

"No worries, we mom's gotta stick together after all right?" Dawn said while she smiles at Lady.

Lady blushes a bit brightly from feeling Dawn's breasts on hers before smiling a bit as well when she nods at the mom part.

Dawn then pulled away and the two mothers smile at one another while BMO, who sat between Finn and Marceline, speaks up when she looks at Finn and Marceline.

"This is nice, BMO likes situations like this, what about you two?" BMO asked when she keeps looking at the duo.

"I think it's okay." Finn said even though he blushed a bit when he saw the duo hugged.

Marceline grins at that before she leaned in towards Finn.

"So… you seem pretty interested in seeing my mom and your brother's wife getting along… maybe you have a thing for milfs?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before blushing brightly.

"W-What?... No… Shut up."

Marceline chuckles before she points to those tissues which were getting a bit red.

"Try saying that when you are not having another nose bleed right now." Marceline teased when she made sure to hold back on the teasing… never did say she would stop fully….

Finn blushes brightly in embarrassment before he went to get new tissues.

Marceline chuckles before she looks back to see an irritated Lady and when Finn starts to come back, he heard Marceline yell and a flash of pink light was seen… right before he busts out laughing when he saw a fully pink from head to toe Marceline, granted Lady did give varings levels of pink to make it look tasteful but she was still pink nonetheless…

"DAMMIT LADY YOU CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Marceline yells as her eyes flashes red with anger.

Lady just raised an eyebrow before she calmly spoke without fear.

"Unless you A, Calm down and ask nicely, and B, apologize to Finn for teasing him, then I won't… harm me and that is a color that will stay on… remember that… besides… I can turn you into worse colors after all..." Lady calmly said but with a cold tone to her voice while her horn lights up in preparations to cast another color change on Marceline.

Marceline was still angry before she took a moment to calm down… a bit.

"Change me back… please."

"And?" Lady said when she points to Finn.

"And… I'm sorry Finn." Marceline said even though she wasn't looking at the temporary old human/Warlock.

Finn keeps chuckling a bit before he managed to calm down.

"A-Apology accepted." Finn said while Lady smirks at Marceline.

"There, was that so bad?, besides…. Couldn't you have just drained the pink from your body?, and thought with how much you loved the color on the princess, would have thought you would have liked it." Lady said to counter tease Marceline in Finn's place.

Finn did chuckle while Marceline crosses her arms before she had this thought.

'_Laugh it up bitch. Because you just gave me fire power to punish Jake more.'_

Lady was no mind reader however and just returned Marceline to normal before she looks at a grinning Dawn.

"So… want to leave Finn here as a babysitter for BMO and we head back to where Jake is?" Lady asked before she looks at Marceline with a smirk.

"I'm sure Marceline here can take her frustrations out on Jake after I teach her all of Jake's kinks before I make her my bitch afterwords." Lady said before she grins a bit lustfully at Marceline shockingly enough.

Finn blinked in shock to hear Lady say that while Marceline scoffs.

"Lady please. I ain't no one's bitch." She said with a challenging smirk.

Lady however chuckles before she walked to Marceline and with a quick motion, gripped Marceline's head and pulled her in for a kiss of all things while everyone else looked on with surprised looks.

BMO has an AWE look while Finn's eyes widen at the sight.

Marceline couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her.

Dawn had an impressed look on her face before Lady pulled away and let Marceline go to say this.

"Just for the record… before I met Jake I did experiment with other women so I'm not oblivious to the opposite sex, just need a bit to get used to this new form that is all… oh and just FYI…" Lady said before she stuck out a very long tongue before it went back into her mouth.

"It wasn't just my body that was long as you can see…. So… shall we get going Dawn?" Lady said while she smiles kindly at Dawn like she didn't just do a thing to Marceline.

While Marceline was still surprised from Lady's kiss while Dawn chuckles.

"Yes let's."

Dawn then looks at Finn before she gave him a teasing grin.

"Better not get the entire home messy again or Lady may have a very bad punishment for you this time Finn, and BMO, try and not get to intense with Finn yet sweety, seems that side effect made him very productive so try and do it outdoors or something but away from people." Dawn said to Finn before she looks at BMO with a smile.

"Yes!, BMO will make sure that Finn is away from anyone's homes if he needs some relief thanks to BMO's touch." BMO said with a chipper tone to her voice while she bounced a few times with a happy look on her face.

Finn groans in embarrassment as he covers his face with his hood.

Dawn chuckles before she, Lady who gave Finn an I'm watching you gesture, and Marceline left the place while BMO looks at Finn.

"So… Finn… want to play a game?" BMO said while she pulled out a game controller from out of nowhere and plugged it into her belly button and a small screen appeared on her stomach with a menu of games on it, she forgot to grab a shirt so she was topless right now.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw that.

"S-Sure." He said before grabbing the controller and tries to focus on the screen.

Though that was pretty hard to do with two large objects bouncing every now and then before the scene went back to Dawn, Lady, and Marceline.

Surprisingly Lady was still able to fly with light rays and her body wobbled in the air as she did so while Marceline in her sun gear and Dawn in her hawk form flew next to her.

"Still surprised that you are able to fly in that form but guess things are really working out for you Lady." Dawn said while she gave a smile on her beak like face.

"Indeed. At least now most people will understand me now that I can speak English thanks to you Dawn." Lady said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, and with that figure people may wonder if Jake married a supermodel now, he may have to be on guard 24/7 to keep the men and women away from you." Dawn said before she giggles while Marceline gags.

"Oh get a room you two, you two sound like you have crushes on one another." Marceline said while Dawn giggles.

"Maybe, considering Huntress and I are pretty free spirits and I did have plenty of fun with demons in the Nightosphere that were not just your father, I wouldn't mind having fun with Lady and Jake again… with permission of course." Dawn said while she gave a beak like smile to Lady.

Lady had a small smile while blushing brightly.

"Well… as long as Jake doesn't knock up any other woman then fine. Otherwise he be in big trouble."

"True, maybe I could teach you the anti-pregnancy spell later, handy since you don't need birth control pills or anything else but magic, but that can be later, for now we should get ready to have some fun and have a laugh at the look on Jake's face from the new sexy Lady." Dawn said while she grins at Lady.

Lady did chuckle at what Jake's reaction will be while Marceline rolls her eyes a bit.

Dawn giggles at that before the trio flew faster before they entered the cave and passed by Marceline's home and enter Marceline's sex cave area and could hear Bubblegum moaning and groaning with Jake which showed that she was still trying to get him to break.

"Wow. Still can't believe they're going at it. Jake must be a tough dog to crack." Marceline said.

Lady chuckles when she lands on her hooves.

"Well one of the reasons I love Jake, he can keep going for as longs as he wants since he can just shapeshift the sore parts of his body away, the key thing to remember with Jake is that unless you are constantly barraging his cock to keep him unfocused, he will just keep shifting the sore flesh away and put new flesh, in a sense a good defense is a good offense." Lady said while she walked by Marceline while her perfect ass was on display and Dawn grins at Marceline when Marceline seemed to stare at the sweatpant covered ass.

Marceline did shook her head a bit before she follows Lady, only to lead her to where Jake and Bubblegum are.

To some surprise, they saw Bubblegum really riding Jake's cock but with her pussy this time, her ass dripped with semen and her womb looked a bit extended and she had a fucked up look on her face while Lady chuckles.

"Wow, been awhile since I last saw this, I believe it was before I met Jake and it was in his criminal based days, I accidently walked in on him and this other woman, forgot what she is called or what she looks like but that is the exact same face that she had, seems Bubblegum is really lost in the pleasure it seems." Lady said when she walked up to Jake and Bubblegum to see if she could get their attention.

Marceline however blinked when she just heard about Jake's past.

Jake groans till he noticed Lady before his eyes widen.

"L-Lady? Is that you?"

Lady giggles before she bent down next to Jake and when she opened her mouth… she said this in fluent english much to Jake's shock.

"Oh it is Jake… you can thank Dawn for this and my new grasp of the english language…" Lady said before she spoke in her original voice.

"**But I can still speak in my old language so I can say such dirty things to you and not many would know it." **Lady said to show she was bilingual now.

Jake was still shocked that his girlfriend/wife was not only humanoid but can speak both her old language and English as well.

"W-Wow… as shocking as is… y-you look great honey." Jake said before groaning a bit more from Bubblegum's erotic bouncing as she was too into the pleasure to notice as her pussy tightens on Jake's dick.

Lady chuckles again before she removed her top and her massive breasts bounced free.

"Well if you think I look good, why not help me break this form in… seems Bubblegum needs a quick tag out and I need to show the others on how to really get you to feel good so…" Lady said before she looks at Marceline.

"Mind getting Bubblegum off Jake?, I would do it but Bubblegum in her current state may try and fight me or pretty much kiss me out of the blue so why not ask someone who can pretty much overpower most here easily and possibly get a really intense kiss as well." Lady say while she grins at Marceline.

While Marceline blushes brightly Jake groans and moans a bit loud as he felt his next climax happening which made Bubblegum bounce faster and harder.

A moment later, Jake howls loudly when he came hard inside of Bubblegum and that howl became strained when Jake was forced to unload every bit of sperm in his nuts at once into Bubblegum thanks to Dawn's spell… and messy didn't even describe the geyser of cum that blasts into Bubblegums womb before most of it bursts out onto the table and the floor.

Bubblegum throws her head back and had a very fucked up look on her face as she felt Jake's seed flooding her womb before she climaxed hard on Jake's dick.

Everyone blinks a bit from the amount before Dawn chuckles.

"Wow, guess Jake can really let out a lot." Dawn said when she saw Jake unload everything he had while Lady finally noticed the spell on Jake's balls.

"Uh, I think the spell is fading on Jake's balls." Lady said.

"Huh?, oh that?, no its not, it's just getting ready to let Jake relax for his next load, this isn't the birth control spell, I used that on Marceline, Bubblegum and myself, it's one that makes Jake ejaculate everything he has at once since I was running out of ideas on how to punish Jake." Dawn said when she rubbed the back of her head since she was drawing a blank right now.

Lady did blink a few times after hearing that before Jake groans in discomfort before he finally taps off.

Lady then saw Marceline pull Bubblegum off of Jake's cock and Bubblegum groans when she could feel Jake's load flow from her pussy and onto the ground.

"Wow, guess I should learn that spell then so I can really satisfy Jake at a later date." Lady said when she saw how Jake was doing.

Jake was panting a few times as he tries to recover but did blush very brightly when heard Lady say that.

Lady chuckles before she looks at Dawn.

"Mind casting that birth control spell on me so I can show what Jake's weaknesses are?" Lady said when she saw Dawn mutter for a moment before she casts the spell on Lady.

Lady then chuckles before she looks at Jake.

"Now then Jake… ready to help break this new form in?" Lady said when she removed her pants and showed her full figure to Jake while she stands next to the table.

Jake was now blushing big when he fully saw his girlfriend/wife's body making his dick twitch a bit.

Lady smirks before she got on the table with the tied up Jake and her head was near his cock and looked to double check to see how his cock was doing.

It seems to be okay as it was still hard and erect and if there was any problem, Jake would use his stretching powers to fix that.

Lady however gripped the cock before Jake could do that and strokes his cock hard to really get Jake to feel the pressure.

Jake shudders as he felt Lady's fingers on his dick before groaning a bit.

Lady smirks before she opened her mouth and starts to lick the head of Jake's cock while everyone watched Lady start her show.

"O-Oh Glob." Jake said as he shudders more.

Lady then opened her mouth more before she took Jake's cock deep into her mouth, and thanks to her horse head, she was able to take it all in and not show discomfort thanks to the cock being in her mouth only and she used her tongue to lick every part of Jake's cock and she used her hands to play with Jake's balls.

As Jake let out a pleased groan, Marceline, who was still hold Bubblegum, whistles at the sight.

"Dang she's good."

"Hehe, yeah, and that good woman is going to show you what she can do after she gives Jake a few rounds." Dawn said with a teasing grin on her face while she keeps watching Lady please Jake more and more.

Jake couldn't do much except groaning and moaning from how good his girlfriend/wife's mouth and tongue was.

A couple minutes pass with Lady pleasing Jake and could feel him getting closer and closer again and the spell on Jake's nuts got ready to kick in until...

Jake groans loud before he fires his load in Lady's mouth.

Lady in turn tries to drink the load down, but thanks to how much Jake was firing into her mouth, her cheeks puffed out greatly and semen starts to flow from her lips around Jake's cock and it flowed onto the table but Lady surprisingly powered through it when she keeps on licking Jake's cock and playing with his balls to help him feel better.

Thankfully for her, Jake was feeling a bit better as he let out more cum before he taps off.

However, mess or not, Lady keeps on sucking and licking Jake's cock to prevent him from focusing on shifting his flesh around and to work Jake's cock to full power again.

Jake shudders and groans a bit from that action before he felt his dick get stiff again.

Lady then pulled away and while she keeps on stroking Jake's cock, she moved to get over his cock which was aimed at her pussy before she dropped down, but to her shock, blood flowed from her pussy and a great amount of pain was felt which showed when Dawn remade Lady's body, she made her a virgin again while Lady's pussy gripped Jake's cock with an iron grip while she had a pained look on her face.

Marceline was shocked when she noticed while Jake's eyes widen when he saw the blood.

"Oh Glob! You're bleeding Lady!"

Lady grit her teeth before she looks at Jake with a strained grin.

"G-Guess D-Dawn gave me my virginity again… c-congrats Jake looks like you get to take it… now since you're not focused…." Lady said before she starts to lift and lower her hips and Jake's cock went in and out of Lady's pussy while Lady moans, groans, and grunts when she felt Jake's cock spear her again and again.

Jake, who was again shocked by that info, got over that feeling as he begins to moan and groan as he felt how forceful Lady was.

Lady used her hands to play with her nipples to help distract her from the pain which was quickly turning into pleasure and Dawn looks at Marceline with a grin on her face.

"So… think Lady here may not make you her bitch now?, demons do love a fighter so…" Dawn said when she remembered how demons in the nightosphere like a fighter and Marceline was half demon so…

Though Marceline was surprised, she chuckled before looking at her mom.

"She may be good but I'm a pro. I had other partners before… though I wouldn't consider this last guy, before Bonnie and Jake, a partner since he couldn't measure up in the right place… fricken one shot." She said with a slight frown.

"Oh my poor little girl, not getting the rough sex she wants, well don't worry, after I teach Finn a few more things he may as well be perfect for you if things go well, but in the meantime since Bubblegum is down for the count…" Dawn said before she removed her pants and she summoned her cock.

"Why not give you the fucking you want since you and I are free." Dawn said with a lustful look on her face while her cock throbbed big time while Dawn made it pretty big, around an actual 12 inches in length and 3 in width this time to really go big.

Marceline blushes a bit brightly when she saw her mom's dick but was also blushing at the thought of Finn being good for her in the future though the Vampire Queen feels it may not happen since Finn hasn't forgive her.

Dawn noticed the conflicted look on Marceline's face before she chuckles when she walked up to her daughter.

"Oh don't worry Marceline, Finn maybe mad now, but can you think he can resist you when he turns 18 and thinks more with his lower head?, trust me if it's one thing I know, most men think with their lower head no matter the dimension, your father did the same and the demons I had fun with more or less thought with their lower heads, Finn does the same during Huntress's lessons, and even the Sex demon King Emerald does the same more than them, forgot if you heard of the last guy or not but my point being is simple, give Finn a bit of time to cool off and try and be friends with him again, and I mean real friends with him, no mind games or anything like that, or is my little girl afraid of rejection?, where is the Queen of Vampires at?, the one who would take anything she wanted with a badass attitude?" Dawn said to try and cheer Marceline up.

Marceline blinked a few times but she was feeling better from that.

"She's right here and not afraid of anything." She said with a smirk.

Dawn chuckles when she points at the dazed Bubblegum.

"Really?, then I'm sure with how wise you are even if you hide it... you already know that even with all the fun you have with her, have you and her have a proper talk about how your relationship is?, I know you have a thing for her but she seems to into her own thoughts to really think about others and it could just be a pure physical thing between you two… are you satisfied with that?" Dawn said when she looks at the dazed Bubblegum for a moment and looks back at Marceline with a knowing smile on her face.

Marceline looks at Bubblegum before sighing as she looks at her mom.

"I'm not sure if there is a relationship yet since Bonnie and I had an on and off thing. Don't know what she actually feels for me."

Dawn chuckles before she walked up to Marceline and hugged her gently.

"Well depending on how you deal with things, things could work out or not, but it doesn't mean you can't try, instead of just hiding behind that mask of yours that you built up over the years, why not just be honest with your feelings?, new body or not I won't be around forever and in a few days I'll fully merge with Huntress once she fully wakes so I'm just wanting my little girl to be happy for once, you understand right?" Dawn said while she pulled away and smiles at Marceline with a kind look on her face.

"Yeah I do." Marceline said with a small smile but she did felt a bit sad hearing the part of Dawn's mortality.

Dawn however chuckles a bit more before she gave Marceline a lustful look.

"Still, this and that are different matters… for now… let's forget all that heavy stuff and just have fun… so what do you want your mother to do to you my naughty daughter?" Dawn teasingly said while her cock throbbed hard when it went to full power in front of Marceline.

Marceline blushes when she saw that before she went to place Bubblegum down at a bed at one corner before going back to Dawn.

Then Marceline bends down to show her ass and folds to her mom.

Dawn grins before she moved near Marceline and gripped her ass with one hand for a moment to feel how strong her body was before she starts to spank Marceline's ass a few times to see how Marceline would react… she knew Marceline was like her and could be kinky but what about simple spanks for now.

Marceline jolts a few times before she let out a groan but not in pain or discomfort.

Dawn then placed her hands on Marceline's ass and starts to fondle them while she placed her cock between her daughters ass cheeks and Marceline could feel how heavy it was right now while Dawn starts to grind her cock between the nice feeling cheeks.

"Ooohhh… I'm kind of wondering something Marceline… did you ever fantasize about me in my human form… you seem to be really enjoying this greatly… different body or not I am still your mother after all…" Dawn said to tease Marceline greatly when she wanted to see how Marceline would respond.

Marceline blushes brightly when she heard that and didn't know how to respond.

Dawn just smirks before she pulled her hips back and placed her cock at her daughter's folds while she surprisingly summoned a second cock above her own and it pressed into Marceline's asshole to tease her a bit when Marceline would get double dicked by Dawn in a moment.

Marceline shudders as she felt that before she waits for Dawn to act.

And act she did when Dawn pushed both cocks deep into Marceline's ass and pussy as hard as she could and a moment later, she managed to get balls deep in her daughter in no time flat and moans a bit at the tight feeling of Marceline's holes.

Marceline groans a bit loud as she felt her holes get penetrated before making sure to adjust.

Dawn however starts to thrust her hips and her cocks went deep into her daughter's holes again and again while making sure to use one hand to smack Marceline on the ass hard since she knew light stuff wouldn't affect her much.

Marceline yelps a bit from that before she starts to moan at the feeling.

Dawn chuckles and again when she enjoyed how tight Marceline's holes were while the scene went to Lady and Jake while Lady keeps on riding Jake's cock, and from the look of things, Lady bounced at a faster rate to show she was fully used to Jake's cock now and was moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Jake was moaning loud as well from his girlfriend/wife's bouncing.

"O-Oh Glob Lady!"

Lady keeps bouncing on Jake's cock while she looks at Jake with a slightly strained grin.

"S-So… h-how i-is m-my n-new pussy!, bet you love it huh Jake!?" Lady moans out while she keeps on bouncing on Jake's cock without mercy.

"Y-Yes!" Jake said as he moans and groans more.

"W-Well… e-enjoy it h-honey!, b-because I-I'll h-have y-you t-test it out l-later b-back h-home a-after you feel better!" Lady said while she keeps bouncing harder and harder on Jake's cock while she could feel him getting closer again.

Jake groans and moans loudly as his dick twitches furiously in Lady's pussy.

Lady in turn keeps on bouncing more and more on Jake's cock while she could feel him getting closer and closer until she threw her head back and yelled when she came hard on his cock and her pussy squeezed his dick tightly.

Jake groans loudly before he unloads his cum hard inside Lady's pussy.

Lady groans while she enjoyed the afterglow and moans constantly as Jake keeps cumming hard inside of her while the spell on his nuts worked in overdrive now.

Jake groans more as he let out more cum that quickly filled Lady's womb.

Lady's womb starts to bloat before Lady quickly raised her hips and turned in the air thanks to her floating powers and while Jake made a bit of a mess on his own stomach, Lady quickly and surprisingly dropped down onto his cock with her ass which made her groan in slight discomfort.

"O-Oh… fuck… knew it would hurt for my first time in the ass but at the same time… not a bad feeling…" Lady said which showed rainicorn form or not, she was a pure virgin with her ass which quickly gripped Jake's cock while he unloads more in her ass while semen flowed from her pussy and onto the ground as a result.

"F-Fuck!... Your ass is so tight!" Jake said as he groans a bit.

"A-And your c-cock is so… f-fucking huge!" Lady groans out before she starts to bounce on Jake's cock with her tight ass to catch him off guard again while a soreness was felt by Jake when he starts to feel his cock getting a bit sensitive.

Jake groans more before he uses his stretching powers to fix it a bit.

However Lady noticed before she tightened her ass on Jake's cock which caused his control to slip before he could do anything.

"A-Ah ah ah J-Jake… this is suppose to be a p-punishment for you… c-can't do that u-unless you let the pain settle in." Lady said while she bounced hard on Jake's cock without mercy and he could see her new round ass ripple with each strong bounce.

"B-But I don't like the pain." Jake said as he couldn't do anything else now.

"T-That's why it's called a punishment… you want to have a clear conscious… c-can't be n-nice now for that to happen… y-you can just g-go h-hours i-if I d-don't keep the pleasure up… y-you were always weak to a constant pleasure barrage b-but I w-was never a-able to d-do much i-in my old form." Lady explained through pants and moans while her ass gripped Jake's cock again and again as it entered her tight hole again and again.

Jake groans load as the pain was a bit much as tears leaked from his eyes.

The reason for that was the fact that while he could shift his flesh around to take the pain away, thanks to how long Jake was going, he was getting a sensory overload right now and all that pleasure over time thanks to what he did earlier with Dawn, Bubblegum, and Marceline had built up, in a nutshell too much of a good thing can go back and Jake was experiencing that while his orgasm was approaching him quickly again and Lady rides his cock more and more until…

Jake screams before he gave Lady's ass the biggest load of cum ever in his life.

Lady moans loudly while her stomach expands before she got a funny look on her face before she starts to cough up semen while the crest on Jake's nuts keep milking him through his orgasm hard.

Jake groans more before he cries from how painful it was as he let out more cum.

A bit later, Jake tapped off while Lady this time lets Jake get through his orgasm and his twitching body told her a lot that she got through to Jake on the punishment and looks at Jake to see how he was doing.

Seems Jake passed out as the punishment was too much for him.

Lady chuckles before she got off of Jake's cock while she wiped her face off, she looked at Jake's cock to see if it was still hard or not though.

Surprisingly, his dick was still standing strong despite the fact that Jake was still knocked out.

It even shifts a bit in his sleep to get the aching parts away and looked more hard then ever as a result.

Lady blinks at that before she smirks and moved so that her chest was over Jake's cock and she used her hands to press them together around the dick to see how Jake's knocked out body would react to something so soft on his cock again.

Somehow Jake's body twitches which shows that Jake enjoyed the softness even though he's not awake.

Lady smiles a but before she starts to move her breasts up and down Jake's cock while she moved her head a bit so she could lick it a bit thanks to her long tongue.

Jake, in his knockout state, shudders for a bit as he felt that.

Lady in turn keeps on going with her motions while she enjoyed seeing Jake in this state and could feel him getting close again after a few minutes pass and keeps on going with moving her breasts until…

Jake let out what sounded like a groan before he climaxed again through his dick.

Lady keeps on rubbing her breasts on Jake's ejactualting cock while his load hits her chin while the spell on Jake's balls worked in overtime to get him to unload his last load for now.

Jake's face made a funny look as he continues to unconsciously let out more cum.

Lady had to smirk at that while she pressed her breasts together hard this time while she just waits out Jake's ejaculation.

Only 30 seconds passed before Jake finally taps off.

Lady then let her breasts go and Jake's cock flopped onto his stomach while Jake's load dripped from her breasts, all in ass Lady looked quite messy right now thanks to her time with Jake.

Lady chuckles when she saw the surprisingly happy look on Jake's face and Lady used her clean hand to rub Jake's cheek.

"Sleep tight Jake, hope you'll be back to your cheerful self when you wake." Lady said before she moved away from Jake.

Jake did say this in his sleep.

"Hmmm… naked Lady with big hotdog buns."

Lady just giggles when she heard that before she looks to see Dawn and Marceline while Dawn had Marceline on all fours on the ground this time since Marceline lost focus with Dawn fucking her holes without mercy while Dawn keeps on smacking her daughters ass.

Marceline had what looks like a fucked up look on her face as she moans loud.

Lady approached the duo before she spoke up when she got near the duo.

"Well ladies, I'm done with Jake and he's knocked out, I miss much on this end?" Lady asked when she looks at Dawn mainly since Marceline was really having fun right now.

"Hmmm, nope not really." Dawn said as she continues to pound her daughter's holes.

"I see, well it looks like Bubblegum and Jake are out of it for now, think I can join in on the fun?, I don't mind waiting for my turn with Marceline since I can appreciate a good mother/daughter moment." Lady said while she smiles at Dawn.

Dawn did smiles a bit.

"I don't mind. If you like, Marceline's mouth is free."

"I see, but unfortunately I don't have a cock to use so I hope she likes eating out a pussy… recently bloody too so should give her a quick pick me up so to speak." Lady said while she moved in front of Marceline's face and her pussy was pretty much smack dab in front of her point blank and Marceline could see and smell the freshly brought out virgin blood.

That's when Marceline moves her head up and sticks out her tongue before she licking off the Virgin blood.

Lady shudders from that before she moans when she lets Marceline eat her out more and more as time went by.

Dawn continues to fuck her daughter's holes before she felt her dicks twitching.

A couple minutes pass before she tossed her head back and groans loudly as she fills her daughters holes with her cum.

Marceline moans loud as she felt that before she climaxed hard on Dawn's dicks while Marceline ate out Lady's pussy hard as well.

Lady groans from that before she came hard on Marceline's tongue as a result.

Marceline lapped up Lady's juices before the Vampire Queen taps off after 25 seconds.

Dawn and Lady tapped off as well before they pant for breath before Dawn manages to catch her breath.

"W-Wow… that was interesting huh?" Dawn said before she pulled herself free of her daughters holes and saw her handiwork leak from Marceline's holes.

Marceline groans before shuddering as she felt her mom's load leaking out while Lady pants a bit.

"Y-Yeah… v-very interesting."

Dawn noticed Marceline having to take a moment to breath before Dawn looks at Lady.

"So… while Marceline is recovering and Bubblegum is down for now… want to hear more about my time in the tournament with Hunson?, I can catch you up to speed on how the first two rounds went before I talk about the High lord I had to take on." Dawn said when she wanted to talk to Lady about her time in the Queen of the Nightosphere tournament.

Lady did blink a few times after hearing that.

"Okay sure."

"Great, let's get something to eat and drink while that happens, we can leave Marceline here so she can take care of Bubblegum and Jake and she can join us later, do you mind doing that dear?" Dawn said when she looks at her recovering daughter.

"H-Huh uh… sure." Marceline said as she recovers a bit.

Dawn smiles before she pets Marceline on the head.

"Not to worry, considering you and Lady will have a lot of fun, I'm sure she will reward you well later… right Lady?" Dawn said when she looks to Lady with a smile on her face.

Lady chuckles a bit.

"No problem with that." She said as she looks at Marceline with a smirk.

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she send Lady a smirk of her own.

"You say that now, but I'm the natural shapeshifter compared to you so I can grow a cock to make things surprising, Jake maybe good in shapeshifting but he's tame compared to me in forms, better make sure to bring your own A-game or I could turn things around." Marceline said when she gave Lady a lustful smirk.

Lady did blink before returning the look.

"Well see about that."

Dawn then clapped her hands together while she had her cocks vanish.

"Great, let's get going Lady, I believe Marceline has some red tea and velvet cake in her refrigerator so we can talk about some things as well." Dawn said while she walked towards the cave exit but didn't get dressed much to Lady's surprise.

Lady shrugged before she follows Dawn but not before teasing Marceline as she shook her rainbow ass.

Marceline blushed at that before she shook her head, she was getting a bit hungry for the color red after everything that happened so she hoped Bubblegum would wake soon while the scene went to Dawn and Lady in Marceline's home while Dawn and Lady were cleaned thanks to Dawn, they didn't even bother dressing while they calmly sipped their tea and ate their food.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Huntress (Dawn in control, Merge 25% complete), Lady**

"...And that's how I beat Daniel and Rachel in the tournament and got to the third round." Dawn explained while she calmly sipped her drink, she went into detail about everything that went on after she first found herself in the Nightosphere, the Minotaur getting killed, her getting sucked into the tournament as a way to get home, her fun with Daniel as a geisha, and her roleplay with Rachel and her lesser hellhound… she even went into detail on how intense the sex was with them and the Demon lords under Hunson as well.

Lady was shocked at the story while blushing brightly at the details.

Dawn sipped her tea a bit more and gave a relaxed sigh.

"So anyway got any questions before I get to the High lord part of the story?, gets pretty intense in no time flat so better ask now before you and I have to have a one on one moment to calm you down midway." Dawn said while she smirks at Lady.

Lady blushes before clearing her throat.

"Well… besides Hunson, did you get it on with the other high lords too like that Emerald guy?"

Dawn giggles at that before she looks at Lady.

"First off Emerald is no High lord, the ranking for Demons are as followed, citizens from low to high, mid rankers like foot soldiers for the demonic armies that Hunson and the other Demon lords have, high ranking demons, then there are the lords from Low, Mid, then High, that is the rankings everyone can acquire with hard work and what not, there are others but they are the main ones… however there are the Demon lords… rankings not given by normal means… you see I thought it was a sign of power since Demon lords are beings who actually fought Hunson and lived, granted because of Hunson being deathless, they can't kill him, but they did impress Hunson enough to give them the high ranking title of Demon lord, granted it can be passed down from parent to child but unless one fights Hunson and manages to impress him, then your no real demon lord, the reason I saw fear even on the demon lords faces was because Hunson was deathless, no matter how many times they attacked him, Hunson would just pull himself together so once you get that Demon lord rank, you are pretty much not going any higher so there is just a ranking of who the number 1 Demon lord is, last I remember is Demonga being the number 1 since he is the battle kind of Demon lord, Cedric is the number 2, Emerald is three but I'm sure that's just because he prefers sex then battle, and Azure who is number 4, pretty sure the ranking changed over the years but to answer your real question, yes, I did get it on with plenty of demons and demonesses, as long as I didn't get knocked up by them while married to Hunson, I could have as much fun as I wanted since I was Queen of the Nightosphere." Dawn said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I see… So which of the Demon Lords were nice to you the most?" Lady asked.

"Hmmm… well Emerald for obvious reasons and Lillum, they are very friendly, then there is Azure and Cedric, and Demonga just stays a loner." Dawn said while she remembers the Demon lords and her interactions with them and she had a far away look when she went down memory lane when she remembered her interactions with the demons lords after the tournament.

Lady blinked for a moment when she saw that.

"Um Dawn?"

Dawn blinked a few times before she looks at Lady.

"Yes?" Dawn asked when she had a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, you were spacing out a bit." Lady said.

"Ah sorry, anyway I mainly hanged around Emerald and Lillum since they were pretty much the go to people for sex in the Nightosphere, let me put it to you this way, Lillum would have instantly found out Jake's weaknesses and took him out in 5 minutes flat, and Emerald would have made everyone cum so hard in no time flat, we wouldn't be standing after just 2 minutes each so he holds back to let the ladies enjoy themselves… though I did have some fun with Cedric and Azure, Cedric for his electric body and his rough fucking since he is a wolf demon, and Azure since I do love a hot pussy." Dawn said while she grins at Lady.

"W-Wow… and what about that Demonga fellow?" Lady asked.

Dawn however got a sour look on her face if that was possible and she looks away from Lady.

"Well… Demonga has stamina but he pretty much worked for his own pleasure and pretty much gave up on the other ladies… as for me… well considering I called him, Demongass… well he pretty much kept going no matter how many times he and I came and pretty much made me look like a mess and though I won… it barely looked like he even tried… even if I ignored the vindictive personality, there was no way he and I could stay in the same room for long without getting angry at one another." Dawn said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Lady sweatdrops a bit.

"Sorry that I asked."

"No worries, its just that Demonga and I normally never saw eye to eye, but I will admit he had a good body, pretty much trained to perfection so if he got his act together over the years, who knows, he and I could get along very well." Dawn said while she grins at Lady again with a lustful look in her eyes.

Lady blushes brightly before she tries change the subject.

"So… what happened at your next challenge?"

"Well… it starts out shortly after what happened with me going with Hunson to get a drink…" Dawn states before the scene shifts back to the tournament grounds in the nightosphere in the past.

* * *

**Nightosphere/ Queen of Nightosphere arena/ Bar area/ Hunson, Dawn**

_The scene now showed Dawn and Hunson entering a fancy bar like area while quite a number of people were busy drinking or eating various foods while Hunson and Dawn walked towards the bartender who finally noticed Dawn… and the Lord of evil himself…_

"_O-Oh Lord Hunson. Didn't know you were coming. What can I get you and your… date?" The bartender asked._

"_Not quite a date just yet, but mind opening the VIP area if you would be so kind?" Hunson asked while Dawn looked confused since this place looked pretty fancy already._

"_Y-Yes of course." The bartender said before doing what the lord of evil wanted._

_A moment later after the Bartender moved to push something, and a large elevator appeared in the middle of the room and it knocked a few people over while Hunson gestured for Dawn to get on._

"_Lady's first my dear." Hunson said to try and act like a gentlemen, he even gave a suave fanged grin to enhance the effect._

_Though Dawn blushes a bit, she chuckled before walking in but not before teasing Hunson as she shook her ass at him._

_Hunson grins at that after he blushed somewhat and followed Dawn onto the elevator before it closed and starts to lower into the ground with a catchy dull musical tune to help make the time in the elevator interesting._

_It took a couple minutes for the elevator to lower to the intended level before the elevator opened to show a surprising sight with a really fancy bar like area was in front of Dawn, there was even small sections where some beautiful looking demonesses where either dancing on the middle of large tables to entice some male and female demons, but also some poles around the room that they could use, hell, there were even some handsome looking demons who were dancing for quite a bit of female demons who were either drunk out of their minds or starting to and cheered on the dancing, there was even a massive stage where a woman was singing a gentle sounding song that the dancers danced to while Hunson starts walking out of the elevator and left Dawn speechless for a few seconds when she looked around the room, sexy dances aside this place looked many times more fancy then the room above and unlike the main bar, the number of demons were quite few but each one seemed to emit a pressure of sorts like they had power unlike those demons above._

_Hunson looks at Dawn._

"_You coming?"_

_Dawn blushed before she followed Hunson to the Bartender who looked like a powerful looking demon, he looked old even by normal demons standards but looked powerful all the same._

"_Hey Gramps, mind getting the Usual for me and this lovely lady?" Hunson said to get the massive old demon's attention. __**(A/N: Drifter in the Desert reference.) **_

_Gramps looks at Dawn for a moment before chuckling._

"_Sure thing boss." He said before he starts preparing some drinks for Dawn and Hunson._

_Dawn then moved to sit on a bar stood but Hunson stopped her._

"_Oh don't worry, Gramps will have a Demon or Demoness bring the drinks for us, I have a table here for my personal use, so lets go sit in style." Hunson said before he gestures for Dawn to follow him._

_Dawn did blink a few times before she shrugged and follows Hunson._

_A couple minutes later, and Dawn was sitting on a very soft chair while she sat at a very fancy booth that was up a flight of stairs and she was alone with Hunson who sat across from her on the other side of the table while he smiles at her._

"_So… how is the tournament so far?, interesting?" Hunson asked to help break the ice with Dawn to help pass the time._

_Dawn did blush a bit._

"_Well I will admit that it's a bit of fun."_

"_Hehe, good, though I bet it was interesting for Emerald to give you a few sex based spells, too bad you didn't get a chance to use more, maybe in the later rounds you can, but for now you may as well get plenty of actual food while we drink, consider it on the house for such interesting… and beautiful sights." Hunson said before coyly winking at Dawn._

_Dawn blushes before chuckling._

"_Easy there big boy. The tournament is not over yet."_

"_True but doesn't mean I can't say what's on my mind, and what I have in mind deals with some pretty interesting bed play if you manage to get by the High lord and the Demon lords, and even if not, you do have fun… besides with you teasing me, its like your trying to get me to just skip straight to the end where I make you wraith in pleasure." Hunson said when he remembered all the teasing Dawn did to him, most demonesses wouldn't do that to him and it really got him excited and holding back was really a chore for Hunson._

_Dawn however chuckles._

"_Maybe. Maybe not. Just hope you have a bit of restraint for later." She said with a smirk._

"_Oh I will, just hope you don't beg for mercy later, considering how aggressive you are, you may not like being on the defensive for long… hehe, anyway what did you think of Daniel and Rachel?, seems like you had a lot of fun with them and Rachel bringing her lesser hellhound out must have been very interesting since we don't have a restraint on kinks here." Hunson said while a demoness brought their drinks in, Hunson had some souls flowing around in his drink while Dawn's was red like wine… at least she hoped it was wine…_

_Dawn was hesitant as she took a closer look at her wine._

_Thankfully it looked like wine… smelled like wine… but did it taste like wine?_

_Dawn gulps before she brings the glass to her lips before taking a sip._

_Hunson watched with an amused look on his face while Dawn could taste that the wine… was actually wine… really good wine in fact…_

_Dawn was surprised by how good the wine tasted before she gave it a few more sips._

_Hunson chuckles before he sips his drink before a Waitress walked in._

_She looked like a beautiful Lamia or a snake woman demoness who had the upper part of a woman with a respectable C cup breasts that wore a maid top but the lower part of a snake and she smiles when she held a notepad and pen in her hands._

"_Sssssooo My lord, what will you and your Woman have for the evening?" The Lamia waitress said which made Hunson chuckle._

"_She's not my woman… yet… she is about to take on a high lord in the Queen of the Nightosphere tournament and I promised her a good drink before the next round so why not make it a full on meal to show I'm not going to hold back on impressing a beautiful woman." Hunson said while he grins at the Lamia._

"_For me, I'll have the best steak here with some soul sauce, and some Dead world salad as a side, Dawn, what will you have?, we can make mortal food so no need to hold back." Hunson said while the Lamia waitress looks at Dawn with a snake like smile on her face after she wrote down Hunson's order._

_Dawn did blink a few times before she said this._

"_I will also have a steak with BBQ sauce. A side of corn and a Caesar salad."_

"_Very well Milady… Two Ssssteakssss with ssssould sssauce and a Dead world Sssalad and a Ssssteak with BBQ sssause with a sssside of corn and a Ceasssar ssssalad, do I have that right?" The Lamia woman said while Hunson chuckles._

"_Oh you do, now get going so Dawn and I can talk more, oh and tell Gramps to make my Steak Rare, I do like my meals bloody." Hunson said before he looks at Dawn with a grin on his face._

_Dawn did blink a bit before looking at the snake waitress._

"_And I'll have mine Medium Rare."_

_The Lamia woman nods her head before she wrote down the requested states of the steaks and left the room which left Hunson and Dawn alone again._

_Dawn was a bit silent before she took another sip of her wine._

_To help break the silence, Hunson, after sipping his drink for a moment before he looks at Dawn again._

"_So… how are things on Ooo, you have some good memories there?" Hunson asked to help a conversation start._

_Dawn did blink for a bit before she spoke up._

"_Well… when you're trying to survive, there were some good moments."_

"_Want to talk about one of them?" Hunson said while he had a smile on his face._

_Dawn did smile a bit at Hunson._

"_Well I guess it starts like this." She said before telling Hunson some of the good times she had on Ooo like the friends she made and what she did when not being chased._

"_... sometimes I like going to the beach, but mostly at night. Don't know why but I always did like seeing the light of the moon shine on the water."_

"_I see… meet anyone interesting on the surface besides that jerk of a Minotaur that I had to kill?" Hunson asked with a curious look on his face._

"_Hmmm, well there was this couple I met a while back. Interesting people. Especially when things got a bit… steamy in bed." Dawn said with a slight smirk._

"_Oh ho, guess that would explain why you were pretty good with Daniel and Rachel, though considering things on the surface, bet it was mainly physical, ever get it on with some humanoids?, heard the humanoid monsters can be interesting in the sack." Hunson asked when he remembered hearing from the Minotaur that Dawn pretty much nearly got it on with him once for shelter._

_Dawn did blush a bit._

"_Well… they're not that easy to find since some do hide. But I did met one and… it was quite interesting."_

"_Hmmm, interesting, want to talk about them or do you have any questions for me to help change the subject, just passing time with questions so I don't mind." Hunson said while he had a slight grin on his face._

_Dawn did look thoughtful before asking this._

"_Have you always been the ruler here?"_

"_Hmmm… pretty much, I was alive since before the universe was made after all." Hunson said like it was no big deal to him._

"_Really?" Dawn said with a surprised look._

"_Pretty much, didn't think I was millions of years old from my good looks right?" Hunson said with a very amused look on his face while he relaxed in his chair._

_Dawn chuckles a bit._

"_No I guess not."_

"_And I'll still look good millions of years later, anyway what did you normally do as a hobby besides surviving?" Hunson asked before time passed with more questions asked between the duo and their meals arrived thanks to the Lamia Waitress._

"_Your Orderssss Lord Abadeer, Milady… hope you both enjoy." The Lamia said before she sets the meals in front of the duo and the food looked cooked to perfection, Hunson's looked bloody but didn't look disgusting at all, and the soul sauce had a white mist coming from the sauce and the salad had blue leafs that emitted a slight hum of sorts._

_Dawn's meal looked just as good with the meal being juicy looking and the BBQ sause with it helped make the meal look mouth watering, the corn had plenty of butter which was slowly melting on the golden vegetables and the caesar salad had buttermild ranch that looked good enough to eat and not complain at all while various silverwear was placed on the table near the duo._

"_If you need anything, please don't hasitate to call me, my name is Sssselma." the Waitress or Selma said while she smiles at Hunson and Dawn._

"_Thank you Selma." Dawn said with a kind smile._

"_Indeed, come back in 20 minutes to see if we need a drink refill, and tell Gramps that the food looks good as always… wish all the demons took cooking as seriously as him, main reason why I don't suck out Gramps's soul when he gets a bit uppity to me, being immortal may have its perks but ever think of how bland it could be without a tasty meal every now and then?" Hunson said while he shook his head a bit before he looks at Dawn fully while Selma bows deeply._

"_Very Well My Lord, I will pass along the message, enjoy the meal you two." Selma said before she slithered out of the room and the door closed which left Dawn and Hunson in silence for a couple minutes as Hunson waits for Dawn to try out her food since unlike the food in his kitchen, this meal was properly prepared by a pro chef._

_Dawn looks at her meal with curiosity before she cut herself a piece of her stake before applying a bit of BBQ sauce on it._

_That's when she brought the piece of stake to her mouth and bites it before chewing._

_A moment later, Dawn's eyes widen before she got a happy look on her face when she could taste how… perfect the steak was, just the right amount of fat on it, no bones or anything to cause her teeth issues and it had enough toughness to make it satisfying for her to bite into but soft enough to keep her jaw from aching, and then there was the corn, it was so sweet and the butter helped the taste more… and the salad was crunchy, watery, but very tasty thanks to the buttermilk ranch, it didn't even leave a bad aftertaste when she ate a few of the leafs._

"_Wow." Dawn said after swallowing before she resumes eating._

"_Hehe, yeah, now you see why I let Gramps live, if you want seconds or more if you win the High lord round, we can order some food to go so no worries about getting hungry, besides considering you and the Demon lords have no limits on orgasms well…. You'll need the energy, we made the rounds like this to save time for a reason after all." Hunson said while he starts to eat his meal with carefully controlled bites when he cut out pretty large pieces for him to munch on._

_Dawn blinked a bit when she saw how Hunson eats as she resumes eating her meal._

_For a bit, about 16 minutes or so, the duo keeps eating in silence before Hunson took a moment to stop eating to look at Dawn when he saw how happy she looked right now._

_Dawn was then finally finished after eating the last piece of her salad._

"_That was… delicious." She said while feeling happy._

"_I would hope so, Gramps makes his food with a passion behind the art of cooking and pretty much perfected the art, ask for a meal and you'll get one, anyway if you are full, lets order something for you later so we can leave before you are called." Hunson said before he comically opened his mouth to extremely wide proportions and poured the rest of his meal into his mouth and with bulging cheeks, munches on his food without issue._

_Dawn blinked a bit when she saw that._

"_Okay… sure."_

_Ironically enough, Selma entered the room when Hunson finished his meal and she saw the empty plates._

"_I ssssee that you two finisssshed your mealssss… do you need anything elsssse?" Selma said while Hunson looks at her with a grin on his face._

"_Can we get another helping of the food that we just had to go?, might as well let Dawn enjoy another meal after her round with the High lord." Hunson said while Selma bows her head._

"_Very well Milord… Milady, will you require anything elsssse?, like a desssssert or ssssomething elsssse to go with it?" Selma asked when she looks at Dawn with a patient look on her face._

"_Hmmmm… I can go for a little dessert." Dawn said._

"_Very well, would that be for here or to go?" Selma asked while she got ready to leave to get the orders started._

"_Hmmmm… I can go for half. Half for here and save the other for later." Dawn said._

"_Very well, what will you have then Milady?" Selma asked to see what Dawn wanted._

"_Hmmm… what would you recommend." Dawn asked with a kind smile._

"_Well for Humans, I would recommend the chocolate lava cake or the chocolate ice cream cake, we have special cases to keep the ice cream cake from melting so you can save it for later and keep it fresh." Selma said when she smiles at Dawn with a patient look on her face._

"_Oh, those do sound good… Hmmm… Ice cream cake please." Dawn said._

"_Very well, a double of the last meal to go and an ice cream cake, please excuse me so I can let Gramps know." Selma said before she exits the room and left Hunson and Dawn alone again._

"_She seems nice." Dawn commented._

"_Indeed, not really demon material but does have a pretty face which can get customers, though if you want to have fun with her you'll need to talk with her after she is off the clock." Hunson said with a teasing grin on his face._

_Dawn did blush a bit before chuckling._

"_Well that's if she's interested but I'm not close minded or anything."_

"_True but couldn't hurt to ask right?, anyway bit of a tip on Lamia's… they like to wrap around their lovers and they are natural hermaphrodites with dual dicks so…." Hunson said while he waits to see how Dawn would respond to that information._

_Dawn did blink a bit after hearing that._

"_Really?"_

"_Yup, they are pretty popular with Succubus's and even some Incubus's since they have female parts as well, they even had a special venom to force their lover into a heated state, they have other venoms as well but I doubt matters right?" Hunson said while he crossed his arms while he smiles at Dawn._

_Dawn was a bit speechless after hearing that._

_Hunson chuckles from that before he looked to the ceiling._

"_Anyway, I would focus on getting pumped for the High lord match, some may not look it but you may end up with a person who looks like a weakling but is actually someone who is close to a Demon lord in strength, so don't underestimate things from here on out, trust me." Hunson said while he looks at Dawn._

_Dawn did blink a bit but she knew that some demons and demoness would have special tricks on their sleeves._

"_I'll make sure to remember that."_

"_Right, now we should relax so we can calm down and you can digest your food, don't want to get cramps right?" Hunson said while he gave Dawn an amused look._

"_Hehe, yeah you're right." Dawn said._

"_Aren't I always?" Hunson said with a very amused to his voice before time passed and Selma entered the room with various things being carried on a large platter._

_There were two boxes that had Dawn and Hunson's name on them and a smaller box was next to them while Dawn saw a mouthwatering Chocolate Ice cream cake being brought to her with a spoon next to it._

"_Wow." Dawn said as she saw how delicious the dessert is._

_Selma smiles at Dawn before she sets the ice cream cake in front of Dawn and sets Hunson and Dawn's extra meals down on the table._

"_Here you two go, once you are finished with your meal Milady Dawn, then please place the rest of the dessert into the smaller to go box, it has the cooling function I talked about so it will be as chilling later as it is now." Selma said when she smiles at Dawn._

"_Thanks Selma." Dawn said as she returns the smile._

_Selma smiles at the smile before she bowed to Hunson a moment later._

"_If you'll excuse me My lord, I need to get to the other customers, do you require anything else?" Selma asked with a kind smile on her face._

"_Nah I think we're good Selma." Hunson said with a grin._

"_Very well Milord, please stop by again if you're in the area if you are requiring a good meal." Selma said with a smile on her face before she left the room and left Hunson and Dawn alone one final time._

_Hunson chuckles before he looks back to see how Dawn was doing with such a good looking piece of cake in front of her._

_Dawn licks her lips for a bit and was gonna take a bite but she stopped before looking at Hunson._

"_You want a piece?" She said while actually offering Hunson one._

_Hunson blinks at that before he got an amused look on his face when he leaned in and actually opened his mouth and ate the piece and pulled away which made it look like Dawn just fed Hunson like a lover would while Hunson had an amused look on his face a moment later._

_Dawn did blush when she realized what she did before taking a bite for herself._

_A moment later, Dawn gave a pleased hum while she had a blissful look on her face while she enjoyed her dessert and Hunson just keeps quiet to let Dawn eat her dessert in peace._

_Dawn slowly ate her dessert as she wants to savor this before she was only half way before stopping._

_Hunson saw that and used a tentacle to open the cooling box and slid it towards Dawn so she could put her remaining dessert up._

_Dawn thanked Hunson before putting her dessert in the box._

_A bit later, and the duo went back to the surface after Dawn thanked Gramps with a happy smile on her face and the duo wound up back in the arena right when they heard this._

"_**Next up is Contestant Dawn VS Examiner Clover!" **__Bill said which made Dawn chuckle before she looks at Hunson while holding her boxes towards him._

"_Mind taking these so I can get to the ring?, looks like I'll be working off my food in a fun way in a bit, hope you enjoy the show." Dawn said after Hunson took the boxes with a few tentacles and Dawn ran off with an excited look on her face._

'_Hehe, Dawn has no idea what's she's about to get into. Though I'm sure Clover will show her that." Hunson thought before he starts heading back to the VIP area._

_The scene then went to the Arena with Dawn running in and she had to pant for breath for a moment while she looks at the ground._

"_S-Sorry for the w-wait… g-got a bit lost o-on the way back." Dawn said while she pants for breath and a surprisingly feminine voice spoke up near Dawn, she almost sounded pretty meek._

"_O-Oh its no worries, I just got here myself." The woman, most likely Clover's voice said with a tone that showed she wasn't angry, thanks to Dawn running in and having to pant for breath, all she could see was Clover's feet which looked rabbit like and had snow white fur._

_That's when Dawn looks up so she can get a better look at Clover._

_She had to blush a bit when she saw that Clover looked very cute, she had white fluffy hair which went down her back in waves, and aside from some black parts where the whites of her eyes should be, she looked like a pretty normal Humanoid surprisingly enough, though oddly enough, she wasn't dressed in anything fancy, just a simple cloth like bra and a loincloth._

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

_Rachel was sitting next to Daniel while she relaxed against her Lesser hellhound which stuck around and had a surprised look on her face._

"_Whoa boy, looks like Dawn got either the worst luck of her life with Clover or the best considering how Dawn is in the sack, what do you think Daniel?, granted you were not a Lord long but you should have heard of Clover right?" Rachel said when she looks at Daniel._

"_Oh I have heard of her. I may have not interacted with her before but I have heard that she's very unpredictable. Hopefully Dawn survives this." Daniel said._

"_Indeed, though do you know why she is unpredictable?, heard she's actually close to a Demon lord's level of power despite her small weak looks." Rachel said while she pets the Lesser Hellhound's head which caused its tail to wag a few times from the petting._

_Daniel was thoughtful for a moment._

"_Well I heard her personality changes. She can be what those humans call it… uhh two face I believe."_

"_Actually I think you are talking about some kind of Old Pre-mushroom war movie, the right term is Dissociative Identity disorder or a split personality, heard Clover is normally a nice woman even by demon standards… its her other half that is dangerous, just hope Dawn doesn't cause that persona to come to the surface and things stay calm." Rachel said while she looks at the arena._

"_Indeed." Daniel said as he looked at the arena as well._

_Back in the arena…_

_Dawn had managed to calm down while Bill floats to the ground between the two women and his voice echoes so the crowd could hear him._

"_**Alright Ladies, considering a few other contestants managed to get by some high lords and Contestant Dawn is the final contestant, and Examiner Clover is the final examiner, do either of you two mind if Examiner Clover picks the final venue?" **__Bill said when he looks at Dawn but Clover looked oddly nervous and shook her hands in front of her._

"_H-Hold on, considering she is the final c-contestant, why not let her pick, it would be rude to not give her the option of wanting to pick first." Clover said which made Bill him._

"_**I see, well Contestant Dawn, do you want to pick the venue first or let Examiner Clover do the deed?" **__Bill said when he and everyone else look at Dawn to see how she would react._

_Dawn did have a thoughtful look for a moment till she spoke up._

"_I actually got nothing so… how about you pick Clover?"_

_Clover in turn blinks before she got a smile on her face when she heard that._

"_You sure?, I don't want to pick something you may not like on accident." Clover said to be mannered to Dawn._

_Dawn however chuckles._

"_It can't be any worse than what I've seen and face so bring it on." She said with a smirk._

_Clover then chuckles oddly… a bit… darkly and her voice seemed to get a tad deeper._

"_I see…. Then I guess I should give a bitch like you what she wants then by picking my favorite place to break women like you in…" Clover said before she got a twisted grin on her face and a crazed look in her eyes, it was like she shifted personalities or something._

'_What the?' Dawn thought when she was a bit surprised at the sudden change in Clover's behavior._

_Clover then looks at Bill before she gave him a crazed look and gave the same twisted tone to her voice._

"_Hey Bill!, give us the best BDSM dungeon you got, either that or some kind of big bed so I can show everyone what a real bitch is." Clover said with a tone that showed that Bill better deliver or she would make him pay._

_Bill did shiver before looking at Dawn._

"_Good luck." He said before he went to give Clover what she wanted._

_The field then shifts to a BDSM dungeon like none ever saw while Clover grins evilly when she got a good look at the place._

_The Dungeon itself looked demonic and all the tools as well making it look more intimidating than a regular sex dungeon, all in all, all of the tools were either bigger then normal or more painful looking as well._

_In the dungeon you see one part of a wall containing different type of whips while next to them, you see various types of dildos and vibrating toys._

_Next you see one of those big Xs for a person to get chained to across the room before seeing a couch on the other side of the room._

_If you look back you can see a bed with handcuffs attached at the bed posts for both arms and legs._

_You can also see a closet full of sexy leather BDSM costumes._

_Clover chuckles before she looks to see how Dawn would react to all of the intimidating items in the fake room._

_Dawn was a bit speechless as she saw the items in the room while blushing brightly._

_Clover chuckles before she spoke up to get Dawn's attention._

"_Don't be too surprised bitch, we're about to have a lot of fun… but first… time to show why I'm so fucking intimidating compared to my goody goody self… then again we both have it its just I know how to use it." Clover said before she ripped her loincloth and bra away and while the B to C cup breasts were seen… Dawn saw the mother of all dicks on Clover that was a monstrous 13 to 14 inches in length and 3 to 4 in width while Clover grins at the look on Dawn's face._

'_Oh. My. Glob.' Dawn thought with wide eyes when she saw the monster between Clover's legs._

_Clover chuckles before she gripped her cock and strokes it._

"_Impressed?, I may not have fancy bells and whistles like Daniel or Rachel who can either use magic or learn stuff later, but I got probably one of the biggest cocks around the Nightosphere and while I may not have a monster form like the others, well… not unless certain conditions are met, I'm pretty sure I beat Hunson and even Emerald is size alone hehe." Clover said while up in the VVVIP box._

"_OH!... that little, maybe I should go down there after this match and show her how it feels to get railed by the King of sex demons and see if she can even walk after that." Emerald said with a faux angry tone to his voice while Lillum was just licking her lips at the sight of Clover's cock._

_Hunson, who had a tic mark on his head felt like he should show Clover a thing or two after hearing that._

_Cedric, though sweatdrop, mentally chuckled at their reactions._

_Azure chuckles as well while Demonga had an amused look at his face when Clover had more balls so to speak then many demons here._

_Meanwhile back in the arena…_

_Clover had approached one of the Dominatrix outfits before she looks at Dawn while she slowly puts each piece of one on her._

"_Let me give you a bit of advice Bitch, High lords may not be quite up to snuff with Demon Lords, but I am training hard everyday to get as strong as possible, however I'm no idiot, strength is not my forte like with Demonga, nor do I have a power to turn others into ash, speed is my bread and butter, personally I'm hoping that I'll surpass Cedric in terms of speed and be the new fastest demon in the Nightosphere, who knows, depending on how things go I may make him my bitch if he gives me trouble, either that or show Azure that in the sex department, I'm a real dom compared to her, I don't show restraint unless a keyword is made so word of warning… better make one now because unlike Rachel and Daniel, I won't play nice." Clover said while she lustfully licks her lips at Dawn while she finished putting on the dominatrix gear and stood in special heels for her rabbit like feet, she wore special Lingerie that helped accent her breasts and her cock, while her pussy was seen and she wore black gloves that went all the way up to her biceps… all in all it looked like Clover really was getting serious about making Dawn her bitch while she reached for a whip and quickly cracked it on the ground to test it and grins evilly when she saw that it left quite a mark on the ground._

_As Dawn was blushing brightly, Cedric who heard that, grinds his teeth._

"_What the fuck that bitch say? No one is faster than me." He said before getting up like he was actually gonna do something._

_Emerald however froze him in place and tries to reason with the Wolfman._

"_Oh calm yourself Cedric, first off I'm pretty sure you would be on the run from Hunson for getting in the way of this tournament and you would be missing out on some sweet sweet tail from Dawn when your turn to test her comes up if she gets by Demonga and Azure, besides even if she does become faster than you, it won't matter since you can easily overpower her and other things, I mean can she take you in a contest or strength?, can she take an attack?, who knows, all we know is that Clover is unpredictable thanks to her split personality… besides the sweet side of her is not cocky so it balances out right?" Emerald said while Azure giggles a bit._

"_Indeed, besides she's really making me want to try and dominate her for that stuff she said about me so its not like you're the only one a bit ticked at her, so let her talk, if she loses to Dawn then all that means is that a Human female actually beats her in sex, pretty sure she will be recovering for quite a bit after that kind of blow to her ego." Azure said while she looks at the frozen Wolfman._

_Cedric let's what Azure and Emerald said sink in his head before calming down._

"_Okay you both made some points. So unfreeze me please."_

"_Alright, but just remember if you lose it, it's most likely going to be you living in the mortal realm from now on… I mean Hunson can't go there normally so…" Emerald said while shrugging and points at the Ruler of the Nightosphere after he unfroze Cedric._

_Hunson did gave Cedric serious look like a warning of sort making Cedric shudder a tiny bit._

"_Yeah… I'll just stay here." He said before sitting back down._

"_Good, anyway Lillum since you can read desires and whatnot, think Dawn would have trouble with Clover since unlike Daniel and Rachel, Clover would not hold back and actually treat her like a sex slave?" Emerald asked when he looks at his wife while the others did the same._

_Lillum did have a thoughtful look on her face while being cute like before giving her response._

"_Well it's obvious that Dawn is turned on from the sight of Clover's… weapon and she may have herself a big challenge, not dissing Daniel and Rachel. Though I believe Dawn will pull through."_

"_Maybe, but considering how aggressive Clover is, unless Dawn goes on the offensive, chances of Dawn winning are low." Emerald said when he could tell Clover was good offensive but poor defensively._

"_Well the only thing we can do now is watch and see what happens." Lillum said._

"_Yeah, good thing I taught her a few spells earlier… should be very interesting." Emerald said while everyone looks back to the arena…_

_Clover whips the ground again while she grins evilly at Dawn._

"_Now my pet, make a safeword so I don't harm you on accident… I do have a habit of doing that to toys I like to push to the limit…" Clover said while she licks her lips and looked Dawn up and down._

"_Though I would suggest losing the clothing otherwise you won't be clothed when you leave here." Clover said when she slowly approached Dawn._

_Dawn did gulp a bit before she starts to undress herself._

_Clover licks her lips when she saw Dawn's slowly revealing body and chuckles when Dawn was standing in the nude now._

"_My my, I saw it at a distance and weak human body aside…. You look good enough to fuck and fuck again and again… still… safe word please?... I won't ask again…" Clover said while her body radiated power to warn Dawn that she was losing her patience._

_Dawn somehow shuddered a bit but was still holding her ground._

"_Fine… Safe word is… cinnamon."_

"_Cute… now… lets get started… get on your knees… I want to see how well you can take this cock down your throat or use those fun bags to please me… your mistress commands you slave." Clover said while she used the whip to hit the ground near Dawn's feet._

_Dawn slightly flinched from that but she wasn't gonna back down from this._

_So Dawn, with a look of determination, gets on her knees before she grabs Clover's dick and strokes it._

_Clover moans a bit from that before she looks at Dawn with a grin on her face._

"_Nice hand work but for a cock of my size, you'll need to really step things up… or did you forget my orders slave?... want me to punish you for not following my orders to the letter?... I said use that mouth or those fucking breasts… I won't say it again." Clover said while she had a warning tone to her voice._

_Dawn did scoff before she opens her mouth and starts to swallow Clover's dick as much as she can._

_Clover moans from that when she felt how good the tight hole was, however Dawn could only get about 4 or 5 inches into her mouth thanks to how thick the dick was and Clover grins when she used a hand and without warning, forced more and more of her cock into Dawn's mouth and got about 8 inches down her throat, forget gagging, Dawn wanted to puke and suffocate when Clover blocked pretty much everything while Clover moans a bit before she starts to push and pull Dawn's head on her cock and Dawn's throat bulged each time as a result._

_Dawn's eyes widen before she starts to gag a bit loudly but she tries to handle it thanks to her experience on Ooo._

_However Clover wasn't like the beings on Ooo and forced Dawn to take more of her cock down Dawn's throat and only pulled her cock free to let Dawn breath so she wouldn't pass out on her and just repeats the process for a few minutes and enjoyed the look on Dawn's face as time went by._

_Dawn gags each time Clover shoves her cock in her mouth as Dawn's eyes rolled a bit from the back of her head._

_A few more minutes pass with Dawn's vision starting to blur before Clover surprisingly pulled her cock out of Dawn's mouth and tossed Dawn onto the ground and Dawn's airway was cleared._

_Dawn gags before she coughs a bit before trying to catch her breath._

_Clover chuckles before she walked up to Dawn and forced her onto her back._

"_Now now, as surprising as that is that I did show you mercy, I'm only aloud to cum three times… so I'm making them count if you can still think that is… now… get on all fours and present that ass to me." Clover said while she looks down at Dawn with a grin on her face._

_Dawn was able to catch her breath before she was now on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at Clover._

_Clover grins before she just got behind Dawn and gripped her round ass cheeks and without warning, aimed her cock at Dawn's asshole and just jammed herself inside, thanks to Dawn. Clover was pretty lubed but the size alone felt like a tree trunk was getting jammed right into her ass._

_Dawn's eyes widen as she groans loudly from the sudden penetration._

_Clover grins evilly when she force more and more of her cock into Dawn's asshole and Dawn could feel the massive dick reshaping her insides to mold to Clover's cock till 10 inches were in her ass._

'_Sweet lord, it feels like her dick got even bigger somehow.' Dawn thought while groaning some more._

_Clover then starts to pull out and thrusts her cock back in while she had a devilish grin on her face._

"_Not a bad ass, perfect for fucking, I wonder how many men and women you let fuck this slutty ass of yours… I wonder how many cocks you took and all with this hole alone… because you seem to really enjoy it when I do this… or this… or even THIS!" Clover said before she made a number of deep thrusts near the end while she placed a hand on Dawn's head and forced her head to the floor and when Dawn looks to the side, she can see a bulge form in her gut every time Clover tried to get deeper into her._

_Dawn was surprised when she saw that bulge as she groans a bit more before moaning._

_Clover licks her lips when she heard that before she used a hand to smack and spank Dawn's ass hard, and thanks to her demonic strength, she was leaving red marks in no time flat while she keeps fucking Dawn's ass without mercy._

_Dawn yelps a few times for each smack before she starts to think._

'_Fuck! Clover is not a pushover. But I can't be outdone. I must win this.' She thought before she had her ass squeezed Clover's dick._

_Clover moans from that and gave Dawn a dominating grin._

"_Hehe, not bad slut, seems I underestimated how bitchy you are… so why don't I get serious from here on out?, after all… leg strength is my forte..." Clover said before she surprised Dawn when she slipped her hands under Dawn's legs and with a quick but careful movement, lifts Dawn so that Clover was holding her in the air and Dawn was resting against Clover's chest and face while Clover's cock was right under her and Clover had a demonic grin when she could tell what Dawn was thinking already when Clover put Dawn in this position._

'_D-Damn… Didn't see that coming. Despite how good it is… need to step my game up.' Dawn thought._

_However before Dawn could get her bearings, Clover just moved her arms away and low and behold Dawn was dropped onto Clover's cock and thanks to gravity plus Clover using a quick thrust of her hips, around 12 inches of Clover's cock was forced into Dawn's ass while Clover keeps up the demonic grin._

"_Now then… let's see how many drops it takes before I get to the sweet center of this bitch." Clover said before she lifts Dawn to repeat the process._

_Dawn groans loud as she grinds her teeth from the feeling while trying to be strong._

_Clover in turn, dark persona or not was a bit impressed with Dawn right now since most Demonesses wouldn't be able to take this much of her cock and Dawn was slowly getting to the 13 inch mark._

"_F-Fuck you got one Grade A ass, thought only Succubus's or large framed beings could take me, guess I shouldn't underestimate human bitches like you huh?" Clover said when she keeps dropping Dawn slowly onto her cock and Dawn was slowly getting to the final and 14th inch mark and Clover was getting close thanks to how warmed up she was from earlier._

_Dawn slowly turn her head to look at Clover with a defiant grin._

"_D-Damn straight. I ain't a pushover."_

"_W-Well then, better get ready, thanks to earlier I'm about to pop… you'll see how virlie I am before I get truly serious with breaking that pussy of yours… you saw how much stamina I have before so its obvious its a bit quick with this ass of yours but I bet you knew that already that I'm just starting." Clover groans out while she really thrusts her hips upward when she dropped Dawn onto her cock and could oh so feel how close she was to fully hilting her cock in Dawn's ass and Dawn saw a serious bulge form on her stomach._

_Dawn was groaning loud now after feeling that before a moment or two passes til she almost felt her climax approaching before she tries to hold it._

_Clover however, who wanted to really get every inch into Dawn's ass, thrusts harder and harder and even used a hand to help pull Dawn onto her cock and after a minute finally felt her pelvis touch Dawn's which caused Clover to open her mouth and yell with all she had._

"_F-FUUUCCCKKK!" Clover yelled before she blew in Dawn's ass like a geyser and her semen quickly filled Dawn's stomach in no time flat and pretty much caused her to look many months pregnant and Clover even gripped Dawn's breasts hard to hug her to her body so Dawn wouldn't go anywhere. _

_Dawn groans loud as felt her stomach bloat up before her ass tightens on Clover's dick more as Dawn climaxed from her pussy._

_Everyone saw Dawn squirt from her pussy before Dawn got a funny look on her face before she starts to cough up semen much to her shock and was more surprised with Clover muttering stuff like.._

"_F-Fuck… g-glad I-I h-held b-back from m-masturbating… s-so… fucking worth it… got plenty to give…" Clover muttered while she keeps riding out her orgasm._

'_Y-You gotta be… k-kidding me.' Dawn thought since she was coughing up more cum._

_About 20 to 30 seconds pass before Clover finally tapped off, one orgasm down for both women, two for each, so it was hard on telling who would win since it seemed like the two were pretty even right now._

_Dawn, after coughing up the last bit of Clover's semen, was now panting for breath after tapping off._

_Clover pants for breath before she gave Dawn a lustful grin._

"_So my pet… I wonder what else we can have fun with…" Clover said while her cock was still hard, looks like she had stamina to spare it seems… good thing there was a 3 cum limit or things may get bad for Dawn._

_Dawn pants for a bit as she looks at Clover for a moment as she had this thought._

'_R-Really need to step up my game if I need to win.'_

_A minute later, Dawn was on her back on the bed while Clover was over her and she had a lustful smirk on her face while she stroked her cock._

"_Now then… I wonder how I should fuck you now…" Clover said which caused Dawn to have this thought when she had enough, granted she did enjoy it but she needed to get a win so…_

"_Oh get ready you bitch… really going to thank Emerald later for this spell…" Dawn thought before she raised a hand which had some green magic on it and roots shot out of the ground and around Clover and lift her in the air much to her surprise before she was bound around her wrists and ankles and her waist while Dawn smirks when she got off the bed and back in the VVVIP box, Emerald was smirking while Lillum looked surprised that Emerald would teach Dawn that spell as well, guess that explains why Dawn was able to adapt to Huntress's plant based spells easily in the future…. Or the present..._

"_W-What the fuck is this?!" Clover said as she struggles._

"_Hehe, just a surprise spell that I learned from Emerald, I got one more in store for later but I hope my Mistress likes getting it on the receiving end just as much as she likes giving it to other ladies… and what kind of pet would I be if I don't go all out on pleasing my bitch of a mistress." Dawn mockingly said before grinning at the bound Clover._

_Clover continues struggle before she looks at Dawn._

"_You better hope these things hold me because once I'm out, I'll severely turn you into my bitch."_

_Dawn however keeps grinning before she had a root smack Clover's cock a few times which made Clover yelp from the pain a few times._

"_I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dawn said while she had a root grip Clover tightly on her cock now and starts to stroke Clover off very hard now._

_Clover groans before glaring a bit at Dawn._

"_Nothing… Mistress." She said while Cedric in the VIP area smirks at the sight._

'_That's what you get dumb bitch.' He thought._

_Dawn then smirks when she had an idea and summoned a few more roots._

"_Now then… since you are boasting that you have the biggest cock around...why don't we see how many roots it can take…" Dawn teased while a root hovered in front of Clover's urethra while her cock was held still by the root that was stroking her off._

_Clover sees this before struggling in her binds before giving Dawn an 'I dare you look'._

_Dawn just had an angelic smile before the root shoved itself into Clover's cock and really went deep into her as a result while Dawn grins a bit evilly at the reaction that Clover had._

"_FUUUUCCCK!" Clover screams making Cedric lightly chuckle after seeing that._

_The root then wiggles and thrusts away inside of Clover's cock while Dawn seemed to thing of something and clapped her hands together._

"_Oh how silly of me, I'm sure just one root won't be enough for someone as strong as you… why don't we up the anti with adding… say 2 more?" Dawn said while two more roots were summoned and they instantly forced themselves into Clover's already filled cock and joins the single root in wiggling around in her cock while Dawn keeps smirking at Clover's situation right now._

_Clover screamed more profanities as felt those roots messing around in her cock._

_Dawn then licks her lips when she walked behind Clover and when she was lowered a bit to have her feet near the floor, Dawn summoned her cock and strokes it a few times while she wondered what hole she should fuck now while the root holding her cock steady starts to stroke Clover off while the roots in her cock went wild to really cause the pressure to become intense._

_Clover groans as she thrashed a bit in her binds._

_Dawn then licks her lips when she looks at Clover's tight little ass and moved to have the head of her cock touch Clover's asshole and waits for a moment for Clover to realize what is about to happen._

_Clover jolts when she felt something poke at her asshole before looking back._

_To her shock, she saw a grinning Dawn behind her while Dawn's dickhead was pressed against her asshole and Dawn grins more before she just forced her cock deep into Clover's asshole and went balls deep in no time flat._

"_Ohhh… so fucking tight, I can see why you like fucking asses with a hole this tight." Dawn said while she grins at the stunned Clover who was starting to feel what just happened fully._

_Clover grinds her teeth a bit as she felt her ass getting penetrated._

_Dawn then licks her lips before she starts to thrust her hips and used a hand to smack Clover's ass while the roots really went wild in Clover's cock and it strokes her off more and more._

_Clover yelps from having her ass smacked before groaning loud each time._

"_Ohhh… you're really pushing my buttons bitch!"_

_Dawn just grins more and smacked Clover's ass harder._

"_Good… might as well see if you can take it as much as you can give it… pretty sure you showed no mercy so…" Dawn said before she thrusts her hips harder and her cock positions in and out of Clover's ass at a much faster rate while Dawn moans and groans from the feeling._

_Clover groans a few more times before she actually starts to moan a bit at this feeling._

_Dawn just focused on fucking Clover more and more and could feel her orgasm approaching, but could also feel Clover's orgasm approaching as well while the roots went more and more wind with their thrusts._

_Clover could also feel her orgasm approaching follow by Dawn's before Clover tries to hold back but seems that would be hard to do with the roots messing with her dick and Dawn fucking her ass at the same time._

_For a few minutes, Dawn keeps on going and could feel herself getting closer and closer until she grits her teeth and pushed herself balls deep into Clover's asshole and unloads a lot of semen into Clover's ass and as Clover's orgasm was getting close, the roots in her cock pulled free and the roots went to Clover's head and forced her to look down and actually take her cock into her mouth when it was angled up and Clover could feel her gaping Urethra as a result._

_Clover's eyes widen before she was more in shock as she climaxed and felt her mouth getting full of her own cum while she muffly moans the entire time._

_Dawn keeps on riding out her orgasm while she had the root on Clover's cock stroke her through the orgasm while Clover's semen went down her throat and onto the front of her body._

_Clover gags from her own semen before she actually climaxed from her pussy thanks to Dawn dominating her._

_Dawn finished riding out her orgasm and after she finished, she had a sigh of relief before she pulled her cock free of Clover's ass and dismissed the root on Clover's cock to help it fall free of her mouth so Clover could breathe for breath and Dawn admired her handiwork so far with the dominating rabbit Demoness._

_Clover coughs a bit after her dick fell free from her mouth before she tries to recover._

_Dawn in turn wanted to keep that from happening and used the roots to slowly lower Clover onto all fours while Dawn looks around and smirks when she finds what she needs and found some kind of large ring like item._

_Clover was able to notice that before wondering what Dawn was gonna do with that ring._

"_Hehe, considering things, I might as well show you what the other spell Emerald taught me was, $%&#&$ #^^ #" Dawn said before she starts to mutter in some strange language and a moment later, the ring glowed and some kind of black void appeared where the ring was._

"_Now for the other end…" Dawn said before she used her fingertip to draw a circle on the ground and a similar ring like bit appeared and a moment later, Clover could see the underside of her cock through the ring in Dawn's hand._

_Clover's eyes widen before looking at Dawn._

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_Simple, you know of a gloryhole right?... well in a nutshell this is a more portable version of that… you can guess what that hole under you will do though since its linked with this ring in my hand." Dawn said while grinning at the pinned Clover._

_Clover's eyes widen in shock after putting two and two together._

"_Don't you fucking dare." She said with a furious look._

_Dawn giggles before she approached Clover._

"_Oh don't worry… you see while I'm going to use this on you… its not in the way you maybe thinking… for example…" Dawn said when she got behind Clover and after turning the ring for some reason, she starts to lick at Clover's folds to get them a bit more wet for what she had in mind._

_Clover blinked in confusion before shuddering at bit but was still able to ask._

"_T-Then what?"_

_Dawn however keeps on licking Clover's folds before she pulled her head away._

"_Just a quick question… you a virgin with your pussy?, you seem to like using that cock of yours but just want to make sure I don't hurt you since what I have in mind is very interesting thanks to everything that happened."_

_As soon as she heard that, Clover was now silent as she looks at Dawn but even the human woman knew the answer._

"_Holy crap… you are…" Dawn said while up in the stands…_

"_Holy Hell…. Didn't expect that." Emerald said when he heard that and looks to the others to see if he heard things right._

"_No kidding." Hunson said with a surprised look while Cedric was a bit caught off guard by this info._

_Emerald looks at Cedric with a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Hmmm… hey Cedric…" Emerald said when he wanted to get Cedric's attention but looked at the arena so he could help slip Cedric up a bit with his off guard state._

"_Huh?" Cedric said when he looks at Emerald._

_Emerald however looked silent for a moment and when Cedric thought he heard things, Emerald spoke up all of a sudden._

"_So think Clover is telling the truth?" Emerald said all of a sudden and to the point._

_Cedric did blink he said this._

"_Either that… or it's her time of the month."_

_Emerald just grins while he waits for everyone to realize what just happened and everyone looks at Cedric to see if they heard him right._

_Cedric however noticed the looks._

"_What?"_

"_Dude… think back on what you just said and think of WHY everyone is giving you funny looks." Emerald said while he was amused right now._

_Cedric blinked a bit before his eyes widen as he just realized what he said._

"_Oh… crap."_

"_Well not quite, I mean you can smell when a Woman is on her time of the month, though considering the either part… can you actually tell if a woman is a virgin?, granted I can tell thanks to my nature but I would be impressed if you could with that schoz of yours." Emerald said when he points at Cedric's nose while Azure looked away for a moment when she wondered if Cedric could tell if she really was on her time of the month in the past._

_Cedric felt like he said too much before he gets up._

"_Yeah I'm actually gonna split so bye." He said before he used a bit of his speed to get out._

_However before he could leave the room, the door opened and Cedric kind of… smashed into it and had to cover his face from the pain while Bill entered the room and saw the downed Cedric._

"_Uhhh… my apologize Lord Cedric, didn't mean to do that." Bill said when he held a hand out for Cedric to take._

_Cedric groans before taking Bill's hand and pulls himself up with Bill's help._

"_No worries. Meant to do that." He said before he still tries to walk out while rubbing his face._

_Bill sweatdrops before he looks at everyone else._

"_Did… I miss something Lords and Ladies?" Bill said while Emerald waved him off._

"_Nah, just learned that Cedric has an interesting trick with not getting near the ladies on their time of the month and he apparently can tell if someone is a virgin or not on smell alone." Emerald said while he grins at Bill._

_Bill did blink before looking at the ladies in the VIP area._

_Azure was still blushing a bit while Lillum was smirking somewhat and the rest of the demonesses pleasing the males in the room were blushing as well._

"_I-I see… anyway I came here to talk with the Demon lords on the order of who goes first in the rounds, I believe the order was Demonga, then Azure, then Cedric, then finally Emerald is that right?" Bill said when he looks at Hunson to see if that was correct._

_Hunson was rubbing his chin for a moment._

"_That would be correct but since Cedric is in hiding now, he'll have to be last after Emerald, if Cedric plans to come back."_

"_Oh does that mean I can have more than one round of fun with the ladies!?, huh can I!?" Emerald excitedly say while Lillum shook her head._

"_Pretty sure you would only get one extra shot and thats it dear." Lillum said while Emerald looked to the floor with a depressed look on his face much to everyone's amusement._

_Hunson did chuckle while Bill snickers._

_After Bill calmed down, he looks at the others._

"_Anyway, I'll go look for Lord Cedric and try and talk him into joining, if you will excuse me." Bill said and bows to everyone before Azure spoke up when she stood up._

"_I'll join you, might as well talk some sense into Cedric so he doesn't miss out on the fun." Azure said before she went to Bill and points to her nose._

"_Cedric's not the only tracker here, follow me Bill and we should get to Cedric in no time." Azure said before she exits the room and didn't bother dressing since it would be pointless soon._

_Bill shrugged before he follows Azure._

_Meanwhile back in the Arena…_

_Dawn smiles at Clover gently while she pets Clover's ass._

"_Well then… want me to use my own cock and take that V-Card of yours… should be good instead of using your own cock right?" Dawn said in a teasing way while she regrew her cock and used her fingers to rub Clover's pussy a few times._

_Clover shudders before giving Dawn a defiant look._

"_D-Do your worst." She said even though she may have blushed a bit._

_Dawn just smirks before she had Clover turn over so that she was on her back now and she got over Clover and aimed the head of her cock at Clover's pussy and rubbed the head up and down to tease Clover a bit._

_Clover did shudder but turned her head away to avoid looking at Dawn._

_Dawn however moved Clover's head a bit to look at Dawn before Dawn surprisingly kisses her and slowly pushed her cock into Clover's pussy._

_Clover's eyes widen before she tries to move her head away._

_Dawn however keeps the kiss up while she pushed herself inside of Clover more and more and could feel Clover's hymen a moment later and looked Clover in the eyes to see if she had the go ahead to go through._

_Clover had no other choice in the matter before she gave Dawn a wink._

_Dawn winked back before she pushed her hips forward and her cock bursts past Clover's hymen a moment later and blood seeped from Clover's pussy while Dawn moans at how tight Clover was right now._

_Clover however groans loud from having her hymen tore open as she makes sure to not let a single tear be shown._

_However her eyes did water a little and Dawn gently rubbed the tears away while she pulled her head back and waits for Clover to adjust to her first time being taken._

_Clover took a bit while grinding her teeth before she was finally able to adjust._

"_So… want me to start now?" Dawn asked when she saw Clover starting to get used to things and tried to help her by stroking her cock.m_

_Clover did groan before looking at Dawn._

"_Y-You already bust my hymen so go ahead."_

"_True, but a cutie like you does deserve some pleasure with this pain so just relax and let me take care of things." Dawn said before she moved Clover's cock so that it rests between her breasts and she pressed the breasts together and starts to give her a pretty good titfuck right now and she lightly thrusts her hips to help Clover adjust further._

_Despite the personality switch, Clover blushes a bit from being called that before slightly moaning from the tit fuck._

_Dawn giggles from that before she opened her mouth and took the head of Clover's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it hard while she keeps on moving her breasts up and down to really get her to feel good._

_Clover groans from that before moaning more._

_Dawn would have said something but instead thrusts her hips at a harder rate as time went by while she keeps on rubbing her breasts up and down on Clover's cock and licked and sucked the head of her dick more._

_Dawn even used the roots to play with Clovers nipples to pinch and pull them a bit to help her feel better._

_Clover hisses from that which made her moan a bit louder before her toes actually curled._

_Dawn had a lustful look in her eyes before she doubled her speed with everything to see if Clover would enjoy it._

_Clover groans a few times before a little bit of time passess before Clover moans again but this time as enjoyment before a lust filled look developed in her eyes._

_Dawn in turn really had a lustful look on her face and could feel Clover getting closer and closer like she was but fought back long enough to hold herself back until…_

_Clover moans loud before she climaxed hard from her pussy on Dawn's dick while Clover climaxed from her dick._

_That caused Dawn to groan before she came hard inside of Clover's womb and quickly tries to drink the demoness's semen but slowly failed as it starts to flow down to her breasts._

_Clover's orgasm got stronger the second her womb got filled up before tapping off after 30 seconds passed._

_Dawn tapped off a few seconds before and had to pull her mouth off of Clovers cock to breath after she swallowed the load in her mouth._

_Clover pants for while trying to catch her breath._

_**"And we have a winner!, Dawn the Human!" **__Bill voice said before the two women were cleaned, dressed, and back in the real arena while Clover was still on the ground panting and Dawn's cock had dispelled and the roots vanished to free Clover._

"_D-Damn… thought for sure I would win." Clover said._

_Dawn chuckles before she got to her feet and held a hand out for Clover to take._

_"Well if it's any consolation, glad you enjoyed yourself at the end, hope we can do that again sometime later." Dawn said while she smiles at Clover._

_Clover looks at Dawn for a moment before she chuckles a bit._

"_Same… but you better watch that ass when I get the drop on you." She said with a smirk._

_"Alright, just as long as you don't mind if I turn the tables after you have some fun." Dawn teasingly said while she keeps holding her hand out for Clover to take._

_Clover chuckles before taking Dawn's hand._

_Dawn then pulled Clover up to her feet while Bill told Clover and Dawn to vacate for the Demon Lords turns which caused Dawn to smile before she surprised Clover when she kissed her on the cheek and ran off to the winners section which left Clover alone for a moment._

_Clover was a bit surprised from that action before having a slight blush on her face._

_Bill then had Clover leave the ring before the looks to the audience._

_**"Now without further adieu, I bring you Demonga the Demon lord!" **__Bill said while a bolt of lightning shot from the VVVIP stand and when it hit the ground, Demonga appears in a dramatic kneeling position before he slowly got to his feet and he had a serious look on his face while he stays silent._

_The crowd starts to cheer when they saw him._

_Demonga however keeps silent while Bill looks at everyone after everyone calmed down._

"_**Now everyone, the three limit rule for everyone is over, the round is only over when the Demon lord is satisfied, now I will pull out the first contestants name…" **__Bill said before he pulled out the first name for the first Demon lord round from the hat while the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's home/ Huntress (Dawn in control of Huntress's body) (25% merge complete), Lady**

"...So that is how I got past the High lord Clover and how the Demon lord rounds started." Dawn said while she sipped her tea and smiles at Lady while Lady at this time…

Lady was just blushing brightly as she was speechless at the story.

Dawn giggles at that before she got up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to get more tea and snacks since the rounds with the Demon lords are much more intense then the regular lords, anyway be right back." Dawn said while she left the room and left Lady alone with her thoughts.

'_I can't believe she actually went through that and still came out on top.' _Lady thought.

Meanwhile back with Finn and BMO for a moment…

Finn was playing Guardians of Sunshine while BMO smiles when she saw Finn was having a blast, seems the form change helped make things more complex by having things go from 8 bit to 16 bit for complex sprite like images.

Finn was dead set on defeating the game as he already beat the first two boss before going to the final part.

Thankfully for Finn, he was able to get near the end of the fight, however the final boss took Finn out when he used the bomba on the previous boss.

"Dang it!" Finn said.

BMO giggles before she shut the game off.

"Well you really got to hold back on using the Bomba Hunny Bunny and use it on Bouncy Bee." BMO said when Finn always used the Bomba on Hunny Bunny.

Finn sighs a bit.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

BMO giggles before she got up and sat next to Finn.

"Cheer up Finn, you got further then you did last time, want to watch a movie to help pass the time more?" BMO said while she smiles at Finn.

"Hmmm… sure I could use a break anyway." Finn said with a kind smile.

"Great, let BMO pull up the menu so you can pick an option." BMO said before she closed her eyes and opened them to show a projection on the wall while a menu of options were seen and BMO waits for Finn to pick a movie.

Finn scrolls through the listings before picking that movie.

"How about some comedy BMO?"

"Which one?" BMO said when she changed the menu to show a list of comical movies.

Finn looks through before he found two that interests him.

"Hmmm, either it's… "Dude where's my car?" Or…. "Meet the Spartans?"

"Oh, BMO is going more to where's my car, that alright with Finn?" BMO said when she smiles a bit more.

"Hehe, okay sure." Finn said.

Time then passed to much much later with Finn and BMO laughing a bit at the end.

"Hehe, wow, didn't think that would be so funny." BMO said while she smiles a bit.

"Hehe, me neither. I mean there was some things I didn't get like what wasted means, but it was still funny." Finn said.

"Yeah, Though BMO wished we had snacks but there was no popcorn and soda, Finn do you think you can go get some?, BMO will be trying on outfits so she can impress everyone when they get back." BMO said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn returns the smile.

"Sure thing BMO, I'll get some snacks." He said before getting up.

BMO smiles before she saw Finn leaving the house and Finn was walking away from Lady and Jake's home which left Finn alone with his own thoughts.

'_Okay. Even though, she's a… cute girl, she's still BMO to me. At least she got me distracted from a lot of things like, me owing Lady that favor. Though I still haven't forgotten seeing Marceline and the Princess wearing those… clothes. And call me crazy but… they were indeed hot. Er except without the whole… dick thing that Marceline have. But still, I can't forgive them fully till they come to me.'_

Finn then keeps on walking through the woods and nothing happened for quite a bit but he starts to hear something…

"G..t a..ay from.. e!"

Finn was confused by that before he rushed to where the noise was coming from and heard a female voice that was familiar to him and the female seemed distressed.

'_That voice… feels like I know this person but who?' _He thought as kept on going.

A moment later, he saw a group of monsters surrounding a familiar feline humanoid, however she was a bit shorter then Finn was in his 14 year old form and looked to be injured on one arm while she held a familiar looking dagger in her good hand and had a slightly worried look on her face when she had a hard time seeing how she could get out of this situation.

One of the monsters grinned at the feline.

"Hehe, nowhere to run little kitty."

Another monster spoke up while it had a few tentacles for arms.

"Yeah hehe, and nowhere to run, why not just play nice and give us a good time and we will let you live, no one to save you now kitty cat." The other monster lecherously said while wiggling the tentacles around a bit more in suggestive ways.

The feline humanoid was now worried while Finn that watch this was getting angry.

'_Oh fuck no.' _He thought before he decides to do something.

"HEY!" He shouts as he walks towards the monsters.

The Monsters and the cat humanoid looked to Finn and one of the monsters, the tentacle one, got narrowed eyes.

"Oh just walk away from this Old man and we will let you live, we're in a pretty good mood right now so-!" The tentacle monster said while trying to sound nonchalant before it was pierced multiple times by magical blades while Finn's right hand glows when he didn't want to listen to this anymore and looks at the other monsters with a warning look that showed he wouldn't show mercy right now while more blades formed over Finn

The feline humanoid was stunned shocked at what she saw while the monsters couldn't believe what they saw.

A moment later, Finn spoke up with a deadly tone to his voice, and thanks to that his voice sounded a bit deeper as a result so the feline wouldn't know who he was.

"I'm only going to say this once… and only once… leave… **now!" **Finn said while his body flared with magic which caused all the monsters to jolt when the magic blades doubled and flared with more magic to show Finn was about to attack with the blades.

The monsters jolt before they scurry on out of here.

Finn made a hum of sorts before he looks to see how the feline Humanoid was doing so far even though he could see her injured arm.

The feline humanoid was still shocked at what happen before gulping a bit at Finn.

Finn in turn just got a relaxed look on his face before he slowly pulled out a small potion.

"Here, a healing potion, that is if you want it." Finn said while he set the potion on the ground carefully and backed away from the potion.

The feline humanoid was hesitant but… she needed to be healed.

So she grabs the potion and applies the contents to her injured arm.

A moment later, her arm healed up without issue and aside from a slight itchy situation from a lingering side effect of the rapid healing, her arm looked like it wasn't injured, her fur that was ripped from her arm was even regrown as well.

The feline humanoid was surprised when she saw the results before looking at Finn.

"W-Wow thanks."

"Hehe, no problem, just glad I ran into you, anyway hope you do better in traveling, I was on my way to get some groceries so see you later if we run into one another again Miss cat." Finn said before he starts to walk away after he waved at her.

The feline humanoid was a bit silent before she tries to get Finn's attention.

"Hey wait."

Finn stopped before he looks at the woman.

"Yes?, if you're worried about paying me back for the potion, don't worry, pretty easy to make healing potions believe it or not so I can whip up a new one before you know it." Finn asked when he thought the woman wanted to pay him back or something.

"Well still, I owe you for saving me so how about I help you with the groceries?" The feline humanoid offered.

Finn hummed for a moment before he nods his head.

"Sure, would help to have an extra set of strong paws helping me out, I'm heading to a nearby marketplace that has some food from the breakfast kingdom normally, if you want you can join in on getting some food for yourself as well." Finn said while he smiles at the feline woman.

The feline woman chuckles.

"Sure, I can eat." She said before getting up.

"Great, and from the state of a few monsters, looks like you can handle yourself in a fight, did you fight monsters before?" Finn asked before he and the feline woman walks to where Finn would get his food.

"Once or twice." The feline woman said.

"Nice, though from the look of things, do you just fight with daggers?, not complaining about it but does it have poisons on it?, or not considering that some monsters didn't seem to be effected?" Finn asked when he wondered where the feline got her dagger from.

"Nah, sometimes I use a syringe of poison." The feline woman said.

Finn took a moment to think on that and thought that sounded familiar but shrugged it off, the person he was thinking about now was Me-Mow and sure Me-Mow and this feline woman looked similar but this woman was way WAY too big to be Me-Mow, last time she was about the size of BMO, maybe smaller last time he saw her and this woman looked a bit shorter then his 14 year old self.

"Interesting way of fighting, you remind me of this other person I know in the past, fought with them as well and they used a syringe of poison as well, I think they were an assassin or an assassin in training." Finn said when he thought back on that day with wildberry princess.

"Interesting… I was once an assassin… til my last mission failed and I was kicked out of the Guild. Now I'm just a bounty hunter." The feline woman said.

"Really?, guess that would explain the dagger, though a bounty hunter?, considering how nice you look, you may want to consider a safer job, I mean what if a bad guy got the drop on you?, you should at least have a partner to watch your back so nothing like that happens." Finn said when he worried for the feline woman and it showed in his eyes.

The feline woman did felt a bit touched at Finn's concern before shrugging.

"I usually work alone. Besides, bounty hunting helps with my cash troubles and stuff."

"Well why not just be an adventurer?, sure bounty hunting may have you hunt criminals and not saying you shouldn't, but going through a dungeon and getting plenty of loot could keep you going strong in the cash department, granted considering you had trouble with monsters you may need some new equipment… or equipment in general since it looks like you er… lack pretty much a basic outfit… but still, there are other ways of getting cash if you look around, have an open mind so to speak, I mean I didn't expect being a Warlock would be productive but I make enchanted swords and they sell for a pretty penny… or at least the ones I want to part with, I have a collection that I just adore since some are more impressive then what I normally have on sale." Finn said with a grin on his face, thanks to some stuff he had to sell some swords when dungeon diving had its issues and he had plenty of gold as a result.

"Hmmm, you've given some good points. I'll keep that in mind." The feline woman said.

"Great, anyway… you hear about that Finn guy on the news?, heard about it recently and I felt bad for the Human since his privacy was invaded like that." Finn said to see if his disguise was still working so far.

"Yeah I heard of it. Was a bit funny to me." The feline woman said before chuckling.

Finn frowned while he looks at the feline woman.

"I don't think so, I mean how would you feel if a private moment of your life was broadcasted all over Ooo, pretty sure that Finn guy has to wear a disguise or something so he won't have trouble just buying food." Finn said with a frown on his face.

"If someone tried to get the scoop on me then they better pay me some good coin or lose something important… below the belt. As for that Finn guy… Well I could feel sorry for him but… let's just say I had a bad dealing with him and his yellow mutt of a brother." The feline woman said.

Finn then stopped in his tracks for a moment while he gave a raised eyebrow to the woman.

"Really?, you seem too nice for those two to do anything bad to you, I mean what did they do that was so bad for you?" Finn asked when he wondered what the female feline meant.

The feline woman looks at Finn for a moment before shrugging.

"You remember that failed mission I mentioned?, Well in the Guild, I was tasked to eliminate a royal but was stopped by those two idiots. I also almost killed his dog friend when I injected some poison in his body."

Finn's eyes widen then and he looked to the ground a bit and to the woman's shock, magical swords surrounded her while Finn looks at her with magically glowing eyes.

"Guess I should introduce myself then… Me-Mow… I am Finn, I tried using a potion to try and make me look much older then I am now, I'm sure if you look close enough you can see the similarities if you look as hard as you can." Finn said when he had a cold tone to his voice.

The feline, now identified as Me-Mow, who was at first shocked at the blades, blinked a few times before taking a closer at Finn before her eyes widen.

"It is you."

"Yeah… I am… aside from wondering how you got so big, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, you nearly killed Wildberry princess for no good reason aside from trying to get into a guild that kills people and nearly killed my brother… many either think I'm a pervert, a kingdom destroyer, or some kind of trickster in some places and while some still think of me as a hero, some still see you as a villain for trying to kill royalty, I mean why would the guild try and kill Wildberry princess?, she seems so sweet and nice." Finn said while multiple blades point at Me-Mow's neck to keep her from trying anything funny to Finn.

Me-Mow did gulp from that before speaking.

"I didn't ask. I just followed what orders they gave me."

Finn blinks at that and looked angered when he heard that.

"So your telling me you did it just like that and followed orders only?... you know what… forget it…" Finn said when he dispelled his blades and starts walking by Me-Mow.

"Considering I just saved you, I won't kill you because its MY choice and in a nutshell no one did die back then and you're not trying to be an assassin… like I said it's my choice… not anyone else's… think of it how you will but know if you try attacking me, I won't hold back, as you can see I'm a lot stronger than I was back then and you became a much bigger target since then… in a nutshell I have no issues with you anymore, but if you have issues with me, then come after me only, I don't want anyone else getting involved…" Finn said when he keeps walking away from Me-Mow with him pulling the hood of his robe onto his head.

Me-Mow was shocked at what just happened. Not only was she saved by the very human in disguise, she was also spared by Finn when he could've have this chance to get rid of her.

Me-Mow would've wanted to strike down the human/warlock but… two things; 1) What Finn said about his magic and 2)... something was telling her to not do it.

It was only a moment before Me-Mow decides to leave but in a different direction.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a pair of eyes were watching them and followed Me-Mow before a cruel grin was seen while the scene went to Finn.

For a bit, Finn keeps on walking, but for some reason stopped when he had a bad feeling in his gut, and tried to put it off as him overthinking things when it involved Me-Mow of all people.

"What am I thinking, even if she is a bounty hunter, what's to stop her from trying to get revenge later." Finn said to himself while he keeps walking after a couple minutes of thought… however had a bad feeling in his gut got stronger and stronger before he sighs.

"Oh freaking…" Finn said to himself before he made an about face and walked back to where he and Me-Mow split up… however for some reason he saw some bushes pushed aside from where he and Me-Mow had the talk and saw some kind of…. Trail or something leading away from it and alongside some cat like footprints…

Finn blinks when he saw that and frowns when he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh of all my luck…" Finn said before he ran down the path while the scene went to Me-Mow who was still walking away from where she split up with Finn and was busy thinking about what he said when he had no issues with her now since no one would have died and how he chose to let her live since it was his choice… was he saying that she had no choice in following orders or something?

"Damn… can't believe I'm saying this but… I think he may be right." Me-Mow said as she continues to walk.

A moment later, when she got into a large field, she heard some bushes rustling and remembering those monsters, got on guard by pulling out her dagger.

"Alright, who's ever out there, show yourself!" Me-Mow said as she frowns.

To her surprise and shock, the head of one of the monsters was tossed into the field while chuckling was heard.

"Oh relax, depending on how things go, I won't harm a hair on that pretty head of yours." the unknown voice, a man's voice said before a figure walked onto the field, he looked to be mostly human like but he wore a simple shirt and pants but no shoes, he had clawed fingers and toes while he had some demonic wings on his back… and the feeling he had… was deadly even if he looked relaxed while he grins at Me-Mow and Me-Mow's instinct was telling her to run like hell and run some more while the fur on the back of her neck stood on end and the palms of her paws sweat.

"W-Who are you?" Me-Mow said as she still stood her ground.

The man chuckles before he moved with shocking speed and stood next to Me-Mow.

"Oh just a up and coming Demon lord…. I saw you talking with Finn the Human a bit ago, mind if I ask a few questions and I'll be on my merry little way like… did he use other moves besides those blades on you or where does he live exactly?" The Demon lord? Said while he looks to the sky, he looked pretty defenseless so maybe…

Me-Mow was a bit confused.

"Why do you want to know where he is?"

"Well… considering he's getting it on with the Queen of the Nightosphere reborn, I'm wondering if I may have some competition on trying to be the new ruler of the Nightosphere… hehe, and well… you can guess on what happens after if he is right?, I mean considering things in this dimension, he may just up and leave it since things are pretty hectic for his social life right now, you would be surprised at what kind of info we could get in the Nightosphere, you know of Wi-fi?, well we have Xi-Fi, not exactly a no brainer as to why since its a letter after W but still my point is we get some pretty interesting internet stuff from Ooo and lets just say plenty of Demons and Demonesses are wonder how things will go now that Hunson knows of Dawn being reborn as a Wood Nymph." The Demon lord? Said with a grin on his face.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised when she heard that.

"Competition? I thought that Hunson guy was still the ruler."

"True, but if you think of a few things, Hunson maybe deathless but he's getting lazy, Lax in his word, pretty much the only thing going for him is his Deathless state, I mean think of an RPG, no matter how strong or powerful you are, wouldn't you give up if a character had some kind of permanent buff that lets them either A, come back to life again and again or B, regain HP as soon as the damage was done, wouldn't you give up when you try and fight something that can't be killed?" The Demon lord? Said with a grin still on his face.

Me-Mow did blink a few times.

"To me… I would choose to run since fighting a deathless being is suicide."

"Ding Ding Ding, you are right!, seems you do have a brain under the cute looks that you have." The Demon Lord said while he keeps the grin on his face, it was like he was stuck on a permanent grin mode or something.

Me-Mow was raised an eyebrow on that grin.

"But what makes you think Finn would be interested in being ruler? Guy likes to adventure and nothing more."

The Demon lord? Just shook his head before he make a tsk tsk like noise.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Lady, if it's one thing I know, its how the Nightosphere works, and the Nightosphere is ruled by the strong, not the weak, I may have not been born back when Dawn first came to the Nightosphere but she had to go through some hoops to get where she was and she was HUMAN… a being who would normally be under a Demon's boot managed to become Queen of the Nightosphere… so I'm just wondering if Finny would try and give being a Ruler a chance down the line… granted yes he is the adventuring kind of guy but knowing how chaotic the Nightosphere is, wel…. Plenty of reasons to go there just for adventuring alone, but considering I'm gunning for the seat of the ruler myself well… depending on what he does from here on out… well… **He may not have to worry about that at all when I kill him." **The Demon Lord said before saying the last part with some insane killing intent in his voice while he looked more demonic as a result.

Me-Mow paled a bit when she felt that but still held her ground.

The Demon lord noticed how Me-Mow was standing her ground and he chuckles when he approached her.

"Now now, depending on the answer to my own question, I could let you leave, I don't have many reasons for sticking around anyways so let's just play nice, besides I would hate to harm a soon to be beauty like yourself since I do have manners around cute women, granted I would have to wait a few years since you do look a bit young but eh… anyway the only question I have is simple… considering you and Finn are not very friendly, mind lending me a hand or paw and tell me where he lives?, unfortunately I don't have a map of the area and I will admit to getting a bit lost, help me and I will reward you plenty down the line… either with gold and jewels, enough to not worry about going hungry anytime soon… or a few years from now since I will need a pretty strong willed queen to help keep the unruly in line." The Demon lord said while he gets a suave look on his Human like face while he grins at Me-Mow, Ironically Finn was able to find Me-Mow and hid in a bush and not get noticed and Finn could feel… how wrong this Demon lord man was… he really hoped Me-Mow wouldn't agree to the deal…

Me-Mow May have blushed from the Demon Lord and the reward was indeed tempting.

The young bounty hunter was thinking on taking it but… she remembered what Finn said about not having issues with her anymore along with saving her life and stuff.

After a moment to think, Me-Mow gave her response.

"Your reward is tempting… but I'm gonna have to decline for a couple reasons. 1) I don't know where Finn is and 2) Even if I did, I still can't help you because he saved my life and despite what I tried to do in the past… he spared me and I have to honor that."

The Demon looked thoughtful when he heard that and placed his hand on his chin.

"I see… and nothing I can say from here on out can change your mind?" The Demon lord? Said to see if Me-Mow was sure.

Me-Mow felt like she may regret it on the inside.

"Yup."

"I see…" the demon lord? said before he smiles.

"**Then our talk is over for now." **The Demon lord said while he moved with shocking speed, or at least his tail did and it pierced Me-Mow's stomach, thankfully it was a think devil like tail but the fact of the matter was that he had used his tail to spear Me-Mow through the gut before anyone could react and Finn's eyes widen at the sight.

Me-Mow's eyes widen before she starts to cough up some blood.

The Demon lord? smirks when he saw that but looked to his right and saw many magical blades flying towards him and the Demon lord? Had to pull his tail free of Me-Mow's stomach and used it to bat the blades away while a royally pissed off Finn emerged from the bushes while Me-Mow collapsed onto the ground.

The Demon lord? smirks when he saw Finn and starts to chuckle.

"Oh wow, didn't expect this, and here I thought I would have to come to you but here you are coming to me, I'm guessing you saw what happened?, would have thought you would have appeared before I pretty much put a hole in this cute cats' stomach but guess you didn't want to risk getting a 2 on 1 fight huh?" The Demon Lord? Said while Finn frowns more.

"Oh shove it you donk, the main reason I didn't jump in was to make sure I didn't cause any issues and hoped that you would just leave Me-Mow alone… now I see why I had that bad feeling in my gut, really should have listened to it and saved her but my dumbbutt mistake may have cost Me-Mow her life." Finn said while his eyes radiate magical energy.

The Demon Lord chuckles at the human/Warlock as Me-Mow lays on ground and was barely conscious.

Finn frowns at the chuckling while the Demon lord looks at Me-Mow.

"Well I don't get why you would want to save her, I was watching the conversation that you two had and aside from some issues, you have no reason to help her… then again with a bod like her's I'm guessing you have other plans for her later down the line yes?, or maybe-!" The Demon lord? Said while a magical blade was blocked with his tail.

"Oh shove it and tell me the real reason you are here!, I know its not for me at least since I have no reason to be the Ruler of the Nightosphere, pretty sure Hunson can pick his successor if its not Marcy so why try and cause these issues!?" Finn said while he used a bit more magic to push the Demon lord's? Tail back a bit which made the demon lord chuckle somewhat.

"Hehe… Hehehe… well… its a step by step thing if I am honest… but in a nutshell…" The Demon lord? Said before he vanished and appeared next to Finn while Finn used some blades to block a strong tail strike from the Demon lord? Who had his hands in his pockets.

"... there is more than one way to get Hunson off his throne for good… you just need to know how to use his weaknesses against him… besides… am I really the one you should be concerned with right now?, I'm not killing that cutie there but unless something is done… well… she will be transfigured into a Demoness and who knows how she will handle that… my kind can poison various beings with a special toxin and lets just say unless some special ingredients are used… well… most can't even survive the process hehe, not only that, considering that you are telling the truth with not wanting to rule the Nightosphere… I believe I should get out of here now… time is one thing you don't have right now." The Demon Lord? Said while he forced Finn away and starts to fly away with a twisted laugh, he was flying slow on purpose to see what Finn would chose, go after him or save Me-Mow, either way it would be tricky in different scenarios.

As much as Finn wants to hunt the demon down, he instead ran towards Me-Mow since she needed help.

Me-Mow groans in pain while she held her stomach where her wound was and… Finn could already see some kind of infection forming around Me-Mow's womb, it stopped for a moment after making a complete circle around the wound that keeps on bleeding.

"Me-Mow." Finn called as he picked her up a bit.

Me-Mow coughed a few times and coughed up more blood before she looks at Finn with a strained grin.

"H-Hehe… w-welll…. F-Finn… l-looks l-like… you won't have t-to w-worry a-about m-me c-causing tr-trouble h-huh?" Me-Mow barely got out while she felt weak.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious? I told you I have no issues with you no more. Right now I need to get you to Dawn so she can save you." He said before with a wave of his hand, which glowed as it points to a patch of grass.

A moment later, and a large grass like golem formed near Finn and it looks to Finn and Me-Mow while it waits for the command from Finn.

Finn holds Me-Mow in a bridal style before he gives his command.

"Oi! I need you to take us to Marceline's cave pronto!"

The Grass Elemental golem nods its head before it picked Finn and Me-Mow up carefully before it starts to run to where Marceline's cave was.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's home/ ?**

When Finn got to where the cave was and Me-Mow passed out on him which worried him greatly but she was still breathing thankfully before he dismissed the Golem and ran up to the front door and since he couldn't knock, he just yelled.

"MASTER!, ANYONE!, I NEED HELP!" Finn yelled when he didn't know if anyone was inside but the lights were on and he heard some quick shuffling inside before the door opened to show a dressed Dawn while she had a worried look on her face.

She would have asked about what happened but when she saw Me-Mow, she got wide eyes and moved out of the way to let Finn in.

"Come in Finn and place her on Marceline's couch, I placed plenty of soft items on it so it won't break her back." Dawn said when she points to the couch which had an air mattress on it plus various pillows to help make it better for everyone.

Finn sees this before he quickly got inside and gently placed Me-Mow on the couch. But he still had a worried look.

Dawn then moved to look at the wound on Me-Mow's stomach and she got wide eyes when she saw the wound.

"Finn… how did she get this kind of wound?, I recognize this but it should be impossible since only demons with certain properties should be able to do this." Dawn said with a worried tone to her voice.

Finn tries to be calm before he spoke up.

"I was… on my way to get food for BMO and myself till I saw Me-Mow getting harrassed by some monsters, I didn't recognise her at the time before I saved her life after killing one of the monsters making the others leave. After we separated, I had a bad feeling in my gut about something bad happening so I went to look for Me-Mow till I found her talking to some guy who says he was a Demon Lord. He offered Me-Mow a bunch of things in exchange for information about me thinking I could be some threat to that Demon Lord when he mentioned about a competition for your Husband's throne. Me-Mow refused and well… you see the results."

Dawn was confused about a lot of things but she could ask about it later since she needs to focus on Me-Mow for now and looks at Finn.

"Finn, I need you to get these ingredients for me and be quick about it while I try and use some magic to keep her alive, we should be able to help her before the toxin gets too far and we can prevent Me-Mow from becoming a Demoness or if not then at least keep her alive." Dawn said when she quickly wrote down a few things and passed the note to Finn.

Finn took the note and looks at Me-Mow one last time before he quickly leaves the house and the cave before he went to look for the ingredients.

Dawn looks at where Finn left before she looks at Me-Mow and rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, time to get to work." Dawn said before she starts to use some healing magic to help her wounds heal while Lady came into the room a couple minutes later, unaware of what was going on since she was making dinner for everyone.

"Hey Dawn I was wondering what would you lik-!" She said before gasping when she saw Dawn and an injured Me-Mow.

Dawn glanced at Lady before she looked back at Me-Mow.

"Sorry Lady, I'm trying to help this woman here, mind saving dinner for me after Finn and I since he's getting ingredients for a potion to help Me-Mow, also mind making some extra food for Me-Mow?" Dawn said while she focused on using her magic to get Me-Mow's wound to heal but it still had an infected look to it.

Lady was still shocked at the state Me-Mow was in but since Dawn is helping her, the only thing Lady could was let Dawn work her magic.

"O-Okay sure." She said before going back into the kitchen.

Dawn made sure to keep on healing Me-Mow's wounds while time passed with Finn working as hard as he could to get ingredients, for the most part, Finn had an easy time, however others caused him issues before time went to un unknown amount of time later while Jake, who had woken up and found himself unbound, was able to get onto his feet and saw that he was alone in the bondage room, seems Marceline had taken Bubblegum elsewhere while Dawn and Lady left.

"Hmmm, maybe they're in Marceline's home." Jake said before exiting the room.

Thankfully for Jake, he found a map that was able to lead him out of the maze like place before he placed the map in some kind of bin.

Thankfully for Jake, he felt a lot better after what happened, not only was he able to really get it on with multiple women, he had a new and improved Lady by his side, granted he wouldn't change Lady at all but he wouldn't complain now.

He even walked to the home and saw some people going in and out of it and was confused, he saw a worried Bubblegum and Lady rushing from the house and when Jake walked in, he saw to his shock, Dawn working her healing magic on a familiar person… Marceline helping Finn with mixing some ingredients in a large pot before Jake finally recognized the woman when she looked like a bigger version of…

"ME-MOW!?" Jake yelled when he grew to a large size and his hands changed into mace shaped objects and he looks hostile when he remembered what Me-Mow did to him and what she nearly did to Finn.

Finn noticed Jake and what he was gonna do.

"Jake! What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing!?, what are you guys doing!?, that's Me-Mow, the cat assassin who nearly killed me and tried to harm you, I mean if we didn't realize that making a liver 51 times the size of normal, I wouldn't even be here, and she tried to ice Wildberry Princess." Jake said when he wondered why in the world that Finn of all people would stop him.

"That's in the past Jake. She's no longer an assassin. Plus… she almost died trying to protect me." Finn said.

"What?... protect you?, why would she do that?" Jake asked while he shrank down but didn't lose the mace hands that he had just in case.

It took Finn a bit of time to explain to Jake how Finn saved Me-Mow from some monsters, then a Demon Lord shows up asking Me-Mow for information about Finn and when Me-Mow refused, the Demon Lord then tries to kill her after piercing her stomach.

Jake blinked in shock before he had a question.

"Wait… I get that you saved her the first time since you forgot about her and even I'll admit to forgetting about her but what about the second time?, you knew she was safe so why help her after everything she did?, granted Marceline punked us and PB sends us on deadly missions but Me-Mow was actually out for our lives." Jake said when he wondered why Finn would do this.

"Because Jake, I was following my gut and you know how my gut is when something bad will happen?, Though if I had followed it sooner, I would have somehow save Me-Mow from that damn Demon Lord." Finn said with a look of regret on his face.

"Well… she uh… Glob… fine… I won't attack her but just in case I got my eyes on her." Jake said while his eyes grew comically large and one stretched over to watch Me-Mow while the other looks at Finn with a comical look in Jake's oversized eyes.

Finn though sweatdrops, may have chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Jake."

Jake chuckles but still had his oversized eyes.

"Eh no worries bro, Homies help homies always right?" Jake said when he held his fist out after it returned to normal for a fist bump.

"Yeah." Finn said before he returned the bump.

A moment later, the duo pulled their hands away before Dawn got their attention.

"Hey Finn, I think the potion maybe ready, mind getting some for me, and Jake, Lady is in the kitchen so mind helping her set the table, hopefully we were quick enough to prevent Me-Mow from being Demonized and she will have an appetite after what just happened." Dawn said when she keeps on using her magic to make sure Me-Mow would live and the hole in Me-Mow's gut was pretty much gone bit parts of her fur on and around the healed area looked pitch black.

"Sure." The duo said before Jake went to help Lady while Finn assisted Dawn.

Thankfully everything went well with Finn getting some of the potion to use for Me-Mow while Jake made short work of the table when he set enough for 6 people and everyone was around Me-Mow while Dawn held the vial in her hands.

"Alright, just to recap, Me-Mow may have a bad reaction at first but its normal, Jake, if you would be so kind as to restrain her?, I already got her weapons and poisons from her so the worst you may worry for is her claws." Dawn said when she looks at Jake with a serious look on her face.

Jake did gulp before he restrained Me-Mow's body.

A moment later, Dawn approached Me-Mow before she held the vial in one hand and helped angle her head with the other to help her drink it when she poured a bit into her mouth, fortunately Me-Mow drank it subconsciously and when she finished the vial, Dawn stepped away while Me-Mow starts to fidget and whimper in her sleep.

As Jake continue to restrain her, Finn watched Me-Mow with a worried look in his eyes.

A moment later Me-Mow gave a blood curdling scream and she tried to thrash around in Jake's arms while her fangs look sharper then normal and her eyes looked red in color this time instead of her normal eye color.

Everyone sees the change in Me-Mow as Jake kept restraining her good.

Thankfully Jake's restraints worked pretty well and as time went by, Me-Mow's form shifts from the dark markings covering her body to them slowly receding a little bit at a time and Me-Mow's eyes glow less and less as well.

Everyone watches while Finn continues to worry and hoped that the potion was working good.

Thankfully for the most part it did work, however when Me-Mow stopped thrashing and screaming she looked normal for the most part, but her eyes still gave a deep red glow after a moment and her fangs looked especially sharp, however the potion did cause her fur to look normal again and thanks to the momentary pain, Me-Mow was wide awake but dazed now.

"H-Huh?... What happened and where am I?" Me-Mow said… but her voice sounded a bit more demonic much to Jake and Finn's surprised since Me-Mow sounded more normal in the past.

Finn looks at Dawn.

"Uh, Dawn? Is this also a side effect?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we were too late and she's been partially Demonized." Dawn said with some worry on her face while Me-Mow was starting to get her bearings and noticed everyone in the room especially Finn and Jake and Jake had an arm wrapped around her body.

"Uh what's going on?... Why does my voice sound weird?" Me-Mow asked after realising it.

Dawn then looks at Jake and gestured for him to lower Me-Mow to the ground.

When he did and unbound her, Dawn starts to explain everything from Me-Mow getting here after Finn helped her to Dawn and the others rushing to get things ready while Finn got the ingredients to help Me-Mow survive the process, but it seems they were a bit too late and Me-Mow was partially Demonized.

"... So you see we worked as hard as we could but it seems we were too late, how do you feel Me-Mow?" Dawn asked when she walked over and placed a hand on Me-Mow's shoulder.

Me-Mow was shocked when she heard that.

"Well… still shocked. But at least I'm still alive in a sense, thanks to you."

"Don't thank me, thank Finn who rushed you here, he even used a Grass golem even though it nearly caused him to pass out on the way." Dawn said before she smirks at Finn who blushed and rubbed the back of his head a few times when he had a hard time speaking right now.

Me-Mow was surprised that Finn did all this to save her which made the feline/demon blush a bit without realizing it.

"Thanks Finn."

Finn cleared his throat after he managed to calm down and gave Me-Mow a grin of sorts.

"Hehe, no worries Me-Mow, just glad you're alright." Finn said while he smiles more at the Feline/Demonic cat.

Me-Mow blushes from that before clearing her throat.

"So now what? I don't even know if that Demon jerk will come back."

"Well after hearing about him, I'm pretty sure we will see this… Demon lord… when he wants to show up next time, I may actually need to summon Hunson or something myself but from the sound of things earlier, were out of bug milk." Dawn said when she had Lady look for some but there was none to use right now.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go get some bug milk later at the Market." Marceline said.

Finn blinked when he heard the market, but shook it off as something not important and looks at everyone.

"Yeah, anyway since Me-Mow is normal… for the most part, let's get something to eat, I'm starving after what just happened and I'm sure Me-Mow is as well." Finn said when he looks at Me-Mow with a smile on his face.

Me-Mow would've said something but blushed when she heard her stomach growled.

Everyone laughed for a moment before they went to get some grub while the scene shifts for a moment.

Back with BMO…

BMO was sitting on the cound in Lady and Jake's home while her stomach was surprisingly growling which made her giggle before she looks at the ceiling.

"BMO wonders what kind of food Finn is bringing, right Air?" BMO said to no one in the room while she keeps on smiling.

"You said it BMO. Still can't believe how cute you look."

BMO giggles a bit while she had a blush on her face.

"Why thank you Air, wish BMO could say the same thing to you but you are invisible, but since you are everywhere then that's pretty cool." BMO said while she smiles towards the ceiling.

"Yeah but at least I'm here with you." Air said.

"True… but what can we do to pass the time until Finn gets back?, want to watch another movie Air?" BMO said while she smiles when she pulled up a menu of things to watch.

"Okay sure." Air said.

BMO smiles again before the scene went back to Finn in Marceline's cave…

The scene showed everyone enjoying their food and talking with one another while Me-Mow poked at hers a few times since she was lost in thought.

Finn noticed before he cleared his throat to get Me-Mow's attention.

"H-Hey… Me-Mow… you alright?" Finn asked after he took a bite of his meal.

Me-Mow sighs before she looks at Finn.

"Well my day has been hectic. First, I was almost raped by some monsters before you saved the day, then I get my stomach stabbed by a Demon Lord that wants to be the new king of the Nightosphere. I feel like karma is getting back at me a hundred times."

Finn nervously chuckles and rubbed his beard a few times.

"W-Well at least you were not turned into a full demon so that should be a good thing right?, not that half demons are bad, no offense Marcy." Finn said when he looks at Marceline and hopes she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Eh none taken." Marceline said.

"Thanks, anyway like I said, it's not the end of the world so why not try and make the best of it, for all you know you could be a lot stronger than you normally would be right?" Finn said to try and help cheer Me-Mow up.

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point." Me-Mow said as she was feeling a bit better.

"Hehe, yup, and who knows, you could be a real butt kicking cat thanks to that, or if not then at least faster so it could help with you getting around places." Finn said to help Me-Mow feel more better while he smiles at her while Marceline chuckles.

"You know, if you two want to smooch or something, I don't mind letting you use a cave for some… privacy if you two want." Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice while Finn blushed brightly and went back to eating his food and tried to calm down.

Me-Mow didn't know why but she somehow blushed at the thought before she just ate her meal.

Marceline chuckles while Dawn, who had her mouth full just rolled her eyes for a moment and keeps eating while Bubblegum did the same, Jake just blinks at the thought of Finn and Me-Mow hooking up and shuddered a bit while Lady ignored Marceline for now since everyone was suppose to eat before time went to much later with Finn, now having Me-Mow and Jake with him were heading to his treefort.

"Sorry for having you come to our place Me-Mow, but better safe than sorry with that Demon lord donk out and about, right Jake?" Finn said when he looks at his brother.

"Yeah of course." Jake said even though he was still a tiny bit of cautious here.

Me-Mow noticed the cautious bit but couldn't blame Jake since she did try and kill him in the past and she keeps walking near Finn since she didn't want to accidently set Jake off.

Jake somehow saw that and stayed quiet for a moment before trying to break the silence.

"So anyway Me-Mow, I'm sure we'll find something to make a room for you."

Finn blinks at that before he looks at Jake.

"Actually Jake I was going to offer my bed to Me-Mow since I would be in Wizard City mainly, I mean no one lives here besides me so why not let someone use it when I'm not around, you and I could have a sleepover in the living room or something to catch up a bit, what do you think man?" Finn said when he smiles at Jake to see if it helps.

Jake did smile at the idea.

"That would be fun. We can eat snacks and maybe have a video game marathon with BMO."

Finn then stopped in his tracks and when Jake and Me-Mow looks at Finn, they saw that he had the most shocked looks on his face and that was saying something since his jaw was dropped to impressive levels before he busts out screaming something unintelligible for a moment.

Me-Mow didn't expect that while Jake was surprised.

"What's wrong bro?"

Finn just keeps screaming before he looks at Jake.

"I FORGOT ABOUT BMO!, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET FOOD FOR HER!" Finn yelled with a bug eyed look on his face.

Jake had wide eyes while Me-Mow was surprised at this.

"Who's BMO?" Me-Mow said with a confused tone to her voice while Finn looks at her.

"I'll explain on the way!, Jake Giant mode!" Finn quickly said before he looks at Jake with a look that showed how worried Finn was right now.

Jake nods before he stretched himself into a giant.

A moment later, Jake picked Finn and Me-Mow before he starts to rush to Lady's place.

When they got there after getting some food along the way, they made it it to Lady's place and when they entered… they saw Lady hand feeding BMO while she and Lady sat at the kitchen table.

BMO, after taking another bite of food, smiles before she swallowed her food and got up from the chair.

"Finn!, BMO was so worried about you when you never came back until now." BMO said before she gave Finn a jumping hug and his head wound up between her breasts.

Finn would've blushed but hugged BMO nonetheless.

"Oh BMO I'm so sorry. I was gonna get us food but something happened that made me forget."

"Oh don't worry Finn, Lady told BMO everything and even fed me some food she made, its very good." BMO said while Me-Mow… looked a bit off with Finn getting hugged by the big breasted BMO and Me-Mow looks down at her own chest which… was lacking compared to BMO before she looked back to see BMO in front of her.

"Who are you miss Kitty?" BMO said while she smiles at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks when she didn't BMO this close.

"Um, I'm Me-Mow."

BMO smiles before she surprised Me-Mow when she hugged the Cat/Demon assassin and Me-Mow's head was between BMO's breasts.

"Nice to meet you Me-Mow, BMO is BMO, BMO just loves how soft you are, hope you don't mind if BMO pets you." BMO said before she rubbed Me-Mow's head and scratched Me-Mow behind the ears.

Me-Mow was not expecting this to happen as she blushes before actually letting out a purr.

Jake laughed for a moment while he watched BMO pet Me-Mow.

BMO just smiles more while she keeps petting Me-Mow on the head and ears while Finn chuckles a bit before he looks at Lady.

"Hey Lady, thanks for feeding BMO, sorry about that, its just with everything happening I was just worried for Me-Mow you know?" Finn said while he hoped Lady didn't think too badly of him right now and Jake looks to see how Lady would respond to that.

"Not to worry Finn, granted BMO was alone with no food, but you were trying to save Me-Mow so it's fine." Lady said.

Finn sighs in relief before BMO got an excited look on her face when she let go of Me-Mow.

"Oh Oh Finn, maybe Me-Mow and BMO can try on some outfits and then we can have a sleepover here with all of us watching some movies or something, wouldn't that be nice?" BMO innocently said while she smiles at Finn and the others while Lady surprisingly smiles.

"I believe that would be lovely BMO, considering you were here alone for so long and kept an eye on the house, I don't mind, but remember to clean things up afterwards alright?" Lady said while BMO smiles at Lady like Lady was her mother or something.

Finn blinked a bit before looking Me-Mow.

Me-Mow just blinked in surprise for so many reasons and looked at her body.

"Uh… not sure how well I would do in dress up, I mean I have fur after all so clothing would just make it a bit uncomfortable for me, besides I haven't even showered or anything yet so I would just get them dirty, would be pointless if you think about it." Me-Mow said while Lady smiles at Me-Mow.

"Oh don't worry honey, you can borrow our shower if you want to freshen up." Lady said which surprised everyone a little.

"Really Lady?, you're being pretty nice to everyone today all of a sudden." Jake said when he worried this form was messing with Lady's head.

Finn was curious while BMO was still excited for that possible dress up.

Me-Mow blushed a bit more at the look BMO was giving her before she sighs and Lady smiles at Jake.

"Of course, I mean she is a guest here and as long as she doesn't cause trouble, she's fine in my book." Lady said when she looked calm and collected right now.

Jake did shrugged before looking at Me-Mow.

"Since Lady is okay with it then I'm okay too."

Me-Mow in turn looks at Lady before she surprisingly bows to her.

"Thank you for the hospitality then maam… and… I g-guess… you… too… J-Jake…" Me-Mow said while she looked a bit ill with actually thanking Jake.

"Uhh, you're welcome." Jake said while feeling a little surprise.

Me-Mow just blushed more before she looks at Lady.

"So… where's the bathroom?" Me-Mow asked while she looked a bit uncomfortable but BMO beat Lady to the punch when she moved to grab Me-Mow's hand.

"Oh BMO will show you, BMO will wash your back for you." BMO said before she starts to pull a surprised Me-Mow to the shower.

Me-Mow blushes brightly while Finn, who blushes at the thought, looks at Jake.

"Uh, think we should stop BMO?"

"Want to try telling BMO that?, she looks pretty excited to pal around with a new friend and they look similar in age as well." Jake said when he saw how friendly the duo looked.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Jake chuckles before he looks at the couch.

"Yeah, anyway it looks like we're crashing here for the night Finn, hope you like sleeping on the floor because I think the ladies are going to need the couch for later." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Eh no problem. I can do this." Finn said before he reached into his pocket and pull out what appears to be a very tiny bed like if it was a toy.

Finn placed it on the floor before his hands glowed.

A moment later, the bed grew to surprising size which surprised Lady and Jake while Finn grins at them.

"So… who needs the couch or floor when we can use a super bed?" Finn said before he jumped back onto the bed and let out a relaxed sigh when he starts to unwind.

"Whoa bro! When did you do that?" Jake said with a surprised look.

"Hmm, oh I made this bed and enchanted it to shrink and grow on command, made it so that its not only comfy but automatically cleans itself so no worries about dirty sheets." Finn said which got Lady's attention on the clean sheets part.

"Really?" Lady said with an intrigued look.

Finn looks at Lady with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, if you want, I can do the same to your bed later." Finn said while he grins at Lady now.

Lady blinks before giving Finn an amused look.

"Perhaps, though I was curious why you never used your magic to the bathroom after that mess you made."

Finn blinks at that before blushing brightly.

"W-Well I had the idea but I'm still having trouble with tiles and what not… last time I tried and Master's bathroom attacked me with living hairdryers and flying combs." Finn said when he didn't know how to say it anyother way.

Lady and Jake did blink a few times after hearing that but Jake did ask Lady this.

"What did he do in the bathroom Lady?"

All Lady did was just pull out the picture and showed it to Jake while she had a raised eyebrow and waits for Jake to get the message while Finn looked horrified.

Jake had wide eyes when he saw the mess.

"Dude… It's like… everywhere. Even on the ceiling."

"And who do you think had to clean it up?, let's just say Finn owes me big time and I WILL cash it in at a later date, and until Finn pays it back I'm holding onto this." Lady said while she placed the photo between her breasts and the picture went into her body to keep Finn from doing anything funny.

Jake blushes before looking at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

Finn blushed more before he turned away from Lady and Jake which made Lady giggle for a moment.

"Well Jake, I'll go join Me-Mow and BMO in the bathroom so you and Finn can have some quality brother time." Lady said before she walks to her bedroom real quick to get some new clothes for her, before she left the home in the first place and now had a few outfits to wear and went to the bathroom after getting some PJ's.

Jake then looks at Finn.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Finn looks at Jake before he sat up on the bed and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… Card wars with limits to keep things from getting too competitive?" Finn said when there was no BMO around at the moment before Finn summoned a deck of Card wars cards that he had.

"Okay sure." Jake said before getting on the bed.

Time then passed to a bit later with BMO, Me-Mow, and Lady exiting the bathroom in various sized PJ's that fit them well and made them look cute looking before they all noticed Finn and Jake playing a game of Card wars, it looks like Jake got a bit better since he was doing pretty well against Finn right now, either that or Finn was using a lower tiered deck since he was a Card War amadeus.

"Haha, I'm gonna get you Finn." Jake said with a grin.

"Maybe Jake, Maybe." Finn said when he summoned the pig card again and hid it inside of a cave like card while Me-Mow looked at Lady with a confused look.

"Are they playing what I think they are playing?" Me-Mow said when she thought that game looked familiar to her.

Lady sighs a bit.

"Yup, its card wars."

"I see, do I need to worry about it since Jake looks pretty excited for some reason." Me-Mow said when she looks to see Jake really getting into the game while BMO went to sit at the edge of the bed to watch the match play out.

"No though Jake likes to be competitive. That's why I don't play with him." Lady said.

"I see, think we should worry for Finn?, I can knock Jake out if you want." Me-Mow said when she held her hand in a chopping motion to show what she would do.

Lady was thoughtful before looking at Finn and Jake for a moment.

"No, it looks like they're okay."

"Alright, but a knockout is on the table if you want him to sleep." Me-Mow said before she walked over to the large bed and sat at another side to watch the match go on and Jake was starting to have trouble with Finn but it looked like it could go either way if Jake played a good card.

Lady made sure to remember that before joining in to watch Finn and Jake play.

The game went surprisingly well for Finn and Jake and with some subtle moves from Finn, Jake was able to win by a hair's breadth and Finn sighs.

"*Phew* talk about a close match huh Jake?" Finn said when he grins at Jake.

"Hehe, you said it buddy." Jake said while grinning as well.

"Great, now that game is over with, what now?, I never had a… sleepover so I don't know what to do right now." Me-Mow said when she sat cross legged on the bed and Finn finally noticed her and how cute she looked in the PJ's.

Finn blushes when he saw Me-Mow being cute in those pajamas before speaking up.

"Well in a sleepover, we have some snacks, play games, watch movies…" He said as Finn list the things to do in a sleepover.

"I see, guess we will need BMO for most of those things through." Me-Mow said while BMO smiles.

"Oh don't worry Me-Mow, BMO is fine with playing movies or games that everyone can play or watch." BMO said before she laid back on the bed and projected a image on the ceiling to show that she could do that as well for ceilings now thanks to her image projectors being in her eyes.

"Huh…. neet." Me-Mow said when she looked up at the ceiling to show a menu of movies to watch.

Finn, Jake and Lady also looked up to see the list.

A bit later, everyone was laying on the bed while they munched on popcorn while they watched an old movie called Beauty and the beast which starred a woman named Belle trying to help a man turned monster currently named Beast find his heart so to speak by getting true love before the last petal falls.

BMO was in middle of the bed for obvious reason while Finn was on the right and Jake on the left.

Lady was next to Jake and was holding his hand gently while Me-Mow was laying next to Finn while she had her hands behind her head and watched the movie with a curious look on her face since the pre-mushroom war movies were pretty good so why haven't anyone else made them after the mushroom war?

Then again Me-Mow just shrugged it off and focused on watching the movie and she didn't know it but she moved to lay surprisingly close to Finn without realizing it.

Finn blushes when he notice but surprisingly doesn't say anything as he focused on the movie.

Time then passed to much much later for the day after, many things happened during the sleep over and everyone was sleeping on the bed in various positions… Lady and Jake were hugging one another while Finn… without even knowing it, was getting snuggled too by Me-Mow and BMO.

The sun then shines through the window before it slowly approached Finn's face and it managed to get him awake to notice his predicament.

'_Oh. My. Glob.' _Was all that Finn though as he was blushing like a tomato.

Me-Mow just snuggles up to Finn more before she mumbles in her sleep.

"MMmmmm…. Nice… pillow… smells… nice…" Me-Mow muttered while she keeps snuggling up to Finn while BMO did the same but without talking.

Finn was now blushing more after hearing that.

'_Despite my situation and already knowing what I think about BMO, Me-Mow does look… cute when snuggling.'_

A minute later, Me-Mow starts to stir from her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed an eye cutely before she starts to notice what happened and Me-Mow's eyes widen to comical proportions before she quickly moved away from Finn while she had a bright blush on her face.

Finn was still blushing while feeling a bit awkward.

"M-Morning Me-Mow… sleep well?"

"U-Uh… y-yeah… no nightmares or anything." Me-Mow said when she had a hard time speaking.

"That's… good." Finn said as he had a hard time speaking as well.

Everyone else starts to stir soon after before everyone saw Finn and Me-Mow looking nervous and had a hard time looking at one another which confused them and Jake tried to help break the tension.

"Hey Finn." Jake said when he sat on the bed.

"Hey Jake, Lady." Finn said.

Lady nods at Finn before Jake spoke up again after he got next to Finn.

"Hey Finn since things have cooled down a bit, want to go to Dr. P's and apologize for shouting in the hospital?" Jake asked to help Finn feel better.

Finn did blink a bit when he almost forgot about that.

"Yeah I guess I should."

"Need a lift?" Jake asked while he smiles at his bro.

"Sure." Finn said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get dressed and get going dude, the sooner we do this the better." Jake said when he got off the bed and sat on the couch to wait for Finn to get bathed and everything.

"Yeah." Finn said before getting off the bed and head to the bathroom.

Jake then looks at Lady with a smile on his face.

"So… how did you sleep Lady?" Jake asked while he wondered if she slept well in her new body.

"I actually slept comfortable." She said with a smile.

"Hehe, great, and I feel a lot better after what happened earlier, though still probably going to have to disguise myself so…." Jake said before he formed a beard and mustache on his face and points to it to see how the others would take it… granted it was just yellow so… not very subtle that Jake was trying to hide his face which made Me-Mow roll her eyes while BMO gasped.

"Wow Jake, you look so distinguished." BMO said while she had a smile on her face.

"Oh please, he's still obviously Jake, he might as well put a sign on that says kick me or something on him, he's better off find an actual disguise or something that can actually fool people." Me-Mow said while she had crossed arms and a half lidded look on her face.

Lady rolls her eyes before looking at Jake.

"Despite that, she may have a point Jake."

"Doh!" Jake groans out while he returns to normal and starts to look for something to wear from BMO's stash of spare outfits while Finn came out of the bathroom clean as a whistle and his clothing looked spotless as well before he saw Jake tossing clothing around while he made sure to toss it back in BMO's bag.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Finn asked while Jake pulled out some clothing and tried on one of Marceline's jackets that had spikes on it.

"Oh nothing much. Jake is trying for a new look so no one recognises him." Lady said.

"I see… well I can help with that." Finn said before he points a finger at Jake and with a quick zap of magic, Jake was in his ultimate Wizard robe and had the legit hair and mustache as well much to Jake and everyone else's surprise.

"Wow." BMO said with an excited look.

"Yeah, though could you make his face bushier, I think I can still recognize Jake's face." Me-Mow said with an amused tone to her voice while Lady shook her head and quickly zapped Me-Mow pink from head to toe.

Jake chuckled making Me-Mow blink before looking at her fur making her eyes widen.

"Hey!"

"Stop insulting Jake and I'll return you to normal, besides pink looks good on you." Lady said while she smirks at Me-Mow.

"You wish. Change me back now." Me-Mow said with a frown.

"What's the magic word…" Lady said when she didn't like Me-Mow's tone of voice.

Me-Mow sighs.

"Please?"

Lady smiles before she pets Me-Mow's head.

"There, was that so bad young lady?" Lady said before she returned Me-Mow back to normal and keeps smiling at her while she lightly scratched Me-Mow behind the ears.

Me-Mow blushes from that but turns her head away.

Lady just smiles more while she keeps on petting Me-Mow before she looks at Finn and Jake.

"You two head on out and be safe, I'll babysit Me-Mow and BMO, who knows they could be good friends soon with how friendly BMO is to this cutie here." Lady said to Finn and Jake while she keeps on scratching Me-Mow behind the ears.

Me-Mow tries not too but sadly lets out a purr making Finn and Jake chuckle.

"We'll be back Lady." Finn said.

Lady smiles and nods at Finn and Jake when they left the house before Lady looks at Me-Mow and BMO with a motherly look on her face.

"Now what would you two girls like to do now?" Lady said and BMO excitedly jumps up and down.

"Oh Oh Oh!, BMO would love to get something to eat like eggs and bacon, BMO never had that before." BMO excitedly said which made Lady giggle before she looks at Me-Mow to see what she wanted.

Me-Mow did see the looks before she responds.

"I guess some breakfast will be nice."

Lady smiles before she looks at the duo.

"Alright, you two get cleaned up and I'll do the same after I make us all some food." Lady said before she got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen while BMO smiles at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow looks at BMO before sighing.

"Might as well get cleaned up like she said." She said before getting off from the bed.

BMO jumped off the bed and rushed by Me-mow while she hyperly said this.

"BMOwillgetthewaterjustrightforthebothofus!" BMO quickly said while she ran into the bathroom and Me-Mow heard the shower going not a moment later.

Me-Mow sweatdrops before going to the bathroom.

The scene went to Finn and Jake shortly after that while Jake was in his giant form and was quickly walking him and Finn towards the Candy Kingdom, he removed his disguise so he could put it on later when he shrank down.

When they got near the Candy Kingdom, Jake shrank down and returned to normal before he equips his getup.

"So Finn how do I look?, pretty mysterious right?" Jake said when he pulled the hood up and all one could see was Jake's nose and mustache right now.

"Oh yeah." Finn said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Great, let's get going and see what we can do with Dr. P." Jake said before he starts walking to the Candy kingdom with a spring in his step.

"Right." Finn said as he follows Jake.

Thankfully for Finn and Jake, no one really payed attention to them on the way to the hospital which was a blessing in disguise so to speak for Finn and Jake… literally as well.

"_Hmmm… maybe this disguise won't be so bad even if it's just a few weeks, wonder if I can remake the potion or something so it's not explosive but keep the results the same." _Finn thought before he and Jake enter the hospital and asked the person at the desk in the front lobby where Dr. Princess was.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Dr. Princess is?" Finn asked while he lowered his voice a couple levels thanks to the computer in his throat to make him sound like an aged man.

The receptionists looked at Finn and Jake even though they don't know it yet.

"She's at her office. May I ask what is it that you need of her?"

"Oh I'm just a past patient of hers and I just want to thank her for what she did for me, or do I need to wait for after hours to thank her?" Finn asked while he sounded worried to help the receptionist think he was a genuine patient here in the past.

The receptionist looks at Finn for a moment before speaking.

"No you can go in."

Finn smiles before he bows his head a bit.

"Thank you my dear, I hope your day turns out well." Finn said before he and Jake left the receptionist to go to Dr. P's office but not before Finn cleared his throat when they were away from the receptionist and Finn sounded normal again.

"Oh Glob that hurt my throat, hope I don't have to do that to many times today." Finn said while he rubbed his throat a bit as he walked next to Jake.

"I hope not too bro." Jake said.

Finn nods before he walked to Dr. P's door and knocked on it when he and Jake got to the area where Dr. P's office was to see if they missed Dr. Princess or not.

It was a moment before they heard a voice.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Finn, but I look a bit… different to keep others from noticing me, may I come in?" Finn said after he made sure the coast was clear.

Though the duo may or may no know that Dr. Princess frowned when she still remembered Finn being disruptive and disrespectful in her hospital.

However she sighs before speaking.

"Alright come in."

A moment later, she saw Finn and Jake enter and while Jake's outfit was as drastic, Dr. Princess raised an eyebrow when she saw Finn's new look.

"Wow, guess you were not kidding when it came to a different look to keep others from noticing you." Dr. Princess said while she gestured for Finn and Jake to sit in some chairs so they could start their talk.

Finn took a deep breath before speaking.

"Anyway, Dr. P I want to… apologize for what I did at the hospital it's just I was dealing with a bunch things but it was no excuse for my behavior here and how I acted towards you."

"I see, your apologizing huh?, well I can't say I don't appreciate it but I'm not the one you should be apologizing too, it should be to each and every patient you disturbed when you yelled like that, some people were in surgery and what not, thankfully nothing happened but you do know what could have been if you kept on blowing your top right?, I may accept it but it doesn't mean I can be thrilled about it." Dr. Princess said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Alright, I'll apologize to the patients as well. If there not resting. But if they are, I'll put in a nice Get well card with an apology." Finn said.

Dr. Princess looked thoughtful before she nods her head.

"Very well, but considering your current state, it would have to wait till you return to normal, can't have your disguise be wasted right?" Dr. Princess said while she smiles a bit.

Finn sighs a bit with relief.

"Yeah. But still I can do this." He said before his hands start to glow as he was conjuring up something.

Dr. Princess blinks when she saw that and saw a beautiful flower poofing in front of her while Finn smiles at the surprised Dr. Princess who took the flower and smiles at Finn.

"Why thank you Finn, I'll put this in a cup of water for now until I can get a vase for it." Dr. Princess said before she got up from her chair and went to get some water for her flower while Finn smiles a bit more when Dr. Princess looked calmer now.

"Thank you Dr. P. Maybe later you and I could hang out or something when you're not busy." Finn said making Jake blink.

Dr. Princess blinks at that before she gave Finn an amused look.

"Why Finn, a bit soon to be asking me out on a date yes?" Dr. Princess said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn blinked a few times before he blushed brightly.

"Whoa wait, I didn't mean it like that. I-I mean you are pretty but..." He said before stopping as he was now blushing like a tomato.

Dr. Princess giggles a bit before she turned to the door.

"Oh I know, sure I'll let you take me to dinner to make up for what happened but you'll have to be 18 first before you try and really wow me though Mr. Ladies man." Dr. Princess said before she left the room and Jake was snickering at the look on Finn's face.

"W-What just happen?" Finn said like if he was asking the obvious.

"Hehe, I think you just got a date with the lovely Dr. P, and I must say you really were smooth… hehehe." Jake said before he chuckles more and more for a bit.

Finn was now blushing like a tomato.

"L-Let's just get going."

"Hehe, right bro, better leave before you ask the nurses out as well." Jake said before he laughed when he exits the room and left Finn behind for a moment with his own thoughts.

'_Good Glob is my love life gonna be complicated again? I mean first, I was able to patch things up with Phoebe and now I gotta wait till I'm 18 before being part of the suitor race. Then there's BMO who plans to give me her first time when I'm older. There's also Huntress Wizard, even though nothing romantic has happened, there is still a bit a feelings I have for her but sure yet. Not to mention her body is being shared by Dawn, whom I may not have feelings for knowing she's Hunson wife. Plus there's the part with a PB and Marceline knowing they'll try something to get my forgiveness even though… it became one of my fantasies. But what's next?, will I be having feelings for Me-Mow and Dr. Princess?'_

Finn then shook his head for a moment before he got up and follows Jake, he would deal with that situation later since he had enough on his plate and he had 4 years to go before most of those things would happen.

The scene then shifts to the Candy Kingdom Dungeon where Peppermint Butler was making sure the area was clear for some reason.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Dungeon/ Peppermint Butler**

Peppermint Butler was many things, a servant, a creation of the Candy Princess of Bonnibel Bubblegum, and even a practitioner of the Dark Arts, however even he knew that for him, the demons he could summon were pretty low level since Candy people could only take so much of a demon's power before… blowing up and stuff…

Thankfully for Peppermint Butler, he had accidentally summoned a powerful demonic being to Ooo and was working with him to try and get much much stronger and in order to keep the deal that they had, Peppermint Butler would follow the Demon's orders under certain conditions and the Demon would not only supply him with power but also try and keep from getting into trouble.

However when he heard about what happened with Me-Mow, he was angered and after making sure the coast was clear, he starts to chant the summoning spell for the demon after writing a complex summoning crest on the ground.

A moment later, it glows before a large black orb formed in front of Peppermint butler which starts the summoning process.

Peppermint Butler waited patiently for summoning to be complete.

A moment later, the Demon lord? Was summoned and he looked around with a slightly confused look.

"Huh, never thought you the dungeon type of guy Pep, so what have you summoned me for?" The Demon lord? Said with an amused grin on his face when he looks down at the Candy Butler.

Peppermint Butler however frowned.

"I wouldn't be grinning right now, Dark. I heard of your interactions with the ex-assassin, Me-Mow. What were you thinking?"

"Now now Pepbut, remember our deal, as long as I have you summon me here to this world, I give you plenty of power that I can collect since I am a Incubus, and while its true that part of our deal dealt with me staying on the down low, I did say and we both agreed that I can look for allies for my plan of taking over the Nightosphere and Me-Mow declined so I… gave her a lasting impression and she may change her mind when the Demonization takes full effect, I can't be faulted for not getting serious in my persuasion but she was younger then 18 and I do have some moral standards... I can tell that they used a potion to stop the corruption for now but my infection is too strong to stop with just cobbled together potions… besides sooner or later I would have to do stuff to gather allies and I did say for every ally I get or try and recruit, you would gain a small bonus in power and when I become ruler of the Nightosphere, not only would you be my personal aid and gain your own standing, you would get more power then you can do with once I get my hands on that Amulet that Hunson has, true only Hunson can use its full power but that power can be siphoned with the right items and spells… after all Hunson may have existed since the beginning of time but his amulet hasn't… and for an item that is so strong then there is an item that can counter balance it, all I know is that it is somewhere in Ooo and I'll need it in order to fight Hunson." Dark said when he explained some things to Peppermint Butler.

"Yes I know but you need to do this in secret since we don't want anyone to know of our dealings. Especially the Vampire Queen knowing it's her father that you're trying to take down." Peppermint said.

"Oh please, first off if I play it safe, I can't look for allies, kind of a catch 22 Pep, so unless you have another idea where I can get strong allies, preferably female… so I can have a good source of gathering power, then I've got no choice, as for Marceline, considering her own dear Daddy tried to trick her into wearing that amulet and actually succeeded and her friend Finn had to use it then she may actually help me in getting it since he did hold back a lot of things from her… and yes she could give me some trouble since her mom is back… but if I use all of my charms I'm sure I can sweep her and her mom off their feets… I'm not out to try and kill a deathless being after all, would be pointless, all I'm after is the amulet and the throne of the Nightosphere… so what do you say Pep since you hold the cards that can send me away… slow and steady with a chance of things actually kicking off 10 years from now, possibly more, or a fast and risky way which could cut that into a year or two, maybe 4 tops…" Dark said when he grins at the Candy butler.

Peppermint sighs.

"For you it would be the faster way. Just try not to kill anyone. Also I don't think Marceline would want to help you despite the relationship with Hunson, because there is the part of her reincarnated mother and on top it all, you were after Master Finn."

"Hehe, oh please, first off unless someone tries to actually kill me, I won't go after anyone, I'm trying to save power after all, as for Marceline and her mom, unless they get in my way I won't go after them, hell I may just try and romance them… you underestimate sex demon's pep, we can have enemies who want to rip us apart but would rather get dicked by beings like us first, as for Finn, I would only have an issue with him if he guns for the throne… I mean he is pretty friendly with the Vampire Queen and if things go well, or at least off the rails, then Finn and Marceline could be Hunson's successors if Hunson wants to retire and I won't have that, I just gave him a warning so to speak and he was the one who threw the first blow after I used my toxin on Me-Mow, granted it did get bloody but my point stands… as long as Finn doesn't get in my way, I won't cause him issues, but if he gets in my way… I won't hold back since the throne is MY goal and I won't let anyone get in my way." Dark said while his body radiates energy for a moment.

"Understandable. Though I highly doubt the human wants that position same as Marceline. Plus we cannot forget that Hunson has two other wives which means more kids. So basically if Marceline declined and Hudson retired he would've asked one of his other kids to take the throne." Peppermint said.

"Don't worry about that, first off Ayuyat and Saphira's kids are more interested in other things, Saphira's kid is more into spells and what not, and Ayuyat's kid is being trained by Demonga and Cedric to be a strong fighter however their power pales in comparison to Marceline who has many more years on them, I'm betting that Hunson hasn't given up on trying to get Marceline as his successor, though if that's the case I may as well try and seduce Marceline and take that kind of pressure off her if that's the case, and if not eh, either way I'll have to deal with Marceline and her family but until that happens I'll lay low, however my point is that unless you have some way for me to get my daily fix so you can get yours, then I have no choice but to get it on with many women as I can, bit of a moot point if I don't have the power to even take on a full Demon lord yet, I'm close but not quite there just yet." Dark said when he gave Peppermint Butler a serious look.

Peppermint Butler sighs.

"Seems there's no use in negotiating so do what you have to do."

"Hey like I said, I'll lay low, but if you want that to happen then you'll have to bring some primo women to me, besides don't try and guilt trip me, you summoned me in the first place since you were the one who wanted more power." Dark said when he raised an eyebrow at Peppermint Butler.

"Indeed I do." The candy butler said with crossed arms.

"Yeah, anyway considering I did mess up in a sense I'll give you a boost of power and a new spell so in case you want to have some fun with the ladies, they won't have to deal with a 2 foot tall walking peppermint, however if you want things to go smoothly then bring me some women, I don't care who they are or even if they are Royal or not, just make sure that they are strong women who look good, simple as that." Dark said while he summoned an orb of darkness and it floats towards Peppermint Butler and it floats in front of the Candy butler before tendrils of dark energy flowed into Peppermint Butler which gave him a euphoric feeling as the power was immense.

Peppermint Butler was almost on his knees when he felt that power before getting a light tingling feeling.

It fades a moment later and all Peppermint Butler could feel was raw dark power while Dark grins at the Candy Butler.

"So… how do you feel now?" Dark asked when he grins at Peppermint Butler.

"Slightly more powerful." Peppermint said with grin as well.

"Good, bring me more women and you'll get more, much more, now if you'll excuse me, I got places to be and Women to impress." Dark said before he used a spell to turn into a dark mist and flowed out of the dungeon window which left Peppermint Butler alone with his good feeling still going on.

"Hmmm… wonder who I should test this new power on?" Peppermint said while grinning before he starts to chuckle darkly while dark energy emits from his body as the scene fades black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME while he took a turn to play on the SNES and with Secret of Mana and was busy fighting a few monsters while Atomsk watched TME play the game to learn how to really fight, it was not an action game but TME had to wait for the charging bar to hit 100 percent before attacking for the most damage and once the weapon was mastered enough, a charging attack was used once the sword mastery was at level 2.**

"**Damn." Atomsk said with an impressed look.**

"**Yeah, takes patience and strategy more than anything, anyway mind taking care of the readers real quick?, I'll take over near the end since I'm near a town." TME said when he had to fight a few more monsters along the way to the town.**

"**Okay." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Welcome back everyone. Things just got crazy in this chapter. I mean Jake finally got through with his punishment while Lady gets a new look and can finally speak English while still speaking her native language. At least Finn was able to fix things when Dr. Princess even he may have asked her out as well lol. The events between Dawn and Clover were quite interesting and hot. However the part where Me-Mow got stabbed in the stomach by that Demon Lord, Dark, was gruesome."**

"**Yeah, but I'm sure people are just waiting to get to the next chapter so why don't I just end things here, and here you're near a village so tag your it." TME said when he held the remote out for Atomsk to take.**

**Atomsk takes the remote and resumes playing it.**

**TME gets up before he looks to the readers.**

"**Alright, since Atomsk is now busy I'll just end things with a simple goodbye, hope you like the story, and please give good or constructive reviews, negative reviews that are just hateful will be removed unless its an actual account but will be reported as a result, anyway see you all later and hope you all stay safe." TME said while he waved to the readers and the scene fades to black.**


	5. Hidden Sides

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk while they were looking at various notes.**

"**Alright, I took a quick glance at each chapter since it's been awhile… and in order… Finn got dumped by Phoebe various other things happened which caused Finn to run off and find Bufo's hidden workshop which Finn remodeled as his own over time thanks to Finn's new Master and tier teacher Huntress Wizard, other things happened in chapter 1 but it was mainly lemon based stuff when Huntress had to help make up with Marceline and Bubblegum came along for the ride so to speak." TME said when he went over the key parts of the first chapter.**

"**Yeah but at least Finn patches things up with Phoebe in Ch.2 and he still has a shot when they're 18 and before the lemon in chapter 1 Finn did a number on Marceline which proves that no one should mess with him. Then the gang sees Prismo and were able to bring back Marceline's mom, Dawn, even though she shares a body with Huntress. And let's not forget of LSP's gossip followed by Dawn's flashback when she met Hunson and the Demon lords." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah and that flashback arc is still going on, Dawn was explaining things and how she got by the lower ranked demon lords from Daniel, to Rachel, to Clover, next up is her time with the four other demon lords in the ring for the title of demon Queen, strength doesn't really mean much here since Hunson is Deathless so fighting him would be a fools action in the Nightoshere." TME said when he reminded Atomsk of where the flashback was on hold right now.**

"**True though that's if Azure talks some sense to Cedric first on the account that he accidentally said about smelling a woman's… you know what, which made some of the ladies feel embarrassed which made Cedric leave." Atomsk said.**

"**Well not sure why you are bringing that up when it was a small moment but is a good thing to remember, anyway to get back on topic, on key moments, the longer Dawn and Huntress stay together in Huntress's body, the more Huntress's body is altered, darker leaf like hair, more shapely body, different colored eyes… though when the merge fully happens, Huntress will be mainly in control with being the dominantly mixed personality while Dawn will be the lesser one, making a new being in Huntress's altered body called Dusk which will 100% kick in after this flashback ark is over, last I checked, the first Demon lord Dawn has to outlast is Demonga the Demon lord, but we also shouldn't forget about what's happening in reality with a new up and coming Demon lord candidate who is trying to take Hunson down… Dark… and he was summoned by Peppermint Butler in secret… how will the story go with this new soon to be antagonist after he partly demonified Me-Mow?, who at the time was rescued by Finn so she has a decent thing going on with the human by now." TME said when he grins at the readers. **

"**Hehe, let's not forget the 'possible' thing with Finn and Dr. Princess." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

"**Yeah, but we are getting off topic again, for now we should get to the story before we get off topic again." TME said while he saw that the doc page just got to the 2nd doc page.**

"**Ah true. And I think everyone knows our commission thing and what not so let's just start the story." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah though as a reminder, we also take reserved spot payment, 5 for solo work and 10 for co-op work, more details can be talked about later, all you readers pay for is Atomsk and I to write a free request now instead of later, anyway now that we have that out of the way we should get into the story… the last chapter had Dark flying out of the window after Peppermint butler summoned him and after some talk gave the butler some dark power, and Finn and Jake left Dr. Princess after Finn finally apologized for what he did in the hospital." TME said while the scene went to Finn and Jake as they start to leave the Candy Kingdom.**

* * *

**Candy Kingdom outer wall/ Finn, Jake**

"Man cannot believe this happened and all that, honestly its like I'm a magnet for trouble lately." Finn said while he walked alongside Jake, he was still in his old man form so no one would recognize him yet while Jake was in his own disquise while he walked next to Finn.

"Yeah but hey, at least things are okay with you and Dr. Princess. Plus you scored a date with her once you're 18." Jake said as he chuckled.

Finn just gave Jake a half lidded look.

"Pretty sure as long as I don't go near tier 15, can still date her a few times if she wants, besides this dinner plan is more or less just me making things up with her so we might not even date, my track record has not been good with the ladies so aside from training in tiers with Master, I haven't done much else since I've been focusing on my magical training." Finn said while he made sure no one heard him.

"True… But you still have a shot to show Phoebe how mature you've gotten. And then… hmmm not sure about Me-Mow, but if you guys hit it off, I'll support you bro." Jake said.

"Really?, well not sure if Me-Mow and I will hit it off, at best we may just be friends for now, I did just save her after all from getting turned into a demon with Master's help so I'm sure dating would be the least of her worries for now." Finn said to remind Jake about Me-Mow's demonic traits now.

"Yeah but you never know. Though speaking of, we need to watch our backs in case that jerk demon comes back for you." Jake said with a guarded look.

"Right, though I'm still wondering how he even got here, not everyday demons just come from the Nightosphere, I mean true Hunson may not have the only portal to Ooo for others to use in the Nightospere, but knowing our luck, that guy might as well found a free ride here and back if no one summoned him." Finn said while he wondered how that Dark guy appeared in the first place.

"Either that… unless someone dabbled into some pretty strong dark magic and summoned that guy." Jake said as he wondered who would be strong enough to summon that Dark guy.

"Hmmm… maybe… think Peppermint Butler would know?" Finn said while him and Jake looked thoughtful before they shrugged off that idea.

"Nah." The duo said while Jake looks at Finn.

"Come on Finn, even if Pepbutt is a bit questionable, there is no way he would summon a demon that would do this kind of thing." Jake said while he had no doubt that Peppermint Butler was safe from doubt.

"Right. Even though Pepbutt knows Death and other demons, doubt he would end me if he did summon that demon." Finn said as he chuckles at those odds.

While Finn was partly right on that, he nor Jake, as they left the Candy Kingdom knew how close they were to actually finding out about the Candy Butler's summoning and the Candy Butler gaining more power, what he would do with that power however is still a mystery but for now it seems Peppermint Butler is not out to take over Ooo, Dark on the other hand though… well… he could be using Peppermint Butler to gain power on Ooo so he can take over the Nightosphere from Hunson… how that would work out would be anyone's guess for now but right now… Finn and Jake return to Lady's home to see how Me-Mow was doing while she stayed at Lady's place for now.

* * *

**Ooo/ Lady's home/ Front lawn/ ?**

When the duo got back, they saw that BMO and Me-Mow were playing a game of catch with one another while Lady suntanned nearby while she wore a Bikini, seems she got it recently and she was there to make sure no trouble happened with Me-Mow and BMO though Jake and Finn blushed when they saw Lady, though Finn made sure to look at Me-Mow to see how she was doing and saw that she surprisingly had a small smile on her face while she played with BMO, and when he looked at BMO, he blushed when he saw that she was wearing a tanktop and shorts only, blue in color as well.

Jake was blushing brightly as he likes seeing Lady in that bikini.

Wasn't long before BMO noticed the male duo.

"Oh! Finn and Jake. You're back." BMO said with a happy look on her face.

Me-Mow, after she caught the ball, looks at the duo with a small smirk.

"Took you guys long enough, nearly lunch, Finn made plans for a date with Dr. Princess or something or did you guys take a slow senic route here?" Me-Mow said while she placed the ball in a nearby box of various balls like footballs and soccer balls.

Finn chuckles nervously as Jake chuckles.

"Hehe, well not sure about the date part… yet but Finn seems to make things go will with Dr. Princess. Even gave her a rose." Jake said.

"Oh how cute, though isn't she a bit old for Finn at the moment?, then again with Marceline, Bubblegum, and Huntress being older then him… well… guess Finn has a thing for older women it seems." Lady said while she giggles a bit at Finn and his habit of hitting on older ladies.

Jake chuckles at that as BMO giggles while Finn blushes brightly.

"U-Uh… Uh… S-So Me-Mow… how are you feeling?" Finn said while hoping this changes the subject.

"Well aside from getting forced to play various games with BMO here, not too bad, though I had to keep on guard in case that Dark Guy tries to come after me again." Me-Mow said while she looked around a few times with a slightly nervous look in her now demonic eyes.

Finn had a serious look.

"Well don't worry Me-Mow. I ain't letting that bastard get to you. Even if he tries, it'll be over my dead body."

"Well… hopefully that doesn't happen… would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I don't repay you for saving me at least before that happens." Me-Mow said while she smirked at the end on if Finn died or not.

"Oh haha… that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Finn said which made Me-Mow chuckle.

"Hey, just trying to keep the tension down, the furs on the back of my neck have been standing on end lately like we're being watched somehow and its been going on for awhile… main reason I even played games with Lady watching were to make sure nothing happened to them." Me-Mow said while she had a serious look on her face.

Finn and Jake blinked a bit after hearing that before they had guarded looks as they looked around.

Though nothing happened but a pressure did start to fill the area… before it vanished a moment later and the feeling of being watched vanished and Me-Mow seemed to relax… though she seemed a bit nervous nonetheless.

Finn was getting angry.

"Damn him." He said.

Me-Mow looks at Finn and walked to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Finn… getting mad now would be pointless… you may have your heroic senses but I have my assassin training… pretty sure you and I can feel that we're not being watched now." Me-Mow said while she hoped that would calm Finn down.

Luckily for her, Finn did calm down for a moment.

"Even so, that bastard is after you or me and I don't want no one else that I care for to get hurt or worse." He said.

Me-Mow blinks at that before she smirks.

"Careful Finn, someone would think that you are hitting on me or something with that kind of sentance." Me-Mow said while she smirks at Finn, though she did have a light blush on her face when she heard Finn say that.

Finn blushes a bit before he smirked this time.

"Yeah well, if I wasn't looking like a grandpa, I would definitely hit on you… maybe take you on a date."

Me-Mow blushed before she chuckles and turns from Finn.

"Shame, since you did save me, going out on a date could be an easy way to repay you, but since you are saying I'm too young, guess I'll have to wait till I'm older, eh Gramps?" Me-Mow said while she starts walking away and Finn had an odd feeling of some kind of reversed Dajavu right now.

When Me-Mow entered the house, Finn realized something.

"Did I just say what PB said to me?"

Jake chuckles while he moved near Finn.

"Makes you think don't it?, anyway I'll be going to get changed and make a bite to eat, see you later Finn and hopefully next time you go on a date, it will be when you look normal again dude." Jake said before he went inside Lady's home to get changed real quick so he could look normal again.

Finn though sweatdrops as he facepalms.

"Glob dammit."

While Finn dealt with that mental battle on how things seemed to turn around with the age thing between him and Me-Mow, though temporary thanks to the accident for the potion but this was just a reverse situation of how PB turned 13 and then returned to normal when she gained enough Candy mass again, Lady and BMO look at one another while BMO smiles.

"Hehe, things seem to be getting very interesting wouldn't you say?" BMO said while she had an excited look in her eyes.

Lady giggles a bit.

"Looks like it BMO."

After that happened, the scene went to Dawn while she was heading to the Candy Kingdom with Marceline, in Sungear, after they left Marceline's home, after hearing about Dark, they wanted to talk with Bubblegum about various things and to see if they could get some bug milk with Dawn telling Marceline that talking with Hunson now would be better now then later since Dawn was more or less in control for now and could talk with Hunson and convince him to aid her in dealing with this Dark Demon… though… on the way through a market, they had trouble finding Bug milk… it was like the stuff was a rare thing for some reason lately.

"This can't be right. How can there be no bug milk in this entire section?" Marceline said as she can see a few shelves which were empty.

"Maybe there was a sale?" Dawn said while she looks around and saw that many things were going on sale right now so Bug Milk could have gotten on sale and a big one as well which resulted in them pretty much not seen in the marketplace.

Marceline scratches her head.

"Well even so, we need to find something so we can try and contact dad."

Dawn looked thoughtful before she looks at Marceline.

"Maybe we should talk with Bubblegum to see if she has a stock of the stuff, or I can do that, you could talk with her butler to see if he has any, he has a good head for a Candy person so he might have gotten some before the place was sold out." Dawn said while she looked at her daughter.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well... it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I still need to tell more of my time at the Nightosphere during the tournament for the Queen of the Nightosphere and I'm just getting to the fun part with the Demon lords." Dawn said while she smirks at her daughter since she told everything up till then to get Marceline up to speak and didn't hold back on the blush inducing details.

Marceline blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Oh right… almost forgot."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway I'll see you in the Castle Marceline, I'll leave Peppermint Butler to you." Dawn said before she starts to walk away from her daughter.

Marceline continues blush for a moment before having a thought.

'_I can really see where I got my personality from. Anyway, better go find that little butler dude.' _She thought before heading to the castle as well.

When she got to the castle, she used her sense of smell to sniff out Peppermint Butler and she followed that scent all the way to his room and she saw him writing in a notebook and he didn't notice her yet… perfect for a quick scare.

Marceline smirks before she turns invisible and stealthily floats up behind Peppermint Butler and does this.

"BLA BLA!"

Peppermint Butler, though startled, jolts before he got a half lidded look on his face.

"Hello Marceline… nice try scaring me but I know you long enough that the scares have gotten kind of numb to me." Peppermint Butler said which caused Marceline to get a half lidded look on her face.

"Well you are no fun Pepbutt… anyway I came here to see if you had any extra Bugmilk in stock since my mom and I couldn't find any in the marketplace, need to talk with dad about something." Marceline said while she turned to look around the room and missed the surprised look on Peppermint Butler's face.

"R-Really?... Why do you need to speak with your father for?" Peppermint said but he knew exactly why.

"Well aside from letting him know about this Dark donk, mom and I wanted to run damage control from the incident with LSP when she pretty much spied on Finn and Jake and what not… can't have my dad try and kidnap mom after all." Marceline said while she turned to look at Peppermint Butler and she looks at the back of his candy body.

"I see… hmmm I actually do recall of acquiring some Bug Milk earlier." Peppermint said.

"Really?, well hand some order if you got too much." Marceline said while Peppermint Butler gave her a half lidded look.

"Considering that the marketplace is empty of the stuff, why should I give it freely?, we could use it for emergencies until more is found and Bugmilk is not too bad of a drink if I can be honest, do you have anything to give me in exchange for the bug milk?" Peppermint Butler said while he turned to her fully in his chair.

Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"Well what would you want? Is it money you're after?"

"Nope, I got more then enough and plenty of connections working with Princess Bubblegum… to put this in simple terms I will need your help in testing something… a spell that I can cast on myself… pretty sure you of all people should know that I deal in making deals with demons for power thanks to your connection to the Nightosphere and what not right?, but don't worry its not a spell to be cast on you… and this involves tier 15 in a nutshell." Peppermint Butler said while he smirks at Marceline a bit while she looked a bit stunned that Peppermint Butler, the loyal aide to Bubblegum would ask that of Marceline.

"Are you serious?" Marceline said with a surprised look.

"Yup, and I'm not going to force you but unless you want to search for weeks for Bugmilk be my guest, I have my personal stash in my refrigerator under lock and key with various spells in place so you won't be able to force it open with brute strength so your call Marceline." Peppermint Butler said with a calm look on his face.

Marceline wanted to protest but… she needs to get the bug milk so she can call her dad.

It took a bit before sighing.

"Okay fine I'll agree. But… no funny business." She said with a look that shows the candy Butler to be careful.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, if you want I have some birth control pills and spells so nothing would happen, besides… aside from her highness and your mother so to speak, when was the last time you had fun with anyone?, could be an interesting time if you think about it." Peppermint Butler said to help calm Marceline a little.

Marceline was quiet for a bit.

"You may have a point in this. So you better lock the door so we can get this over with."

"Very well, though before we do this, want to shower?, doesn't mean we can't be clean about this as well, I know a spell to clean myself off but figure you may want to take a relaxing bath." Peppermint Butler said while he had a calm look on his face.

Marceline raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Fine then. You have a bathroom in here?"

"Just through the doors and there are plenty of soaps for you to use, I'll handle the privacy here so try and not worry about being seen." Peppermint Butler said while he had a patient look on his face.

Marceline just nods her head before she floats through those doors so she can shower.

Though while she can shower and what not, Marceline did think about what was going on and soon to be between her and Peppermint Butler… well she could do worse… Ash was her lowest point after all and Peppermint Butler, though knowing magic from some rumors, did have a good head on his shoulder so maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

'_Though I hope Pepbutt knows a spell to make him tall at least. Would be weird to fuck him with him being short.' _Marceline thought.

Though while Marceline gets herself cleaned, Peppermint Butler walked around the room and used a silencing seal on the walls and main door to his room while he made sure the blinds are closed and everything, he had some time to kill until Marceline comes out so he pulled out a pocket watch that oddly enough had a mirror on the lid and spoke into it.

"Hey Dark, seems you were right about Marceline coming here for Bug milk, and it seems she took the deal you suggested I give her, are you sure she won't notice anything that you did to me and are you sure it's a good idea to let her have Bug milk?" Peppermint Butler said before Darks image appears in the Mirror while he looks amused.

_"Don't worry so much Pep, just use the power and the spell I gave you and she will be drooling for that cock of yours… though remember since this is a *test* you should start put small and work bigger as time goes on, that seal I put in you will drain a bit of energy from her at a steady, but careful rate so she won't think much more than just her being a bit winded, aside from that have fun, not everyday one gets with a sexy Vampire Queen, remember to give details and what not after so I can get a general idea on how to please her when it's my time to shine hehe… still just to make sure my contract holder is at ease and not nervous, got any questions or something before you hang up?" _Dark said with an amused tone to his voice.

Peppermint Butler had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

"Are there any drawbacks when I use the spell?"

"_Well aside from feeling a bit tired from multiple casts, nothing much else will happen and if you are out of magic then you'll be stuck in the shape you pick so try and not make a form that results in you having a hard time walking later." _Dark said through the mirror to give Peppermint Butler the warning.

Peppermint Butler was a bit cautious after hearing that.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"_Great, anyway unless you need something else I'll be hanging up now, might as well let you get in the zone since Marceline is a sexy lady to have fun with hehe."_ Dark said before he takes a moment to see if Pep needed anything else answered.

"Yes… Need to prepare myself. Should I record what's happening to help further the details?" Peppermint asked.

_"Eh, go nuts, make a copy for yourself as well, if there is nothing else I'm going now." _Dark said and waits so he could hang up if Peppermint Butler was good now.

"Very well. I will speak to you later then." Peppermint said.

All Dark did was nod his head before the mirror returned to Normal and Peppermint Butler quickly used a spell to clean his body of any filth and went to set up a spy camera to record what would happen thanks to a crystal ball he had set up and it was set up on the desk that had the perfect angle and a moment later he heard the bathroom ceasing all sounds and a draining sound was heard which showed Marceline was finishing up at the perfect time.

Peppermint Butler mentally chuckles.

'_Hope you're ready for what's about to happen Marceline.' _He thought.

When Marceline exits the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, she saw that Peppermint Butler was still in his suit and he was looking at her while he sat on his bed.

"I take it the bath was satisfactory?" Peppermint Butler said while he hoped Marceline was relaxed and what not.

"Actually, yes it was. The water was very soothing." Marceline said.

"Good Good, any questions before we start?, just wanting to see if I can answer anything before we start, just in case you got anything on your mind, don't want to cause issues later." Peppermint Butler said while he looked Marceline up and down and he liked what he saw which caused a surprisingly large bulge to form in his pants… either he used a spell to make his junk like that or he was naturally huge thanks to Bubblegum… though knowing Bubblegum, doubtful since Bubblegum wasn't one to be a perv and all that.

Marceline blinked when she noticed that but was focusing on the candy butler.

"Yeah, know any spells to make sure nobody else hears us? Also, is there a spell to make you get taller?"

"Well I already cast a silencing spell on the walls and door, unless someone opened it, no one would hear us, as for the changing spell, I did learn one but that is the work in progress spell and I can only change one part of my body at a time, so the more we do things, the better I get with it, saves power as well so I won't be stuck in the form if I need to change back all at once." Peppermint butler said while he started removing his clothing starting with his coat and shirt to show his peppermint shaped body.

"My apology for my short stature though I hope this makes up for the lack of height on my end, had to use a spell to help hide this or I would have trouble walking." Peppermint Butler said before he removed his pants and underwear before a shockingly big and way out of body proportion cock was seen… it was around 10 inches long and 3 in width and Peppermint Butler had to sit on the bed to avoid falling down while he looked at Marceline to see her reaction.

Marceline's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Peppermint's dick.

'_Oh my Glob.' _Marceline thought as she blushed a bit while wondering how Peppermint Butler had a monster cock.

Peppermint butler smirks a bit but that quickly vanished so he could clear his throat into his hand to get Marceline back to reality.

Marceline blinked a bit before she looks at the Candy Butler.

"Okay. Not sure how you had a… big cock like this but hopefully you did lock the doors to this room." She said before she removes the towel from her body.

Peppermint butler blushed a bit at the sight of Marceline's body though he did keep his wits about him though his cock did throb a bit when it got hard in no time.

"Don't worry, my doors automatically lock when I do this." Peppermint Butler said before he snapped his fingers and the door to the room was locked with a click.

"Though with how open you are about your relationship with her majesty and other people, why be worried about a locked door or not?, granted I am asking you to do this for bug milk, but I doubt it's the worst thing in the world to be ashamed about, or is it the fact that its me or something?, with a body like that, I'm pretty sure many would lust after you so why hold back?" Peppermint Butler said while he had a raised eyebrow on his face but nothing else.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"It's none of those things. Right now it's just you and me."

"I see, well we might as well get started then, what do you want to do first, might as well let you have the pick of first position or something that involves foreplay." Peppermint Butler said while he keeps sitting on the bed and his cock was angled to point away from the bed since Peppermint Butler was at the edge of the bed.

Marceline lightly blushes as she noticed it.

"Well for starters…" She said before she floats closer to Peppermint Butler and gets on her knees before she was looking at the Candy Butler's cock.

It was only a moment before Marceline opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the base of Peppermint's dick.

Peppermint Butler groans when he felt that and Marceline could taste the peppermint from Peppermint Butler so this wouldn't be as bad as she would have thought… right now it was like she was licking a peppermint tasting lollipop right now with how she licked the dick.

Marceline was even enjoying the red parts on Peppermint's cock as she was very thorough on her licking.

Peppermint Butler rather enjoyed this treatment on his cock while he watched Marceline go to the tip of his cock which was red in color and licked it a lot which made Peppermint Butler groan from the feeling and just gripped the edge of the bed so he wouldn't fall off of it.

Marceline hums as she was enjoying the taste before she decides to up the ante by opening her mouth again and swallows Peppermint Butler's dick in one go to the base. It's a good thing she can't breathe.

Peppermint Butler's eyes widen at that and he groans while he used his tiny hands to hold Marceline's head and he moans when he pets her head to show she was doing very well right now.

Marceline may have blushed from that action but she mentally chuckles before she starts bobbing her head back and forth on Peppermint Butler's dick.

Pep grits his teeth when he felt that and felt so good already, it was like Marceline was trying to suck his soul out of his body through his cock right now with how hard she was sucking him off, she could also taste his pre and it tasted pretty good and sweet as well every now and then.

Marceline hums again as she uses her tongue to lick the tip of the Candy Butler's cock to taste more precum before she uses her hand to fondle his ball sack too.

That caused Pep to really groan while his dick starts to throb in Marceline's mouth to show he was about to cum in a minute or so.

That action made Marceline double her efforts as she uses some powerful suction with her mouth before she lightly squeezes Peppermint's ball sack but not to hurt him.

Pep groans from the action and a moment later, he grits his teeth and groans loudly when he came hard inside of Marceline's mouth while he held her hair tightly with his hands to keep her head steady while he keeps unloading in her mouth and to Marceline's surprise, his load was red in color… seems this Candy butler was red jelly filled for her pleasure.

Marceline, who didn't mind having her hair pulled, was now drinking down Peppermint's cum like a delicious drink since she can also taste a bit of mint with in the cum.

Pep rides out his orgasm while he grits his teeth and tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and he lets go of Marceline's head and pants for breath while he looks at Marceline to see how she was doing while she cleaned off his cock.

Marceline seems to be doing okay as she uses her mouth to clean Peppermint Butler's dick but she may have a slightly lust like look on her face when she enjoyed drinking the Candy Butler's load.

When she finished and pulled her mouth off of Peppermint Butler's dick, he pants for breath for a moment and managed to get this out.

"W-Wow… may have thought it but it felt like you were trying to suck the soul out of me through my cock with how hard you were sucking it." Peppermint Butler said while he takes a moment to recover.

Marceline chuckles.

"Yeah well, luckily for you, I don't go for souls. And I have to say, both your cock and cum were delicious." She said with a smirk as she licks her lips.

Pep blushed at that before he smirks as well.

"Well… if you want I can return the favor, just need to cast the body changing spell and see what I get, but at best… really long tongue at least." Peppermint Butler said while he moved over on the bed to give Marceline space to get on the bed.

Marceline did blink a bit after hearing that before smirk as she got to position to see this for herself after laying a bit on her back on the bed with her legs open.

A moment later, Peppermint Butler muttered something while he points at his tongue and a moment later, his tongue lengthened and thickened to be around 7 inches in length and 2 inches in width and Peppermint Butler had it go in and out of his mouth for a moment to see if he could talk and what not normally and found out that he could while he did a small song with his mouth to make sure he could talk right, it was that do re mi thing some people did and Peppermint Butler did it perfectly while Marceline while she watched...

Marceline was surprised when she saw the Candy Butler's tongue before chuckling when she heard him sing.

"Dang, haven't heard that song for a while."

Pep chuckles before he looks at Marceline.

"Well had to make sure this tongue of mind didn't cause me issues, now to get to the serious test." Peppermint butler said while he moved to get between Marceline's legs and licked his lips with his tongue when he looks at Marceline's folds and looked to see how wet she was.

Marceline's folds was slightly wet but not too much but that was gonna change in a moment.

That change was Pep's tongue shooting out of his mouth while he leaned forward on his feet and his tongue starts to lick at Marceline's folds again and again and Pep used his hands to balance himself when he had his hands on the inner part of Marceline's thighs which also helped to hold her legs out wider.

Marceline groans after feeling the Candy Butler's tongue lick her folds as she lets Peppermint do his thing.

Though what she probably didn't expect was Peppermint Butler moving his now lengthened tongue to her asshole and he teasingly licked it as well while he made sure to really wiggle his tongue so she could feel it and wondered what Marceline was thinking right now.

"O-Oh Glob." Marceline said as she was surprised by that action before groaning a bit more.

Pep keeps on pleasing Marceline with licking her holes while he made sure to not do much else for now before he worked on her pussy mainly, mainly around her bud to really get her wet.

That made Marceline moan from that action as she lightly blushes as her folds got a bit wetter.

Pep then moved his tongue to her vaginal hole and slowly pushed his tongue inside and he could feel Marceline's folds adjust to let his tongue in more even though the tightness tried to push his tongue back out a few times.

"Oh fuck." Marceline said while groaning as can feel her toes curl a bit from how good Peppermint Butler's licks were.

That caused Pep to wiggle his tongue in Marceline's folds and he could feel her throbbing on his tongue while he hums at the flavor of her juices.

"Oh yes." Marceline said as she uses her hand to pet Peppermint Butler's head a few times.

That egged Pep on while he used his right hand to rub Marceline's bud and keeps on eating her out while he pleased her pussy more and more until…

Marceline throws her head back before she moans as she climaxes from her pussy.

Pep worked to have his tongue wiggle greatly while he made sure to place Marceline as much as he could while he waits for her to tap off while he enjoyed the juices that hit his tongue.

It took a bit before Marceline taps off after 15 seconds before she pants a bit for breath.

Peppermint Butler removes his tongue and he looks at Marceline while he waits for her to recover.

Marceline pants a bit more before she lifts her head up a bit to look at the Candy Butler.

"F-Fuck… that was some good tongue work."

"Well I tried, anyway how are you doing?, think we can continue into the serious stuff." Pep said while he moved to place his cock on Marceline's folds to show that he was hard again and thanks to the angle, it was pointing a bit in the air as a result.

"Hehe, you kidding? I say we go all the way." Marceline said with a smirk.

Pep smirked in return and he stepped back a few times on the bed and aimed his cock at Marceline's folds, he then walked forwards and groans a little when he felt his cock go inside of Marceline's pussy and felt how tight she was gripping him, thanks to Marceline's natural shapeshifting, she had her pussy reform to allow Peppermint Butler to go balls deep into her and even then she made sure that she didn't go too far so that she could really feel Peppermint Butler inside of her and he was able to grip her hips with his hands and looks at Marceline to see if he could start while he waits for her to adjust.

Marceline groans after feeling Peppermint Butler's cock enter her pussy before the Vampire Queen can feel it matching the shape.

It took a bit before Marceline was fully adjusted.

"Alright Pepbutt… pound away."

That caused Peppermint Butler to nod his head and he starts to thrust his hips and his cock quickly went in and out of Marceline's folds, thanks to the angle though, he wasn't able to pull it out much so it quickly barraged her cervix again and again while he groans from the feeling.

Marceline groans a bit loud as she was enjoying this while letting Peppermint Butler continue to fuck her.

For a couple minutes, Peppermint Butler keeps on going before he stopped for a second and placed his tiny feet on Marceline's ass for a moment and that was answered when he starts to use his legs to lift his body from Marceline's and thanks to the angle, he was able to do so pretty well this time and starts to lower his body at a quick rate and this allowed him to really fuck Marceline hard and fast this time at a better rate.

"Oh fuck!" Marceline moans as she uses her hands to grab the sheets as her toes curl again a few times.

Pep keeps this up while his pelvis area of his body slapped into Marceline's again and again while his cock pressed harder into Marceline's cervix and his orgasm slowly approches him which was felt in his cock when it starts to throb and twitch in Marceline.

Marceline was able to feel that before she tries to egg Peppermint Butler on.

"Come on Pepbutt, really push that cock of yours deeper. Go with that animal instinct."

Peppermint Butler keeps on fucking Marceline while he did thrust his hips harder and faster while he managed to get this out.

"D-Don't h-have a-animal… instincts b-but will t-try!" Pep said while he keeps on fucking Marceline harder and faster while he managed to hold his orgasm back until…

Marceline moans a bit loud as her pussy tightens around Peppermint's dick before Marceline climaxes a bit hard on it.

That caused Peppermint Butler to grit his teeth and he thrusts his hips a few more times before he pushed his cock as deep as it could go while he pressed into Marceline's cervix before groans and he blew a large load inside of her and he hugged Marceline's hard to keep most of his load from escaping her.

Marceline moans more as her climax got a bit stronger before she lightly wraps her legs around the Candy Butler to keep him in place.

Pep rides out his orgasm before he groans when he tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while he waits for Marceline to finish her own orgasm.

Marceline taps off at the 20 second mark and pants for breath as she recovers a bit.

For a bit, the two just pant for bit and recover while Peppermint Butler waits for Marceline to undo her wrapped legs from his body so he could pull free.

After a few seconds, Marceline unwraps her legs.

"Damn… that felt good."

"Y-Yeah… really needed that, though if you want to end this now, we can or do you want to do more?" Pep said while unknowing to Marceline, Pep had a seal on his back lightly glow when it absorbed some energy from Marceline, it was made to absorb energy during Marceline's orgasm so she wouldn't know at all what is happening.

Marceline, while unaware, smirks at the Candy Butler.

"Well… I'm not in a hurry so… let's see how much more you have in those balls of yours." She said as she was now having a lust filled look in her eyes.

Pep smirks more at that before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Marceline, now laying on her front, was getting her ass fucked by Peppermint Butler while he had his hands on her lower back for balance and his feet on her ass so he could hump away without much issue.

"_Just a bit more and I can use this spell for the real effect, Dark said this kind of spell does take a bit of energy to use so… more fun for me." _Pep thought while he keeps on fucking away at Marceline's asshole without slowing down.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loudly as she was having a very pleased look on her face.

"O-Oh fuck yeah Pep! Don't you dare stop!"

Pep didn't need to be told twice when he really fucked Marceline hard while he made sure to use one hand to slap her ass to really get her worked up.

Marceline yelps a bit while surprised by that action before groaning but she wasn't complaining as her ass tightens a bit on Peppermint's dick.

Meanwhile while this went on…

Dawn was walking next to Bubblegum while she was going through the halls while looking for Marceline.

"I don't get it, thought Marceline would be back awhile ago, and here I thought she could listen into this story… anyway you said your security system could locate Marceline?" Dawn said while she walked next to Bubblegum while the two were walking towards Bubblegum's security room.

"Yes. I made sure to put security cameras in some parts of my kingdom in case some was sneaking in." Bubblegum said.

"I see, well lets use the camera's, I tried calling for her earlier but got nothing, wonder what's keeping her." Dawn said while the duo got to the security room and when they opened the door, they heard moaning and groaning from a monitor while a few Banana guards had dropped jaws when everyone saw on a nearby monitor Marceline while she rides Peppermint Butler's cock on his bed, seems the camera was set up at an angle so that it couldn't see Peppermint Butler's hidden room, but had the perfect view to see Marceline's bouncing body in the full nude glory while she rides Peppermint Butler's cock and played with her own breasts.

"WHAT THE CABBAGE IS THIS?!" Bubblegum said with wide eyes as she was blushing brightly.

The Banana guards jolt from that while Dawn had covered ears while she had one eye closed before she looks at Bubblegum after she closed the door.

"Seems like Marceline is having fun with your butler, not sure why but probably has a reason for it, but why should it matter if she has fun with him?, correct me if I'm wrong but are you and my daughter dating or not?... besides not her fault for being spyed on by a few banana guards and us now, doubt she knows about the cameras and I'm guessing your butler if he didn't cover the lens for this." Dawn said to defend Marceline and Pep since she doubted neither would notice the camera if it was well hidden.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"W-Well… no. Made sure the cameras were not easy to be spoted."

"I see… well considering we are here and what not, and since we got a show in front of us, want to fool around with these guards here?, seems to me plenty are fooling around lately and all that and you could use the break… I mean 24 hours with barely any sleep on an experiment?, thought you would learn by now to sleep and what not." Dawn said while she grins at Bubblegum and the two Banana guards blushed at what they heard.

Bubblegum blushes brightly again after hearing that last part.

"U-Umm well… I have been rather… busy lately."

Dawn shakes her head before he looks at the two guards in the room.

"Yeah, anyway how about it you two?, want to have fun?, can't say it won't be worth it with two sexy ladies here right?, and if my daughter comes in here and gives us grief, well we got footage of her with Bubblegum's butler so she can't say anything can she?" Dawn said with a teasing look in her eyes while she winks at the guards.

Bubblegum blinks a bit after hearing that, while the two guards who were surprised, look at one another for a bit before they look at the two ladies.

"Well… despite the great show, it has been boring as we don't have anything else to do." One guard said.

"I see… well I'm not sure about Bubblegum per say since she could just go after Marceline or something, but I'm sure I could help two strapping strong guards like you relax if you want… what do you say or do you want her highness to help me out?" Dawn said while she smirks at the Guards and winked at them in a teasing way.

Though the guards were surprised, they blushed with the way Dawn winked at them before they surprised Bubblegum as they nod their heads.

"Great… why don't I get comfortable… though considering there is no bed, I hope you gentlemen don't mind if we just have down and dirty fun here on the ground." Dawn said while she started to remove her clothing with a quick whip of her hand and her clothing turned into leaves before their very eyes.

The two Banana Guards were surprised when they saw that before blushing brightly as they admired Dawn's body.

Dawn smirks at that before she glanced at Bubblegum to see if she will join or not.

Bubblegum jolts from glance before blushing brightly as she nervously starts to undress making the two guards feel excited for the fun they're about to get.

When Bubblegum was undressed, she saw Dawn approaching one of the guards and moved to sit on his lap with her body facing him and she moved to kiss him on the lips and chuckles at the banana flavor she tasted a moment later which left the other turned on guard to look at Bubblegum while the first had his hands go to Dawn's ass cheeks and fondles them a few times to get a good field of the Wood Nymph's body.

Bubblegum gulps before she approaches the other guard and sat on his lap while blushing brightly.

The guard smiles when he felt this and he used his hands to fondle Bubblegum's ass cheeks and smiles more when his hands seemed to sink into Bubblegum's bubblebutt while Bubblegum had the perfect view to watch Marceline on screen when she rides Peppermint Butler's cock more and more until…

Bubblegum, who shudders as she feels her guard's hands on her ass, blushes brightly as she sees Marceline throwing her head and groans before climaxing on Peppermint Butler's dick.

She then saw Peppermint Butler groaning loudly when he thrusts his body up to fully hilt his cock in Marceline's pussy and groans when he came hard inside of her which filled Marceline's womb with plenty of red colored sperm.

Marceline moans loudly as her orgasm got stronger, as one Banana Guard kept kissing Dawn more while squeezing her ass more.

Dawn groans from the feeling and thanks to the guards naturally being naked, their cocks popped free from their bodies and Dawn felt the cock hit her folds and could tell it was on the big side while Bubblegum felt her guards cock hit her ass cheeks and his cock grinds a bit between her ass cheeks a few times.

Bubblegum jolts before she lightly groans from that action before looking at her guard.

The guard blushed and moved his head like body to lean down and he licked and sucked at Bubblegum's nipples to help her feel good, same with the other guard with Dawn which made Dawn moan while she pets the guard she was with on the back of the head.

Bubblegum groans again but she was feeling a bit better thanks to her guard's effort before Bubblegum made him stop and rewards the Banana Guard by actually kissing his lips.

The guard blushed from the kiss and went with it so he could feel more of his lady's lips on his own.

'_Can't believe I'm actually doing this but… it's not really that bad to be honest.' _Bubblegum thought as she kept kissing the Banana Guard before she slid her tongue inside the guard's mouth.

The scene then went to a few minutes later to show the guards on their backs while Dawn and Bubblegum were in the 69 position with them and the guards ate their pussies out while Dawn and Bubblegum sucked their cocks, they had a natural size of 7 or so inches, maybe 8, which looked a bit bigger… Dawn had no issues with sucking off her guard's dick, though Bubblegum looked a bit hesitant while her guard ate her out more.

Bubblegum groans as she kept feeling nervous but didn't want to feel like a fool before she closed her eyes and sticks out her tongue before the Candy Monarch slowly starts to lick the Banana Guard's dick.

The guard groans from the feeling but he keeps on eating out Bubblegum more and more while Bubblegum saw on the nearby monitor that Marceline was now on her back while she held her breasts together while Peppermint Butler fucked Marceline's tits and saw how… massive Pep was while he made sure to not fall off her body while she licked and sucked his cock.

Bubblegum's eyes widened when she saw that while Marceline moans as she uses her tongue to lick the Candy Butler's dick more.

'_Oh my… how can Peppermint have something that… big and not walk weird?' _Bubblegum thought as she kept licking her guard's dick though surprisingly, she's starting to enjoy the banana like taste.

That resulted in the guard groaning and getting rougher with his licks while he placed his hands on Bubblegum's ass cheeks to fondle the soft gum like flesh while he enjoyed himself greatly.

Dawn on her end saw Bubblegum relaxing more and got an eyesmile on her face before she focused on her guard's cock and deepthroats it again and again to really get him worked up.

And worked up he was as the guard groans from that action as he got rougher on licking Dawn's pussy more before he switched things up by going to her asshole.

Dawn muffly groans from that and really worked to suck the guards cock and fondles his balls that appeared with his cock and worked to get his load as big as possible when she felt the guard about to blow after a few minutes thanks to her rough actions.

It wasn't long before the guard groans loud and shot his load inside Dawn's mouth as his balls twitched.

Dawn didn't mind the quick shot and worked to drink as much sperm as she could while she fondles his balls while Bubblegum and the other guard saw that happen and saw that Dawn drank the load surprisingly well and saw that Dawn was much more experienced then Bubblegum when she wasn't nervous like the Candy princess was.

Bubblegum felt embarrassment for feeling nervous before she decides to rip the bandaid off and swallows her guard's cock as best as she could before Bubblegum immediately starts bobbing her head up and down.

The guard she was with groans from the feeling and went back to eating Bubblegum out while Dawn finished drinking the load and pulled her head back up and smirks when she sat on the guards stomach.

"Yummy, tastes like a warm banana smoothie." Dawn said while she moved to get in position over the Guard's cock and aimed his dick at her folds and gave the guard a moment to recover and watch what was about to happen.

That guard, after tapping off, pants a bit before looking up and sees Dawn and what she was about to do.

And what she did was lower her body and she took the guards cock inside of her pussy and groans at the full feeling she got when the Guard's cock stretched her pussy wide and her pussy gripped the guard's cock tightly.

"O-Oh Glob. Your pussy is tight." The Banana Guard said as he groans.

"Thanks… one good thing about a Wood Nymph body… we're always tight bitches who can't wait for a good cock like this… now relax and enjoy the ride." Dawn said with a grin on her face before she starts to ride the guards cock with moans and groans and plays with her breasts while the guards cock went into her again and again while Bubblegum and the other guard saw that while Bubblegum was still sucking off her guards cock.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she sees Dawn being serious while Bubblegum kept sucking on her guard's cock before using her tongue to lick the tip.

The Guard under her groans and he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer.

"O-Oh Glob… gonna… gonna…" The Guard tried to warn before he groans and came hard in Bubblegum's mouth with surprising force and like Dawn said, Bubblegum tasted a Banana smoothie when she was forced to drink the guards load.

Bubblegum lightly gags but drinked the guard's cum nonetheless which resulted in her folds getting wet.

The guard tapped off a moment later and pants for breath while he waits for Bubblegum to clean his cock and what not.

Bubblegum did took this moment to clean the guard's cock for a bit before pulls her mouth away and looks at the guard.

"I will admit… you cum was… sweet." She said while blushing.

The Guard blushed when he heard that and surprised Bubblegum when he placed his hands on her ass.

"Well you taste good as well your highness, but… if you want to stop, then I understand." the guard said while he wondered what Bubblegum would say.

Bubblegum actually felt touched that her guard would understand but… she had a different response.

"Thank you, but no. I actually want to continue." She said with a soft smile.

That resulted in the Guard surprisingly pushing Bubblegum onto the floor and onto all fours carefully and the Guard got up and approached Bubblegum from behind while he had his gaze on her ass and his cock was iron hard in no time again.

Bubblegum was definitely caught off guard before turning her head to look at the guard.

A moment later, the guard gripped her ass cheeks and fondles them while he aimed his cock at her pussy and rubbed the head of his cock a few times there to get his cock lubed more before he pushed his hips forwards and his cock went into her pussy in no time before he starts to fuck Bubblegum in no time flat.

Bubblegum groans a bit loudly from that action before groaning more with how rough the guard was with her.

That resulted in the Guard fucking Bubblegum harder and faster while Dawn keeps riding her guard's cock and on the monitor, Marceline was stroking off Pep while his cock was aimed at her face and she grins when she opened her mouth and keeps stroking off pep more and more until he groans and unloads his pepermint flavored load on her face agaian and again.

Marceline moans as she enjoys feeling Pepbutt's cum hitting her face and mouth while the guard groans with Dawn as Bubblegum starts to moan from the pounding she was receiving.

This resulted in the duo, or trio like ladies enjoying their time with their respective partners for a bit and the final round between Bubblegum and Dawn showed that they were riding their partners cocks while the guards sat on the chairs and they used their asses to ride the guards cocks and faced the monitor to show Peppermint about to go into one other round with Marceline but was in the middle of the room while she was on the bed and the group listened in when he spoke.

"Alright… I think I got enough for one more round in me Marceline, but mind if I use a spell to try and change my form one more time to something that will leave an impact?" Peppermint Butler said while he looks at the lust fueled Vampire Queen who enjoyed her latest load when she was licking her fingers clean.

"Hehe, sure thing cute stuff." Marceline said as Bubblegum blinks a bit as she rodes her guard's cock.

"H-Huh?... P-Pep does… m-magic?" She said.

"Y-You going t-to ask now or l-later when we finish these guards off?" Dawn groans out while she keeps on riding the banana guard's cock more and more.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"N-Never… mind." She said as she was now focusing on her guard as she bounced hard.

The Guards groan from the feeling while they focused on the two women riding them while Dawn and Bubblegum look to see Peppermint Butler channeling a lot of magic into his hands before he placed them onto his own body and a moment later he glowed and everyone had to close their eyes for a moment before Peppermint Butler's form changed and when the light died down, they all got wide eyes when they saw a humanoid in the room, fully human like but with pure white skin and red and white hair and all of them saw a naked man, more like a petite pretty boy with a massive cock in the room, and he had red lines on his body that showed that he was peppermint Butler, now in a human like form while he examined his body.

"Extraordinary… seems this spell really did work as intended with enough energy used to cast it…" The petite pretty boy said while he clinched and unclinched his hands while Marceline in the meantime…

Marceline's eyes blinked in surprise before she blushes as she got a good look at Peppermint's new body.

His body was pretty feminine looking, most likely to keep people from being worried about him so he wasn't intimidating at all, and while still oversized, his cock more or less fit him now and his hair was slicked back to give him a more dignified look, all in all this form was much more dramatic than a size increase or a tongue lengthening.

He then looks at Marceline and smiles at her.

"I hope this form is to your liking, I had this form in mind when I changed it so its efficient, non threatening, and above all, useful since I can use it for more then just tier 15, granted I could try changing my gender later with this spell but for now this should be good enough for us to continue our fun before we end this and I give you the bug milk that you require." Pep said which answered Bubblegum's question on why Peppermint Butler was doing this… though the real question is why not give some to Marceline free of charge?

Bubblegum was confused as she kept riding her partner's cock as Marceline chuckles.

"Maybe for later, but for now, I have a new form to try out." She said before she gestures for Peppermint to get over here.

That resulted in Pep smirking while he approached the bed and when he climbed on, he used a hand to grip Marceline's chin gently and kissed Marceline on the lips a couple times while he moved so that he was over Marceline and admired the more he could so with his new form when he didn't have to climb over her with a tough time.

Marceline blushes brightly as she was a bit surprised by that action but went with it before she returns the kiss and hugs Peppermint Butler a bit.

Peppermint used a hand to rub Marceline's folds and was pretty gentle with his actions and he moved to kiss Marceline's neck where her bite marks were.

Marceline shudders a bit from that action before letting out a soft moan.

Pep then moved his head to kiss Marceline's breasts gently and lightly licked one of her nipples and sucked on it a moment later while he carefully pushed his fingers into her folds and gently fingers her again and again.

That made Marceline moan more as she blushes brightly before using one hand to pet Pep's head and uses her hair to form a hand before Marceline had it gently grip Pep's dick and stroke it for a moment.

Pep shuddered from that and keeps on going with his actions and after a minute, he pulled his juice covered fingers out of Marceline's folds and leaned back to lick his fingers clean while Marceline could see it all happening.

Marceline blushes a bit more while feeling turned on at the sight.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Bubblegum while they watched…

They were blushing at the sight while they ride their guards cocks more and more while the two women could feel the guards getting closer and closer until…

One guard groans before he climaxed hard inside Dawn's pussy.

Dawn groans from that when she came hard on the Guard's dick.

With Bubblegum on her end, The guard she was riding groans loudly and he came hard inside of Bubblegum's ass hard, filling her insides with his banana flavored load.

Bubblegum moans loud as she climaxed on her guard's dick as her face slightly looked fucked up with her tongue sticking out and it looked like her face was close to the guard's face.

All four people in the room pant and what not while they try to recover before they tapped off one by one with the two guards tapping off with groans and panting for breath while Dawn tapped off earlier than Bubblegum.

As Bubblegum taps off after Dawn, she pants for breath before pressing her sweaty forehead on her guard's forehead while looking at his eyes.

The guard blushed while Dawn chuckles while she leaned back to rest on her guard's chest.

"You two going to make out or what?" Dawn said to tease Bubblegum and the guard which caused the guard to blush at the implication.

The guard with Dawn chuckles as Bubblegum blushes brightly but considering what they just did…

Bubblegum cups the Banana Guard's cheeks and flat out smash her lips on his.

The Guard got wide eyes and he blushed but he returned the kiss and he hugged Bubblegum's body and rubbed her back in a soothing way.

The Guard with Dawn was surprised when he saw this as Bubblegum moans as she kissed the guard more before she slides her pink tongue in the guard's mouth and moves it around.

Though it seems, Bubblegum isn't planning to pull out.

The guard got turned on by that and his cock got hard in no time flat in Bubblegum's ass, seems like Bubblegum got the guard turned on more and Dawn chuckles when she looked back to the monitor with Marceline and pep and saw that Peppermint Butler was over Marceline and this time he was fucking her pussy while she was on her back and her arms and legs were wrapped around his body while his cock barraged her womb again and again when his cock bashed through her cervix.

"Oh fuck yeah Pep! This feels so fucking good!" Marceline moans as she hugs Peppermint Butler more.

Pep just grins before he smashed his lips onto Marceline's and keeps on fucking her as hard as he could while time went on with him having his way with Marceline until…

Marceline's eyes rolled in the back of her head before she climaxed hard on Peppermint's cock while returning the kiss.

That helped set Pep off but he pulled his hips free and leaned back and gripped his cock before he groans and his red load fired from his cock and he made sure plenty of sperm hits Marceline's breasts, stomach, part of her pussy before he shoved his cock into her pussy again and fired the rest of his load into Marceline's pussy and womb while his cock throbbed again and again.

Marceline at first moans as she can feel her body getting hit with the Candy Butler's cum before moaning again as her womb got filled up with Pep's red seed.

"O-Ohhhh…. Yeah…" Pep said before he tapped off with a groan and he pants for breath, he may have changed his body but his stamina was shot from the earlier orgasms from earlier.

Marceline, after tapping off, pants a bit as she had a deep blush on her face that made her look cute before looking at Peppermint Butler.

"F-Fuck… Pep… A-Amazing." She said as her pussy somehow lightly tightens on Peppermint's dick like it was agreeing with her.

Pep shuddered from that and smirks at Marceline.

"Well… I would continue, but I need to recover before the princess wonders where you are, I'll get you some bug milk so give me a moment." Pep said before he starts to remove his cock from Marceline's folds.

Though Marceline groans a bit, she had a little smirk before she uses her hair to grip the back of Peppermint's head to stop him before pulling him down for a good intense kiss.

Pep was surprised by that and groans into the kiss when the momentum forced his cock back inside of Marceline's pussy and he just went with the kiss for a moment but wondered where that came from.

Marceline didn't know why but she was liking this new Peppermint Butler and what they did before thinking this thought.

'_Wouldn't mind having more fun with this dude and other things.'_ She thought before wrapping her arms and legs around the Candy Butler and kissed him more.

Unbeknown to Marceline, the secret camera that Pep set up for Dark, recorded the left side of the room as it focused on the duo as they made out.

On the other side of the secret camera which worked as a recorder and a camera to another location…

Dark was watching thanks to a computer he had made for him and while he was sitting in a chair, he was getting his cock sucked by one of the women he has fun with and used a hand to pet her head while he watched what was going on, the humanoid was a shapely Squirrel humanoid and she had a curvy body, she had a habit of stuffing her cheeks and was using that to her advantage when she tried to stuff Dark's dick into her mouth a few times and rubbed the head of his cock in her cheeks but mainly focused on suckin him off while she eyesmiles at the petting.

Dark chuckles before he looks at the woman.

"Not bad, keep this up and you'll get a treat for your hard word." Dark said while he let go of the Squirrel humanoid woman's head.

The Squirrel humanoid eyesmiles at Dark as she pleases his cock as hard as she can.

A moment later, Dark grits his teeth while he watched the monitor and groans when he starts to cum hard in the woman's mouth and her cheeks puffed out greatly from how much sperm Dark launched into her mouth in one load.

The Squirrel humanoid muffles at the amount but made sure to not disappoint Dark as she made sure to not spill a single drop of cum.

Dark just enjoyed the feeling while he rode out his orgasm and tapped off 20 seconds later before he pulled his cock free of her mouth carefully so the squirrel woman could drink his load down easily without much to worry about.

It took a bit as the Squirrel humanoid slowly dranked Dark's load while savoring the taste before it was all gone.

She even opens her mouth to show Dark proof that her mouth was empty.

Dark chuckles before he pats the Squirrel woman's head before he looks back to the screen to show that Pep was getting off the bed and Dark smirks when he saw that the fun was over on screen before he looks at the squirrel woman after he turned off the monitor.

"Since I got what I need, lets continue the fun on my bed, I believe that pussy of yours needs a good stuffing right now." Dark said with an amused look in his eyes while he reformed his cock, currently around the 7 inch mark, to its real length of 12 inches while he gets up from the chair and starts walking to the bed.

The Squirrel humanoid had an excited look after hearing that.

"Thank you Master. My pussy has been wanting to feel your cock inside me."

"Well I aim to please my ladies who do good in my eyes, and with Pep doing what he is doing and helping me gain power… I would say give it a few years and I will be strong enough to enact my plan… anway lets get started shall we?" Dark said while he got on the bed and gave the woman a sexy sideways pose to tempt her to the bed.

And tempted she was as the Squirrel humanoid quickly gets to the bed and climbs on top.

Dark smirks when he saw the woman get on him and he just watched as the woman quickly aimed his cock at her pussy and she dropped down with a groan when his cock went deep inside of her and she starts to ride it again and again while Dark groans from the feeling of her tight pussy.

"Oh yes!" The Squirrel humanoid groans as she bounced on Dark's dick with gusto.

That resulted in the woman riding Dark's cock for 10 minutes straight to try and get him to blow while his cock starts to throb with him looking amused at how hard the woman was trying and decided to take the lead when he flipped himself and the woman so that she was on her back and he was over her and Dark starts to fuck her hard and fast in no time flat at a faster rate then the squirrel woman could ride and her womb was barraged again and again.

"O-Oh Master!" The Squirrel humanoid moans loudly with ecstasy before wrapping her legs around Dark's waist.

That caused Dark to fuck the Squirrel woman at a harder and faster rate and a couple minutes later, he snarls when he came hard inside of the Squirrel woman's pussy with great force and her womb starts to bloat from the amount that filled her.

The Squirrel woman moans loudly with ecstasy as her pussy tightens on Dark's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Dark rides out his orgasm before he tapped off a moment later and takes a moment to wipe his forehead while he looks down at the panting woman under him while Darks body glows from the power he drained from her just now.

"O-Oh wow." The Squirrel woman said as she enjoys the afterglow.

Dark chuckles while another voice spoke when a door was opened.

"Geez, and here I thought I could get first dibs, and I thought I was the favorite here." A voice said which made Dark smirk when he looked to see, at this time, a slightly younger looking than canon Bandit princess, she was 18 right now, and unlike Me-Mow, Bandit princess joined in a heartbeat since there was many treasures she could get just by working with Dark and thanks to his abilities and his toxin, she was demonized with demonic traits and survived thanks to some potions that were made in advance.

"Well I just got started Jasmine, why not get undressed and get over here, you know it will take more than one women to satisfy me." Dark said while he gestured for Jasmine to approach the bed.

Jasmine grins.

"Ain't that the truth." She said before she quickly got undressed till she was completely nuded.

She had a strong looking and toned body, C cup breasts, nice round ass though toned, all in all, she looked drop dead gorgeous and when she approached the bed, the scene went back to Marceline while she floats out of Pep's room in a pretty good mood with some bug milk while Peppermint Butler returned to his normal Candy self and got dressed.

"Thanks for the milk Pep. Hopefully there will be a repeat next time." Marceline said with a smirk.

Pep blushed a bit from that while he got his clothes on.

"Y-Yes well hopefully I'll have this spell perfected by then so next time we won't be so awkardly different in size." Peppermint Butler said though it did go pretty well in both Candy person size and humaoid in size.

"Hehe, yeah." Marceline said before sending Pep a flirtatious wink before leaving with the bug milk to find Dawn and Bubblegum.

Though as the door closed, Pep chuckled before he walked to his hidden camera and after making sure that he got the flashdrive holding the recording, he sets the crystal ball on his desk and pockets the flashdrive and starts walking out of the room with none the wiser about what just happened at least for the part with the plan with Dark going on, tier wise, well... back in the security room…

Bubblegum and Dawn were finishing up their time with the guards when they were stroking the guards off when their hands pumped their cocks again and again and they could tell they were about to blow and opened their mouths while they stroked the guards off more and more until…

The two Banana Guards groans before one shot his load at Bubblegum's mouth while the other did the same to Dawn's mouth.

They shot quite a number of strands of sperm on their faces before they tap off with groans and pant for breath while they watched Bubblegum and Dawn kiss one another and lick one anothers faces clean and the guards blush at the sight.

After they got one another licked clean, the guards, now satisfied, watched as Dawn and Bubblegum got dressed, or more like Bubblegum getting dressed since Dawn just magicked her clothing back on with some leaves and in no time, the two women got ready to leave the room but not before Bubblegum had a few words to say to her guards real quick.

"Well… thank you for an… interesting moment and keep up the good work." She said but did took one glance to the one guard and blushed as she remembered what she did before exiting the room.

The other guard chuckles while he nudged the first guard a few times which made the guard blush while the scene went to Marceline while she floats into Bubblegum's room when she followed Dawn and Bubblegum's scent there.

"Hey you two, sorry for the wait and… *Sniffs air a few times*... huh… is it me or do I smell something Banana scented?" Marceline said which made Bubblegum jolt, but Dawn came to the rescue for now.

"Oh just some new shampoo that Bubblegum got, she wanted to try it out and see how you would like it and I tried some of it as well, what do you think?" Dawn said while she smiles at her daughter and pretended like she and Bubblegum didn't see or hear anything in Pep's room and other things that were done while they passed the time.

Marceline did sniff a bit again.

"Well it's not that bad. May as well ask where you two got it later. Anyway, had trouble finding that Pepbutt dude but finally succeeded and he had plenty of bug milk to spare." She said while showing the carton to the duo.

"O-Oh, well that's good to know." Bubblegum said though her head was swirling with thoughts about somethings.

Though thanks to what Dawn did, she would have to hold them for now while Dawn got to her feet.

"Great, mind if I see the bug milk Marceline?" Dawn said while she started to draw the Nightosphere portal on Bubblegum's wall… but it looked a bit… different

Marceline floats over and hands her mom the milk.

When that happened, Dawn threw the bug milk at the portal and quickly spoke the incantation but altered a bit right before a portal opened… and a moment later Hunson himself formed from the portal like he first did when Finn opened it, not from knowing who opened the portal, but this unique one which could summon him from the Nightosphere.

Hunson looks around before seeing the trio.

"Hey Marceline and… pink lady and…" He said before when he sees Dawn and his eyes widened.

"D-Dawn?" He said.

Dawn smiles at Hunson and waved at him.

"Hey Hunsy… and it is me in the flesh… kinda…" Dawn said before chuckling a bit and scratching her cheek a bit in the way Hunson would recognize anywhere.

Surprisingly, Marceline and Bubblegum, actually sees a few tears leaking from Hunson's eyes before Hunson scooped Dawn up and hugged her.

Dawn giggles a bit and hugged Hunson back for a moment and just rubs his back in a soothing way since something like this didn't happen everyday.

Marceline and Bubblegum were a bit quiet as they watched this scene.

"Oh Dawn… I thought I wouldn't see you again." Hunson said as he hugged Dawn more.

Dawn keeps on hugging Hunson while she gave him a kind smile.

"I know Hunsy I know… but better late than never right?, granted I won't be myself fully later when Huntress fully awakes and we merge completely, but I'll still be here more or less after that happens, going to go by Dusk then." Dawn said while she keeps on hugging her husband.

Hunson did smile a bit before frowning when he remembered something.

"Where is that cocky human? I want to give him a piece of my mind for what he did."

That caused Dawn to sigh before she flicked Hunson on the nose which made him let go of Dawn and she saw Hunson cover his nose.

"OK… first off Finn didn't do anything wrong, you can blame Marceline and Bubblegum for all this if you want and the thing with the Flame Queen which I can tell you about was the final straw and help set Finn on his journey to Wizard City… and I was reawakened AFTER Finn was getting tier 15 lessons from Huntress so can't blame him for that… and finally while it's true I'm married to you, Huntress is not and while you could say alot, I'm not forcing Huntress to marry you against her will, you're going to have to impress this merged me if you want a shot at getting back with us by taking her out on dates or something… and I heard a lot of things that wants me to give you a piece of my mind… like you and your amulet with Marceline and trying to force her to take over the Nightosphere and Finn and Jake having to rescue her from her own father?... and the fact that Marceline never knew that she had other mothers and siblings as well..." Dawn said while she gave Hunson a half lidded look.

Hunson jolt after hearing that.

"Didn't know you knew about the amulet thing… but I do regret badly for not telling Marceline about the other stuff which I have a feeling that you did somewhat."

"Yeah… long ago… was talking about the tournament that I was apart in to be Queen and I got to the demon lord rounds, starting with Demonga soon, want to listen in and chip in with the story?, could help pass the time and it would be good just to sit together again, but before we do… how are Ayuyat and Saphira doing?, and how are their children that you had with them?" Dawn said since she was greatly out of the loop from the Nightosphere so things may have changed greatly in her absence.

Hunson lightly chuckles.

"They're doing alright. Ayuyat and Saphira kept me company during those times. Kids have grown. They learning about the tiers at Emerald's place after hitting 18 long time ago."

Though while Bubblegum and Marceline looked shocked, Dawn smiles at Hunson.

"Oh that's great, once Finn hits 18 years of age, he's planning on summoning a sex demon later from this Grimoire that a Wizard named Bufo had, who knows, if we are lucky we could get Emerald or Lillum and have them tell us if they are doing well… who knows they could be in Emerald or Lillum's harems long ago or maybe they are ruling their own sections of the Nightosphere to help keep your workload down with the ruling." Dawn said with a smile on her face when she didn't seem to bugged by the fact that Hunson's daughters could be in Emerald's harem or possible sons for Lillum's harems.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised.

"Seriously mom? You're not bothered if my sibs are in anyone's harem?" Marceline said.

"Well not really, I mean considering how free spirited you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you had multiple lovers so why would I be against your siblings doing the same?... granted Hunson should have said something sooner, but in his defense… you had none when I was alive so these siblings much have been birthed shortly after I died so who knows what they are like, besides once Finn hits 18, you and Bubblegum may make up with Finn and then some and he will be a lot more mature thanks to my guidance so I know he will be prime lover material for you two if you want to consider him that, and who knows, my Dusk self may try and throw her hat in that ring, after all half of Dusk would be Huntress and she already likes Finn even if she doesn't say so." Dawn said while she smiled at Marceline and Bubblegum while Hunson looked shocked at that news.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes after hearing that as Hunson eye twitch.

"Hope you're joking Dawn, because I'm not losing you to Finn. Even if your using this Dusk persona."

"Then you are going to have to try and earn Dusk's favor the old fashion way then Hunsy, Dusk is a mix of myself and Huntress and while she would have our memories, personalities, and what not mixed, she would be more or less her own person, and I'm not saying Huntress and I would vanish, its more like our minds would meld so that Dusk can be born so to speak, best of both worlds… or is the all powerful Ruler of the Nightosphere worried he can't be swave like he was during the Tournament for the Queen of the Nightosphere and beyond after we got married?" Dawn said while she teased Hunson with a smirk on her face.

Hunson actually blushes from the tease before having a determined look.

"Worried? Please, I sweep you off your feet before, I can do it again."

"Nice to know, but good luck since half of Dusk has feelings for Finn more and more as time goes on while I have feelings for you, for all you know you may have to share with Finn if nothing else… still I originally came here to help talk about the tournament so mind helping with that Hunsy?, I'll make it worth your while if you do later." Dawn said before she starts walking to the bed with swaying hips.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked when they saw that before seeing Hunson follow her with a excited look.

Though the Vampire Queen did remember something.

"Um mom, shouldn't we tell dad the situation with that Dark guy?"

"Dark?" Hunson asked while Dawn rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah right… well Hunson you see…" Dawn said before she filled Hunson in on Dark and what he did to Me-Mow while Hunson listened in.

"Hmmm… sounds like a high ranking Incubus… that venom thing does give his species away… may have to talk with Emerald later about that, still that is for later, for now we got a story to tell right?" Hunson said while he looks at his wife to see if they should talk about this story now or not.

Dawn smiles at Hunson.

"I don't mind if we tell the story. But what do you two think?" She said after looking at Bubblegum and Marceline.

Bubblegum blushed a bit since this story would be mainly tier based and looked at Marceline to see how she would respond.

Marceline, though blushes as well, was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… since there's nothing else to do… may as well hear the rest of the story."

"Great, I'll skip most of the talk with Demonga and I and just get to the fun…" Dawn said while she smiled while the scene went back to the past as Dawn starts her story...

* * *

_**Flashback/ Nightosphere/ Dawn, Demonga**_

_The scene showed Dawn on all fours, human, in the nude, while she was getting her ass fucked Mercilessly by Demonga while his body jolts with electrical energy and with each thrust of his hips, his cock blast Dawn's ass with non-lethal levels of energy while she had who knows many orgasms while Demonga barely came 4 times already._

_Though Dawn, held strong, she still groans loudly as she feels the energy hit her ass._

_Demonga just gave an amused smirk while he used a hand to smack her ass and electrical energy shocked her greatly, not only was Demonga's cock massive, he had the body of a Glob or in this case, a fallen Glob thanks to the demonic traits that he had and keeps on dominating Dawn thanks to all that he knew, unlike the previous rounds, Demonga had free range to go on as much as he wanted until he was satisfied and Dawn had to withstand that._

"_F-FUCK!" Dawn groans loudly before climaxing again._

_Meanwhile up in the stands with Demonga groaning when he filled Dawn's ass with plenty of electrically charged sperm, Emerald was humming while he watched what was going on while Lillum worked to suck his dick for a load while Azure was still missing when she worked with Bill to look for Cedric while Hunson moved to sit in Azure's seat to watch the show before him with a closer look and thanks to the hardon Hunson had, it seems he was pleased with how long Dawn was lasting with Demonga right now when others failed._

'_Damn… makes me wish I was down there giving Dawn the good stuff.' Hunson thought as he continued to watch._

_A moment later, Dawn was turned onto her back and Demonga keeps on fucking her ass while he latched his lips onto Dawn's right nipple and then her left when he used a hand to stuff both nipples into his mouth and sucked hard while he keeps using his electrical energy to really get under Dawn's skin._

_Dawn groans and moans from that action before she felt her ass tightening a bit on Demonga's dick._

_While that happened up in the stands…_

_Seems some others were having their own fun with Daniel getting ridden by one of the demonesses from the earlier rounds who lost while Rachel was getting her ass and pussy fucked hard by two male demons with large cocks, Clover was dominating a female demoness by fucking her ass hard and Rachel's summoned hellhound was having the time of his life with another being of Rachel's species, a Higher hellhound, when he fucked her Doggystyle._

_Rachel's Lesser hell hound panted as he fuck his partner like there was no tomorrow._

_Rachel was moaning and groans while having a pleased look on her face._

"_Oh yeah! That's the ticket!" She groans._

_The Demoness with Daniel was moaning as she rides his dick hard as the Demoness plays with her breasts._

_The second Demoness was groaning loudly as Clover fucked her ass like she was owning it._

_That was just an example of what was going on around the arena while Demonga moved to lift Dawn and held her ass while he thrusts his hips and surprisingly kissed her on the lips and his tongue went into her mouth without any time for her to recover._

_Hunson was surprised when he saw that as Dawn gave the same reaction but surprisingly went with it and returns the kiss before she uses her tongue to fight back after wrapping her arms around Demonga's neck and her legs around Demonga's waist._

_That caused Demonga to thrust his hips a bit harder and faster as a result while he fucked Dawn harder and faster until..._

_Dawn moans loudly in Demonga's mouth as she climaxed hard from her pussy while her toes curled a few times._

_That caused Demonga to growl while he unloads another blast of sperm into Dawn's womb which shocked her from the inside out from her womb._

_Dawn moans loudly again in Demonga's mouth which made her tighten her hold on Demonga as Dawn's climax got stronger._

_When Demonga and Dawn ride out their orgasms, Demonga sets Dawn on the ground and cracks his neck while he looks at a twitching pleasure filled Dawn while she is barely conscious while sperm filled with electrical energy flowed out of her abused holes._

"_Not bad, not many can last this long, might as well let you pass… though if you have this much trouble with me… well… good luck with Azure and Emerald… mainly on Emerald hehe, and possibly Cedric if Azure can find him." Demonga said before he starts walking away from Dawn while he chuckles a bit more._

'_F-Fuck… for an Ass… he wasn't that bad to fuck with.' Dawn thought but still had a strong will when she tried to speak towards Demonga._

"_N-Not… down… e-ever."_

_All Demonga did was just make a hmph noise and vanished into the VIP area with a bolt of lightning while a demoness brought him a towel and she looked like one of his servants and had a stoic look on her face, she wore a demonic themed maid outfit and wore high heel shoes._

"_All well Lord Demonga? How was the human?" The servant said._

"_She was satisfactory for a mortal but definitely needs training, if she is in this state from how short a time she was with me, then I doubt she would stay conscious in Lord Hunson's bedchambers, and forget being able to keep her mind intact with Emerald, one thing I got to give it to him, he knows how to hit a woman's weak spots before she can adjust." Demonga said while Emerald smirks at that since Demonga wasn't lying._

"_I see… is there anything else you need that I can get you?" The servant asked._

"_Indeed, since I have no more need to be here aside from viewing how this goes since Dawn was the last woman of my round, call a few of my women to come here and meet me after the tournament so I can really get serious in the bedroom, after that in the meantime, looks like you get the honor of pleasing my cock and you may get to have fun with my other lovers." Demong said while he smirks at his maid._

_The maid blushes brightly after hearing that before bowing her head at Demonga._

"_T-Thank you my Lord. I'll make sure to not disappoint you." The maid said._

_"Good, now get going I'm going to watch the next round that will start in 10 minutes so be back by then." Demonga said before he walked to his chair and never bothered getting dressed even after he used a spell to clean himself off._

_The maid jolt before she quickly left the VIP room to go get the ladies that Demonga requested._

_Emerald chuckles when he saw that and saw Demonga walk to his seat and sat down._

_"You know you can be a bit pushy right?, Though what do you really think about Dawn?" Emerald said while Demonga rolled his eyes while Hunson listened in._

_"Good fucktoy more or less but I have to hold back so I don't break her by accident, could barely use my energy at all." Demonga said while he crossed his arms._

_Hunson lightly chuckled before looking down to see if Dawn was okay._

_Though seems she was being carried out of the ring to get cleaned by a demonic helper which showed Demonga put her through the ringer just now._

'_Hmmm, hope she recovers well since I know she needs to prepare herself when Azure and Emerald have their turn.' Hunson thought before wondering if Azure and Bill found Cedric yet._

_Meanwhile outside the arena…_

_Azure and Bill were looking for Cedric and Azure, after finally tracking him down thanks to Cedric trying to keep away, cornered the embarrassed Demon Lord in an alleyway._

_"Geez Cedric, you know how hard it is to find you when you run like that?" Azure said while she smirks at Cedric._

_Bill had a raised eyebrow as Cedric felt more embarrassed._

"_Well… that as the idea after blurting something out." Cedric said._

"_Eh in your defense, it at least shows why you don't piss me off as much as the others, now come on, unless you want to miss your turn after I have my fun, you might as well get royally blue balled and not get any fun with this, we can talk more later, but I doubt you want to miss out on the fun." Azure said before she starts walking away with swaying hips._

_Bill was just quiet as he looks at Cedric, who blushes as he looks at Azure's ass._

'_Damn… can't be blue balled for anything and I would be a fool to miss this chance.' Cedric thought before he started to follow Azure like a puppy._

_Bill chuckles at that before he followed and after Dawn woke up from her nap with a groan before she saw Emerald and Lillum sitting by her while Emerald was playing with an old school gaming console that was somehow reworked to well… work… looked like… a Game man upgrade or something like that and Lillum looks at Dawn with a smile._

"_Hey Emerald sweety, Dawn is awake." Lillum said while Emerald chuckles._

"_Finally, she's been out for three days." Emerald said to Dawn's shock._

"_Three days?!" Dawn said with wide eyes._

"_Hehe, nah, just 3 hours, plenty of women went against Azure already and we worried you would miss your time with the sexy hellcat… Emerald just wanted to mess with you a little." Lillum said while Emerald chuckles nervously at the angry look Dawn gave him._

"_That was not funny right now." Dawn said._

"_Hehehe… well kinda was… though if you are really angry I could make it up to you when its my turn with you milady… you like to dominate correct?, well I could be your personal toy later and we can show everyone a whole new meaning of sexy femdom play." Emerald said while he smirks at Dawn and winked at her._

_Though Dawn blushed, she still frowns at Emerald._

"_Fine. I'll let it slide… this time."_

"_Hehe great, I'll channel my inner sub when our time happens." Emerald said while he chuckles at the images that filled his head._

_Dawn rolls her eyes._

"_So I'm against that Azure woman? How long do I have before I have to meet her?"_

"_Well you have about 10 minutes so I would suggest eating and drinking these, don't worry, this isn't sperm or anything." Lillum said when she smiles when she passed Dawn a sandwhich and some flavored water._

_Dawn blinks a bit after hearing that before she thanked Lillum before taking a bit of the sandwich and sip her drink._

_To her surprise, it was good and she ate it at a pretty fast rate to show she was hungrier then she looked and felt better then ever when her stomach was filled._

"_Wow… that was a great sandwich." Dawn said as she felt better._

"_Thanks, made it myself, I have a feeling we may be really good friends if you win this tournament and be Queen of the Nightosphere, in case you didn't know, a few other Demonesses got by Azure so you still got some competition against you." Lillum said while she smiles at Dawn._

"_Hehe, no kidding." Dawn said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, two are pretty tough, a powerful war Demon named Ayuyat and a Dragoness Demoness named Saphira made it by and they are the more favored to win, but I know a sexy lady like you can win against them." Lillum said with a smile on her face so she could cheer on Dawn._

"_Hehe, Damn straight. I never back down from a challenge and I won't start now or ever." Dawn said._

"_Great, anyway Emerald and I will get out of your hair so you can focus for your time with Azure, word of warning, she knows a spell to form a cock and knows how to use it, I should know, unlike Clover, I helped trained Azure myself in sexual skills so while not at my level… well… she would have made Clover putty in her hands." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she and Emerald leave the room with Emerald winking at Dawn when they left her with a lot of info to process in such a short time._

_Dawn blinked in surprise after hearing that before thinking two words._

'_Oh boy.' She thought._

_That resulted in Dawn trying to psych herself up before she was in the arena when she was called and she was the first there while she saw Bill the ref near her._

_A moment later, a black fireball flew from the VIP area and when it lands in a dramatic way, it bursts to show Azure in her glory, she wore nothing which showed her body but thanks to her not being turned on, her nipples and folds were not seen yet though that would change soon and the crowd cheered for Azure while she lightly waved to the crowd before she lowered her hand and walked towards Dawn with a swing of her hips and a confident smirk on her face._

_Dawn blushed a bit before she shook her head and also had a determined look as she saw Azure getting closer._

_When Azure got close to Dawn she held a hand out and spoke to Dawn._

"_Just in case I forgot to introduce myself, hello, I'm Azure, Demon lord of Destruction here, unlike Demonga who is more or less a fighting based Demon Lord, my main profession is pure destruction… and I'm hoping to destroy your holes soon so better enjoy it while you can still think clearly." Azure said with a teasing look in her eyes._

_Dawn blinks at the introduction before smirking._

"_Well you already know my name and I don't plan to lose to this match." She said before taking Azure's hand._

"_Hehe, good, though just to let you know, I may have let a few demonesses pass, but that was more or less to save my energy for you since you are the last, besides Cedric returning so him getting his shot with you later, you still need to survive your time with Emerald… and let's just say while he only gets one shot… not hard to get an orgasm from him, believe me, guy took on 100 succubus's before and didn't blow once when he forced himself to withstand the pleasure, so think like this, you're not trying to beat us persay… we're just leveling you up so you won't get into a pleasure coma when Emerald has his way with you, unlike the rest of us, he is a sex demon and a demon lord to boot… comical moments aside you shouldn't underestimate him, even if you are say… in RPG terms if you want and if you know what that means… Level 30 or so… Emerald is level 90 to 99 in pure sex terms so its more like you trying to survive then actually outlast him." Azure said while she tried to warn Dawn about Emerald._

_Dawn slightly gulped since she's gonna have a hard time with Emerald after hearing that._

"_Good to know."_

"_Well on the bright side I can have fun with a sexy cutie like you, so why don't we get by the drama and what not and just have fun, unlike the lower ranked rounds, no limits like with Demonga, so lets just go wild and give the crowd a good show." Azure said while she gave Dawn a much better talk then Demonga did since he just wanted to fuck and get away from Dawn so this was a bit refreshing._

_Dawn felt a bit better after hearing that before smirking._

"_Sounds good to me."_

"_Great, want to pick a theme instead of just fucking in front of everyone?, might as well give them a good show right?, if not I'll pick a theme and we can go from there but I'll let you think first." Azure said while she grins at Dawn._

_Dawn was thoughtful for a bit before looking at Azure._

"_You can pick the theme."_

"_You sure?, don't need to hold back here, last chance to pick something interesting." Azure said to give Dawn one final chance before she would pick the theme._

_Dawn was thoughtful again._

"_Hmmm… I'm thinking… something tropical… like the beach except… no clothes needed." She said._

"_Hoo… this a nude beach type of play or is this a shipwreck type of thing?, I got interesting ideas for both so your call." Azure said while she grins at Dawn more._

"_Hmmm… let's go for… shipwreck." Dawn said._

"_Nice pick… hey Bill you heard her, make a Shipwreck theme for us so we can get this fun started though one question Dawn, this a roleplay where you and I are lonely females shipwrecked on an island and need to comfort one another or am I an island native who pretty much captures you and forces myself on you?" Azure said with a curious tone to her voice._

"_Hmmm… I would say… go native." Dawn said._

"_Alright, Kinky it is." Azure said before Bill starts his magic and a moment later, Dawn's vision blacked out for a moment when she was covered with Darkness and her clothing vanished from her body for now._

_When she opened her eyes, she was on a life like beach complete with waves and a wrecked boat near her which showed this must be the starting point of the roleplay, though Dawn had to admit for an illusion, the sight was breathtaking when she could see for miles and the ocean looked beautiful… not everyday one sees a sight like this in Ooo in its current times._

_That's when Dawn starts to get in character._

"_Oh wow… I don't know how but I'm so lucky to be alive." She said before feeling a slight shiver and realized she wasn't wearing clothes._

_That resulted in Dawn working to making a skirt from leaves and grass while up in the trees out of Dawn's sight was Azure while she carried a spear and had tribal tattoes on her fur to make her more exotic while she was in the nude and forgone any clothing, all in all Azure took a few minutes to watch Dawn make a makeshift outfit and to continue the roleplay, Dawn pretented to be hungry and she starts to walk into the Jungle while she was unaware of her being watched before Azure silently followed Dawn when she jumped through the treetops out of Dawn's sight._

_Meanwhile in the VIP area…_

_Emerald was sitting in his chair while he had Lillum sit on his lap while she and Emerald relaxed for now while Cedric did the same in his own chair, Demonga did the same though he did have a his maid and a couple laidies near him so when the fun down below starts, he could have his fun as well before Emerald looks at Hunson._

"_Hey Hunson, I know you are saving yourself for the winner, but considering you held out this long, want Lillum to give you a quicky or something so you don't explode too soon with the lucky Queen or Queens if that mind of yours is going the way I can read it hehe." Emerald said which showed he was in mind reading mode right now._

_Hunson rolls his eyes but he didn't want to blow to soon on the winner or winners after after thinking about it._

"_Sure. Could help me relax more."_

_Lillum smirks while she got off Emerald's lap and walked to Hunson with a swing of her hips._

"_Ohh goody, a load from the big bad ruler of the Nightosphere himself… so… how do you want this sexy succubus to get that load?... your wish is my command after all." Lillum said while she posed a bit in front of Hunson when she rubbed her breasts and moved her hands to her hips to help show her body off to the lord of evil._

_Hunson grins as he loves it when Lillum poses._

"_Hehe, well get over here and use those sexy melons."_

"_Nice choice… fish that cock out and I'll show you my melons." Lillum said when she gave Hunson a teasing wink._

_Hunson grins before he pulls the zipper down from his pants and a moment later, fished out his hard on._

_And since he was the king of the Nightosphere, his cock was massive, a foot long with 4 in width and hard as hell which made Lillum lick her lips before she lowered the bra like part of her outfit to show her massive jugs and she licked her lips when she pinched her nipples and moans to tease Hunson a little more._

_Hunson blushes at the sight which made his dick twitch a bit._

_Lillum giggles before she walked to Hunson and placed a finger on his chin to have him look at her._

"_Now you just sit still and enjoy, might as well let the top demon of the Nightosphere enjoy a good sight." Lillum said before she knelt down in front of Hunson while he sits on his chair and she looks at his cock with a smirk on her face before she starts to lick the cock from base to tip to get it slickened enough for the real main event._

_Hunson shudders from that action as he slightly groans while feeling a bit relaxed in his chair._

_That caused Lillum to giggle again while she keeps on getting Hunson's cock more and more wet with her saliva until it was nice and wet and perfect for Lillum to titfuck when she moved to have her massive breasts and smother Hunson's dick with the soft plentiful breasts._

"_Of fuck yeah." Hunson groan as he was loving the feel of Lillum's breasts around his dick._

_Lillum smirks before she starts to lift and lower her breasts while the drool on Hunson's cock was the perfect lube for Hunson since Lillum's breasts glide up and down the cock without much issue, Lillum even licked the head of the dick a few times to really work Hunson up._

_Hunson shudders and groans as he let Lillum continue the work before using one hand to pet her head a bit._

_That resulted in Lillum moving her breasts faster while she took the head of Hunson's cock into her mouth and licked and sucked the head while she made sure to use her magic to fondle Hunson's balls in his pants._

"_Of fuck." Hunson groans before he pets Lillum's head again._

_Lillum mentally chuckles before she worked her breasts, mouth and magic more and more while she could feel Hunson quickly getting close thanks to him being held back for so long and gave him a top grade titfuck and sucked him off more and more until…_

_Hunson groans before his body slightly arched and his hands clinched the armrests and he felt his cock shoot out his load inside Lillum's mouth._

_Lillum hums while she effortlessly drank the load so fast that no sperm escaped her lips while she drank more and more of Hunson's cum while her pussy got soaked from the demonic energy she absorbed from the Deathless lord of evil._

_It took about 15 seconds or so before Hunson taps off._

_Lillum licked Hunson's cock clean before she pulled her head off Hunson's cock and stands up while she smiles at Hunson._

"_Hope that helped Milord… though… hope you don't mind if I have a bit more… thanks to you I'm a bit peckish right now and my pussy is soaking wet now thanks to your powerful energy." Lillum said while she moved the part of her suit between her legs aside to show a dripping pussy just waiting for a cock to fuck it._

_Hunson chuckles a bit._

"_Not at all sweet stuff. Would be a shame to close down this buffet._

_Lillum smirks before she walked to Hunson on his chair and she moved so that her feet were on the chair next to his sides while she had her hands on his shoulders, and his cock was between her ass cheeks._

"_Thank you Milord… and I have a good reward for you for being so hospitable." Lillum said before she raised her hips and used her tail to help aim Hunson's cock at her folds and Lillum lowered her hips and she groans when she took in Hunson's cock and went balls deep in no time flat and sat on Hunson's lap fully while she faced him and her plentiful breasts were in front of his face when she leaned back a bit._

_Hunson groans as he felt his dick being inside the Succubus Queen's pussy._

_It took a bit before Hunson took one of Lillum's nipples in his mouth and starts to suck on the nipple._

_Lillum groans from the feeling before she starts to bounce on the cock at a steady but decently controlled pace so Hunson wouldn't blow too soon this time while Hunson could feel Lillum's cock squeezing him in all the right ways… damn if only Emerald wasn't in the picture but alas… Lillum though open was claimed and while Hunson was deathless, he wasn't unbeatable and Emerald was one of the few who could overpower him but would be unable to kill him._

'_Fuck… wish Lillum was one of my ladies with the way she fucks me. But oh well, I can still enjoy my time with her. Plus, I'm still hoping for Dawn to win along with seeing the others trying to get far.' Hunson thought._

_Though Hunson would have to settle for one hell of a ride for now instead of waiting for later when Lillum rides Hunson's cock more and more while she tightened her pussy on his cock more until…_

_Hunson groans a bit loud before he gave Lillum's pussy a good creampie._

_That Creampie would have made Lillum's womb bloat while she groans from the feeling and came a little on his cock, however thanks to her nature, she was already absorbing the sperm at such a rate that no sperm leaked from her while she waits for Hunson to tap off._

_Hunson continues to climax more before tapping off after 20 seconds._

_After that happened, Lillum giggled before she kissed Hunson on the cheek._

"_Thanks for the meal, hold this makes up for the load I got from you." Lillum said while a crest like spell mark appeared on Hunson's cheek for some reason._

_Hunson blinked in confusion._

"_What's with the crest?"_

"_Simple, its a rejuvination crest mixed with a pleasure spike crest that I've been tinkering with, normal people are near dead when its used but since you are deathless… well… I'll let the effect speak for itself…" Lillum said while she activated the crest and Hunson groans out of his control when he went from somewhat flaccid to iron hard in no time… felt that Lillum's pussy felt better then normal and his balls actually hurt when they felt so full that they might burst._

"_Oh fuck." Hunson groans as he feels more of the crest's effect._

_Lillum giggles at that and groans lightly when she felt so full again._

"_Hehe, good… last time I used this even with tinkering, a soul being used as feed had his balls explode from how full his balls were and others went made from the pleasure they felt when the pleasure spike was way too high, so how do you feel my lord?" Lillum said while Hunson's hands twitched before they gripped her hips so tightly that they drew a bit of blood though Lillum didn't mind when she looked excited at the look Hunson gave her._

_It was a look of lust and excitement._

"_I think it's time you get another helping of cum." He said before he starts bouncing Lillum hard on his cock._

_Lillum really moans from that while she had a look of bliss on her face while she lets Hunson use her as his toy while his aching balls filled more and looked like they really would explode from how filled they looked, they looked nearly halfway doubled in size and slapped Lillum's ass cheeks good while Hunson used a few tentacles from his back to pretty much squeeze Lillum's tits so hard when the need to fuck was getting stronger while Hunson's orgasm was quickly approaching again and it got closer and closer till he slammed Lillum all the way onto his cock and he roars when he fired a load so massive into Lillum that even her ability to turn semen into power was having trouble keeping up and her womb slowly bloats while Hunson's balls worked in overdrive to get every ounce of sperm in him out as fast as possible._

"_Oh yeah! Really take it all in." Hunson groans as he was not stopping on making Lillum into a mess._

_Though while that happened when Hunson fucked Lillum again and again while in the arena…_

_Dawn was walking through the Jungle while Azure continues to follow her until Dawn stumbles upon some kind of ruined stone courtyard and on one side was Hunson's head in stone form and was massive while an altar was in front of it._

'_Seriously?' Dawn thought when she saw Hunson's head._

"_Whoa… what is this place? Hopefully this isn't… sacrificial." Dawn said but gulped as she looks more at the altar, she wondered if she wasn't alone on the island._

_Her question was answered when Azure smirks and lands behind her a bit away and she held the spear towards Dawn who had turned around at the noise and had wide eyes when she saw a real looking spear in Azure's hand and the pointed tip being very close to her face before she noticed the look that Azure had when she was decked out in tribal tattoes and what not and blushed a bit._

_Though Azure did keep in character and spoke with a grin on her face._

"_Heard what you said outsider… this altar is a Sacrifical one for my people's dark Glob though… since you have no idea what sacrifice is used here, you may not know but in your terms from a few outsiders who stumbled here… its a sexual sacrifical altar that my people use when a female turns 18 and offer the blood of a virgin when she is deflowered to the Dark Glob…. my people offer our bodies to our dark glob as well when the blood offering goes well and in exchange we gain a powerful gift… simply put the more depraved the act, the better the gift and the virgin becomes a real woman of the tribe as a result… guess what happens now since you stumbled upon this place… granted I could bring you in to my people but… in your outlander terms… how about a deal… even if I capture you my people will want to bring you back here so they can defile you on the alter in ways you couldn't even imagine… but… why not skip that and get to the fun?... I'll even promise I won't do any sick stuff but…" Azure said while she played on the gift thing and used some magic to grow a foot long cock that was 3 inches in width and had barbs running up and down the cock._

"_...I'm not sure your mind will stay intact after this so better brace yourself intruder… either that or you can deal with the pointed end of my weapon if you want to take the chances with trying to fight your way out." Azure said while she grins lustfully at Dawn while she looked her up and down a few times in a hungry way._

_Dawn, though surprised when she saw Azure grow a cock, pales a bit as she didn't like her odds._

_On one hand, if she takes Azure's offer, Dawn maybe be safe from Azure's village and possibly a worse situation then this but if not… well Dawn doesn't want to deal with that spear._

_After thinking things through, Dawn had no other choice in the matter._

"_Alright… I'll take your deal."_

_Azure smirks while she points her spear at the alter._

"_Undress and get on the altar Outsider, if you have any virtues then say goodbye to them." Azure said while she licked her lips when she looks at Dawn again._

_Dawn gulps before she starts to take off her leafy clothes till she was completely nude before she cautiously heads to the altar._

_Azure smirks at the sight and saw Dawn get on the alter that was larger enough to support multiple people, seems the altar had a stone base and on top of the altar was leaves to make a faux mattress so Dawn and Azure wouldn't be uncomfortable while Azure approached the Alter after she stabbed her spear into the ground near it and climbed on top to stand in front of a kneeling Dawn._

"_So outsider… are you pure or have you already lost your virtues before coming here?" Azure asked while she grins when she studdied Dawn's reaction in this roleplay._

_Dawn blushes brightly before gulping._

"_I-I'm… pure. Though I have played with… a few toys before. Still pure."_

_Azure though knowing what the toys were, knew Dawn was mixing truth and the roleplay and smirks when she decided to mess with Dawn a bit when she placed a hand on Dawn's round ass._

"_Hooo… well this may not please my Dark Glob if there are no Virtues to take… do you have any at all to give?, like your anal purity?... or maybe your mouth's purity?... well not like it won't matter… by the time I'm done with you, my lord will be pleased indeed when I make it so you won't be satisfied by small outsider cocks ever again." Azure said with a lustful tone to her voice while her cock throbbed hard in Dawn's view._

_Dawn blushes brightly after seeing that._

"_My… ass is still… pure."_

_Azure smirks at that before she stands up fully._

"_Good… now suck my cock and make it good, might as well make sure I am properly wet so I don't cause you to scream in agony when I break your virtue wide open." Azure said while she placed her hands on her hips and waits for Dawn to start something._

_Dawn gulps as she had no other choice before she got on her knees and was now facing Azure's cock for a moment before Dawn grabs it with one hand before stroking it a few times._

_Azure lightly groans from the feeling and smirks when Dawn could see how massive and monstrous it looked… either Azure made this size for this roleplay on perpose or Lillum's spell naturally went with a massive size and Azure couldn't change that… either way Dawn could see how beefy this cock was and roleplay aside… well… her body really felt heated thanks to all the fucking she got in the nightosphere and her body was now aching for a massive cock now… guess she turned into a real size queen thanks to everyone here._

'_Damn… this is gonna be hot.' Dawn thought as she continues being in character before she leans her head in and sticks out her tongue before licking Azure's dick head a few times before switching for the bases and pussy._

_That caused Azure to groan when she felt Dawn's tongue run wild and teased her a little for that._

"_W-Wow… who knew the outsider would be this willing… maybe you didn't run from me since you needed a good dicking… well don't worry, I'll make sure you are satisfied long after my lord is satisfied with your offerings." Azure said with a fanged grin on her face._

_Dawn blushes brightly after hearing that before she decides to up the ante as she opens her mouth and swallows Azure's dick as best as she could._

_Azure this time moans from the feeling and place one hand on her ass while the other went to pet Dawn on the head to show she was doing very good with Azure right now._

_Dawn blushes again before, after a moment of adjusting, starts bobbing her head back and forth on Azure's cock._

"_Oh yeah… really work that cock good outsider… the more you do to please me, the better things will get for you later." Azure groans out while she lightly thrusts her hips in time with Dawn's bobbing head motions so her cock could rub more against Dawn's smooth tongue._

_Dawn muffly moans when she felt that but continues to please Azure before Dawn uses her tongue to lick the tip of Azure's dick a few times._

_Azure shuddered from that but just relaxed while Dawn keeps on sucking and drooling a bit on Azure's cock to get it lubed for more fun while she could feel it starting to throb in her mouth to show that the hellcat was about to blow in a bit._

_Dawn slightly smirked before she doubles her efforts as she bobs her head faster and harder on Azure's cock._

_A moment later, Azure growled deeply while she placed a hand on Dawn's head and held her steady when she blew a large load in Dawn's mouth while her cock throbbed and pulsed with each shot to show how hard her body was cumming right now._

_Dawn muffles in surprise at how much Azure let out before she tries to swallow the hellcat's load as best as she can._

"_F-Fuck… take i-it all… p-plenty… o-of c-cum for you!" Azure growled out in a pleased way while her orgasm keeps on going before she tapped off 15 seconds later and pulled her cock free from Dawn's mouth and she saw the mess she made when plenty of sperm got on Dawn's chin, breasts, stomach, and pussy which made Azure smirk at the results._

_Dawn was a bit surprised at the mess before she made sure to swallow the rest of Azure's cum in her mouth before catching her breath._

"_F-Fuck… you must've been… b-backed up."_

_Azure chuckles at that while she strokes her still iron hard cock._

"_Oh but my clueless outsider… that was just the warm up… I can fire much more… I'm the most virile in the village for a reason and who knows… I may put a child in you far before we are done." Azure said with a smirk on her face… roleplay or not with that much it wouldn't be too far fetched to say that could happen… Thankfully there were birth control spells in the Nightosphere or Dawn would have had a child with Azure._

_Dawn blushes brightly while being thankful that there is birth control here before Dawn pictures herself holding an infant that was like a mixture of her and Azure._

_The child looked surprisingly adorable with cat like traits like a cat tail and ears… maybe wkiskers as well with most of Dawn's body type._

_Though Azure sweatdrops when Dawn seemed to be a bit in lala land and cleared her throat to get her attention and get things back on track._

_Dawn jolts before chuckling nervously._

"_Sorry. Somehow you got me thinking of that image… and surprisingly… not too bad if you think about it."_

_Azure didn't know if that was Dawn roleplaying or not but she did smirks while she stroked her cock._

"_Hooo… well then since you helped warmed me up, fair I should do the same before I claim your womb then… wouldn't stop my tribe from having their way with you but… doubt they would take it too far if you have my cub inside of you." Azure said while she gave Dawn a lustful look._

_Dawn blushes brightly and didn't know if this was part of the roleplay… or not before Dawn was now on her back and opened her legs to show Azure her folds._

_Azure smirks before she moved to have her head near Dawn's folds and actually takes a moment to sniff her folds a bit which reminded Dawn, Azure was a being who looked like a humanoid feline and scents may entice Azure greatly._

_Dawn blushes brightly from having her folds sniffed as she waits for Azure to start._

_That caused Azure to smirk before she opened her mouth and starts to gently lick Dawn's folds and even licked her own sperm off of Dawn's body and even though her tongue was scratchy, it was like she was moving it in a way to cause just as much pleasure as possible._

_Dawn shudders before she groans a bit at this feeling as she lets Azure do her thing._

_That caused Azure to move so that her hands were on Dawn's ass cheeks and she fondles the cheeks in a careful way while she went a bit deeper with her licks after she cleaned off Dawn's pussy and her tongue moved around inside of Dawn's folds like her tongue was like a snakes tongue._

"_O-Oh fuck." Dawn groans before she starts to enjoy having her folds licked while liking how her ass cheeks get fondled._

_That caused Azure to keep on eating out Dawn and used her upper lips to tease her bud while Dawn was reminded on what Lillum said about Azure's skills right now when Dawn could already feel her orgasm getting close much to her shock._

'_Oh fuck… I forgot that Lillum trained her so this will be a challenge.' Dawn thought before moaning a bit._

_That caused Azure to giggle when she felt Dawn trying to keep in control but Azure was merciless with her acts and she keeps on eating out Dawn more and more until…_

_Dawn groans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy as Dawn's juices sprayed on Azure's tongue and face._

_Azure closed her eyes while she lapped up Dawn's juices and in a nutshell, Azure keeps on eating Dawn out to get her orgasm as strong as possible and waits for the human to tap off._

_It took Dawn about 15-20 seconds before she taps off and took a bit to catch her breath._

_Azure took a moment to pulled her face away and licked her lips… however she surprised Dawn when she starts to lick at her asshole while her head was near the tight hole._

"_Gah!" Dawn groans after getting over her surprised look._

_Azure chuckles at that before she slowly forced her tongue deep in Dawn's ass and gently ate out the tight hole like she was a lover while wondering what Dawn was thinking since unlike with most, Azure was pleasing Dawn in many ways right now that most wouldn't try so soon._

'_O-Oh fuck. Didn't think Azure would do something like this. Then again, she was the only one to treat me like a real lover and its… really good.' Dawn thought before she starts to moan a bit._

_That caused Azure to purr when she liked the taste of Dawn's ass and keeps on eating her out more and more until…_

_Dawn tossed her head back a bit before moaning a bit loud as she climaxed from her ass._

_That caused Azure to close her eyes when Dawn squirts a bit in the air much to Azure's surprise and that was a first for Dawn with her squirting that hard while her body shuddered greatly from the intense orgasm that she had and Azure keeps on having her tongue work Dawn's ass good until she could calm down._

_Dawn was able to calm after 20 seconds pass before she tries to recover a bit after the intense climax._

_This time Azure gave Dawn some mercy when she leaned back on her knees and looked down at Dawn while she grins att he human._

"_So Outsider… you may have lost your purity… but think that cervix of yours still has its purity intact?... pretty sure my cock can bust that purity wide open and I can unload directly into your womb." Azure said while she stroked her massive cock in Dawn's view._

_Dawn blushes brightly as she sees that._

"_M-My… cervix… still has its… purity." She said._

"_Hehe… not for long… pick a position again if you want to change things, otherwise spread those legs wide and get ready for a fucking that no one off this Island can match." Azure said while she waits for Dawn to either pick a position or change things up._

_Though Dawn gulped, she stayed where she was before she spreads her legs again and uses her fingers to open her folds._

_That caused Azure to lick her lips and she moved to get in position and aimed her massive cock at Dawn's folds, a moment later, Azure slowly pushed her cock inside of Dawn's pussy and groans a little at the tightness after she gripped Dawn's hips for leverage._

_Dawn groans as well as she feels Azure's big cock going deep inside her pussy before Dawn can feel the inside of her pussy trying to match the shape of the hellcat's dick._

_A moment later, Azure felt Dawn's cervix and smirks at her._

"_Now then… how many thrusts will it take before I get to the juicy center of this sacrifices womb?" Azure said with a grin on her face before she starts to thrust her hips and only after one thrust did she bust into Dawn's womb through her cervix so hard that it caught Dawn off guard when pain and pleasure like no other shot through to her brain as a massive bulge was made in Dawn's womb._

"_F-Fuck!... Y-Your cock is huge!" Dawn groans as she can feel her cervix and womb getting penetrated._

_Azure chuckles while she leaned down a bit._

"_Well it wouldn't be an offering if everything was pleasant… I'll admit though the past offerings screamed more so I might as well enjoy myself." Azure said before she starts to thrust her hips and her cock bashed into Dawn's womb again and again when Azure fucked her hard… pretty hard too boot and many lesser women would have actually cried from the act._

_Dawn groans loudly as she grits her teeth for each powerful thrusts Azure gave out._

_Azure growled a bit from the effort and she leaned down and took one of Dawn's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it hard so that she could get a good taste of Dawn's breasts and lick the tip of her nipple with her scratchy tongue._

_That action made Dawn moan loud before a moment later, Dawn felt more of the pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Azure's waist._

"_K-Keep… going."_

_Azure didn't need to be told twice when she fucked Dawn harder and faster and growls and groans and purrs while she enjoyed how good Dawn felt right now and keeps on fucking her more and more without mercy until..._

_Dawn moans loudly as she feels her pussy tightening around Azure's cock before Dawn climaxed hard on it as her legs stayed wrapped around the hellcat's waist._

_That causes Azure to groan from the feeling, but she was nowhere near done and really fucked Dawn harder after she moved her hands to grip Dawn's ass cheeks and after removing her mouth from Dawn's nipple, she lifts Dawn so that she was held by Azure and was lifted and lowered onto Azure's cock with great force while she smashed her lips onto Dawn's to make out with her while her tongue went into Dawn's mouth._

_Though Dawn was surprised by these actions, the feeling immediately washed away as she hugs Azure and kisses back before using her tongue to fight back Azure's tongue as Dawn's toes curled._

_This went on for a bit with Azure getting close this time when Dawn's orgasm gets close again while Azure keeps on fondling Dawn's ass cheeks while she had Dawn lift and lowered onto her dick until..._

_Dawn moans and groans loudly as her pussy squeezes Azure's cock before climaxing hard again as she hugged Azure a bit tight._

_This Time Azure didn't hold back on fucking Dawn right before she growled into the kiss with a slight purr when she pushed her cock as deep as it could go and really growled when she came hard inside of Dawn's womb with blistering force and man was her load hot… near boiling levels of hot this time, seems Azure could control the temperature of her sperm or something._

_Dawn moans more into the kiss as she can feel how hot Azure's cum was which made Dawn's orgasm to get stronger._

_When Azure tapped off with a growl… she pulled away from the kiss and smirks at Dawn._

"_Hehe… our child will be splendid… though to make sure you are properly cubbed, I'm going to make sure you leave here until this womb is bloated with my sperm." Azure said while Azure's sperm sloshed around inside of Dawn._

_Dawn blushes brightly after hearing that before this time she smirk._

"_Then you better not pull out." She said before she surprised Azure by actually smashing her lips onto Azure's._

_That surprised Azure but she adaped nonetheless when she forced Dawn onto her back while she stayed ontop of her and starts fucking Dawn again while sperm sloshed around inside of Dawn to make an interesting sensation of sorts._

"_Oh fuck yeah!" Dawn groans as she wraps her legs again around Azure to make said hellcat to thrust deeper._

_This resulted in Azure fucking Dawn more and more and Azure came hard inside of her again and again and by then Azure got through with Dawn's pussy even with changing positions, Azure never once pulled free and even with plenty of sperm leaking from Dawn's pussy around her cock, Dawn looked like she would go into labor with how bloated her womb looked and her stomach and the final position with Dawn's pussy was Azure holding Dawn's wrists while Dawn was facing away from Azure while Azure fucked Dawn's pussy at a blistering pace while she and Dawn actually sweat from how long they were at it._

"_Oh fuck yes more! Make sure I'm really pregnant with our kid!" Dawn moans with a fucked up look on her face._

_Azure had no problem doing that when she fucked Dawn harder and faster until Azure roars when she forced herself balls deep into Dawn's abused snatch and came hard inside of her again and sperm blasts out of her pussy when it couldn't take anymore._

_Dawn moans loudly within ecstasy as her tongue hangs out before she climaxed hard again on Azure's cock._

_Azure then let go of Dawn's wrists and that was all she wrote for Dawn when the force of the sperm inside of her trying to escape launched her off Azure's dick and she lands facefirst on the leaves and a torrent of sperm escaped her pussy while Azure, though kneeing in sperm, didn't mind while she watched Dawn's womb deflate back to normal after a bit._

_Though Dawn may have groan from the impact, her body twitched with mini orgasms as she had a very pleased look on her face._

"_W-Wow." She said._

_Azure chuckles before she used her magic to clean the sperm off the alter and she used another spell to make her cock grow hard again when it looked wilted._

"_Indeed outsider… but I need to get a few more purities before we are through… why not show that ass off better before I offer your anal purity to my dark lord." Azure said while she looks at Dawn's round ass._

_Dawn didn't need to be told twice after hearing that._

_Once after recovering, Dawn got on her hands and knees while her ass was pointing at Azure._

_Dawn even shook it to entice the horny hellcat._

_That resulted in Azure smirking and she pounched on Dawn and when her hands hit Dawn's ass, she used her nimble frame to move to have her cock penetrate Dawn's ass and before she could adjust, Azure fucked Dawn's ass hard and fast in no time and Azure moans from the feeling of the tight hole._

_Dawn groans loudly at first before she starts moaning._

"_Oh yes! Fuck my ass like you did with my pussy!"_

"_D-Don't w-worry… O-Outsider… I'll… make sure you won't sit right for days!" Azure growled out while she keeps on fucking Dawn's ass, she even smacked it hard enough to leave red marks on Dawn's ass, even gave it light claw marks from her claws but not enough to draw blood._

_Dawn groans from that action and though it hurts a bit, she was actually enjoying this._

"_K-Keep doing that!... R-Really try and… o-own me!" She groan in delight but… was she in character when she said that or… was it real?_

_Azure however didn't care and keeps on fucking Dawn's ass so hard that it started to hurt when Azure really starts to user her demonic strength to dominate the weaker Dawn being fucked._

_Dawn's face looked a bit fucked up as she thrusts her hips to meet with Azure's thrust to feel more of the hellcat's cock in her ass._

_For a few minutes, Azure keeps this up before she roared and her sperm blasts into Dawn's ass with such force that her stomach bloats again greatly._

"_O-Oh… FUCK!" Dawn groans loudly before she climaxes very hard as her ass tightens around Azure's cock._

_That resulted in Azure's sperm having nowhere to go and Dawn got a funny look on her face before she actually starts to cough up sperm again much to her shock._

_It took about 30 seconds or so before Dawn taps off but was still coughing up a bit more cum._

_When Azure tapped off, she purrs after she got herself under control and smirks at the state she had Dawn in while her cock was still far up Dawn's ass and Dawn lost the strength in her upper body and her head fell into the sperm and her head was at an angle so she could breath but had to close one eye so she wouldn't get any sperm in it._

"_F-Fuck." Dawn said as she tries to recover._

_Though while Azure used a spell to clean Dawn off and the alter again, seems she was going easy in one final round when she was fucking Dawn's tits while Dawn laid on her back and Dawn used her hands to hold her breasts together at Azure's command so he could focus on fucking Dawn's plentiful breasts._

_Dawn groans as she let Azure fuck her breasts before Dawn uses her tongue to lick the dick head each time it appears._

_A few minutes later, Azure groans lightly when she leaned her head back and her sperm fired from her cock, painting Dawn's ebony skin with her cum and boy was it warm._

_Dawn groans as she can feel the hot cum hit her skin before using her mouth to catch some cum that was coming at her face._

_That resulted in Dawn drinking plenty of it while Azure rides out her orgasm and tapped off with a groan and smirks at the semen filled and covered Dawn._

"_There outsider… now you are offically my woman and I doubt my tribe will complain after hearing about how your purities were defiled on this alter." Azure said while she stands up and stroked her cock for a moment vigorously and aimed her cock at Dawn before she groans loudly when she came hard on Dawn's body, marking her with her scent when Azure aimed her cock at various parts of Dawn's body._

_Dawn moans as she can feel her face, breasts and pussy getting covered by the hellcat's seed._

_After that happened, Azure tapped off and pants before she looks at the sky._

"_Hey Bill, I'm finished for now, Dawn passes so get rid of this illusion so Dawn and I can get cleaned and what not." Azure said while she dropped the roleplay routine and had her cock vanish with a wave of her hand._

_Bill was blushing as he was liking the show on his end before it ended._

"_Y-Yeah… sure." He said before snapping his fingers and the illusion was dispelled._

_That resulted in Azure and Dawn seeing the area reform back into the Nightosphere arena and Dawn was still sperm covered and nude while Azure chuckles when she looks to see how Dawn was doing._

_Dawn, after feeling normal, lightly groans as she slowly stands up._

"_Damn… you were really rough with me. More rough than the others were." She said with a smirk._

_"Hehe, not sure if that's a good thing or not but wanted to see if you could really take it from a demon who used their real strength a bit, you need to get by Cedric and Emerald and let's say that you'll need the roughness to survive Emerald… let's say that I had fun with Emerald a few times and let's just say that I was a mess after he had his way with me if I wasn't having fun with Lillum, in fact even to this day I never managed to even get him a little tired." Azure said with an amused look in her eyes._

_Dawn blinked a few times after hearing that._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously… let me give you a comparison… I was more or less able to give it to you and I'm still standing… but if it was me and Emerald… thanks to his nature and centuries of experience with women… well… lets just say I would be in a sex coma in 10 minutes or so… 5 if I wasn't trained by Lillum and thats if she wasn't trying to do the same to me… honestly when it comes to sex, doubt anyone can beat those two, even with Hunson and his deathless state, pretty sure even he would be a bubblin mess with Lillum so…" Azure said while she shrugged her shoulders for a moment._

_Dawn however had wide eyes after hearing that._

"_Yeah… and I have to face him after wolf boy."_

_Azure giggles at that before she held a hand towards Dawn._

"_Yeah but don't worry, Emerald won't go all out unless you ask for it, Emerald knows how to make a woman's juices fly, lets just say that if he lets you win, you impress him enough to do so and that is an accomplishment… besides Emerald is the last round so think of him as the final boss to be queen if you want to think about it, fighting Hunson's pointless so strength is not a factor but being able to satifsfy Hunson… well might as well see if a woman can take it from a demon who can give Hunson a run for his money in the sex department right?, besides pretty sure he and his wife would join in on the fun with the honeymoon since one shot per round?... please Emerald could go for weeks on end with fucking women nonstop and still have energy to do other things… guy feeds on sex after all." Azure said while she waited for Dawn to take her hand._

_Dawn blinks a bit after hearing what Azure said before Dawn took the hellcat's hand._

_A moment later, Azure helped Dawn to her feet and smiles at Dawn._

"_Though… in case you do lose… I wouldn't mind taking you back to my place for some serious fun, who knows, things could get serious between us since its not everyday a woman like you, demon or not can take me when I get somewhat serious… besides haven't let you use your cock on me so you don't know how hot or tight my own pussy is." Azure said while she teasingly winked at Dawn._

_Dawn blushes brightly after hearing that before chuckling._

"_Well I aim to please. And maybe when all this is over, I can take that offer and fuck you good at your place." She said with a smirked that would look flirtatious._

_Azure smirks before she pulled Dawn in for a quick but intense kiss on the lips and pulled away to smirk at Dawn again._

"_Good… though better have you submit to me later in that case since I don't want to harm you, Hellcat's get rather punchy when they want a mate so better just lie back for a bit if we ever get to that point." Azure said before she lets go of Dawn and starts walking away with a swing of her hips._

"_Come on, I'll show you the cleaning area where the contestants go to when they want to get cleaned and pampered before their matches, spells maybe good but nothing beats a good soak and don't worry, you won't have to worry about lava and what not… only fire types like me enjoy those kinds of baths." Azure said while she made sure her ass really swayed while she walked from Dawn more._

_Dawn did blush as she looks at Azure's ass._

'_Damn… She's definitely on my list… to fuck for later.' She thought with a smirk before following Azure._

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

_Emerald was looking at the sight and smirks before he looks at Cedric._

"_Hehe, bet that was a hot sight to see right… and looks like you have competition if Azure swings more for the women's way if you don't step up man." Emerald said while he looked at a wide eyed and blushing Cedric who was pretty much stunned from what Azure just did and said to Dawn._

_Cedric was able to snap out of it._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll think of something." He said but lightly frowned as he had a thought._

'_Damn… I know Rachel may have a thing for Azure after seeing that wink. But if Dawn gets more interest in women… mainly Azure… I'll be in deep shit if I can't claim that sexy hellcat. I feel like life is purposely cockblocking me when it comes to my desires.'_

"_I don't know… I think you are the one holding back man, Azure seems pretty open about her love life and sexual urges… why do you think she came to me and Lillum for training." Emerald said which made Cedric jolt and glared at the mind reading Incubus who had an amused grin on his face when he looks at Cedric._

"_Keep your mind reading powers to yourself Emerald." Cedric said._

_Emerald just held up a few hands in a defensive manner._

"_Hey I'm just trying to give advice man, Lillum told me you are the submissive type in bed when she read your wants and desires, but if you want to ignore a guy who lets face it actually has a wife then fine… ignore any possible advice on a guy who can read a woman's desires to a T and lets see how long it takes you to actually man up and claim Azure as your own… my money is on a few hundred years from now at the rate your going." Emerald said while he lost his normal smile on his face while he looks at Cedric and just oddly looked annoyed for some reason._

_Cedric raised an eyebrow._

"_What got you so annoyed all of a sudden?"_

"_Simple, if you want the truth, I think you are a bit pathetic right now holding back on trying to impress a woman who lets face it would compliment you well… though if you don't want Azure… maybe I could have her if you don't like her." Emerald said before he smirks when Cedric, out of his own minds control, actually moved with his speed and clocked Emerald in the jaw and knocked him onto the ground while Lillum who was getting fucked by Hunson still, looked shocked and was about to stop the spell on Hunson but Emerald just gave her a look to quiet her while Emerald looks at Cedric to see what he would do next while Emerald laid on the ground._

"_You will not take Azure from me! I may tolerate Demonga for being an ass since he's always like that, but I will fight… and kill my way to get what I want and no one will stop me… __**Not even you."**_

_Though to Cedric's shock… Emerald just starts to chuckle and clap his hands a few times while he sat up._

"_Bravo man… Bravo… speaking from the heart must feel good… well since you spoke loud and clear I'll stay away from Azure… well aside from giving her a good time if she wants it… but no romantic stuff for a few hundred years… can give that much time for you to work your magic… but one thing first…" Emerald said while a pressure filled the room so much that even Hunson had a hard time breathing while the force was focused in the room and Cedric was forced to a knee and Lillum thanks to her nature just felt herself climax big time on Hunson's cock._

"_**Try and remember Cedric… we are good friends, great friends… but know that if I wanted to actually put in the effort, I could beat Hunson… you… Demonga… Azure… anyone here again and again now thanks to my level of power that I accumulated over the years… there are two reasons why I don't though… three since being a ruler would be a pain in the ass and being a sex demon king has perks that make up for that… the two reasons are that I would have to deal with Hunson, a guy who cannot be killed and two…**_ _Well its just not worth the effort… as long as you don't harm my ladies and what not and try and not piss me off, we can be pretty cool friends… in fact why not invite you to my place and let you have a pick from one of my top ladies that you can have fun with no charge since I did lose it a bit myself." Emerald said while he dropped the pressure and just smiles again when he picked himself up and dusts himself off and used some magic to heal his cheek while everyone in the room returned to normal, even Hunson and he heard what Emerald said about beating him in a fight._

_Hunson raised an eyebrow as Cedric, who calms down, stands back up._

"_Fine then… and I guess I apologize too."_

"_Eh no worries, just as long as we are cool again." Emerald said while he pats Cedric on the shoulder a few times before he looks at Lillum and Hunson._

"_Sorry for interrupting your fun Hunson, but Cedric needs to get ready and while having fun with my wife maybe good but I'm sure you are fully satisfied by now after Lillum used her crest on you right?" Emerald said while he had an eyesmile on his face like he didn't just threaten Hunson Abadeer the ruler of the Nightosphere._

_Hunson narrows his eyes at Emerald._

"_Despite the fact that you threatened me Emerald… I actually am satisfied. But next time you ladies want to fight...__**take it outside or I'll make you both behave by any means necessary." **__Hunson said while a great pressure filled the room again._

_This time Lillum had trouble breathing, and same with Cedric and this time Emerald frowns when he flared his own power to balance that out much to everyone's surprise._

"_**Careful Hunson… just because you are Deathless doesn't make you unbeatable… rememeber unlike everyone else I have yet to get serious during our yearly fights and making Lillum uncomfortable right now with you on top of her would really cause me to get serious for the first time in my life since I'm more of a lover not a fighter… you may have infinite HP… but I know ways of beating you that Cedric, Demonga, and even Azure wouldn't think of… they don't have the amount of power that I have since unlike them… my power grows the more women I get with… training is good and all but let me ask you this… why fight a losing battle when you know your opponent can't win?... back then I knew while I could fight you off… I would lose sooner or later so I fell back… but now… well… compared to me you might as well have gotten stagnant… have you once ever in your immortal life trained or have you just used the powers you got to overpower your opponent?... I can also steal that amulet of yours rather easily right now and bam… crippled power and we all know Cedric, Demonga, and Azure wouldn't do that since its not honerable… but I could care less about that when you are making my fucking wife hurt while you are on top of her… ease up on your power or I will make you…. And that is a serious me's promise…" **__Emerald said while his eyes radiate raw power and spark a bit with energy and Emerald's hands sparked with magic when he actually looked like he would attack Hunson right now._

_Everyone was shocked at what was happening as Hunson still radiated a bit of power before he calms down and reels back his power._

_Emerald did the same a moment later and everyone breathed either in relief in Lillum's case since she was pretty much not crushed by the power anymore while Cedric did the same since the situation was tense as hell just now while Emerald smiles and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Hehe, sorry about that, but you try keeping your cool when your soon to be wife is in danger, I mean the freaking Ruler of the Nightosphere was letting his power fly and while Lillum is strong, she definitely wasn't ready for that, get angry at me if you want and we can settle things later, but I believe you owe her an apology for nearly killing her with your power alone just now." Emerald said while he just used his laid back attitude again._

_Hunson rolls his eyes before looking at Lillum._

"_I apologize for my behavior and hope for your forgiveness Lillum. I was annoyed when your husband and Cedric were acting like idiots." He said making Cedric feel ticked but didn't say anything._

_Lillum took a moment to relax and when she looks at Emerald, she saw a look in his eyes to go with it in a gentle way which made her chuckle and she lightly bopped Hunson on the head._

"_Lets just say you owe me one and leave it at that, can't have the tournament closed if everyone wonders what the surges in power were for." Lillum said while Emerald chuckles._

"_Actually before I raised my power, I made a barrier so it could contain any energy that might have gone wild long ago… was after I was knocked to the ground so I doubt anyone noticed." Emerald said while Lillum giggles and moved to get off Hunson's cock and out from under him and his dick floped to the ground after it left Lillum's tight pussy and she floats over to hug her husband gently while he did the same and… it could have been a trick of the lights but were there little hearts floating from the duo or something?_

_Hunson had a content look before using a spell to clean himself before putting his dick back in his pants._

_Cedric just shrugged before he went back to his chair. Things might be okay but it seems the heat was still burning in Cedric._

_Emerald then looks at his wife._

"_Hey Lillum, why don't you go freshen up the the bathing area and have some girl talk with Azure and Dawn and we can go on a date or something after that, been awhile and should help make up for my near temper loss as well." Emerald said to cheer his wife up._

_Lillum giggles._

"_Oh believe me Emy, you're gonna owe me big time."_

_Emerald smirks while he grips his wifes round ass with his hands._

"_Oh I think I know a way to make it up and more later… for now… better get going so we can get ready, and Cedric should get ready since he has to fuck an army of women soon who made it by the earlier rounds… hope he can thin the crowd before he is shooting blanks." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he glanced at Cedric to see how he would react to the tease on him being up next in the many rounds of sex he would have soon._

_Cedric did blink a bit after hearing that but he didn't show a reaction but his tail shows it as it lightly wags._

_Emerald chuckles before he looks at his wife to see how she was doing._

"_Besides… I need to make sure every inch of this sexy body is 100% healthy so make sure to get cleaned and relaxed… because I'll be making you squirm under me soon… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get cleaned for our date and maybe for my time with the other ladies here when its my turn in the arena if I take my time making you moan for me." Emerald said before he kissed his wife on the lips when he moved his hands to her waist and hugged her gently and lets her go a moment later and starts walking towards the exit to the room._

_Once Emerald was gone, Lillum sighs in a happy tone._

"_I do love that man." She said as Cedric rolls his eyes._

_Hunson did the same and Lillum smirks at the reactions._

"_Oh you two are just jealous right now, now if you'll excuse me I got a date to get ready for so see you two later and good luck Cedy, if you want I can put the same crest I used on Hunson on you if I lower the output so you'll have a massive stamina boost and not have to worry about your balls exploding." Lillum said while she gave Cedric a small smile._

_Cedric was quiet for a bit as he was looking at the arena but still spoke to Lillum._

"_Alright."_

_Lillum blinks at the part where Cedric didn't look her way._

"_Something wrong?, if its the part with Emerald saying he overpowers you or something, while its true Emerald has power he is more or less just not interested in fighting unless needed and is just a nice guy, Emerald is just protective and didn't mean anything bad, besides he and I care for Azure so seeing her looking at you but you not doing anything is just irritating him, you two really would look good together, and I wouldn't lie about that." Lillum said when she started to apply an edited crest so that it was nowhere near the level of the one Hunson used but that would keep it in safe levels for Cedric to use when Lillum placed the crest on his left pec where his heart was._

_Cedric can feel the crest on his pec before looking at Lillum._

"_Thanks."_

_Lillum raised an eyebrow before she moved to look Cedric in the eyes._

"_Alright, what's wrong, these one word replies are a little off to me since you are a pretty friendly guy, or would you like me to join in when the lady of Emerald's you pick so she and I can show you a good time?" Lillum said when she took the responses from Cedric as him having a bad day now while she leaned down and her breasts jiggle a bit in Cedric's view… she didn't cover up after all since she didn't see a reason to right now._

_Cedric did blush as he sees the succubus queen's breasts up close as he gulped._

"_N-No. I'm good. Just having a bad day."_

"_Well if you are interested after you have your fun later, maybe I could give you a quicky later, but for now just settle for this." Lillum said before she kissed Cedric on the maw like lips that he had._

_Cedric's eyes widened by this sudden action as Hunson found it amusing._

_Lillum slipped her tongue into Cedric's maw for a moment before she pulled away from the kiss a minute later and stands up and puts her breasts back into her outfit._

"_There, hoped that brightened your day a bit… now if you'll excuse me, I got a relaxing time now before I go on a date with my hubby." Lillum said before she walked out of the room with a happy humming tone while her hips sawy too and fro for a moment as a result._

_Cedric kept blushing as he couldn't believe that happened as Hunson chuckled._

"_About time. I was sick of seeing you this moody." He said as Cedric had a half lidded look on his face._

"_Everyone's a joker."_

_The scene then went to the present with Dawn and Hunson talking to Marceline and Bubblegum._

* * *

**Present/ Bubblegum's bedroom/ Hunson, Dawn (Huntress Body, heading towards Dusk State), Marceline, Bubblegum**

"After that, I went to bathe with Azure and Lillum joined us, I didn't hear about Hunson having fun with Lillum until after I got to the VIP area where Hunson and Cedric was and saw the mess he made, Lillum forgot to clean it up and lets just say that was a surprising time for me, more so when I heard Emerald had more power then even Hunson but never did anything since nothing can kill this guy, guess that saying that the Immovable force being stopped by the unbreakable object was true… or did I mess up that saying?... been awhile since I used it after all." Dawn said while she looked thoughtful at the end.

Bubblegum and Marceline were surprised after hearing this story while blushing brightly at the steamy parts.

"T-That was… interesting."

"Yeah… I mean that Azure woman sounds like a tough… and wild woman." Marceline said.

"Hehe, like you wouldn't believe, pretty sure you would like her a lot… a whole lot hehe… honestly if I didn't win that competition she would probably be either the mom or dad in that situation since Gender is kinda messed up thanks to the spells down there and even up here you can either be male or female if you are a natural shapeshifter, anyway got any questions?" Dawn said while she smiles at her daughter and Bubblegum.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"Well… did you and… Azure actually got serious or did Cedric finally claimed her?" Bubblegum said.

"Well… thats an iffy thing, before I left the Nightosphere I paid Azure a visit at her place and details are a bit fuzzy there, either this whole reincarnation and mixing of souls is causing some memory issues or I just have trouble remembering that far back, so for all I know she could have had my kid since I was pregnant at the time so you could have a half brother or sister that I don't know about, as for her being claimed… well I heard rumors that Cedric was going to do that shortly before I left but I never saw the end result of that, so for all I know, he could have done that long ago." Dawn said while she shrugged her arms for a moment to show she had iffy info at best.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked at the possibility as Hunson lightly chuckles.

"Well actually my little moon goddess, Azure did carried your kid and I believe later on, Cedric had finally taken Azure."

Dawn blinks in surprise a few times when she heard that.

"Really?... damn!... guess I should visit the Nightosphere after I become Dusk with Huntress and congradulate her and see which gender our kid is as well, pretty sure they are all grown up by now." Dawn said while Hunson smirks a bit.

"Actually thanks to training over the years with Azure's family, the kid took over as the Demon Lord of Destruction and Azure retired so to speak to focus on being Cedric's mate and Cedric powered up greatly over the years… granted he lost an eye and nearly lost his left arm when he had to make Azure submit but damn did he grow… honestly its shocking how different he is… Demonga right now is training a replacement for himself to take over the title of Demon lord of war from him but he's still in power though I hear his replacement has potentional… Emerald and Lillum… eh still the same people you know and love though Emerald and Lillum had a daughter if you didn't know that… her name is Ruby and the two spoil her a bit… though… Emerald did get this annoying woman's attention… a Globbess from one of the higher dead worlds and her powers just make my skin crawl since her powers are pretty much ordely good incarnate and mine is chaotix evil… her name is Maite… not sure why a woman like her would go for a lazy ass like Emerad but stranger things have happened." Hunson said while he explained just a little of what happened while Dawn was gone.

Dawn was surprised after hearing about the things she missed and was happy for the two couples having kids.

"I-I see… anyone else I know got hooked up in the past?"

"Well… remember Rachel?, well seems like Azure claimed her as a mate and that was before Cedric claimed Azure which means Cedric got two women for the price of one since he showed that he was the Alpha, before coming here heard Azure and Rachel were trying to make a child while same with Cedric with the two… they kinda made a bet on who would knock up who first which was amusing." Hunson said while he had a smirk on his face.

Dawn was again surprised after hearing that.

Marceline and Bubblegum, who heard this, had the same reaction but Marceline had something to say.

"Okay, even though I'm surprised about what's going on with your friends, I'm more surprised that I just found out that I have a half sib or in this case siblings which brings up this question… Why didn't you ever tell me about the other wives dad?"

Dawn looked curious as well when she looks at Hunson.

"Yeah Hunson, I was dead until recently so I got that excuse but what about you?, grieving for me for a year or two maybe one thing but wasn't it nearly a thousand years before you brought Marceline here?, granted I got that info on Huntress's side of things when Finn told her about all of his adventures and even the time he told me about you pretty much forcing Marceline to wear the amulet of Chaotic evil… still need to talk about that in case we didn't… but how come you didn't tell Marceline when you had the chance or just have one of them take over for you… or are they weaker then Marceline or something?" Dawn said while she raised a masked eyebrow at Hunson for a moment.

Hunson rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Marceline's power is different than the others which was one of the reasons why I want her to take the throne. Second reason was… I wanted Marceline to be close to home. As for why I didn't tell her about Ayuyat and Saphira… well the truth is… I didn't know how she would react if I told her. Was worried if she would believe I would replace you, Dawn, with other women after you died."

"I see… and the other reason since I doubt it would be just for that since its a thousand year thing." Dawn said while Hunson cleared his throat.

"Well… if you remember how… anger prone Ayuyat was before she calmed down… well… the kids got her temper and let's just say I was worried they would attack Marceline if she bad mouthed Ayuyat and Saphira's kids… well… they got her brains and wanted to study the chaotic Nightosphere to see how chaotic it can be and it's more or less years inbetween before I see them and Saphira normally sticks with Ayuyat and they go around visiting their kids so they take a while… and since the Nightosphere is constantly changing and expanding… they have gotten lost before so…" Hunson said before shrugging when he couldn't find better words to work with at the moment.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked after hearing that as Dawn gulped when she remembered how angry Ayuyat can be over some small things.

"Yeah… I remember those days."

"Yeah… anyway Ayuyat mellowed out so she is pretty calm compared to most nowadays though can still get excited in battle and in the bedroom and Saphira can be pretty flexable and adventerous, though I'm sure they would really like it if you visit them soon and maybe the bedroom as well… hehe, I remember the days when Ayuyat pretty much hogged you to herself in the bedroom and Saphira had to use magic to get you free before she lets you dominate her and does the same to you in turn… really got me going before I joined in." Hunson said while he teasingly smirks at Dawn.

Dawn blushes brightly after hearing before chuckling.

"Well I would love to reconnect with them in a more… physical manner." She said with a smirk.

Marceline was now feeling embarrassed and felt like throwing up after hearing her parents talk about their sex lives.

"Oh and before I forget since its been awhile, Daniel leveled up greatly and now is near the high lord status, Clover is pretty much her usual self but after you and her became close back then and she became more… balanced if you can all it that since then, granted she still goes into her crazed size but she is pretty popular in Emerald's domain since the succubus and Incubus's there love her for many reasons." Hunson said while he had an amused smile on his face.

Dawn blinked a bit before chuckling again.

"Well that's great to hear. Seems everyone is doing great in the Nightosphere after I passed on."

"Well its not all sunshine, after you died many had to restrain Clover from going on a rampage on Ooo, seems like she cared about you a lot and when Emerald sensed you were in danger… not sure if she mentioned it but Emerald placed a seal on your mother that would go off if she was in life threatening danger and even if I wanted to go after hearing that, there were rules by the upper globs to stop him and I from doing that and I wasn't able to stop him from going to Ooo alone others had to help like Azure, Demonga, Cedric and myself, and I to work together with them to do so and Lillum had to step in and talk him down so he wouldn't total half of Ooo to look for your killer." Hunson shockingly said while he looked a bit down… wait… killed?

"W-Wait… what do you mean killed?" Marceline said as Bubblegum was surprised at the info.

Hunson looked angry for a moment, most likely from the memory while Dawn placed a hand on Hunson's shoulder.

"Yeah… you are more then old enough to know but there was a reason I had to leave you behind… you see we were being chased by people who feared anyone not human and long story short… well… I won't give the gory details but I was captured and pretty much tortured and well… killed in a pretty agonizing way… I still remember the pain on that day and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy… humans back then can be pretty scary if they are desperate enough." Dawn said while Hunson's body flared with power for a moment when he said this.

"Marceline… there was also another reason for me to bring you back but I wasn't able to thanks to some fucking rules… but your mom's body was in fucking pieces when I found her and she had the most agonized look on her face that was intact and to add insult to injury… her head was on a fucking pike and if it wasn't for Death and Emerald with me to restrain me… I would have totaled everything around me in my rage… Death took your mother's soul and Emerald used a spell to try and make sure that most of the details on that day were not remembered hopefully and others that he never explained for some reason and that was AFTER Lillum calmed him down the first time… she had to calm him down again when he was about to lose it with me when Death forced us back… even if we didn't want to go back yet…. we had rules in place and while I could have fucked the rules to save your mother… well… lets just say things were complicated and I regret that day with every fiber of my being… more so since it meant I was more or less chained to my throne in the Nightosphere for a time." Hunson said while Dawn had shadows over her eyes while she was silent.

Bubblegum was shocked at the info and looks at Marceline who was silent as her hair covered her eyes but Bubblegum could see fists forming on Marceline's hands.

"So you're saying… that these rules are the reason that my mom couldn't be saved?"

"No… by the time we even got to Ooo, Dawn's life was long gone but I just couldn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes…" Hunson said while Dawn chuckles a bit.

"Yeah… but hey, I'm back so lets try and not dwell on that depressing topic alright?, this is supposed to be a family reunion right so lets try and smile or something." Dawn said to try and change the subject for now.

Marceline though was still upset after hearing how her mom died before Bubblegum tried to help the Vampire Queen by hugging her.

Though that didn't get much of a reaction aside from a small blush and Dawn sighed when she walked to Marceline and actually hits her upside the head much to everyone's shock.

"What the heck mom?!" Marceline said after groaning from the hit.

"The Heck is that I don't care about that anymore and you shouldn't either since its in the past… those people who killed me are most likely with Death getting tortured for eternity for what they did to me and I'm back with my loving daughter and possible again husband if I don't find anyone else since again, technically mixing with Huntress into into a new being called Dusk so she may not have the same feelings for him that I feel… honestly I couldn't be happier right now since I can see how big and strong you have gotten and get to have a reunion with all my friends I made in the Nightosphere later after Dusk arrives… honestly I have a pretty good ending so to speak even if it isn't one." Dawn said while she smiles at her.

"Well… I guess you have a point." Marceline said while she held the spot where her head was hit and Dawn smiles while she pets Marceline on the head.

"There there… sorry I had to do that but considering how hard headed you and your father are, I have to be tough or I wouldn't get anywhere… anyway let's change the subject and say that I'm glad to be in this body… after all I get to have as much fun as I want and can probably take Hunsy at 100% now." Dawn said while she turned to look at Hunson with a teasing smirk on her face.

Hunson blinked a bit after hearing the that before chuckling.

"Well maybe later when I bring you back to the Nightosphere. Or we can do it at a guest room in this castle." He said before wiggling his eyebrows his reborn wife.

Dawn smirks before she looks at Bubblegum.

"How about it Bubblegum?, mind if Hunson and I borrow a guestroom?, don't worry I can place silencing seals on the doors and what not so we won't cause a noise complaint, if you want you can join in on the fun since this is your castle after all." Dawn said while she winked at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that before blushing brightly.

"P-Perhaps some other time. I still have things to do in my kingdom and stuff."

"Alright, see you later Bubblegum, and Marceline… try and not dwell to much on the past, you did that enough right?... try and look forward to the nice times to be… remember that saying a weird dream is something odd only from a different angle or something?... well think of it like this… if I didn't leave you behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't be talking hear so many years later, honestly while I wish I could have left you with someone on Ooo who was trustworthy, there is no doubt you grew into a fine woman… granted you need to work things out with Finn and ease up on the mind games, but I blame your father's side of the genepool for that one since this guy here likes to tease me daily in the Nightosphere and used his own mindgames as well so who knows, you did it because you secretly like Finn and teased him for it in your own way but I could be wrong… but all in all… I wouldn't change a single moment of my life… I was happy to have you and I'm happy to see you like this with friends and family and that will grow more thanks to you finding out about the rest of our family and the friends your father and I had." Dawn said before she moved to kiss Marceline on the cheek and moved away with a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got my hubby to really get to know again so I'll see you in a few hours… if your dad is satisfied after just a small time like that… at best aside from lunch and bathroom breaks… don't expect to see me until 24 hours at best hehe… got to finish that story of the Queen of the Nightosphere tournament after all." Dawn said before she starts walking away after she gestured for Hunson to follow her.

Hunson grins in excitement as he follows Dawn before leaving Marceline and Bubblegum alone.

Bubblegum was a bit quiet before looking at the Vampire Queen.

"You okay Marceline?" She said with a concerned look.

Marceline did look thoughtful while she shakes her head.

"Yes… no… I honestly don't know… after hearing about what happened to my mom and what she said about letting that kind of anger go… I'm not sure what to think…" Marceline said while she did look conflicted since she needed an outlet for her aggression but had no way of channeling it now since getting angry would be pointless now.

Bubblegum wanted to help her friend before she grabbed Marceline's hand.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

Marceline blinks at that before she chuckles a little.

"Well… I could think of a way but I doubt you would be in the mood and your probably busy, just let me stew a bit in my place while playing music and I should be a lot better by then." Marceline said since she didn't want to bother Bubblegum anymore then she already had right now.

Bubblegum however didn't let go of the Vampire Queen's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Marceline blinks at that and chuckles lightly.

"Hehe, thanks Bonnie… I may not say it much but I really appreciate this… anyway let me take a shower and we can get started." Marceline said while she used her shapeshifting to shrink her hand and grew it back to normal when she moved to fly to the bathroom.

Bubblegum blushes as she sat on the bed.

Despite everything that happened, Marceline was her friend and the Candy Monarch will do what she can to help her.

Though the real question now for Bubblegum at this moment… was this just her being a friend… or was it more?

Bubblegum blushes as she took some thought.

'_Marceline is my friend and we've known each other for a long time. Granted we dated and then broke up. Though honestly… I actually miss what we use to have. Was it my fault that our relationship didn't work?'_

Though while the Candy monarch would contimplate that, the scene fades to black while many people helped one another relax that day while some were unaware of certain beings planning things behind the scenes.


End file.
